Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: After being brought to a world with dragons and humans with dragon traits. Kyoya Yagami having the power of Kamen Rider Eternal, now fights with them in their battle against Embryo to free the first DRAGON Aura. Watches as Kyoya turns Embryo's so called utopia the world of Mana into a everlasting hell.
1. Chapter 1: In A New World

**I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 1: In A New World**

* * *

 _I blinked before opening my eyes. I look around and saw I was on some island with a colorful sky with some planets. I blinked when I saw two earths merging._

 _What the… what's going on?_

 _Then I saw some flying machines and then transformed into humanoid figures with wings on their backs, facing different shape machine with green glowing eyes._

" _It's no used resisting now!" My eyes turned wide when I saw I humanoid figure. I recognized it as the Utopia Dopant. "Soon everything will fall into placed and soon the new world will be created."_

" _Even so!" I turned and saw a shadowy figure with red eyes and w antenna and have a scarf, I don't know why but his figure seems familiar. "We will never give up here we'll keep fighting to the very end."_

" _That's right," Then another shadowy figure walks beside him I can only see that his eyes were green, also his armor is also familiar. "If we give up we wouldn't be Kamen Riders to begin with!"_

 _Wait did he say Kamen Riders?!_

" _We'll never give in, no matter what the odds it what makes us Kamen Riders." The green eye said, and then he and the red eye look back before saying._

" _You ready Eternal?"_

 _What Eternal?!_

" _Of crouse!"_

 _Then a shadowy figure walks up between them, he has yellow eyes has what looks like a trident and wears a cloak around his neck and over his shoulders._

" _Alright then," The red eye figure flicks his wrist, the green eye figure dusted his hands, and the yellow eye figure grabs his cloak and throws it off._

" _Let's go!" Then they charge at the Utopia Dopant, and then…_

* * *

(Real World)

Bamp!

Someone had fallen on his bed. He is a 18 year old with midnight black hair, and sky blue eyes. His name is Kyoya Yagami.

"Ow." He got up rubbing the back of his head. "Wonder what that dream was about? Maybe I should stop watching so much Kamen Riders?"

Kyoya is big fan of Kamen Riders ever since he was younger. He then checks his calendar and saw one area that was mark, saying 'Tokyo Comic Con' he then checks his clock and realized he was going to be late; he was meet with some friends on an earlier time.

"Oh, Carp!" Kyoya got up. "I better get ready!"

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal then fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

Kyoya was now dressed in a white jacket with a red shirt, black pants and shoes. He was checking his bag to check his stuff.

"Lost Driver check, Eternal Edge check, T-2 Gaia Memories' check, okay I'm all set." Inside his bag was a red driver with one slot in the front, with a black combat knife with a slot, and colorful USB flash drives with the letters 'A-Z' on them. Kyoya's favorite season in the Kamen Rider series is Kamen Rider W, with Kamen Rider Eternal as his favorite Rider. He knows that Eternal may have been a bad guy, but Kyoya can't help to find him cool.

Kyoya then carry the bag on his shoulder and exit's his apartment room, and headed downstairs to the parking lot. He then got on his Honda motorcycle before putting on his helmet, started the engines and drove out of the parking lot onto the road.

* * *

(Downtown)

Kyoya has stop in red parking light waiting for it to turn green. When it turns green he continued to his destination.

"Okay I'll be just in time." Kyoya said.

Then there was a shockwave, causing Kyoya to stumble a little on his bike and making stop.

"What the, was that an earthquake?"

Kyoya then saw something he couldn't believe a wall of warping air and saw inside the buildings turning into ruble mix with some different parts of a city, he even saw some people being buried under the ruble.

"This can't be real…" Kyoya muttered before snapping out of it. "This is bad I need to get out of here!"

Kyoya spins around and drive away from the disaster area. As he was driving he saw a child girl on the ground with a skinned knee. Kyoya wanted to help her but he valued his own life, but he couldn't let that her to die. So without hesitating he stops and got off his bike, and runs to the girl to help her.

"You okay?" Kyoya then picks her up. "Don't worry I got you."

Kyoya had gotten back on his bike, with the girl behind.

"Hang on tight!" Kyoya hit the engines to max speed; the speed limit rules didn't say anything about this.

* * *

As Kyoya was driving down the streets he then saw a couple of police cars, and ambulance, and a lot of officers and medics looking after and tending to some people.

He stops his bike close by, and got off his bike before carrying the girl, and then walks to them.

One of them notices them walking to them.

"Hey kid you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Kyoya answered. "But this girl needs help she's hurt pretty bad."

"Don't worry I'll patch her up." One of the medics took her of Kyoya's arms and carries her off.

"What about you, are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine." Kyoya shook his head. "But what's happening?"

"Wish that I know. One minute I was enjoying some coffee, then the next everything went to hell like some sort of sci-fi movie."

"Yeah I notice." Kyoya muttered.

"Wall in any case you're safe now. You should stay here in tell rescue comes."

"Okay." Kyoya nodded before the he left. "Just what the heck is happening?"

" _Come here…"_

Kyoya heard someone behind him; he turned and saw to no one.

"What the?"

" _Come here… I need your help…"_

Kyoya followed the voice to another street.

"Hello is someone out there?!" Kyoya called out.

" _Please… my people need your help…"_

Kyoya continued to follow the voice, he wasn't sure how but he felt that she needed help from something.

Kyoya made a turned and saw portal warping in space, he step back and then it started sucking him in.

"What the?!" Kyoya tried to break free but portal then sucks him in.

* * *

(Unkown)

"Ahhhhhh!" Kyoya was falling in a multiple color space tunnel. On the walls he saw images of battle ships firing their canons on other ships, and cities, then showed black winged humanoid robots, to his surprised they look just like the ones in his dream, and saw them fired some sort dimensional weapon on their shoulders, and saw some different sized and shape dragons flying in the sky.

Inside Kyoya's bag, his Kamen Rider Eternal stuff begins to glow brightly. Kyoya then saw a bright light in the end of the tunnel.

As he was falling into that it got brighter, he shielded his eyes, and then everything want dark.

* * *

Kyoya was unconscious on ground. He groaned as he was waking up. Kyoya then sits up and look around in the area. His eyes turned wide as he saw buildings that are ruins and plants covering them.

"What the hell…?" Kyoya muttered before getting back on his feet. "Where on earth am I?"

Kyoya then looks around the ghost town looking to see anyone around.

"Hey! Is there anybody here?!" Kyoya called out but no response. He then heard a rolling sound and music behind him, he turn and to his surprised is a robot rolling on the street.

" _This is the capital city defense. Are there any survivors? Capital city shelter #3 is still operational. We are taking refugees. Survivors, please meet at central park."_

"Survivors?" Kyoya asked. He wonders what happen to this place if that robot was looking for people. "But if there's people like it said, I'll be able to find answers here."

With no choice, he then headed to where that shelter was hoping to see at least someone in this ghost town.

* * *

(At the shelter)

Kyoya then found the shelter the robot spoke of.

"This must be it." Kyoya muttered before walking to the entrance. Kyoya looks around the entrance then a scanner then scan him.

" _Life signs detected, beginning reception."_ A woman's voice said before opening the doors. _"Welcome to Capital City Shelter #3. Capital City Defense welcomes you."_

Kyoya hesitated a little before walking inside. To his surprised almost everything in the hallway looks a little futuristic.

Kyoya then saw another gate opening to a room with a young woman on a screen; he went inside and saw several other gates opening.

" _We are currently have 1.7% capacity available. Please choose an area. Enjoy your stay."_ She told him.

"Hello, anyone in here…?" Kyoya then checks one of the rooms… His eyes turned wide when he saw numerous dead bodies that are badly decompose.

"Oh my god…" Kyoya covered his mouth to keep himself from vomiting. "What is this…?"

Didn't want to keep looking at this, Kyoya went back to the screen.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Kyoya demanded. "Please come out and tell me what's going on!"

The screen turned back on.

" _I am management computer Himawari."_ She said. _"State your query."_

"A computer?" Kyoya asked before getting back on track. "Okay, just tell me what happen I was told there were people here? Just what on earth happen?"

" _Query received, beginning response sequence."_ The room then turned pitch black before the whole room turned into video of the city. Then several missiles fired at some of the buildings of the area, several fighter jets flying before exploding, and tanks firing.

"What the… a movie?" Kyoya muttered.

" _These are visual records. This was a large-scale international war waged by the Unified Economic Federation against the Pancontinental Alliance. Known as World War Seven, Ragnarok, or the D war, it reduced earth's population to 11% of its pre-war level."_

Kyoya turned even more surprised as he was watching this; it was the same images he saw when he was falling in that space tunnel.

" _In order to end the stalemate, the Federation deployed the ultimate weapon, the Ragna-mail."_ The recording then shows the same humanoid robot mech's he saw in his dream and the space tunnel.

"What are they doing…?" Kyoya muttered as he saw them fly to a tall and futuristic tower.

One of the black Ragna-mail's shoulders open revealing a weapon of some kind and fired a dimensional wave wiping out an entire city. Then others fired the across the world wiping out a whole fleet of ships, a mountain, and some parts of a city. Huge balls of fire appeared on the Earth.

" _And so the battle ended. But the Ragna-mail dimensional resonator weapon caused the sympathetic detonation of all of Earth's Dracunium reactors."_ She explained as the tower falls and caused a huge explosion, and saw several more towers exploding. _"All regions of the planet became contaminated and inhospitable to life destroying all civilization. That is all. Do you have any other questions?"_

"The world ended…?" Kyoya muttered. "This can't be, when did all of this happen?"

" _538 years ago."_ She answered with a smile. Kyoya eyes widen. _"538 years, 193 days ago. No heat, motion, or life signs are currently detected in any of the 20,976 shelters located throughout the world. You are the only living human that remain on Earth."_

* * *

(Outside)

Kyoya walk back outside a little shaky. He stops and then fell on his knees, and digs his fingers on the dirt.

After the computer told him about what happen he made two theories.

One that portal took him in the future, or two that he may be in another world.

Either way Kyoya was now on desolate world where all of humanity is dead.

Wanted to make sure he wasn't still dreaming in his room, he pinch himself really hard, and slaps himself in the face a few times.

"Guess I'm not dreaming this up… man just dammit why am I here, why did someone bring me here?" He asked out loud.

Kyoya then heard a loud engine roar he look and saw people on mountain motorcycles coming to where his at. Kyoya was surprised to see people here even though this was a dead world, but this made him happy to see people here.

He stood up and waved both his arms.

"Hey! I'm over here!" Kyoya called, he doesn't care who they are his just glad he wasn't alone in this world. As they come closer Kyoya got a good look at their white clothing, he then focus his eyes a little and got a good look at their faces which made him surprised.

They soon stop their bikes a few feet in front of Kyoya, and saw they have black heads with a spine upwards on their faces. Kyoya recognized them from the Kamen Rider W show, they are foot soldiers called the Masquerade Dopants.

"D-Dopants no way…" Kyoya took a step back. One of them brought a GPS device.

 **"No doubt about, the signal is coming from him."** They soon get off their bikes. **"You mind telling us how you got the T-2 Gaia Memories?"**

"W-Why should I tell you that?!" Kyoya said he was a little scared but still stood his ground. But was confused how they know about his collection even though there were just toys.

 **"Doesn't matter anyway, listen kid you got two choices. Either you come with us, or we do this the hard."**

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kyoya rejected them.

 **"Guess the hard way it is."**

Masquerade Dopants surround him making sure he wouldn't escape. One of them attacks Kyoya. He dodges his attacks thankfully he had marital arts lessons.

Then two more Masquerade Dopants join in and gang up on him. One of them grabs his shoulder and turns him and punches in the face. Then the second one knees him on the gut, the third uppercuts him hard to the ground and sending his Lost Driver and white USB flash drive with the letter 'E' on it, which was called Eternal Memory out of his bag.

Then they decided to finish him off. Kyoya crawled away and then his hand landed on the Lost Driver. Kyoya looks at it, and it felt like cold metal instead of warm plastic. He then got an idea it was long shot and it may not work, but he had to try.

Kyoya puts it on his waist and to he surprised a black belt appeared and around him with a black box on his right side.

Kyoya looks at his Eternal Memory. He grabs it and then stands up and pressed the button on it, and it said.

" **ETERNAL!"**

"Alright here go's." Kyoya said pointed his arm to his left side. "Henshin!"

He slipped the Eternal Memory to the slot and pushed it.

 **"ETERNAL!"**

A tune played on the belt and wind spun around Kyoya and then formed his armor.

His suit completely white with blue arms design to look like flames that reached under his shoulders, he also had a black belt strapped around his left thigh, another strapped on his upper right arm, and two around his chest. He also had a black coat hanging on his neck and shoulders. Helmet sported yellow eyes and crowned by three horns that resembles a tridents head.

Kyoya had become Kamen Rider Eternal. He resisted on jumping like the fan boy he is remembering he was in a fight.

One Masquerade punches at him but Eternal caught it his hand, and then punches him hard on the chest.

"Nice! I can do this! Looks like the tables have turned!" Eternal then dodges two kicks from two of them, and sweeps kicks them to the ground. Eternal then dodges a few punches from one of them, and then a straight kick on the Dopant which sends him flying a good feet.

Eternal then brought out a black combat knife with slot on it, it is the Eternal Edge.

Eternal dodges two Masquerades' attack and counter's attack with his knife which destroyed them. One Masquerade kicks him, but Eternal dodges him with a jump spin and then slash him through his head, and then the Masquerade exploded.

Eternal saw the remaining Masquerade Dopants regroup. Eternal then removed his Eternal Memory and then slid it on his Eternal Edge.

 **"ETERNAL:** **MAXIMUM** **DRIVE!"**

White energy engulfs his knife and then Eternal slashed them which destroyed them.

Eternal sighed in relief that it was over and then change back to Kyoya.

"Man that sure was exhausting…" Kyoya sighed before placing his hands on his knees, and then took off his Driver and looks at it. "Just how on earth did this turn real?"

"I think I can answer." Kyoya turned around and his eyes turned wide of who he saw. It was magenta armor figure with green eyes, and a white driver with multiple symbols on it with a red dot in the middle.

This was Kamen Rider Decade.

"D-Decade but how?!" Kyoya gasped.

"So you know who I am that's good to hear." Decade said. "Listen we don't have much time, you have listen carefully."

Decade snaps his fingers. Kyoya and Decade are now in a black space.

"Okay just what is going on?" Kyoya asked.

"I'll explain that later," Decade said before pointing his finger on his left. "But first you need look at that."

Kyoya look and turned surprised when he saw not one earth but two, and they begin coming towards each other and somehow begin merging.

"I don't know how, but someone or something is merging the space between this world and another to connect them." Decade explained. "By doing so will cause some really big problems once the worlds are connected then the space will continued to merge and might destroyed them in the process, and I doubt it's gonna stop with just these two."

"J-Just who or what can do something like that?" Kyoya asked.

"Not sure but," Their background change into courtyard with a big building near them, then Decade walks beside Kyoya and pointed. "I have a feeling that his helping out in it."

Kyoya look and saw a young man a like a few year older than him wearing a white uniform, he has black hair with a white streak going upward from the front of his hair, and has two different color eyes his right being jade green, and his left yellow.

To Kyoya he looks just like…

"Jun Kazu?!"

"Kind of but not close," Decade shook his head. "That's actually his younger brother, named Jin Kazu Foundation X's newest leader."

Kyoya was a little confused in the shows Jun Kazu didn't have a brother but considering his in another world his willing to believe it.

"Jin Kazu is just about as crazy as his brother but just as smart as him maybe even smarter." Decade said before their back in the ruin city. "He found a way to travel to other worlds and if he is involve with whatever's happening to the two earths, then you can bet he has plan set on making a new world in his vision."

"But can't you or the other Riders deal with it?" Kyoya asked.

"Wish that we could but something in this world is preventing other Rider's, and even me, from coming to either worlds." Decade explained. "This is why that you and I are here, the one that brought you here is named Aura and she's open a gap for me to tell you this, that she needs your help to save the two earths and stop Jin Kazu's and his partners plan."

Kyoya is in deep thought about all of this. He want is to go home but, he then looks at his Eternal Memory and felt his side of justice burning inside of him, if this Aura brought me to help, his not just gonna turn his back on this so.

"I'll do it." Kyoya nodded. Decade can't help but being impressed of the fire in his eyes.

"That goods." Decade nodded before he had a feeling on his hand he looks and saw it faded out. "This is bad, I'm being pushed back."

Decade made a fist to solidify his arm.

"If you're going to help you'll need these." Decade brought out a bag and handed to Kyoya. Kyoya looks inside and saw it was the Memory Gadgets, also a manual and a map. "That map is mark where you can find people connected to Aura."

"I thought humanity was all gone in this world?" Kyoya said.

"Don't believe everything you hear from 500 year old computer," Decade deadpanned. "Also I brought a little something you'll like, all you have to do is used the Stag Phone."

Decade's body then begins to fade out.

"Looks I'm out of time. Listen make sure you follow that map, and meet with the people there they'll be able to help you, and also try not get any _idea's_ when you get there too." Decade said before disappearing completely.

"Idea's?" Kyoya blinked before shaking his head. He brought the map and then opens it, he saw where he was and saw that his destination was a long way to go. "Oh great it might take me weeks to get there."

Kyoya then remembered that Decade did say that he left something for him. He then brought the Stag Phone before opening it and saw a note in it with a code.

"Okay Decade let's see what you left me." Kyoya then typed in the code and seconds later he saw vehicle that's about a size of a truck coming to him. Kyoya jumps back when it stops.

The vehicle looks like RevolGarry, but in Eternal's color and head design with yellow eyes with the trident antenna.

"Thank you Decade," Kyoya whistled. "I think I'll name this the EternalGarry."

The EternalGarry sides open and revealed a motorcycle that was the same kind as the W's HardBoilder, but also in Eternal's color, with the front being white with gold 'E' on both sides, with the back half being blue.

Kyoya examined the bike.

"Nice think I'll name this the EternalBoilder." Kyoya then looks at the map again. "Okay if right there can lead me to people then I might as well check it out."

Kyoya was about to get on the EternalBoilder but stop and look back at the shelter and thinking about the bodies of those poor people that died in there.

* * *

Inside the shelter the bodies were now on fire beginning to burn to ashes.

Outside Kyoya was paying his respects to all those people. He didn't want to leave their bodies just continuing rotting in there and didn't want to disrespect their bodies by moving them, so he turned into Eternal and used the Heat Memory to cremate them to ashes, and hopes they can feel some peace.

Kyoya has finished paying his respects and got back on the EternalGarry and got on the EternalBoilder, Kyoya turned the handles to revving engines, the sides of the EternalGarry closed and then drives to his destination.

Kyoya can't help but think about so many things. Like who or what are making the two earths connect to one another. Just who on earth is this Aura. Just what will he find in his destination to find people in this world.

Soon his question will be soon answered.

* * *

(Unknown)

In a dark lab, Jin Kazu was watching a video of Eternal fighting the Masquerade Dopants.

"Quite strange I thought the T-2 Gaia Memories were destroyed along with Katsumi Daido and NEVER. Unless…" Jin then made conclusion. "He's from another world…"

Jin did manage to travel between to one earth to another earth and discovered that they are all different in their own way; it might be possible that this Eternal was a different one then one he knew.

"Well doesn't matter I can't let him interfere with the plan. I must deal with him soon." Jin thought out loud.

* * *

 **To Be Continued… The People of Aura**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The People of Aura

**I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 2: The People of Aura**

* * *

It was night time in the forest. Kyoya was sitting next to a campfire; it had been a few days since he landed in this world. He was doing some practice and testing the powers and abilities of his Gaia Memories with a little help with the manual, granted he kind of or already know what some of them dose already but he wanted to be sure, especially what they can do with his Eternal Edge.

"Okay let's see," Kyoya looks at his map. "I'm right around here, and that place Decade mention is here. If I keep pace up I might make it there in like two or three more days. I just hope the people there will be friendly."

Kyoya then lied down using his bag as a pillow looking at the starry night sky, it was a nice view. Kyoya can't help but wonders how his world is doing after what happen, and how his friends and family are doing.

Kyoya then begin to doze off and then gone to sleep.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal then fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

(Morning)

Kyoya's fire had died down, he had begun to wake up before shielding his eyes from the sun. He then sits back up starching and yawning before massaging his back.

"Aw man, would I ever give for nice soft bed." Kyoya muttered before standing on his feet and dusted his clothes. "And a nice bath too."

Kyoya then walks towards the EternalGarry before hearing some rustle moment behind, he looks and saw nothing but trees and bushes.

"Probably just the wind," Kyoya sighed as he rubbed his head. "Maybe I'm being too paranoid because I haven't seen a person in days."

Kyoya then notice his Stag Phone ringing he checks and saw a red dot coming to where he is, that can only mean one thing.

"A Dopant!" He then heard a motorcycle he looks and saw a Dopant on a Honda Valkyrie; he recognizes it as the Arms Dopant, the Dopant then fired his gun arm at him, Kyoya shoulder roll dodge it.

 **"So you're the guy they wanted me take care of?"** The Arms Dopant said before getting off his bike.

"So I take it that Foundation X sent you?" Kyoya said.

 **"Well you'll well inform. But no matter I have my job to do, so how about you hand over your Gaia Memories so I'll give you a quick death."** The Arms Dopant demanded before pointing his gun arm at Kyoya.

"How about no." Kyoya then brought out the Lost Driver and places it on his waist, and then brought his Eternal Memory and pressed the button.

" **ETERNAL!"**

"Henshin!" Kyoya places the Memory on his Driver and pushed it.

" **ETERNAL!"**

Kyoya had transformed into Eternal.

 **"Fine then have it your way!"** The Arms Dopant fired at him. Eternal dodges and took cover behind the EternalGarry.

"Good," Eternal brought his Eternal Edge and a Gaia Memory that is colored blue with the letter 'T' it was called the Trigger Memory. "Looks I can have some real practice with these."

Eternal then pressed the button.

" **TRIGGER!"**

Eternal places the Memory onto the Eternal Edge, the knife soon transformed into a high tech sniper rifle which kind a resemble the Blue Pierce from Infinite Stratos.

Eternal runs out of cover and took aim at the Dopant, Arms Dopant had took aim and was about to fire, but Eternal was quicker as he fired his gun, at the Dopant sending to the ground.

Eternal then charges at the Dopant, the Arms Dopant stand back up and saw Eternal changing his rifle back into its combat knife mode. Eternal then slash on his side, and did another slash through his shoulder, causing the Dopant to stumble back.

The Arms Dopant then took out his sword and was about to overhead slash Eternal, but he dodges the attack, the Dopant tried to slash a few more times again, but still missies, after Eternal dodges the last one he kicks the Dopant.

Eternal then brought out a grey Memory with the letter 'M' and pressed the button.

" **METAL!"**

He inserted the Metal Memory into the Eternal Edge, and then the blade and the hilt grow longer about the same length and size as a Katana sword.

Eternal then slashes the Arms Dopant on his chest and a slash on his side, the Arms Dopant was going for an overhead slash but Eternal blocks, Eternal then pushes it back and did slash on his chest causing to step back and fall on one knee.

"Time to finish this." Eternal brought a red Memory with the letter 'H' before pressing the button.

" **HEAT!"**

He then places on the slot of his Eternal Edge.

" **HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Flames then imbued his sword, and then Eternal jumps at the Dopant going for an overhead slash. The Arms Dopant tried to block it but it slashes him through his sword, and then Eternal did spin slash showing his back.

The Arms Dopant then exploded, revealing the user lying on his back and his now broken Gaia Memory.

Eternal then changes back to Kyoya.

"Alright now I want answers! I know your boss is Jin Kazu and I know he has something plan! What is it?!" Kyoya demanded. The Foundation X member just laughs.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, even if I did tell you… you won't be able to stop it." He still laughs before he brought a Gaia Memory with letter 'B' Kyoya recognized what it is and has a pretty good idea what it does.

"Oh no…!" Kyoya runs away to the EternalGarry before the X member pressed the button.

" **BOMBS!"**

The Memory made big explosion before Kyoya made it to the Garry and took cover behind it.

When it died down Kyoya looks and the carter and saw no body.

"Damn guess he rather die than answers my questions."

Kyoya hiss when he felt a sting/shot on his neck. He checks it and took it off and saw it was a dart.

"What the…" Kyoya then become light headed and dizzy before falling on the ground, he vision become blurry before seeing two people come out of the bushes he couldn't make them out but they look to be women, and saw that had tails on their backs? They were talking but he couldn't hear them.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Kyoya was groaning as he was waking before sitting back up and placing his hand on his head feeling a really painful headache.

"Ah man, wonder if this is what a hangover feels like…" Kyoya then looks around and saw he was inside of a cargo box before it shaking in movement.

"Great looks like I been taken prisoner, but by who?" Kyoya thought out loud.

Then the box begins to shack again, Kyoya kept his balance.

"Hey! Mind driving a little carefully!" Kyoya yelled. He then looks around and checks his pockets. "Figure's they took all my stuff. Without the Stag Phone I can't call on the EternalGarry, and without the Lost Driver and my Gaia Memories I can't transform, just great. But I'm not going to give up without trying."

Kyoya checks around to see if there's anything he can use but nothing, he then checks the door and saw it was shut tight.

"Come on Kyoya there's has to be a way out or something you can use in here!" The box begun shacking again rougher than before causing him to stumbled a little, and then there was sound like it landed on ground. "Wait, were we flying?"

The doors open he looks and saw two women indicating they were the ones knock him out.

They were about his age, both wearing pointy yellow pointy ear pieces also wearing a jewel on their foreheads.

One of them has long violet hair that reaches her back with parts of bangs reaching her shoulders with pink streaks on them, and has orange eyes. What she was wearing was like something a ninja would wear, the part that covers her torso was blue and her underwear were visible, also wearing black fingerless gloves that reach under her shoulders, and matching high knee socks held up by a garter belt, and wearing sandals. The jewel on her forehead is colored blue, and also has two short swords katana's on the back on her waist.

The other one has shoulder length red/brown hair, and yellow eyes. She was wielding a naginata, her clothing was in a different style but similar to her friend. The clothing that covers the front of her torso in colored light green, and wears a dark green skirt, and wears lighter green color high end fingerless gloves, and her socks reach about her knees, and also wearing sandals. The jewel on her forehead is colored green.

Kyoya slightly blush of what they wearing, they were somewhat modest, but still a little revealing. He then notices they had actually have tails and folded wings on their backs.

' _Okay guess I wasn't seeing things…'_ Kyoya thought.

The one with the swords drew them, and one with the naginata pointed it at him.

"Whoa there, there's no need for the sharp pointy objects!" Kyoya steps back rising both hands.

"Get out." The one with swords ordered.

"Okay, I'm coming out." He did he instructed and come out of the box, and then saw Japanese like castle; he then felt something sniff behind him. He looks and his eyes turned wide as dinner plates and his jaw drop.

It was a really big dragon as big as an airplane carrying the box he was in and saw one holding the EternalGarry. It has horns, and multiple glowing eyes and red neon lights on some parts of his body.

Kyoya then some more in the sky's that in different shapes and sizes.

"J-J-JUST WHERE ON EARTH AM I?!" Kyoya yelled out even reaching the town near the castle.

* * *

(Inside the castle)

After Kyoya's little episode, he was guided on the hallway by his wardens.

He was then brought to a throne room, he saw multiple people sitting behind curtains, because of that he couldn't make out what they look because of it.

' _Okay I guess these people might be the ones in charge here…'_ Kyoya thought. _'But the bigger question is who are they and where exactly is here, I wonder. Is it possible their working for Foundation X, or could they be their partners?'_

He thought that because after dealing with the Arms Dopant they knock him out after the battle, the timing couldn't be a coincidence.

"We've brought him." His wardens said in the same time.

"So this is the intruder." The one in the middle said she sounded like a child. This cause Kyoya to tensed up. "And a man."

Kyoya blinked on that last part.

"State your name." She said.

Kyoya thought about, he still wasn't sure if he can trust these people so.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel sharing my name to strangers, especially to some figurehead child!" Kyoya stated causing some of them gasp, and his wardens glaring at him.

"How dare you disrespect the high priestess!" The one with swords was getting ready to pounce on him.

' _High priestess, is she really the one charge here?'_ Kyoya wondered because she sounded like to be at least 12 years old.

"I assure you, I am no figurehead." She stated. "Now tell me once more, why are you here?"

"Our scouts have been watching you, when you enter our brooders."

"We also saw what you can do with your devices, and the power you wield."

' _They were spying on me? Is that how the Arms Dopant know where I was?'_ Kyoya thought as he got more suspicious.

"Now tell us why you are here? Were you sent to attack us?"

"Attack you?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "I'm not one-hundred percent sure where here is, or who or what you people are?"

"His lying," The one with swords brought out his map. "He had this with him; it was leading him here to us!"

"What?" Kyoya blinked. "That map was leading me here, to this area?"

"Of course it was, we compare it to our maps and it was leading you here!" She said.

' _Wait…'_ Kyoya thought about it, if what she said is true he might be wrong about these people. _'If that map was leading me here, then this has to be the place, only one way to find out.'_

"Okay look I know what I'm about to say may sound strange and doesn't make sense but…" Kyoya breathe in. "I was brought here by someone and I was told that I may be able to find answers here."

"Preposterous, you honestly thought we'll believe that." The High priestess said. "If what you say is true then show us prove of your clam."

"You are before the high priestess, answer!"

"That machine… did you ride it here?"

"Just what is your armor? Also are you a real man?"

Kyoya was mending a temple as they were questioning him, while ignoring the part about his gender before he thought about it that there are only women here.

' _Okay this isn't helping, if only there's someone who can prove… wait a minute.'_ Kyoya got an idea.

"Aura, is there someone name Aura here? That's the person who brought me here." He said, causing everyone to gasp in shock. "Okay I guess that name means something-Ah!"

He hissed as the woman with the swords then twists his arm and brought him to his knees, and then drew her sword to his neck.

"You bastard…" She growled. "Did Embryo sent you here?!"

"Who? I don't even who that is?" Kyoya told her.

"Stop lying! He sent you here to attack us! That villain actually thinks that one man can destroy us!"

"I wasn't sent by anyone!" Kyoya tried to assured them. "Listen I don't mean you people any harm, I was told that this place was to get answers, and I was really hoping you people would be at least friendly!"

"I've heard enough, execute him." The high priestess ordered. The violet hair woman nodded and was about to do it…

"Wait!"

She stopped. Then someone walk out of the curtain.

It was a young woman about his age carrying a katana sword. She has long black that reach about to her waist, and blue eyes, and the jewel on her forehead is colored red. She was wearing some kind of crown on her head her clothing was similar to his wardens. The part that cover her front torso was pink and was longer and covering her chest was white clothing, and white fingerless high end gloves that reach under her shoulders, and was wearing red Hakama like pants, and white high knee socks.

Kyoya slightly blushed on how beautiful she was. His executioner notices the look on his eyes.

"You…" She growled. "Why are you giving the princess that look?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Wait did you say princess- Ah!" Kyoya hissed as she put more pressure on his arm.

"That's enough, Naga." The princess said as she was coming. The one named Naga did so by releasing the pressure but still holding him.

She got to his eye level and then got a closer look at Kyoya's face, which doesn't help him causing him to blush even more, trying to look away.

"Listen," She got Kyoya's attention. "If you mean no harm then answer my questions, who are you?"

Kyoya was trying to think of something, should he tell her the truth or make something up, until Naga put pressure on him again.

"Answer, you are in the presence of Salamandinay-sama!" Naga growled.

"Naga…!" The now named Salamandinay glared at Naga causing her to flinch before releasing the pressure. "If you want to know my name it is Salamandinay. You now know my name, now what is yours."

Kyoya sighed as he was kind of out of options in his situation.

"It's Kyoya, Kyoya Yagami." He said.

"Well then Kyoya," Salamandinay said. "Were you sent here by Embryo?"

"I don't who that is." He answered.

"Are you here to attack us?"

"No I wasn't going to do that," Kyoya shook his head. "I only come here to find answers; that's all."

"Do you promise you mean no harm?"

"Yes I swear on my life I mean you no harm. I'm telling you the truth." Kyoya swore.

That was all she needed to hear before standing back up on her feet.

"Naga, release him." Salamandinay said.

"But hime-sama!" Naga was going to protest, but Salamandinay glared at her causing her to flinch again before doing so.

Kyoya stood back up while massaging his wrist.

"High priestess," Salamandinay turned towards the priestess. "Please allow me to have watch over him. Since he came all the way here I think it's only fair that I listen to his story. Please leave his live to me." She bowed.

Kyoya wasn't sure if he should feel grateful or scared of her, because his fate is on her hands either she believe his story or not.

* * *

Kyoya was brought in to one of the bedrooms with a little tea area, by Salamandinay and his wardens.

"You two are dismissed." Salamandinay told them.

"B-But…" Salamandinay stop them by giving with a dark look with a smile, making to flinch before bowing their heads, and then they exited the room.

"Is this supposed to be an interrogation room, or a fancy jail cell?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't intend to treat you as a prisoner." Salamandinay told. Kyoya blinked. "Your items will be returned to you when I give the say. You will also have your vehicle returned in due time. This way please."

She walks to the tea area.

The two of them were sited on the floor mat. Salamandinay was preparing green tea with a tea whisk, when she was done she handed it to Kyoya.

"Here, you must be tried after a long journey here." Salamandinay said.

"Oh, thank you." Kyoya accepted before drinking it. "Look I'm sorry that I was rude earlier, it's just I hadn't seen people for a while, and I wasn't sure who you people are so I…"

"It's okay I understand." Salamandinay said. "Alright then how about you tell everything from the beginning."

Kyoya breathe in and out before giving her his story. That he comes from another world and telling her what happen, and how he come here through a portal following a voice, and told her what Decade told him.

"Interesting…" Salamandinay said. Kyoya was kind of worried if she didn't believe him.

"Okay look I know this sounds a little crazy and insane, because trust me I'm still trying to warp my head around this, but believe me I'm telling you-"

"I believe you." Salamandinay said.

"Y-You do?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course, you don't look like to be lying, also we're no strangers if it involves to journey to another world." Salamandinay told him.

"Okay that's relief." Kyoya sighed in relief.

"Also you claimed that Aura brought you here, correct?" Salamandinay asked.

"Yes that's what Decade told me." Kyoya nodded. "Just who on earth is Aura, and is she really here?"

Salamandinay stood up on her feet.

"It's best if I show, follow me." Salamandinay requested before leaving for the door, Kyoya soon folloed her.

* * *

"Okay… This is so awesome!" Kyoya shouted excitedly as he was flying in the air with Salamandinay on the type of dragon that carried him here.

He was surprised when Salamandinay called the dragon, he was a little scared when it was looking at him he told the dragon he didn't taste very good, which made Salamandinay chuckled and told him he has nothing to worry about, and told him he wouldn't bite _much_ , before telling him to get on it.

"Man I never thought in million years I get to fly on a real dragon. Guess I can scratch this in the bucket list." Kyoya said.

"Bucket list, do you have a list on a bucket?" Salamandinay asked.

"Oh no a bucket list is a list where…"

"When someone have things to do before they die correct?" Salamandinay said with a smug on her face.

"Wait, did you just played me? If you know what that is?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes I do know what you meant, and I was." She chuckled.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny, Sa-la-man-dinay-san…" Kyoya tried to pronounce her name right.

"Now then Kyoya, you said you were here for a few days correct?" She asked.

"Yes I have been." Kyoya nodded.

"Then you saw the ruins correct, on how society had once fallen here." Salamandinay said.

"Through war and pollution…" Kyoya said. "And also I thought that humanity was all dead."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. After the destruction of the old world only a handful of survivors had survived, but half of them left earth to another world." She explained.

"They left earth… okay like what did they travel to space and lived on mars, or some kind of space colony?" Kyoya asked.

"Not quite they have abandoned this earth to another earth in another universe." Salamandinay stated.

"What no way that's impossible…" Kyoya said.

"Yet you clam you come from another world." She reminded him.

"Okay good point." Kyoya said.

They soon arrived to the same tower Kyoya saw in the recording in the shelter when he first arrived here, only the top half was gone and it has crocks everywhere.

"We're here." She told him.

"That tower…"

"We call it the Tower of Aura." She said before the dragon landed on the edge of it. "It was used to be a Dracunium regulation facility."

"Huh?" Kyoya blinked.

* * *

Then they were walking in the hallway inside of the tower while Salamandinay was explaining her world's history.

"Dracunium is an extremely powerful super-synmetric particle discovered at the end of the 22nd century." Salamandinay explains before they arrived on a platform with panel she pressed a button and then it goes down like an elevator.

"It was supposed to bring light to the world. Instead, it was immediately used for war. Pollution, ethnic cleaning, poverty… none of these problems were solved before human society collapsed. Some humans became disillusioned and set out to find new land." Salamandinay said.

"And so they traveled to another earth." Kyoya said.

"Exactly." Salamandinay nodded.

Then they arrived to the lowest floor, which looks very big and roomy.

"The remainder of humanity made a decision that would allow us to survive, on the tarnish earth. We would rebuild our own bodies and adept to the environment." She said before walking off the platform.

"Rebuild?" Kyoya muttered before following.

"Yes, we rebuilt our entire ecological system through genetic modification." She explained.

"What is this place?" Kyoya asked.

"Aura was here." Salamandinay answered.

"What this is where Aura was?" Kyoya said. Then Salamandinay took hold of his hand, which made him blushed, this was the first time he held hands with a girl.

He then notices a bright light he looks and saw a dragon. The dragon had golden aura around it, it was colored white, and purple on the lower half and red glowing markings around some parts of its body, and has green eyes.

The dragon then made a loud roar.

"That is Aura, the great progenitor who first adapted with her own flesh to this polluted world." Salamandinay explained. "Or to the other earth's terms the first DRAGON."

"That's Aura?" Kyoya muttered in awed by Aura's appearance.

Their background soon changed to an open field and saw multiple of dragons on ground and in air.

"We accepted our sinful history and chose to live for cleansing and redemption…" Her wings unfolded. "…alongside Aura."

She then took flight with Kyoya in the air.

"The men transformed into massive DRAGONs and devoted themselves to the cleansing of the world." She explained when the DRAGONs began eating strange color leafs off of trees.

"Cleansing?" Kyoya said.

"They ingest Dracunium and convert it into stable crystals within their bodies." Salamandinay explained before smaller and pink color DRAGON's came flying down. "The women, at times transformed to work alongside the men."

Then it changes to the town with women and children.

"And when the time comes, they bear and raise children. We began down the road of cleansing and recovery alongside Aura. But…"

They are back to Aura's chamber.

"Aura is no longer here." Salamandinay said.

"Why is that?" Kyoya asked.

"She was taken." She answered. "The culprit is the one who discovered Dracunium, created Ragna-mails, and destroyed the world before abandoning it. He's the villain behind it all, Embryo."

"Embryo…?" Kyoya thought about if what she said is true then he might be the one who's working alongside Foundation X.

"And his using Aura's Dracunium as a power source to help create a so called Utopia using a power what the humans now used and called the Light of Mana." Salamandinay explained. "But the energy is quickly depleted and so must be replenished."

"Wait, when you said that you not strangers when it comes to dimension travel do you mean…?"

"Yes we found a way to travel to the other earth to rescue Aura countless times, but Embryo was already a where of this, and thus he control to breaches we used and then clashed with army of machines that were created from the Ragna-mail to create weaker machines known as Para-mails, and thus began a war between us and the other earth." She explained.

"Damn…" Kyoya muttered.

"Which brings me to you...?" Salamandinay caught his attention before drawing her sword pointed to his neck. "You say that Aura brought you here from another earth but right now she's imprison by Embryo so that shouldn't be possible."

Kyoya did a sweat drop, but still kept his cool.

"Listen I know what I said may be impossible especially everything you told me, but I swear on my life it's the truth, maybe Aura found a way to reach to me in my world to help you rescue her. If this Embryo guy has her captive then he may be the one who's working with Jin Kazu doing who knows what." Kyoya said.

"A likely claim." Salamandinay said.

"If you still don't trust me fine, kill me here, or lock me I don't care because I'm not going to retaliate. But which would you either believe, hope that Aura has sent me here to help, or in despair that I might be a spy, your pick." Kyoya said.

Salamandinay slowly smirk before sheathing her sword.

"Alright your eyes told me you're not lying." She said. "But I'm quite surprised that hadn't scared you."

"Who said I wasn't…" Kyoya sighed in relief while rubbing his head. "You scared the daylights out of me."

Salamandinay chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Her face then turned serious. "But are you sure you want help in our battle. Our battle against Embryo isn't any game right now Embryo has a world in his control and has powers even we are not aware of, even with your armor and powers there's a good chance you'll die."

"I'll be lying if I said 'I'm not scared' but I'm not just gonna turn my back on this and walk away if there's people and a world in need, I was brought here to help so that's what I'll do." Kyoya said with strong resolve.

"Alright," Salamandinay nodded. "That's all I needed to hear, I welcome you to our home Kyoya-dono."

"Okay can you not call me that just Kyoya is fine." Kyoya said.

"Alright Kyoya then, as I said before," She offered her hand. "Welcome to our home."

"It's a pleasure to be here." Kyoya then shook her hand. Now that he knows everything he needs to, he's more determined to bring down Embryo and Jin Kazu and stop whatever they have planned and rescue Aura.

But unknown to them something with red glowing eyes in the shadows were watching them in the shadows actually it was the shadow. Then the shadow moved to a nearby crack and soon left the area.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Earning Trust

**Sorry if you guys waited too long, like I said before it's due to my personal life, I get busy with a lot of stuff. But anyway lets get on with the story.**

* * *

 **I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 3: Earning Trust**

Kyoya and Salamandinay were now back at the castle, being drop off by the dragon that took them to the tower.

"Thank you, for you service." Salamandinay told the dragon before it fly's away, and soon truned to Kyoya. "Alright Kyoya, I'm going to make the preparations for you living quarters, since you'll mostly be living here."

"Oh thank you." Kyoya slightly bowed. "You don't know how happy it makes me to sleep on a nice soft bed."

"You're most welcome then. Now follow me." Salamadinay said as she heads towards a building, Kyoya followed her.

* * *

They were inside a hallway, and stop at a door. Salamandinay knocks on the door.

"Come in." Salamandinay opens a door inside, was a young woman wear some sort of doctor's outfit, with orange hair wearing goggles on top of her head, and has clear blue eyes.

"Oh Salamandinay-sama welcome." She greeted her before eyeing on Kyoya. "So this is the _man_ I presumed?"

"Yes he is. Kyoya this is Dr. Gecko, our medical doctor here." Salamandinay introduced. Kyoya was thinking on how bizarre some of the people of this world names almost sounds like lizards.

"It's nice to meet you doctor." Kyoya slightly bowed.

"Oh, you don't have to be formal to me." Dr. Gecko told him while waving her hand. "I presumed you brought him here, to be check out right?"

"Yes." Salamandinay nodded.

"Check out?" Kyoya said.

"Dr. Gecko is going to give a medical checkup. To see if our atmosphere is effecting you." Salamandinay told him.

"Really?" Kyoya blinked. "But I feel fine."

"But it's best to be safe than sorry." Salamandinay said before exited. "I'll leave him in your hands."

"You can count on me, my princess." Dr. Gecko said. Salamandinay soon leaves them. "Alright Kyoya-san, let's get your check up started. Care to sit on that chair?"

"Oh okay, sure." Kyoya said before sitting on it.

"Okay so mind taking off your shirt?" Dr. Gecko asked before bringing out a stethoscope.

"Okay, you're the doctor." Kyoya did what she requested, while didn't see that Dr. Gecko has a very sinister smile on her face, excited to see his _male_ body.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

Dr. Gecko was listening to Kyoya's heartbeat with the stethoscope.

"Okay, your heart sounds nice and strong." She said before putting the stethoscope away, then brought out a flashlight. "Okay, now follow the light."

She turned it on, and points it on his eye, and moves it left and right and Kyoya's eyes followed.

"Pupils, are okay as well." She brought tongue depressor. "This will the last thing, now say 'Ah' please."

"Ah." Kyoya opened his mouth, Dr. Gecko place the depressor on his tongue.

"Hmhm, okay," She pulled it out. "I say you're the picture of health."

"Okay, good to know." Kyoya said. "Also Dr. Gecko I have some questions to ask you if you have time."

"Alright feel free to tell me anything." She said.

"Okay, first I guess I want to know is to know why there are only women here, and not any men." Kyoya said.

"Well to answer your question, the princess told you on how our people want through genetic modification, correct?" She asked.

"Yes she did." Kyoya nodded.

"Did you notice some things about us that point them out?" Dr. Gecko asked.

"The wings and the tail." Kyoya said. Dr. Gecko nodded before unfolding her wings.

"That's right, when we gone through it, our bodies DNA have some features of that of dragons, such with the wings and tails, and to change our human forms as well." She said.

"Wait you and other females can change into a dragon like creatures as well?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, you catch on quick." She folded her wings. "The larger ones are the males of our people; well females can change into smaller versions."

"Okay, I see." Kyoya nodded in understanding. "So how do you change between your humans forms to your DRAGON forms?"

"What do you think? The same thing we did to change to adapted to the earth's atmosphere, through genetic modification." Dr. Gecko told him.

"Oh yeah, I guess that is an obviously question." Kyoya chuckled rubbing his head. "But still how come there aren't any males."

"Well you see even though we females can change into human forms, the males genetic structure is different than ours, so the method we used can't work on the males." She explained.

"So you're saying their basically stuck like that forever?" Kyoya asked.

"Well I hadn't given up on to find a way to change them into human form. But yes." Dr. Gecko said.

' _Oh wow, that's basically Kamen Riders in a way.'_ Kyoya thought because there was Kamen Rider there wasn't fully or full human to begin with, and that some of them gave up their humanity to keep the world safe. The males of this world gave up to be human, to cleanse the world, as atonement for their people's sins of the past, it was quite admirable.

"Okay, now we you go." Dr. Gecko said before bringing what looks like a cup of water. "You must be pretty thirstier by now, here drink up."

"Oh okay, thank you." Kyoya accepted the drink and soon drinks it before choking on it and cough. "A-Ah man! This isn't water! What is this …i-i-it t-taste really…a-awful~…"

Kyoya begins to feel light headed, and fallen on the floor, and everything turns black. And let's say he wasn't going to have a pleasant surprise when he wakes up.

* * *

(Outside of the castle)

"OH MY GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Kyoya scream was heard outside of the castle to the opened sky.

* * *

(Later)

Kyoya now fully dressed back into his cloths, was drinking water out of a water fountain, and then splashed water on his face.

Kyoya then started shivering, still remembering the experience of being Dr. Gecko's prime suspect of sexual studies, she told they didn't do that, Kyoya was like thank god for that.

But it also made him worry about one thing, although his happy to find people in this village, he's probably the only male with a humanoid body in all the planet, and that young girls in this world will tend to get curious about a lot of things about a human male body.

"Good god…" Kyoya mutters as he was rubbing his face with his hand. "I might have to learn to sleep with one eye opened to make sure a girl doesn't sneak onto my bed."

"I take it you didn't enjoy being a research subject?" Kyoya looks to Salamandinay with Naga and one his wardens from earlier with the spear as well.

"Okay, tell me this did you know that was going to happened?" Kyoya asked.

"Well I sort have the idea she might pull something like this." Salamandinay said.

"Okay you know what I rather just forget like it never happened…" Kyoya sighed before snapping out of it. "So will I get my stuff back?"

"Actually the council decided on keeping your items away from you for a while, because they don't seem trust you too well because…" Salamandinay started.

"No I get it, I'm outsider and most of the people here don't know anything about me, I understand." Kyoya said because if an outsider enters his town he'll get suspicious too.

"That's good to hear. Also to let you know that we've prepared a room for you stay, you're already acquainted with Naga and Kaname did you not?" Salamandinay asked.

"Yes I do very much so." Kyoya nodded while mending his wrist still remembering the pain Naga dished him earlier.

"Well they'll show you to your room, and they'll be watching you for a while, council's orders." Salamandinay told him.

This made Kyoya feel a little nervous after his little experience with Dr. Gecko, but he won't resist because he wants to earn trust of these people.

"Okay, good to know." Kyoya said.

"Alright, Naga, Kaname make sure to keep a close eye on him. Understood?" Salamandinay asked.

"Yes, Salamadinay-sama!" They both nodded.

"Good I'll leave him to." Salamandinay unfolded her wings and leaves.

"Now follow us." Kaname said to Kyoya before she and Naga walked to lead Kyoya to his quarters.

Kyoya followed them.

* * *

They were now walking in a hallway. They soon stop by a door.

"Here's where you'll be staying." Naga opened the door; Kyoya went inside and look around seeing it was a traditional Japanese room.

"Hmm, almost feels like home." Kyoya said before Naga gripped his shoulder.

"Just so we're clear I still don't trust you. If you do anything that endangers my people or to Salamadinay-sama, I'll kill you." Naga told him. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Kyoya nodded. Naga soon lets go and closed his door and heard her locking it.

"Guess it might take a while to fully earn their trust." Kyoya said.

Kyoya then took off his jackets and shoes, and lay on the bed. It was like lying on marshmallow, after sleeping on hard floor using his bag as a pillow. But he can't let his guard down because of what happened with Dr. Gecko.

Kyoya hopes there's wasn't going any incidents when his sleeping, as he begin to doze off.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Jin Kazu)

Jin Kazu was observing his computer screens, while typing on his keyboard, before hearing ring from his computer and saw that someone was calling him it was the spy he sent to observe the people of Aura, and soon answer it.

"Yes?" Jin Kazu said.

" _Hello sir, I have a report of Aura's people."_ A warped voice said.

"What is it?" Jin Kazu asked.

" _The one with Eternal's armor appeared to have made contact with them."_

"What?!" Jin Kazu exclaimed before standing up. "That is not good if he join forces with Aura's people they might stand a chance of pushing back Arzenal's forces."

" _True but they don't trust him yet. They confiscated his Driver and his Gaia Memories, he is powerless and defenseless."_

"That is indeed good to hear." Jin Kazu smirked. "Alright I need you to eliminate him and when you're done with that, take the T2 Memories and bring them back. Understood?"

" _Yes, sir."_ The spy said before ending the call.

"Is there a problem Mr. Kazu?" Jin Kazu looks and saw a man in the shadows leaning on a wall dress in dark green suit with a red tie.

"Oh it's nothing Mr. Embryo, just a minor problem to deal with." Jin Kazu told him.

"Really? Then why were you yelling for some reason?" Embryo asked.

"Like I said just a minor problem and you shouldn't worry about. Just leave to me. After all we are business partners." Jin Kazu said.

"Very well then," Embryo soon got off the wall. "I'll leave you to it then, I do value our partnership because your Foundation X is indeed helpful to me, not to mention we have the same interest. Good luck to whatever it is you're doing."

Embryo soon walks into the shadows and disappeared. After he was gone Jin Kazu smirks.

"Oh don't worry because I don't believe in luck…you simple minded fool." Jin Kazu said because even though they're in a partnership, Jin Kazu has some plans to deal with Embryo.

* * *

(Back to the World of Aura, Council's room)

The council are now discussing about Kyoya.

"We shouldn't trust him. For all we can know, he would be a spy for Embryo, and his story is just madness."

"But it didn't change the fact that he knows about our great mother's name. He may have been rude earlier, but it was because he was suspicious of us as we are to him, when we captured him. I say we should give him the benefit of the doubt"

"He's dangerous with the power he possesses; he can kill us all without batting an eye."

"If he would have he would have done it sooner. Our scouts say he has the power to not just teleport but to fly as well, he would have attacked us at night while we were asleep but he didn't. He also claims that he only wants answers here."

"But it still doesn't change the fact his just as dangerous as Embryo."

"Only with his items, which he don't have as for the moment."

"High Priestess, what are your thoughts about our…guest?"

The High Priestess soon gave them her thoughts.

"Weather that Kyoya Yagami is a help to us or a threat is yet to be seen, I choice that he needs to prove that to us by his actions with us, to slowly earn our trust." The High Priestess gave them her answer.

They thought about and agreed to the High Priestess suggestion.

* * *

Inside the room where they were keeping Kyoya's items, his Stag Phone was ringing meaning there was a Dopant in the area.

* * *

(Back with Kyoya)

Kyoya was now sleeping on the bed. A window quietly opens, and something come inside the room, and walks towards Kyoya near his bed, then the thing forms a knife in its hand, and was about to stab Kyoya…

Kyoya rolled and one of his eyes was opened, and saw the knife coming, Kyoya quickly reacted and redirects its aim to his bed. Kyoya pushed the assassin back and soon got off his bed, and got a good look at the assassin.

The assassin is dressed in dark trench coat with a hood up that completely covered its face with darkness, with matching clothing.

To Kyoya it looks like someone dressed as an Organization 13 outfit from Kingdom Hearts.

The cloak assassin pinned Kyoya to the wall, and was about to stab him again aimed for his head, Kyoya quickly dodges.

"Who are you?! Did Foundation X sent you?!" Kyoya demanded.

The assassin didn't answer but pushed Kyoya to the floor, the assassin was going to stab him again, Kyoya quickly stops to by grabbing onto his forearms, but the assassin was far stronger and slowly keeps going unlit his dagger was inches away from Kyoya's eye…

"What's going on in here?!" Naga and Kaname soon opened the door, and saw the assassin. Naga quickly draws her swords and quickly slashed at the assassin, but the assassin quickly dodges it but was now away from Kyoya.

Soon both Naga and Kaname quickly come between them. The assassin grips his fist in frustration, and soon jumps towards the shadow behind him absorbing into the shadow, making a tactical retreat.

They were on edge for a while, but soon lower their guard.

"It got away." Naga said.

* * *

After hearing what happened Salamandinay soon arrived to Kyoya's room to check on him.

Salamandinay went inside and saw Kyoya sitting on his bed, and soon walks to him.

"Are you alright, Kyoya?" Salamadinay asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Kyoya told her.

"That's good to hear." Salamandinay said before looking at Naga and Kaname. "What about the intruder? How did he sneak into our castle unnoticed?"

"We're not sure how, not even the guards outside, and we don't know what the intruder was." Naga said.

"Actually I have an idea on what he is." Kyoya stated. "He's called a Dopant, a type of superhuman which can use the power of Gaia Memories to transform into Dopants."

"Gaia Memories?" Salamandinay said.

"You remember the small devices I used for my Driver and my weapon?" Kyoya asked they nodded. "Those are Gaia Memories but the ones I used are slightly different to Dopant ones, and no doubt that Foundation X sent him to kill me and to get my Memories."

"Okay we understand that, but how many Gaia Memories does this Foundation X have?" Kaname asked.

"About as many words in the world," Kyoya said. "Gaia Memories are based out of certain letters of anything, like for instance an 'S' can be 'Swords' which make someone into a Dopant with any type of sword, or 'W' for 'Water' that can make a Dopant that uses water as weapon or become water itself. The assassin is probable a Dopant that uses shadow or darkness that blend in the night or sneak as a shadow without anyone noticing it."

"Most trouble sum." Salamandinay said and thinking if Foundation X is in alliance with Embryo then it means reclaiming Aura will become even more difficult. "Then what can we do against this Dopant?"

"Well I can you this that they're pretty much unstoppably, and your weapons won't be effective against it." Kyoya said.

Which made them a little worried, Naga have an idea.

"Princess what about the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's?" Naga asked.

"Ryuu-Shin-Ki's, what are those?" Kyoya asked which made Naga glared at him. "Never mind."

"Naga it is a good idea, but they're still in development we can't use them right now." Salamandinay stated which made Naga remember about that.

"I forget I'm sorry." Naga said before bowing her head.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything." Salamadinay told her.

Kyoya then had an idea before standing up.

"Well there's something we could do." Kyoya said getting their attention. "We used me I'm the Dopant's target…"

"Absolutely not, I can't let you just be willing to be killed." Salamandinay told him.

"You didn't let me finish," Kyoya said. "We used me to lure to lure the Dopant out so I can fight and finished it."

"And how can you do that?" Naga asked.

"Simple fight fire with fire, the only way to stop Gaia Memories is with Gaia Memories, I need my stuff back." Kyoya said.

"Absolutely not!" Naga exclaimed. "You just expect us to just hand them back over to you!?"

"I know what I'm saying is impossible! Especially since you don't trust me yet! But I'm the best shot of stopping that Dopant, so let me earn that trust by proving myself." Kyoya requested.

Naga grit her teeth before looking at Salamandinay.

"Princess surely you can't be suggesting that be hand him back his items, his dangerous." Naga said.

Salamadinay was in deep thought about it. After a few seconds Salamandinaylooks at Kyoya.

"Tell me this Kyoya can you truly defeat that Dopant?" She asked.

"Yes I know can." Kyoya nodded. "I just need you to trust me."

Salamadinay soon made up her mind about it.

* * *

(Next day, at night soon to be dawned)

 _Kyoya_ was lying on his bad with his blanket completely covering him. The Dopant come out of the shadows to finished his job, before forming a long sword in his hands, and slash him through his blanket.

The Dopant then notice there was no blood and grabs the blankets and removes it, and saw it wasn't Kyoya but a pillow.

"Oh I'm sorry." The Dopant looks and saw Eternal in the other side of the room coming out of the shadows with his cloak cover his body to blend it. "Were you expecting me to be on that?"

The Dopant quickly charges at Eternal to slash him, but Eternal parried it with his arm and counter punches with his other pushing it back, and followed with side kick sending the Dopant through the window.

The Dopant made a crush land on an edge roof, before landing on its feet to the next; it looks up to see Eternal flying down at with his Eternal Edge.

Eternal brought out his Metal Memory.

 **"METAL!"**

Eternal inserts the Memory onto the Eternal Edge, and it transformed into its katana form, before he landed Eternal was about to slash the Dopant but it quickly blocks it with his sword, making sparks fly.

Eternal was about to slash him again, but the Dopant quickly blocks that too, and pushed it back, and then jumps away, before dispersing his sword, and creating three throwing daggers on each hand and throws them at Eternal, but Eternal quickly blocks the daggers.

Eternal then brought a yellow Gaia Memory with the letter 'N' before pressing the button.

" **NASCA!"**

Eternal insert it into his Maximum Drive slot and pressed on it.

" **NASCA: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal then charges at the Dopant so fast he was a blur, and slash at the Dopant everywhere on its body, and soon kicks it on the chest sending flying to the ground, and Eternal soon jumped down a few feet from it.

The Dopant soon got back on his feet.

"You should surrender well you have the chance." Eternal told the Dopant.

 **"And why would I do that?"** The Dopant asked in a female voice, which slightly surprised him, before getting back on truck.

"Because…" Eternal started before seeing the sun was beginning to rise. "Of that and…" 4 male DRAGONS soon lands near and surrounds them. "…them."

The Dopant chuckles of that.

 **"I don't think so, considering we're at my element here!"** The Dopant then dives her fist into one of the DRAGON's shadow and was absorbing energy out of it, and soon pulled it out which is now a giant sized shadow material arm about the same size of the DRAGONs, and soon punches Eternal, Eternal blocks it, but was sent flying crushing into a wall.

The Dopant assassin grabs one of the DRAGONs with her giant arm, and bashed it into another one before slamming it to the ground on its head, and soon punches one of them in the face knocking it out on the ground.

One of the DRAGON's charges at her, but she grabs the DRAGON on the head stopping it, and soon slams it the ground and was about to do it again, but Eternal slashes her giant arm off.

The Dopant's arm return to normal, but was mending it meaning the attack took a hit on her. Eternal then pointed his Eternal Edge on her neck.

 **"How did you…?"** The Dopant growled at him.

"It was thanks to this little Memory." Eternal brought out his Metal Memory.

* * *

 _(Flashback, being punch)_

 _As Eternal was being sent flying and saw he was about to hit the wall, he soon brought his Metal Memory and inserts into his Maximum Drive slot._

" _ **METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**_

 _Eternal's armor hardens before crushing into the wall, and slowly walks off it._

 _Apparently the Metal Memory can't not only change the shape or form of his Eternal Edge into bladed or blunt weapons, but can affect his armor by changing harder than metal._

 _(End Flash back)_

* * *

"Now about your surrender now or do I have to destroy your Gaia Memory first? Your choice." Eternal told her, the Dopant chuckles.

 **"You forget about the third option."** The Dopant stated before sinking into her shadow, Eternal tries to grab her but was too late.

 **"Don't worry,"** The Dopant said her voice was everywhere that had a shadow. **"We'll meet again soon."**

"Damn…" Eternal mutters.

* * *

(Later)

After Dr. Gecko was tending to the wounded DRAGONs, Kyoya was with Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname.

"I guess I should hand these back now." Kyoya handed his Driver and Eternal Memory to them, Salamandinay pushed his hands.

"Keep them, you need them to defend yourself." Salamandinay told him.

"Thank you, Sala-mand-inay-san." Kyoya said still having a little trouble pronouncing it right.

Naga folded her arms.

"So much of you defeating that creature." Naga said.

"If you something to say, say it." Kyoya said.

"Well then I will, you fighting style, is sloppy, you're inexperienced, and you let the enemy get away, not to mention you let four of my brethren got injured." Naga told him.

"I did the best I could alright! I didn't know the Dopant can escape in its own shadow or get stronger by absorbing energy out of a shadow!" Kyoya exclaimed. "I'm sorry they got hurt I'm really am, but at least their alive, and where were you when I was fighting for my life?!"

"Why you?!" Naga growled. Salamandinay got between them.

"That's enough!" Salamandinay snapped at them making stop. "Now's not the time to be fighting against each other, we should be focusing with the task at hand, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes princess Salamandinay." Naga bowed her head.

"Good, now then Kyoya did you learn anything with your battle against the Dopant?" Salamandinay asked.

"Well besides traveling in shadows yes I have." Kyoya stated. "The Dopant can most likely draw power with by night and by shadows meaning that her only advantage is through darkness at night, so she most likely to be back at night again, because she can't risk attacking in broad day light."

"So what we're just supposed to wait another night for her to come out?" Naga questions that idea.

"She doesn't have a choice, only through at night or being in darkness she has the advantage." Kyoya said.

"I may have to agree." Kaname said making Naga a little surprised. "She won't come out during the day because she'll be a weaken state at that time."

"It is settled then." Salamandinay said. "We have time until night; we should plan another trap before then."

They agree to what she suggested.

* * *

(With the Dopant)

The Dopant has escaped into the forest, resting itself onto a tree, before removing her Gaia Memory from her left hand, changing into her human form with her Foundation X uniform.

Even though she escapes she failed to kill Kyoya, meaning she failed Jin Kazu, and he doesn't tolerate failure to well. She needs to come up with a plan quickly, thinking of something, and then remembers her fight with Eternal, when he saved the DRAGON from her of killing it, which made have an idea for a plan but in the same time a gamble as well.

* * *

(Back to Kyoya)

"Ah man this is the life…" Kyoya mutters as he was relaxing in a nice warm bath in the castle. Kyoya kind of felt a little blessed by this after not having a warm bath for a while. "I just sure hope that no one won't sneak in here."

Then out of nowhere a loud explosion as heard outside of the castle.

"Really? Man and just when I was really enjoying this." Kyoya sighed as he got out of the bath and put on his clothes and hurried outside.

* * *

(Outside)

Kyoya was now at the courtyard, and saw smoke coming from the city meaning there was a fire, and then saw Kaname and heads towards her.

"What happen?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know that explosion just come out of nowhere." She said.

Kyoya decided to check that explosion, and then brought out his Lost Driver and Eternal Memory; he puts on the Driver and pressed the button of his Eternal Memory.

" **ETERNAL!"**

Kaname saw what he was doing.

"Wait what are you doing?" Kaname asked.

"I'm not just going to stand by and do nothing, while there's trouble! Henshin!" Kyoya inserted the Memory into his Driver.

" **ETERNAL!"**

Kyoya soon transformed into Eternal, and brought out his Stag Phone and inserted a code for his EternalGarry.

Soon the EternalGarry drives nearby to Eternal and soon opens for his EternalBoilder and got on the bike.

The EternalBoilder's bike side inserts to the big ring on the Garry, and detaches the bike. The ring soon rotates to the red part, and then the two parts come together, and soon pushed forward revealing the part, it has turbine jets with wings the unfolded, and the front wheel turns sideways. This was EternalTurbuler.

The EternalTurbuler hovers off the ground, Kaname tries to convince him to stop.

"Wait! Salamandinay-sama, and the council given you strict orders not to leave the palace-!"

Not listening, Eternal soon fly's to where the smoke is.

"Grounds…" Kaname mutters. "Oh dear if the council gets word of this…"

"Don't worry," She looks and saw Salamandinay and Naga coming to her. "We can talk about punishment later right now we need to chase after him."

Kaname and Naga nodded before they and the dragon princess unfolded their wings and took flight after Eternal.

* * *

As a burning home was set on fire, a young woman was helping another one out of her burning home.

As they were now out, the other young woman was about to ran back inside, but her rescuer stops her.

"Let me go! My daughter is still in there!"

They soon heard an engine sound and saw Eternal landed his jet bike and soon got off it, and looks at the two women.

"What happen?!" Eternal asked.

"I-I don't know everything happen so fast…my daughter is still inside she's on the second floor!"

Eternal quickly heads inside the burning house to rescue the child.

"Look its Salamandinay-sama!" One of them pointed, before Salamadinay and her escorts landed.

"Did you see someone in white armor?" Salamandinay asked one of them nodded then pointed to the burning building.

"He went inside to rescue her daughter."

' _He's that willing to save someone he didn't know about?'_ Salamandinaythought as she looks at the burning building, wondering why he would go so far.

Then out of nowhere another explosion accrued inside.

"Kasumi!" The mother cried out.

As another explosion had happen, Eternal jumps out through a window with his cloak covering him and landed on his feet.

They only look at him, until he opens his cloak revealing a young girl in his arms, a little injured but was alive. The mother broken in tears and runs to them.

"KASUMI!" Eternal handed her daughter into her arms, which she holds for in happiness.

"Don't worry she may be injured, but she's still alive." Eternal told her.

"Thank you…thank you…"

"Don't worry about it." Eternal said before facing towards the building and then brought out a white Memory with the letter 'W' and pressed the button.

" **WEATHER!"**

Eternal soon inserts it into his Maximum Drive slot

" **WEATHER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal then summons a dark cloud as big as the building, and then made a rain that was a waterfall, putting out the fire.

Eternal's Stag Phone started ringing, and soon checks and saw a location for a Dopant nearby in a different area, Eternal then got back on his bike and soon takes off.

"And there he goes again." Naga said. "We should have him punished for this."

"I don't think that's necessary, he did save one of our people's children." Salamandinay said before unfolding her wings. "But we can't let him go alone either; we still need to observe him."

Naga and Kaname nodded before they and Salamadinay took flight again following Eternal.

* * *

Eternal soon lands his bike, to where the Dopant is, and got off his bike. Eternal looks at the map in his Stag Phone and saw it was in front of him, and saw the ruins of a warehouse, and went inside.

Eternal looks around, inside was dark a good place for his Dopant assassin, to hide.

"You sure know how to keep someone waiting." Eternal looks and saw someone in a Foundation X uniform; he quickly figured out that she was his Dopant Assassin.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be late." Eternal said. "I thought you're only going to be after me only at night, where you'll be at your strongest."

"I would but my leader doesn't like failure in the Foundation." She said.

"You mean Jin Kazu, or Embryo? I know about him and Aura." Eternal told her. "Just what is their plan with Aura?!"

The Dopant assassin just chuckles.

"What you think I would just tell you? Even if I would you won't be-."

"Able to stop it?" Eternal finished for her. "Trust me the last guy they sent said the same thing, before he blows himself up. I may not know what those two are planning, but I'll stop them and free Aura. You guys in Foundation X just keep sending more of your troops after me, I'll defeat them no matter how many they sent, just like how I'm going to beat you."

"Well you would, if I hadn't found your weakness." She stated before bringing her Gaia Memory with the letter 'S' on it.

" **SHADOW!"**

She soon inserts her Memory, and soon transformed into the Shadow Dopant, and then dives her hand onto her shadow. Eternal pulled out his Eternal Edge ready and charges at the Shadow Dopant.

The Shadow Dopant soon pulls someone out; making Eternal stops, seeing the Dopant has a tied up hostage in her hands holding a knife at her neck.

"You coward…!" Eternal growls as he tightens his hand on his Eternal Edge.

 **"I know it. You see these creatures as people even the males of their race."** The Shadow Dopant said.

"That's because they are! Despite what they look like now, they still have human hearts, the same as I do!" Eternal said.

 **"So naïve…"** The Shadow Dopant stated. **"You're just like all the other Kamen Riders, always protecting the weak, saving the innocent, which is the weakness you all possessed. Katsumi Daido would have just killed me along with the hostage."**

"Well I have you know I'll never become like Katsumi Daido!" Eternal told the Dopant, he may like Eternal but not Katsumi Daido his character. "Well you think it's our weakness, it can also be our strength."

 **"Well that's too bad because your compassion for others is going to be your downfall."** The Shadow Dopant brought the knife closer to her hostage's neck. **"Now remove the Memory and Driver."**

Eternal growls before noticing something behind the Dopant, he then slowly reach for his Driver, and was about to pull out his Memory…

"AH!" A loud roar which was almost a sonic like wave was aim at the Dopant, the Shadow Dopant covered her ears to try to block it out but had release her hostage in the process.

Eternal then pushed the hostage away from them and spin kick the Dopant sending it flying a good feet before landing on its back.

As the Dopant come up it saw Salamandinay landed near Eternal well Naga and Kaname tended to the hostage.

 **"But how…?"** The Shadow Dopant mutters.

* * *

 _(Before the scream)_

 _Eternal had saw_ Salamandinay _hiding nearby behind the Shadow Dopant, and nodded to him indicating for him to trust her, and Eternal nodded back saying he does._

 _As Eternal was pretending to remove his Memory,_ Salamandinay _fly's above the Dopant and soon sends a scream loud enough to temporary stun her._

* * *

(Back to present)

"Well having allies to back you up can really be helpful." Eternal stated.

 **"You mean you both trusted each other for a gamble?! Well you two were complete strangers to one of another?!"** The Shadow Dopant exclaimed.

"Well it is true that Kyoya is a complete stranger to us, he proves more than enough that he's on our side." Salamandinay stated.

The Shadow Dopant growled in angry before creating twin swords.

"Get her out of here. I got this." Eternal told them. They listen to him and got the hostage out to safety.

The Shadow Dopant charges at Eternal and was about to slash him with one of her swords, Eternal blocks it with his knife and saw she was about to slash with her other sword and quickly stops it by catching her forearm, and kicks the Dopant followed with a two slashes.

The Shadow Dopant discards the twin swords and then created a chain and throws at Eternal, Eternal was about to parried it with his Edge but the chain tied onto his forearm. The Shadow Dopants then pulls her chain pulling Eternal up in the air, and smashes him onto the ground and soon throws him a ragdoll onto the walls, and ceilings.

Just as the Shadow Dopant was about to throw on the ground, Eternal brought out his Trigger Memory and inserts into his Eternal Edge.

" **TRIGGER!"**

Just as Eternal was smashed into the ground there was a cloud of smoke. Eternal fan it away with his cape, and was seen armed with his Eternal Edge transformed into a Gatling gun which resembles the GX-05 Cerberus that Kamen Rider G3-X uses.

Eternal then fires his weapon, making the Shadow Dopant stumbling back, and let's go of her chain, freeing Eternal's arm. As the Shadow Dopant was under fire being pushed back, it quickly summons a wall made of shadow shielding her.

Eternal quickly changes his weapon back into its knife form before putting it away, and then brought out an aqua-green Gaia Memory with the letter 'U' before pressing the button.

" **UNICRON!"**

Eternal then inserts into his Maximum Drive slot.

" **UNICRON: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Lightning covered Eternal's right fist, he soon jumps towards the wall and punches it shattering it to pieces, and did a bicycle kick onto the Dopant before landed on his feet.

Eternal then brought his knife and his Metal Memory, and inserts it into his knife.

" **METAL!"**

The Eternal Edge transformed into a long sword with small engine on the bottom, and a handle and a long trigger, it resembles the Red Queen from the Devil May Cry series.

Eternal charges at the Dopant, the Shadow Dopant saw he was going to attack with his sword, it quickly created a shield and blocks his attacks. Eternal twists the handle making the sword revive up like a motorcycle engine, making the sword vibrate to break and speed up to break through its shield, and slashes the Dopant at the process.

Eternal then brought out his Nasca and a red Memory with the letter 'A', he then inserts the Nasca onto the Maximum Drive slot on his belt, and inserts the other onto the his Eternal Edge Red Queen form.

" **ACCEL!"**

" **NASCA!"**

" **MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal's sword's engine started reviving up faster making it glowed red, and soon ready his sword.

"Now…let's go for a ride!" Eternal said borrowing the catchphrase of KR Drive before moving as a blur at the Dopant.

Eternal then slashes the Shadow Dopant too fast for normal person to see, and kept going almost reaching like over 100 sword slashes, until landed a spin slash, turning his back against the Dopant as it was a little shaky and electric shocks appeared some areas around her body.

"Despair is your…goal" Eternal said another catchphrase from KR Accel.

The Shadow Dopant exploded, leaving only the human form as she falls to the ground, before her Gaia Memory ejected out of her and shattered into pieces.

Eternal walks above and stomps on her arm.

"Now I want answers, Jin Kazu and Embryo start talking." Eternal demanded.

The Foundation X member just laughs a little.

"There's no point getting answers out of me…" She said making Eternal confused on what she mean. "…I'm already dead…"

One of her eyes turned fully sideways to the white area, as her body completely limps on the floor, making Eternal a little surprised before checking for a pulse, and there was no heartbeat meaning she is now dead.

"Damn…" Eternal mutters.

* * *

(Back at the castle)

After the battle Kyoya had explained to Salamandinay about what happen with the Foundation X assassin.

"And after I check her for heartbeat she was dead." Kyoya told her. "I'm not sure how but Jin Kazu must have use some sort of bionic eye to see her every move, but to also kill her if she failed."

"To think he would do that to his own follower." Salamandinay said if she ever meet Jin Kazu she gladly take his head along with Embryo.

"And now we don't have anything to go on to what they have planned." Kyoya said.

"Actually we don't have to capture anyone." She told him. Kyoya blinked.

"What do you mean about that?" Kyoya asked.

"We actually have a spy in the world of MANA, who's still looking for Aura's location, she'll report back when she finds anything." Salamandinay told him.

"Really?! How come you didn't tell me?" Kyoya asked

"Well you didn't ask for one thing, and don't forget the people here don't completely trust you yet." She said.

"Okay good point there." Kyoya said.

"But I'm happy to announce to the council had decided to trust you." She told him.

"Really?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes apparently your selfless actions on saving three of our people, not to mention saving one of our children have convinced them, to put their trust in you." Salamandinay said.

"Well I'm happy to hear that, but…" Kyoya started making Salamandinay blinked. "I can't fully join with you just yet."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well you said that Embryo created a society on the other Earth, correct?" Kyoya asked.

"That's correct." She nodded.

"Well I like to see it first before I decided to join with you." Kyoya said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Salamandinay asked.

"You said that your people are at war against an island called Arzenal, and that the people don't know it yet. But to retake Aura that means destroying the island and everyone on it, and then go into a battle against Embryo which will result casualties with innocent people." Kyoya said.

"I don't like the idea but sadly I would do whatever it takes to rescue Aura, even if that means all that you said." Salamandinay told him with strong determination.

"I know you would, but until I see this World of MANA and learn about how it is there, then I'll decide if I want to help you in your battle." Kyoya said.

"Is that truly your wish?" Salamandinay asked. Kyoya nodded and she saw the determination in his eyes. "Alright I'll talk with the council to approve of you're request. But the only way to get there is through the singularities."

"Actually I have a different way to travel between worlds." Kyoya stated.

Making the DRAGON princess blink in curiosity and confusion what he means, until he explained on how he'll do it.

* * *

(Next day)

The EternalGarry is opened at the courtyard of the castle. Kyoya explained with his Garry and with the Gaia Memory Zone together is able to travel between worlds. He knows this because it was in the instructions Decade gave him.

"This is a mistake letting him go." Naga said with her arms folded. "What if he is a spy for Embryo and is just going to the other Earth to just inform him."

"There's nothing we can do about it. The princess and the council agreed to his request, and I don't think he is a spy considering all he done so far." Kaname stated.

"Well I still don't trust him." Naga said, making Kaname sighed.

Kyoya was reading his instructions of the steps for dimension travel with his gear, before someone come up behind him and breath onto his ear.

"I'll miss you Yagami-san…" Kyoya shivered as he recognized that voice is Dr. Gecko, which made him jump away from her. "I'm sure am going to miss that male body of yours."

"Yeah well I won't be missing you though." Kyoya told her before going onto his bike.

"Kyoya," He looks and saw Salamandinay. "Are you really sure about this?"

"I'm sorry to up and leave like this, but I need to see everything about the other Earth with my own eyes." Kyoya told her. "I promise when I'm done I'll be back."

"Alright," Salamandinay nodded. "Just be prepared for anything."

"Don't worry, I will." Kyoya said before the EternalGarry's hatches closed.

"Alright, step one;" Kyoya brought out his Phone and a white Memory with the letter 'Z'. "Insert Zone Memory into Stag Phone."

Kyoya inserts the Zone Memory into the Stag Phone.

" **ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Step two: insert Stag Phone onto the bike and then type in the code." Kyoya followed the steps.

Kyoya then types in the code, and the EternalGarry engines roared as its eye parts light up, and the body soon started to glow. The Garry then drives forward really fast until a portal rifts opened.

"And Step three! Hang on to dear life!" Kyoya shouted before the EternalGarry travels into it.

* * *

As the EternalGarry was traveling through the rift between worlds, Kyoya saw lots of images, of people in armor suits; he recognized them as Kamen Riders of other seasons.

He saw Hibiki with a teenage girl and two other Oni Riders Ibuki and Todoroki fighting against a giant black lizard with white and red bone armor.

Agito fighting against a Panther Lord, well protecting three high school girls and another boy.

Ryuki riding on his Ride Shooter.

And saw many more.

Kyoya then saw a light at the end, when he got closer it gotten brighter and brighter until…

* * *

In the middle of a forest electricity was appearing out of nowhere until a portal opened up, and coming out is the EternalGarry which soon hit the brakes stopping, as the portal closed.

The Garry soon opens up, and Kyoya quickly got off his bike and off the Garry to the ground on all fours.

Kyoya looks a little sick as he tried to stand on his feet until putting his hand on a nearby tree, and soon made vomiting sounds. After he was done Kyoya brought out his instructions, and saw the word warning, and turned to it.

"Warning…dimension travel with the Garry would cause side effects that cause, motions sickness, headaches, and dizziness…" Kyoya mutters before sighing. "Good one Kyoya…next time read the instructions more fully…"

Kyoya soon shook it off to straighten himself, and then notice something that caught his eye, and it sure was tall.

"Well I should be happy that it works." Kyoya mutters as he was looking at another version of the Tower of Aura, only it was not damage or in ruins, it look like it was brand new.

Kyoya can't help but wonder what awaits him in this brand new world.

* * *

 **To Be Continued… The World of MANA**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story. Also I could use some help with the T2 Gaia Memories, on how to used them and what they can do, if you any ideas please let me know. Also if you hadn't notice I did some reference with soon to be/future stories that I have planned.**


	4. Chapter 4: The World of MANA

**I'm so so sorry, I didn't know what happen I just was just fixing some things on a different chapter and I just accidently change this one, I'm very sorry about that.**

* * *

 **I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 4: The World of MANA**

Kyoya was still looking at the tower, and then look at the town around it.

"Well if I want to learn more about this world, I may want to go to where's there's people. But first," Kyoya looks at the EternalGarry. "I may have to hide the Garry."

Kyoya soon brought out his Stag Phone and a Gaia Memory with the letter 'D', and inserts into the Stag Phone.

" **DUMMY: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Kyoya then points the Stag Phone to the EternalGarry, before a ray of light come out of the Phone. Soon the EternalGarry changes into a hologram of a large tree.

"Okay now with that settle," Kyoya puts away his Stag Phone, and heads towards the city. "Time to see this brave new world."

* * *

Inside of a arena, were to teams one wearing blue sports uniforms the other wearing hot pink, they were riding on small hover crafts with lacrosse sticks and a ball.

" _The sweet and blood of youth!"_ AD said. _"The Light of MANA clashes!"_

The two teams were engage of catching the ball, until it flew out of reach, one of them throws the ball towards the goal but missed.

" _It's the Iaria championship!"_

Both teams got into positions.

" _Will the grand prize be won by Floria Academy, of the Kingdom of Rosenblum? Or the Empire of Misurugi's Ho-o Institute?"_

Inside a private area of the arena watching the game, was a young man with shoulder long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt under a long tail coat purple shirt with pants and brown shoes, drinking a glass of wine, and a young girl with twin tail blond hair and blue eyes wearing a royal light pink dress, on a hover wheelchair.

This was First Prince Julio Ikaruga Misurugi and Second Princess Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi.

One of the Ho-o team members throws the ball.

The one who got it was, a long haired blonde with a blue ribbon tied behind her hair and had pinks eyes, with a short violate hair girl with orange eyes behind her.

This was First Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi.

"I'll take back the lead!" Angelise swore to her teammates, which had railed their spirits.

A whistle was soon blown. Both teams engage one of another.

Angelise soon throws the ball to one of her teammates in the air, while one of Floria members was about to intercept.

She was about to catch it but the two of them bump into each other, letting her fall off her craft to the ground.

"Momoka!" Anglise called out.

"Hai!" Momoka channeled energy into the craft heading to their falling teammate.

Angelise soon jumps of her craft and catches her teammate catching her and landed safely on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Angelise asked. Her teammate blushed.

"Angelise-sama!"

Angelise soon help her up, and were about to get back into the game but, the whistle was soon heard and the game was now over with Floria as the winner.

" _And the game is over! One point decides this fierce battle! The victor of this year's Iaria Championship goes to Floria Academy! For Ho-o Institute, it's an unfortunate end."_

In the private area, Julio and Sylvia were applauding to the game.

" _First Prine Julio and Second Princess Sylvia gives a warm round of applause, to both teams, for their passionate fight."_

Angelise was looking at the score board.

"I'm sorry!" Angelise looks and saw her team having disappointed faces. "Angelise-sama, if you only we hadn't gotten in your way…"

"Remember the promise we made that day?" Angelise asked before the cameras hover around her and her team. "That we'll aspire to something more important than winning. We formed stronger bonds than any other teams. That is our true victory here."

"Angelise-sama!" She said which had touch her and the rest of the team.

"Truly inspiring," They look and saw the captain of Floria academy walking towards Anglise and was clapping her hands also touch by her words. "You've taught us all something more beautiful and noble than victory.

Angelise soon reach out her hand for a handshake, which was accepted.

"We'll make up for today in the fall competition." Angelise swore before turning to her team. "I'll be back after my Baptism Ritual, no matter how busy I become. Please take care of the team until then."

"Hai, captain!" They nodded.

Back at the private area, while Sylvia was admiring her older sister, Julio had this dark look on his face.

"How laughable." He scoffed quietly.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

Kyoya was looking around the city as he was walking, and was in awed on what he was seeing; Holographic screens and posters, hover vehicles and devices, and people looking at holographic screens and carrying their stuff and doing construction with a green light.

' _Damn…Hard to believe this is all power by one DRAGON…'_ Kyoya thought still amazed.

Well he wasn't looking he, accidently bump into someone which also spilled his coffee on his clothes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir!" Kyoya said.

"Oh don't worry about." He said before summoning a green light on his hand. "Light of MANA."

Then his clothes just change like into thin air.

Kyoya was amazed again, that was something you see in a magic show.

"You alright kid? What's with the look on your face?"

"Oh nothing, nothing is wrong." Kyoya told him.

The man soon left.

' _Man I may have to be careful, because these people may realized that I don't belong here.'_ Kyoya thought.

Kyoya then heard something and look, and saw several people gather at the park. Being curious he checks it out, and saw a video of Angelise on screen.

' _Wonder if she's a celebrity here?'_ Kyoya wonders, because he saw pictures of her around town, and can't help to think she's really cute, Kyoya shook the thought out of his head. _'Come one Kyoya now's not the time to think about thoughts like that! Don't forget why you're here!'_

"It's Princess Angelise!" Kyoya look and saw several kids looking at the video.

"She's so beautiful; I want to be her when I'm her age."

"Yeah me too!"

"Wait you said Princess…She's a Princess here?" Kyoya wondered and asked.

The kids look at Kyoya with surprised and shocked faces.

"What you don't know Princess Angelise?!"

"She's the Princess of our nation and our symbol too!"

"Which means you're a dummy!" One of them kicks Kyoya on the shin.

"OW!" Kyoya hop on his other leg while mending the one that got kick.

' _Guess that means, that this place follows the Royalty system.'_ Kyoya wondered if there are different leadership systems as well.

"Children!" They look and saw their female teacher marching towards them. "What are you doing, I saw what you did to that man. You shouldn't call someone clearly older than you a dummy, and just kick him like that. It was disrespectful."

The children flinch.

"We're sorry sensei." They bowed their heads.

"I shouldn't be the one you should apologize to." She reminded them.

They soon turned towards Kyoya who was now on two feet.

"We're sorry mister." They bowed their heads.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's fine." Kyoya told them.

"Now then," The teacher claps her hands. "Alright children, I just talk to the ice cream man, and he's going to give you all the ice cream you want for the day."

The children cheered and soon to where his ice cream truck is.

"But don't eat too much, okay!" She told them, before turning towards Kyoya. "I'm so sorry about their behavior, I should have taught them better."

"Don't worry about its all water under the bridge." Kyoya assured her. "So is she really a princess here."

"Yes she is, First Princess Angelise, I'm surprised you don't know her."

"Oh…That's…Because I'm from a town Far East of here, and we don't keep in touch nowadays." Kyoya told her.

"I see…" She nodded.

"Also are the people here getting ready for a celebration?" Kyoya asked.

"Ah yes, tomorrow is where Angelise-sama's Baptism Ritual onto the throne."

"I see..." Kyoya nodded. "Also I would like to know if I can find a library here?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh okay," She pointed. "Just head down there about fifteen blocks and make a right, and you'll find one if you keep going."

"Okay, thank you." Kyoya said before leaving at her direction.

' _If I want to learn more about this world, best way is through books.'_ Kyoya thought.

He was half way there, but soon heard some sirens, and saw several police looking cars with some crowds of people watching something.

Being curious on what's going he decided to check it out.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Make way." Kyoya gentle push his way to the front of the crowd and was surprise of what he saw.

He saw a woman being held by some police officers, and a baby girl who was crying which is most likely her daughter, who was also surrounded by some police officers with one of them wearing a trench coat.

"Excuse me what's going on?" Kyoya asked a person beside him.

"That mother's daughter is suspected of being a Norma."

"A Norma?" Kyoya said.

"What you don't know? Norma are beings who can't use the Light of MANA because they reject it! Such they are barbaric, violent, anti-socal monsters, which makes them dangerous threats to us humans."

This made Kyoya even more surprise which also made him a little angry, on how all this is caused of one baby.

The coat officer, made a pyramid of light around the baby, he touches it and felt a jolt of electricity.

The baby stops crying and looks at her mother before crawling towards her, who was about to touch the barrier.

"No stop! Serra!" The mother begged her daughter. But she broke the Light of MANA.

Which made the crowd gasps in shock and disgust.

One of the officers grabs Serra in his arms, while coat officer says the Norma laws.

The mother soon breaks free and grabs her daughter in her arms holding her close on her chest, the police then swarms her to get Serra.

"I truly pity her. Why did she have to give birth to a monster like her."

"It's not like she wish for this…" Kyoya said with a little angry in his voice and was tightening his fist. As much as he want to help both of them, he shouldn't he's only here to learn about this world not to get involve in its problems.

"Look it's Princess Angelise!" One of them called out.

They all look and saw Angelise in a princess dress and Momoka in a maid uniform walking towards Serra and her mother.

' _That's the Princess.'_ Kyoya thought.

As Angelise walking towards the scene she gave a few words.

"The Light of Mana, the ultimate evolution of humanity…" She explained. "The Norma rejects it. They are violent, antisocial monsters. And must be deposed of."

Both Kyoya and the mother gasped on what she just said.

"Please, Angelise-himesama! I'll raise her well!" She begged her with tears on her eyes.

"You can't. Norma aren't human." Angelise replied with her face devoid of regrets which made Kyoya and the mother even more shocked. "You must forget her and bear another child. A proper child, who is not a Norma." She said with a smile.

This made Kyoya even angrier, as he grit his teeth and grips his fists tighter, on how she could just say all those things, she begged her for help but rejects it. All she wanted is to be with her daughter, her own flesh and blood there's shouldn't be anything wrong to be with your own daughter, not only that she just up and tell to replace her daughter like it was nothing.

Not only that the people around will just accept and let his happen to the both of them. On what the she was Norma a dangerous monster.

' _How can she be a danger to anyone?! She can't even walk let alone hurt someone!'_ Kyoya shouted inside his head.

Not wanted to see this anymore he left, and turned to a nearby alleyway. Maybe he won't be able to do something, but he knows someone else who can.

Kyoya soon brought out his Driver and place around his waist, and then brought out his Eternal Memory.

" **ETERNAL!"**

* * *

"No!" The mother throws her baby's bottle at the Princess at her, but Momoka summons a force field shield to block it.

The policemen gang up on her trying to get her child.

"No! Don't do this please!" She pleaded.

One of them was about to grab her arm to restrain her…

SLASH

Everything was in slow motion, as blood burst out of his arm, and everyone was shocked and terrified on what they saw…then his arm fall on the ground, and then he screams in agony holding where his arm was.

Everyone on the area scream in fear on what they saw, while Angelise and Momoka gasped as they covered they mouths with their hands.

The police officers backed away. While Angelise passed out from the sight and was about to fall to the ground, before Momoka catch her.

The mother blinked before seeing blood dripping near her on the ground, she looks up and saw a black knife covered in blood, and saw her protector; it was Kamen Rider Eternal.

She was wondering on who her protector is, Eternal looks at her.

"Don't worry I'll protect both you and your daughter." He said in a warped voice, the reason for this it's because he had his Dummy Memory in the Maximum Drive slot on his leg, it can not only disguise his appearance but can change his voice as well.

Eternal then looks at the policemen around him.

"Listen well; right now these two are under my protection!" Eternal declared to them, the people were wondering why he would protect her and her Norma daughter. "Unless you don't want to get hurt I suggest you leave…NOW!"

The policemen were scared on what he just did to their follow officer. But the one with the coat saw the fear on their faces.

"Don't let him scare you! His just one man, get him!" He ordered them.

One of them charges at Eternal and was about to hit him with his baton, Eternal parried it and grabs hold of his wrist and punches his elbow breaking his arm, making him scream in agony before Eternal smashes his head on the concrete floor.

As another charges at him, Eternal kicks him on the shin breaking it, as he screams, Eternal breaks his other leg with a kick breaking it as well, and followed with a backhand punch, knocking him out.

One of them grabs Eternal behind him thinking he had a good hold on him, but Eternal proves him wrong by elbowing him on his rib cage, making let go and back a few feet as he was coughing hard and was mending his chest, Eternal must have broken a few of his ribs, before Eternal uppercuts him sending him to the ground.

Eternal looks at the reminding three officers in front of him, the white Rider can see the fear in their eyes after seeing what he did to their follow officers.

They muster the courage they have left.

One charges at Eternal to attack him with his baton, Eternal blocks it with just his forearm, when it hit the baton broken in half. Eternal punches him on the nose breaking it, making it spill blood as he screams and mending his nose, before Eternal punches him in the gut making him spit out blood, making him fall on the ground.

The last one roars as he charges holding his baton over his head, as he come close to the white Rider, Eternal kicks him real hard where the sun didn't to him, the officer loses his hold on his baton, he fallen to the ground while mending his manhood.

A shot fired near Eternal's head. He looks to see the cop with the coat with a gun in his hands pointing it at the white Rider.

"S-St-Stop!" He ordered him despite he was trembling in fear. "W-What you're doing i-is a-against th-the l-law! S-So stand down!"

Eternal simply just walk towards him.

"I-I said, stand down!" He begins firing at Eternal, but his bullets were ineffective as they bounce off his armor. He continued firing as Eternal come closer, he kept going until was now out of ammo; he tries to reload it but was having trouble remembering how to use it.

As he finally reloaded his gun, he point back at Eternal who was in point blank range in front of his gun.

Before he could fire his gun, Eternal slashes his gun in half along with his shooting finger.

As he screams in agony, Eternal grabs his other arm and begin moving it on a different angle, the officer figured out what he was going to do.

"No please don't…" He pleaded for mercy at the white Rider, but after what he saw he has no mercy for him.

Eternal bended his arm in an impossible angle breaking it hard, which made scream in agony even more as he fallen on ground, mending his broken arm.

The crowd back away in fear, Momoka stayed strong not wanted her princess to see this she drags away.

In the royal car were Julio and Sylvia. Julio had witness the whole thing, but her sister was clueless on what's going on.

"Is something wrong, Onii-sama?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh it's nothing Sylvia. Nothing the police can't handle." Juilo lied to her not wanting to see this, and glared back at Eternal.

'A _Norma sympathizer, I thought they were a myth.'_ Julio thought, he heard little rumors about terrorists that help Norma.

Eternal walks towards the mother at her side, and grabs her over her shoulder.

"Hang on tight." Eternal told her before bringing out his Zone Memory, and inserts into his Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

" **ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal teleported with the mother and Serra out of the area.

Everyone was left wondering on who Eternal was and why he help that mother and her daughter, and hope that was the last they saw of him.

On a rooftop nearby someone was watching the whole thing happen.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Eternal teleported himself and mother and daughter in a forest outside miles of the city.

"We'll be safe here, for a while." Eternal told her.

The mother nodded

Eternal walk a few feet towards a tree before placing his hand on it for support.

' _I can't believe I did all that…'_ He thought. He felt that they deserved it, but can't help but feel guilty about it.

"Excuse me." The mother got his attention. "Why did you do all that for me?"

"Because what they did wasn't right, they shouldn't take your daughter away from you just because she was a Norma, so I did what was right and made examples of them." Eternal explained.

"Thank you…Oh I realized I didn't get your name." She said.

"It's Eternal, Kamen Rider Eternal." Eternal told her.

"That's an odd name." She stated, which made Eternal slightly angry but let it go. "I want to know your real name."

Which made Eternal a little shock and suspicious, how would he know she's not just going to police and make a deal them. But soon let's go of the thought, after everything that happen to her, she couldn't possible do that to the one that help her.

Eternal then took out his Eternal Memory, and reverts back to Kyoya.

"It's Kyoya, Kyoya Yagami." Kyoya told her.

The mother then took Kyoya's hand.

"Kyoya-san, thank you again so much, for saving me and Serra! I promise I won't forget this debt as long I live!"

"Hey, don't worry about you don't own me anything." Kyoya assured her.

She soon lets go of Kyoya's hand. Kyoya was now thinking on one thing.

' _Now what to do with her,'_ Kyoya thought. _'Should I take her with me to Aura's World, no not a good idea, I just earn their trust, and even thought she doesn't know about the war, she's technical an enemy.'_ Kyoya then rubs his head. _'Dang it what should I do I can't abandon her! And I can't watch her every 24/7! Man I was just here to learn about this not get involve in its problems.'_

Kyoya and the mother soon heard clapping, and soon look.

"Well I have to say," It was Decade. "You sure know how make yourself known to the world."

"D-Decade?! But how I thought something was blocking you from entering in both worlds?" Kyoya said.

"Well I guess it has something to do with your Zone Memory and Garry." Decade said before walking towards them. "It may had, made a small temporary breach for me to enter. I also saw what you did earlier."

Kyoya looks to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand by and do nothing…" Kyoya mutters.

Decade placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I understand. And I highly doubt any Rider in that position wouldn't do the same." Decade then looks at the mother. "Now then, how about I help you with her." Decade then kneed to the mother. "Hello ma'am, I know that you don't me, but I can help you be with your daughter."

"Y-You can…" The mother mutters.

Decade nodded.

"I can take both you and her to a place where people can't use MANA and can be with people like her." Decade explained which made the mother surprised. "But for you to live in that place, you'll never be able to use MANA again, and I have to rewrite your memories as well."

"You can do that?" Kyoya asked and wondered if this Decade is different than the one he knows.

Decade nodded.

The mother was little suspicious about the offer. She'll want to be with daughter, but wasn't sure about if what he's offering is true.

"Hey," Kyoya placed his hand on her shoulder. "I may not know him well either, but I trust what he says."

The mother nodded and looks back at Decade.

"If Kyoya-san trusts you, then so will I, if I can be with my daughter then I'll gladly pay that price." She said.

"Alright then," Decade stands and helps her help, before summoning a Grey Mirror. "Oh and before go we, Kyoya," Decade got his attention and whispered to his ear. "Even though you help her and her daughter, it still made a target on your back as Eternal, to the Misurugi Empire."

"I figure that was going to happen. Which is why I'll used it to my advantage." Kyoya stated.

Which made Decade blinked under his helmet, wondering what he means, but can see the determination in his eyes.

"Well good luck to whatever you have planned. Always continue walking the path you believe in." Decade said before walking near the Grey Mirror.

"Kyoya-san, thank you. For all of this." The mother said.

"You're welcome," Kyoya told her. "The place you're going, it may not be a utopia like this, but its better, nowhere near perfect but better."

The mother nodded before walking towards the Grey Mirror but soon stops and turned towards Kyoya again.

"I forget to introduced myself hadn't I. My name Sayla." She told him.

"Well then Sayla-san, I pray for both you and your daughter happiness." Kyoya told her.

Soon Sayla and her daughter Serra in her arms walk inside the Grey Mirror with Decade by her side, before it disappear.

Kyoya can't help but smile, being happy for her.

But soon his smile was gone with a serious look on his face before turning towards tower.

After seeing everything he witness he decided to fully join with the DRAGONs to help them in their battle to free Aura. But he'll fight that war in a different front.

* * *

 **To Be Continued… The Mask of Fear…I am Kamen Rider Eternal!**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story. I hope you like the changes I did from the first episode of Cross Ange.**

 **And I'm sorry again for the inconvenience. I hope I got everything right, I did the best I did from memory.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mask of Fear

**Yes, I know it's another short chapter, I thought it would be longer then this. But oh well, it's best that I learn from my experience of my story chapters to help improve myself.**

 **But let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 5: The Mask of Fear…I am Kamen Rider Eternal!**

(In Aura's World)

In the castle's council room, Salamandinay was told she had a call from Kyoya.

When she answered a holographic projection of Kyoya appeared with his Stag Phone on his ear. Apparently his Stag Phone with his Zone Memory can contact with them, with their communications.

"Hello, Kyoya." Salamandinay said.

" _Hello."_ Kyoya said.

"Is something wrong?" Salamandinay asked noticing the look on his face.

" _Well…"_ Kyoya soon explained about he did in his stay in the world of MANA.

Salamandinay was a little surprise he did those things to the police officers, but can't help to admire his nobleness on helping that poor mother be with her child.

" _I'm sorry that I expose myself like that, even though I was only here to learn about this world, but…I couldn't just stand by and do nothing well she was helpless at their mercy."_ Kyoya told her.

"It's alright I understand." Salamandinay told him. "You were just doing what you know was right."

" _Thank you, but after seeing just that, I decide to fully join with you, to save Aura and defeat Jin Kazu and Embryo."_ Kyoya said with strong determination.

"I'm glad to hear that." Salamandinay said. "Well your actions are noble to me and to that mother, but it still made you an enemy of the Misurugi Empire, you should probable come back here, until the next singularity opens-."

" _Actually I was planning on fighting this war in a different side."_ Kyoya told her.

"What do you mean?" The DRAGON princess asked.

" _Well if this world is planning on making me a villain, than I should play the part."_ Kyoya said before he explained the rest of his plan to Salamandinay.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

(At the Misurugi Empire's castle)

After what happened with Eternal and the cops, the three Misurugi siblings, head back to the castle and for Angelise to recover from her shock.

After a while Angelise is now awaken with her mother Empress Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi, brother, and Momoka at her side. Momoka was serving the first princess with tea to help her calm her nerves.

"Are you alright, Angelise?" Sophia asked worried about her daughter.

"I'm fine now, mother, don't worry." Angelise assured her mother. "I still can't believe that mask man did all those things. All to help a Norma."

"Yes, I'm quite surprised myself." Sophia nodded in agreement.

"Well you both don't have to worry." Julio told them. "I will personally make sure that man is caught and is brought to justice."

Angelise smiled.

"Thank you, Onii-sama." Angelise told him.

They soon heard an explosion outside. They decide to check it out, and saw a large smoke coming from the city.

They soon heard another explosion, and another, another, another.

"What is happening?" Angelise mutters.

* * *

(Before the first explosion)

Inside a police station main desk, several polices officers got their reports of Eternal from their captain.

"From what we gather, this mask man is extremely dangerous, he send about eight of our men to emergency rooms."

"Man I still wonder why he help, that mother and her Norma daughter."

"Yeah, I say why go to all that trouble to help a monster like that?"

"It doesn't matter. We have our orders from the royal family itself, to hunt this man down, and bring him to justice. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." They saluted.

At the reception desk, the officer on the desk was going through holographic screens.

Then someone walks in front of his desk, and knock on it.

"Yes can I help-!" He froze that is Eternal in front of his desk. "The hell!"

He reach for his gun, but Eternal grabs his head and slams him straight through his desk, leaving him unconscious.

Hearing that two officers come in to check it out, and saw Eternal. They soon pulled out their guns and aimed at the white Rider.

"Freeze!"

"Put your hands in the air, and remove your…suit!"

Eternal then walks towards. They soon fired their guns, only their shots being bounce off his armor.

As Eternal was walking towards them, he drew both his Eternal Edge and Metal Memory.

" **METAL!"**

Eternal inserts the Memory into his Edge, and it transformed into a collapsible bo staff before it unfolded, which resembles W's Meta Shaft only the middle is blue with a, and the staff parts are black.

Eternal twirl around his Eternal Shaft, and smack their guns out of their hands, and then hits one on the gut and then hits him on his legs, and hits the other officer on the head and hits him behind on his legs.

Eternal face the door and kicks it down hard, and saw four officers with batons before walks inside the hallway.

As he was walking the four officers, charges, the first was about to hit him, but Eternal parried it with his Shaft, then hits him on the back of his legs sending him to the ground, and hits him on the gut.

The second one was about to hit him, but Eternal parried his attack and trap his arm around his Shaft before breaking his arm, and Eternal grabs him on his head, and smashes him on the wall, knocking him out.

As the next one charges at Eternal, but the white Rider stabs him on the gut, and hits him a few times, and hits his legs on the side, sending him to the ground.

The last on was in arm's length at Eternal and was about to hit him, but Eternal grabs him on neck, making him drop his baton, he struggles to break free, and punches his arm and face a few times, only for him to feel pain on his hand. Eternal saw a door in the end of the hallway, and then throws the officer straight throw the door, breaking it down.

Eternal then walks through and it looks like the center of the building; officers surrounded him and aimed machine guns at the white Rider.

"Freeze! Put the weapon the ground and put both arms on the back of your head!"

Eternal's Shaft returned back into its Edge Form, and puts it away. The white Rider then pulled out his Weather Memory.

" **WEATHER!"**

Eternal then puts the Weather Memory into his Maximum Drive slot.

 **"WEATHER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

A small storm form around Eternal's hand before he made a fist, which made them alert on what he's next, move is.

Eternal raises his fist in the air and aimed at the ground, and when it hit.

* * *

(Outside)

The police station then exploded in the inside, the citizens back away, as small flames surround the broken door.

Then Eternal walks out through the flames, the people recognized him and ran away from him.

Eternal heard sirens and saw, several police hover cars and military looking hover vehicles as well. Soon police officers and soldiers, and aimed their guns at the white Rider, one of them which is probably brought out a futuristic flouting microphone.

"You in the mask! You are charge of several violations against the law! Surrender now, peacefully! You are outnumbered and out gun! Surrender before we opened fire!"

Eternal soon gave his answer by taking a few steps forward.

"Think smart about this, given your situation! Take another step forward and we will open fire!"

Eternal steps forward two times.

"Fine if that's your answer…Fire!"

They soon fired their guns, and continued firing, which made a small dust cloud, and were still firing.

"Stop!" He ordered, thinking that did the job.

They soon cheered about their victory, thinking Eternal is dead.

"We got him!"

"He's now worm food!"

"We brought down that monster!"

"Good job men. Very good jo-." Their leader froze as his eyes widen.

The others notice the look on his face, and look and have the same look in their eyes as their commander, it was fear.

The dust slowly settled, and it reveal Eternal unharmed even his cloak hasn't any bullet holes.

Eternal saw the looks on their faces, trying to figure out on how he survived his onslaught of bullets.

Eternal told them by raising both of his arms forwards with his hands closed, and soon opens them letting hundreds to thousands of bullets fall out of his hands to the ground.

* * *

 _(Before they fired)_

 _As they got ready to fire at the white Rider, Eternal brought out his Accel and Nasca memories, and inserts them onto the Maximum Drive slots on his leg._

 _ **"ACCEL!"**_

 _ **"NASCA!"**_

 _ **"MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**_

 _As they fired their guns, before they were in arm's length at Eternal, they slowed down to Eternal, and caught them one at a time._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Eternal saw them being weak in their knees; their commander saw it as well.

"Snap out of it! Hurry and reload before he-!" The commander started.

Eternal moves as a blur in front coming in front of him and his men; as the commander stare at his lenses/eyes, started to feel weak in his legs and had a wet spot appearing, between his legs.

The others aimed their guns, but were still shaking in fear at the white Rider. Their guns are virtually useless, against him, seeing as he caught their bullets with nothing but his hands.

Eternal then raises his hand near his head and then…

"AAAAAHHHH!" Eternal screams, which made them, discard their weapons and all of them ran away in fear.

"Hahaha!" Eternal chuckles, he always wanted to do that, scaring people like that.

Eternal then stops laughing, and looks down the road, and soon runs as a blur, running down the street.

Eternal then stops at a, small clinic. The people outside runs away from the white Rider and the people inside used the back exit.

Eternal saw that everyone inside was out. He then pressed his Weather Memory still inside his Maximum Drive slot.

 **"WEATHER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal summons a dark cloud above the building then created a thunder bolt that strikes the building, destroying it.

Eternal moves a blur again to his next target.

Eternal soon stops at a statue of what looks like a past Emperor of the Misurugi. Eternal pressed the Weather Memory.

 **"WEATHER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal used another thunder bolt destroying the statue.

Eternal moves to his next target, to a small royal guard base, and used his Weather Memory again.

 **"WEATHER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal used another thunder bolt destroying the base.

Eternal moves to his next target, and soon stops at holographic billboard building of Angelise.

Eternal used his Weather Memory again.

 **"WEATHER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal summon and used another thunder bolt, destroying the building.

Eternal destroyed all his targets which was his message, but he was one more to send to not just the Misurugi Empire, but to the rest of the world.

Eternal brought out his Stag Phone, and dialed in a code. Soon his EternalGarry, and soon got inside it, and drive to his destination.

* * *

Inside at a news building, people were in high alert, about reports of Eternal causing chaos around the city.

Inside the reception bottom floor, the reception lady was answering calls, and tells them to hold.

As she was done with her last call, she saw something coming to the front door, she focus and saw…

The EternalGarry smashing through the door, before everyone jump away and took cover.

The eye part of the Garry opened and Eternal ups out. Eternal then walks towards the reception desk, while the people inside were whimpering and shaking in fear being trap with him.

Eternal stops at the reception desk, and knocks on it. The reception lady comes up slowly but still shaking in fear.

"H-H-How can I help you?" She asked.

"I like to know where, if I can find channel floor that connects to the world." Eternal said in his warp voice.

"Y-You'll f-find it on the top floor…" She explained before pointing to the elevator. "Just take the elevator."

"Thanks, but I don't need elevator." Eternal said before bringing out his Zone Memory, and inserts it into his Maximum Drive slot.

" **ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal teleported out of the reception floor, leaving the people slightly surprised on how he just did that.

* * *

(Top floor)

The camera crew was broadcasting the news about Eternal attacks.

"Okay, cameras are ready we're rolling in five, four-!" He stops, when Eternal teleported in front of them.

They soon panic when they recognized him, and ran away from the white Rider.

Eternal didn't let them, by teleporting in front of them again, stopping them in their tracks.

"P-Please don't hurt us!"

"Relax I'm not here to hurt any of you." Eternal told them. "In fact I need your help with something."

"O-Okay, sure what do you want?"

"I need to get the cameras ready, to broadcast a video of me, to every channel across the world." Eternal explained.

"F-For what?"

"To send a message." Eternal answered.

* * *

(Back at Misurugi kingdom)

As Angelise, Momoka, Julio and Sophia, were looking at the smoke of the destruction of some parts of the city, Momoka soon heard a beeping, and soon summons a holographic screen, her eyes widen on who she saw.

"Your graces!" The maid got their attention. "You may want see this!"

Momoka enlarged the screen, which showed a live video of Eternal.

"I-It's him?!" Angelise gasped. They were wondering on why he was doing on news channel.

" _Attention, people of the world!"_ Eternal called out. _"You may or may not heard have heard of me! So for those of you do or don't, my name is Eternal! Kamen Rider Eternal!"_

"Eternal…" Angelise mutters.

* * *

(In the city)

The people were also watching the video, from their homes, parks, and stores.

" _I am here to share a message with all of you! My thoughts about the world you live!"_ Eternal told them.

* * *

(Back with Eternal)

The camera crew was filming the whole thing, fearing on what he may do if they don't or stop.

"You claim that this world is a prefect paradise, a peaceful utopia." Eternal said. "But here are my thoughts of this world."

* * *

(At the kingdom of Rosenblum)

Inside the royal family was watching Eternal's video as well.

" _This world is a joke…"_ Eternal stated, making the women gasped. _"A big fat lie…A broken system! Created by flawed people!"_

* * *

(Back with Eternal)

"And for too long you discriminate the Norma, dehumanizing them and calling them monsters! Well, from where I'm standing, a race that holds themselves superior to others simply because they think they're so special are the real monsters! And monsters should go to hell!"

* * *

(In a different city)

Eternal's message was even in billboard buildings.

" _And that is why, today, I am declaring my intent!"_ Eternal shouted. _"My attack against the Misurugi Empire was only just the beginning!"_

* * *

(Back with Eternal)

"Because soon, I will crush this system! I will create a world where it doesn't matter if you can use MANA or not! I will create a world where all humans are treated fairly! So, enjoy the days you have left!"

* * *

(Back with Angelise)

" _Because it's all about to come to an end, because soon this peaceful, prefect utopia of yours will soon shatter, because as long as I remain, this world of yours will be an everlasting hell."_

As Eternal was giving his speech, Angelise was shacking.

* * *

(Back with Eternal)

"And to the _leaders_ of the world and to _their_ citizens." Eternal raises his arm forward and makes a fist. "Fear me! For I am immortal! Everlasting! You're Eternal nightmare! Now, enjoy hell."

* * *

(Outside)

Eternal's broadcast was soon turned off.

* * *

(Back with Eternal)

Soon the camera crew drops all their equipment.

"We did what you wanted. Are we free to go?"

"Yes, you played your part." Eternal told, making them sighed in relief. "But!"

He shouted making them freeze.

"Never forget my words. Because soon what I said will become a reality." Eternal said before pressing his Zone Memory on his Maximum Drive slot.

" **ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal soon teleported out of the floor.

* * *

Eternal teleported back inside the EternalGarry, and soon teleported himself and the Garry to another location.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

The EternalGarry has teleport in a forest, miles away from the city.

The Garry opens up and Eternal walks off of it, and soon turned into Kyoya.

Kyoya sighed tiredly, and sits on the floor while leaning on his EternalGarry.

' _I guess I make myself a pretty convincing bad guy.'_ Kyoya thought and thinks back to his talk with Salamadinay.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Kyoya had explained to the DRAGON princess about his plan. On how he'll become a masked villain against the world of MANA._

" _Kyoya, are you really sure you want to go through with this?"_ Salamandinay _asked._

" _I am." Kyoya nodded. "If cause disturbances against the government, it may help your spy to look for Aura a little easier."_

" _But Kyoya, if you go down this path, it will not only make you an enemy against not only with the Misurugi Empire, or to Embryo, but it will make you an enemy against the entire world."_ Salamandinay _said looking a little sad. "Are you truly willing to go through with this plan?"_

" _I am." Kyoya nodded. "Because I believe right now, that this world needs something to believe in. Something to fear."_

Salamandinay _can see the determination in his eyes, and can see she might not make him back down from this._

" _Alright,"_ Salamandinay _nodded. "I can see that I won't be able to convince you to stop. But promise me, you'll be careful."_

" _While I don't know if I can, but I'll try." Kyoya said. "Goodbye for now."_

 _Kyoya soon hangs up the communication._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Kyoya soon stands back up.

"While no point on worrying about it now." Kyoya said. "With that settle I have to figure out my next plan, being the mask of fear to this world."

* * *

(Meanwhile with Jin Kazu)

Jin Kazu had watch Eternal's broadcast to the world, and was not pleased about it.

"Blast it…" He slightly growled. "I didn't imagine he had the ability to travel between worlds. But now with this…"

"Oh, Mr. Kazu." Jin Kazu looks and saw Embryo standing behind him.

"Oh, Mr. Embryo, what a welcome surprise, what do I owe the visit?" Jin Kazu asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to ask if you saw the news." Embryo said.

"I did, actually." Jin Kazu nodded.

"This wouldn't be that little problem you mention before, would it?" Embryo asked.

"It…It is." Jin Kazu answered. "I'm sorry, didn't foresee him traveling here without going through a singularity. I have underestimated his abilities."

"Oh no it's alright." Embryo said which Jin Kazu blinked a little surprised. "Actually, I find this quite interesting, and I was in awed of his opening night."

"Then there's no problem of this happening?" Jin Kazu asked.

"Oh none at all." Embryo stated. "But I must warn you. Next time you might want to inform me on things, such as this, understand?"

"Yes, of course." Jin Kazu nodded.

"Alright, that's all I have to say." Embryo said before walking away. "I'll let you continuing working. Sorry if I bother you."

Jin Kazu sees that Embryo was now gone. He then wipe his sleeve on his forehead.

"I almost lost my composure. I may need to be more diligent now, considering that young man with the T2 Memories is now here causing uproars, in Mr. Embryo's world." Jin Kazu said. "I may have to send someone to deal with him."

Jin Kazu knows who call, he soon types on his keyboard to contact someone. Then a screen of someone's profile pops up.

" _Hello, Kazu-san, can I help you with something sir?"_ The profile said with a man voice.

"I have a, assignment for you to take care of." Jin Kazu told him before explaining the assignment.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the city)

While the people were talking in fear about Eternal after his broadcast.

Someone who's face can't be seen, with spikey brown hair, wearing a red jacket with a dragon on the back underneath a black shirt, and was wearing black pants with black boots with red laces, had watch Eternal's broadcast.

"So I guess I know why Decade brought me and Ken, here." He said brought out something out of his pocket and look at it. "I don't know how or why your Katsumi Daido here, but I'm going to stop you even if I die trying."

The item in his hand is, the Accel Memory, he then pressed the button.

" **ACCEL!"**

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **I hope you like the speech that I made, I really work hard on it. I also like to thank Kamen Rider Chrome on some ideas for some of the lines.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fallen Princess

**I know, I know, its another short chapter, I was really hoping for this to be longer like how some of my other chapters are. Bet it's best that I learn from my these experience.**

* * *

 **I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 6: Truth Revealed, The Fallen Princess**

After Eternal's message to the world, some the people dismissed it as the words of a madman, but others who had witness and heard about on what he can do, fear him, and wondered if their perfect lives, won't last with him around.

The leaders of the world told their citizens that they'll hunt down Eternal and bring him to justice, and if he ever attacks again, they'll stop them.

But meanwhile at the Misurugi Empire.

"What do you mean your canceling my Baptism Ritual?!" Angelise demanded from her father with her mother at her husband's side, with Julio also with him.

"Exactly like I said." July told his daughter. "After this Eternal, made his attack on the empire, I can't risk him coming after us if we start the Ritual."

"But father this isn't fair!" Angelise told her father.

"Angelise please understand, your father only wants to protect all of us." Sophia told her daughter.

"I know he is but still…" Angelise mutters while looking down.

"But she does have a point." Julio had gotten their attention. "It is unfair to cancel on _her very big day_ , and besides this isn't the time to show weakness father, especially with this masked terrorist ricking havoc wherever he goes."

"But Julio…" July said.

"Father I understand you just want to protect us, but now's not the time to worry about ourselves, we must show our citizens that we are still strong, that we will not bow down to this Eternal." Julio said. "If we allow ourselves to coward that will mean this Eternal had won against us, so we must show him that he will never win."

July was in deep thought about; his son does have a point to him. Right now his citizens are scared after Eternal's attack and his message, and right now they need a beacon to be brave.

"Alright, we'll continue Angelise's Baptism Ritual." July told them.

"July?!" Sophia gasped.

"I'm sorry, Sophia but Julio's right. We can't afford to show weakness after what had happened, right now we need to show strength." July told his wife.

Sophia couldn't argue with that, she deeply cares for the citizens, and do need hope.

"Do not worry, mother, I will personally increase our security to help ensure our safety." Julio told his mother.

"Alright, I have faith in you Julio." Sophia said.

"Onii-sama, thank you, for convincing father on not canceling my Baptism Ritual." Angelise told her brother. "And I agree that we shouldn't show weakness, with this Eternal."

"It's no problem, my dear sister Angelis. Now if you excuse me, I must talk with Liza about increasing our security." Julio bowed before leaving the room, and walks down.

As he was walking, he made angry face; his plans were almost ruined after Eternal's attack. Right now he is hoping that there wouldn't be any problems, in the Baptism Ritual.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

(Next day)

A parade had started, on the streets of the city of the Misurugi Empire, and the center of it is none other than Angelise waving at her citizens who were cheering and waving to her, riding on the limo hover car, with the rest of her family.

This is a celebration parade for Angelise's baptism. In the shadows her more security guards, in case Eternal attacks, they were right, but Eternal wasn't in the town.

* * *

(With Eternal)

After Kyoya had heard that Angelise baptism will continued, which gave him an idea which will serve as a sign.

Kyoya now transformed into Eternal, with his Edge in its Blue Pierce mode, with the Bat Shot on the scope, for extra zoom range.

Because he was in the forest with a clear view of the Tower of Dawn thousands of miles, where he was going to attack/assassinate her or a member of her family, he had a heavy heart about it, but he wasn't going to kill any of them just wound one of them, to make a symbol.

Eternal aimed with his Edge Blue Pierce scope, on his sights was Angelise and her family. He's waiting for them to be on the Tower of Dawn, for everyone to watch, to show that nothing hides from him and no one can stop him.

Eternal saw them enters the Tower to a certain floor for Angelise's baptism.

Angelise soon enters in a pod, which soon light up with the rest of the Tower. Eternal aims his Edge Blue Pierce, at Angelise on her arm, and was about to pull the trigger…but suddenly the Tower of Dawn lights turned off.

"What the?" Eternal wonders what was going on, and soon saw Julio's face was now on the screens facing the citizens.

" _As you can see my citizens. Your precious Princess Angelise…is a Norma!"_ Julio told them all, and was heard even to Eternal.

"Nani?!" Eternal's eyes widen behind his helmet, as Julio told on how his father lied to his people.

Eternal then saw Sophia taking her daughter away from the area. Eternal clicks his tongue, and stand up to help both of them, he may dislike the princess, but he wasn't gonna stand by and do nothing.

Eternal brought out his Zone Memory.

" **ZONE!"**

Eternal inserts the Zone Memory into his Maximum Drive.

" **ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal soon teleports nearby the Tower of Dawn.

* * *

Eternal soon made it close by the Tower while hiding, by a back entrance with a crowd of people, and figured that the Princess is the center of attention in the crowd, he was about to run in until…

BANG!

Eternal heard the gone shot, and heard the crowd of people gasped on what happened. Eternal soon changes back into Kyoya, and decided to see what happened, he gently pushed aside through to the front of the crowd, and when he made it, his eyes widen on what he saw.

Angelise with blood on her clothes, holding her dying mother Sophia with a bullet hole on her chest. Kyoya's best guess, is that Angelise was about to fight back, only for the police to fire at her, but her mother move in the bullets way taking the shot.

Sophia held her daughter's cheek and told her one thing.

"Live on, Angelise…" Sophia whispered to her, before her dying breath before her eyes close, and her hand fallen to the ground, dying in her daughter's arms.

"Mother!" Agnelise shouted in sadness before the guards took her away, Kyoya looks away.

As they took her away, Kyoya heard what the people were whispering hate and resentful words about learning Angelise's discovering as a Norma.

Not wanting to listen or watch anymore he left. As much he wanted to help the Princess, he doubt having help from Eternal will be the last thing she wants.

* * *

(Later)

After the Baptism Ritual and discovering, the truth have Angelise status as a Norma, it didn't take long for the people, to immediately thrown away, everything that relates to Angelise, her photos, the dresses that girls whore, even her teams sports equipment.

Kyoya had observed the citizens throwing those items away, to the ocean, from the beach, as he observed them with his Denden Sensor, before putting them away, Kyoya saw something near his feet and picks it; it was card of Angelise.

"It's almost poetic, the Princess that despises Norma, turns out to be the very thing she hated." Kyoya mutters, before crashing the card in his hand, and soon leaves.

* * *

(Night, inside the Misurugi Empire)

Julio was in his office smiling, drinking a glass of wine, after his crowning as Holy Emperor Julio, after the execution of his own father for his deceiving the people.

"Angelise should be on Arzenal right about now. I can't wait to hear the news on how she got eaten by a monster." Julio chuckles.

Julio heard his window opened, he looks as the wind was blowing on the curtains. Julio sighed before getting up and closed the windows and locked them.

"Hello, your highness. Oh I'm sorry, is it now Holy Emperor, right?" A warped voice said behind Julio, which made him flinch.

Julio slowly turns around, and saw Eternal standing behind him and his desk, which surprised him in fear, for being in his presence, but kept his cool.

"Oh it's you, Eternal was it. What are you doing here?" Julio asked.

Eternal picks up, Julio's bottle of wine on his desk, and spin the drink around.

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to congratulate you, on becoming emperor." Eternal stated.

"I see, but don't expect any thanks. You're still an enemy to the World of MANA, and as Emperor I sill eliminate any threats to my Empire." Julio told as he reach under his desk to pressed a hidden button, to call security.

"Don't bother calling for anyone," Etenal stops spinning the bottle of wine. "I already took care of your hidden alarm."

Julio blinked as he pressed the button again multiple times, and looks at the door, only to see no one is coming, before Eternal grabs his arm.

"Unhand me! You cretin!" Julio tries to break himself free. "Don't you have any idea who I am?! I am Holy Emperor Julio the First! If you do anything to me I swear-!"

Before he could finished, Eternal breaks one of fingers on the hand he was holding, which cause Julio to cry in pain.

"AH!" Julio cried.

Eternal throws the bottle of wine up in the air, and grabs Julio's head and smashed him on his table, really hard which made his head bleed, before the White Rider grabs the bottle as it begin to fall.

"In case you hadn't notice I don't care. Because I know the kind of man you really are…" Eternal stated, before he pours the wine on Julio's head. "…You're the kind of man whose power hungry, greedy, the kind of man who will sacrifice anyone and anything including his own family, to get what he wants. But deep down your nothing but a coward, a weakling, a cry baby spoiled brat!"

The wine bottle was soon empty. Eternal soon brought out his Eternal Edge while spinning it in his hand in reverse grip, and stabs it straight through his hand with the broken finger.

"AAAHHH!" Julio cried in pain.

Eternal grabs his hair, and lifts his head in eye level.

"Listen well, you scum!" Eternal twists his Edge around to cause even more pain to Julio. "This is just a warning, and a symbol to the other leaders of the world. No matter where you go, no matter where you hide…I will be watching you, and I will find you!"

Julio had tears on his eyes in fear, and shocks in fear as he looks at Eternal's eyes. Eternal smash Julio's head on his desk again, and pulled out his Edge, before turning around.

Julio was holding his injured hand, before he got back up, and saw Eternal had vanished.

* * *

(Outside)

Eternal was walking away from the palace, and when he left the grounds, he soon changes back into Kyoya. Kyoya sighed before placing a hand on his head.

"Man I don't think, I'll ever get used to this…" Kyoya said tiredly, while walking towards his EternalBoilder, and got on the bike and soon drives to where he had hid the Garry.

While he didn't notice, something very fast was following him behind him, in the shadows.

Kyoya had passed by someone who was hiding; it was the red jacket man after seeing him.

"I finally found you." He said before his shadow brought out a device and puts it on his waist and inserts his Memory into, and soon transformed in the shadow into a bike of some kind, and followed Kyoya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **I know, how you guys feel about Sophia dying, but let's not forget it's one of the reasons that made Ange who she is, and I wanted to keep some of that.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Red Rider Strikes

**I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 7: The Red Rider Strikes, Eternal VS Accel**

Kyoya had driven to the forest, to a hologram tree he disguised his EternalGarry, and stops by it.

As he got off his bike, the shadow figure that was following him was jumping tree to tree, and as Kyoya brought his Stag Phone out, the figure jump off a tree falling towards him.

Kyoya inserts the Stag Phone's Giji Memory into.

" **STAG!"**

Kyoya's Stag Phone transformed and flies at the figure slashing causing it to crash on the ground.

Kyoya turned to it, and saw it was the Hopper Dopant.

"So you were the one who was following." Kyoya said.

" **But how did you know?!"** The Hopper Dopant demanded with a man's voice.

Kyoya's Stag Phone come flying back to him, and change back into its Phone mode.

"Thanks to this little Phone here." Kyoya said.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _As Kyoya was driving down the road, he heard his Stag Phone ringing that can only mean one that to Kyoya._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"It has a nice tracking device; it comes in handy with Dopants after me." Kyoya said.

" **Kisama…!"** The Hopper Dopant growled as he got back up.

Kyoya brought out his Lost Driver and puts it on his waist, and brought his Eternal Memory.

" **ETERNAL!"**

"Henshin!" Kyoya inserts the Eternal Memory in his Driver.

" **ETERNAL!"**

Kyoya transformed into Eternal armed with his Eternal Edge and soon charges at the Hopper Dopant, and the Dopant did the same as well.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

Eternal slashes at the Hopper Dopant, but the Dopant dodges by back flipping and kicks Eternal on the chest, sending him skidding on the ground, before he landed.

The Hopper Dopant lands the ground, before jumping in the air, and aimed a flying side kick at the White Rider, Eternal dodges that by jumping, and lands on a tree.

Eternal brought out his Metal Memory, and inserts into his Eternal Edge.

" **METAL!"**

His knife transformed into its katana form, and jumps towards the Hopper Dopant, and slashes him on the side, followed with a spin slash on its back.

Eternal was about to slash at the Dopant again, but the Hopper Dopant dodges it by jumping and beings jumping around Eternal and kicks him a few times as he was jumping around.

' _Damn it, now I know how Shotaro, Philip, and Ryu felt fighting against this Dopant!'_ Eternal exclaimed in his head.

Eternal brought out his Bat Shot and his Luna Memory, and inserts it in the Memory Gadget.

" **LUNA: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal's Bat Shot transformed into its bat mode, and soon unleashed a bright blindly light, which made the Hopper Dopant to cover his eyes, and land on the ground.

As the Hopper Dopant tried to recovered, Eternal used this to his advantage and jumps towards the Dopant readying an overhead slash…

VROOM!

A red bike smashes through Eternal and the Hopper Dopant, which sends them both rolling on the ground.

Eternal and the Dopant soon got back up and saw their attacker, who was not a bike, but now in humanoid body, and Eternal and the Hopper Dopant were surprised on who it was.

His armor and bodysuit was all red on his waist was a Driver that resemble a speed gauge of a motorbike with handles bars on the sides, with a clutch lever on the left, the torso sported a silver grill on his stomach, blocky shoulders with a wheel on the back, and on the sides his arms and legs with silver guards. He was wearing black gloves, and his boots are silver also sported one half of a wheel behind each calf, and his helmet had a blue visor with 'A' in the center, the top of the 'A' went past his helmet to form a horn.

"Kamen Rider…Accel?!" Both the white Rider and the Hopper Dopant gasped in the same time.

"That's right, Dopant and…" Accel looks back at Eternal. "…Katsumi Daido!"

"Wait what?" Eternal said.

Accel brought out a sword that was designed oddly, it looked like a rifle but instead of a barrel it had a long sharp blade, and had a small engine in the middle between the handle and the blade, with a trigger on the handle.

"Now, let's shake it off!" Accel soon charges at both Eternal and the Hopper Dopant.

"No wait moment!" Eternal was about to explained, before he and the Dopant dodge a slash from Accel.

Accel slashes at the Hopper Dopant, and after that he did a reverse spin kick on Eternal, who blocks it with his sword, Accel twists one of the handles of his Driver, which made the wheel he had kick on Eternal's sword, to spin fast, creating sparks, and skids through the White Rider's sword on Eternal chest.

The Hopper Dopant, doesn't like his chances with a three way battle with two Riders, he was going to retreat. Accel saw the Dopant about to run away, he brought out a grey Gaia Memory with the letter 'E' on it.

" **ENGINE!"**

Accel opened his Engine Blade like a shotgun revealing a slot within it, he inserts the Engine Memory in the slot and closed it, making the Engine Blade flash, and pulled the trigger.

" **JET!"**

Accel fired energy arrow heads, at the Dopant stopping it, and sends it to the ground. As it tried to get back up, Accel pulled on the trigger again.

" **ENGINE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Accel's visor lights up, before he pulled his Engine Blade backwards while still pointing it at the Dopant, and thrust the Blade, at him, firing a giant arrow head in the shape of an 'A', when it hit the Dopant it made an explosion, making sparks all over the Hopper Dopant.

"Despair is your…goal." Accel said to the Dopant before it exploded.

Accel soon turned his attention back to Eternal.

"And it will be your goal as well, Katsumi Daido!" Accel said before charging at the White Rider.

"Oh come on! Wait!" Eternal said, before dodging a few sword attacks from Accel, and blocks one which had them in sword lock. "Hear me out! I'm not Katsumi Daido!"

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that!" Accel said before pushing Eternal back, and pulled the trigger of his Engine Blade.

" **STEAM!"**

Accel made steam from his Blade, which had blinded Eternal, Accel pulled the trigger again.

" **ELECTRIC!"**

Electricity channeled on Accel's Engine Blade, before the red bike Rider swings it at Eternal. Eternal saw it in time to block it, but sends him skidding on the ground a few feet away and hits on a tree stopping him.

Accel pulled out his Driver, which made him transformed into a human bike, with the wheel on his back as the front, with the wheels on his feet as the back wheels.

Accel soon drives towards Eternal. Eternal was about to dodge him, but was hit when Accel drives passed him. Accel turned around, and drives towards Eternal again.

Eternal saw and had an idea, he pulled out a Gaia Memory with a 'I'.

" **ICEAGE!"**

Eternal inserts the Memory in a Maximum Drive slot on his chest.

" **ICEAGE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal slams his hand on the ground, and made a road of ice between him and Accel right under the red Rider. Accel was slipping on the ice starting to lose control, before he changes back into human form, sliding on his back, before Eternal moves aside, letting Accel slide past him.

Accel soon stops himself and got back on his feet.

"Okay are you ready to listen now?" Eternal asked.

"Not to your lies, I'm not!" Accel said before charging at Eternal, and the two Riders engaged in hand to hand combat.

Accel kicks to Eternal's side, but he blocks with both arms, and counters with an elbow punch, but Accel blocks it with one arm, before pushing Eternal back.

Accel kicks at Eternal two times, but the white Rider blocks his attacks. Eternal punches at Accel, but the red Rider catches his punch, and punches back, but Eternal catches his punch as well, and the two Riders with in locked with each other.

"How come you're holding back, Katsumi Daido? How come you're not fighting seriously?" Accel demanded.

"For the last time, I am not Katsumi Daido! I'm not that undead bastard!" Eternal exclaimed.

"Yeah, right, like I'm dumb enough to fall for that. Who do you take me for, Eiji Hino?" Accel asked.

"No I am telling…" Eternal begins to recognize something about Accel's voice, and it wasn't Ryu Terui. "Wait I moment that voice…Hayate is that you in that armor?"

"What?" Accel gasped before he and Eternal got out of their lock. "How do you know my…wait if you really know who I am, then what's my full name?" Accel asked.

"Is it Hayate 'Shion' Sakurada?" Eternal asked.

"What! How on earth do you know my middle name?! The only person who knows that is…Wait a minute Kyoya is that you?" Accel asked.

Eternal soon pulls out his Eternal Memory out of his Driver, changing him back to Kyoya.

"Oh my god, it is you!" Accel did the same with his Accel Memory, changing him out of his armor.

He was Kyoya's age, had brown spiky hair, with silver eyes.

"Hayate, it is you!" Kyoya cheered as he and Hayate brotherly hugged each other. "Oh man it's so good to see you!"

"You too!" Hayate after letting go of their hug. "And I am so sorry; I mistook you for Katsumi Daido, and attacked you."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's cool." Kyoya assured him.

Kyoya and Hayate were childhood friends and grow up together, like brothers.

* * *

(Later)

Kyoya and Hayate were siting by a fire, after their little battle.

"So Hayate, how is it you're here in this world?" Kyoya asked.

"Well it's short of a long story, and it's not just me here, Ken also comes with me." Hayate told Kyoya.

"Really? Ken's here too, than where is he?" Kyoya asked.

"Well I'm not sure, after we got here we decided to split up, to learn more about this place, but don't worry we decided a time and place to meet up." Hayate explained.

"That's good, so mind telling the story on the both of you got here?" Kyoya asked.

"Well where to even begin?" Hayate said when he begins to explain on how he got here.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _After that little sci-fi disaster, it took a while to rebuild the damage, and a lot of people were reported missing and declared dead, you including." Hayate explained, remembering buildings being repaired, and posters of the missing people, and one of them was Kyoya._

 _The scene changes with Decade meeting with Hayate, and another person who can't be seen._

" _That is when Decade met with me and Ken, and told us you were alive in another world and needed some help, and that he can take us here, and can make our Kamen Rider items real. I mean we were hesitant at first but hearing that you needed help, and that we needed to hurry, we decided to come here."_

 _Hayate and Ken were now transported in the World of MANA, in a different area away from the Misurugi Empire._

" _After we got, Ken and I thought we can look for you quicker and learn more about this place, by splitting up, before setting up a time and place to meet up. And after I got inside the Misurugi Empire, that is when I found your little broadcast, and I saw you driving down the highway, and chase after you."_

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"And now here we are." Hayate said.

"Well, all things considering, it's good to see you again, man." Kyoya told him.

"Yeah you too. But still what was with that broadcast of being the Eternal nightmare in the world?" Hayate asked.

"Well I figured it would be a good idea, considering I already made myself a criminal here." Kyoya said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Hayate asked.

Kyoya soon explained, being brought here by a DRAGON name Aura, and met with her people, and told him on how Aura is being used as a battery to power the peoples abilities, and told him about the Norma baby he saved along with her mother, and explained on how Norma are considered monsters here and figured they were outcasts to the rest of the world.

"Wow…That's really something." Hayate said, he can't help but feel disgusted by this world's views and laws about taking a baby from her parent.

"And I short of figure they made a wanted man by saving that baby, so I decided on using that to my advantage, by becoming the Mask of Fear of this world." Kyoya said.

"Well I have to say, you make a very convincing bad guy." Hayate said. "So about these People of Aura, you said that their most of them are girls right?"

"Yeah, why you ask?" Kyoya asked.

"Are they cute?" Hayate asked.

"Eh?! Why would you ask that?" Kyoya asked.

"Hey, I'm just saying, I mean you did spend time there for a few weeks, not to mention they wear somewhat revealing outfits, and that you bonded with the princess there." Hayate said with a sly look on his face.

Kyoya blushed on that.

"Oh come on man! It's not like, I mean she and I did hold hands, by that was only once and it was for a short while!" Kyoya said.

"Hahaha, glad to see you're still a little nervous, with pretty girls." Hayate said.

"Oh shut up!" Kyoya exclaimed.

Hayate soon laughs some more, and soon Kyoya laugh as well.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Jin Kazu)

Jin Kazu was looking at pictures of Accel, with the cybernetic eye that was implanted to the Hopper Dopant.

"This is just terrific. Eternal was bad enough, but now there's Accel to worry about." Jin Kazu said to himself. "It would appear I need more muscle to deal for both of them."

Jin Kazu soon made contact on his computer, with two of his Foundation X subordinates, his higher ranking subordinates.

"Hello, I have two targets for you to deal with." Jin Kazu said.

* * *

(Back with Kyoya and Hayate)

It was now morning, after Kyoya and Hayate decided to sleep inside the EternalGarry. Hayate told him that today is when he was going to meet with Ken, and so the two decided to go to that area, with the EternalGarry.

"Okay, we met just make it there for about another hour." Kyoya said seated on his EternalBoilder driving the Garry.

"Good, I don't think, I can't stand riding in this thing another longer." Hayate said while standing on the side inside the Garry, holding on to a handle inside.

"Oh don't be like that." Kyoya said.

Then the EternalGarry was being hit by energy balls, causing it to shake in the inside.

"What the?! Who's attacking us?!" Hayate said.

"Not sure, but we're about to find out. Get ready for a fight." Kyoya said before turning the EternalGarry sideways stopping it.

The Garry soon opens, Kyoya and Hayate soon jumps out of the Garry, and were in back to back position.

They soon saw two Dopants they were very familiar with.

One of them was the Nasca Dopant, and the other was the Taboo Dopant, wearing Gaia Drivers.

"They're wearing Gaia Drivers." Hayate whispered to Kyoya.

"That must mean that they higher ranking officers, working for Jin Kazu." Kyoya whispered back.

" **So you two are the Kamen Riders, that Kazu-san wanted us to take care of."** The Nasca Dopant said with a man's voice.

" **This is beneath me, but I won't disobey an order from Kazu-sama."** The Taboo Dopant said in a woman's voice.

"Well good luck with that, because we won't go down so easily." Kyoya told them.

"You can say that again." Hayate said.

They both brought out their Drivers and place them on, and soon brought out their Gaia Memories.

" **ETERNAL!"**

" **ACCEL!"**

"Henshin!" Kyoya said.

"Hen…shin!" Hayate said.

They both place their Memories into their Drivers, Hayate twists the handle of his Driver.

" **ETERNAL!"**

" **ACCEL!"**

Red energy in the forms of pistons surrounded Hayate in a circle before crashing against him, as he and Kyoya transformed into Eternal and Accel, with their weapons in hand.

"You deal with Nasca, I'll handle Taboo." Eternal told Accel.

"You got it." Accel nodded, before the two Riders charges to the Dopants.

Accel and the Nasca Dopant engaged in sword fight against each other, they first clash their swords a few times until they were in sword lock, until they pushed each other back, Accel reverse kick on Nasca's side before the wheel spins sending the Dopant flying, before it recovers and landed on the ground, and charges at Accel.

Eternal was about to slash at the Taboo Dopant, but she dodges by flying backwards in the air.

" **This will be easy, considering you can't fly."** Taboo stated before firing energy balls at Eternal, but the white Rider dodges them by rolling on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be sure about that." Eternal said before bringing out a Gaia Memory with the letter 'C'.

" **CYCLONE!"**

Eternal inserts the Cyclone Memory in the Maximum Drive slot of his belt.

" **CLCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal soon flies to the Taboo Dopant with green winds around him, while spinning, and spins slash through at the Dopant at her front and slashes her again on the back. The Taboo Dopant fired at the white Rider, but Eternal dodges her attack and brought out his Trigger Memory and inserts in his Eternal Edge.

" **TRIGGER!"**

Eternal's knife soon transformed into a Trigger Magnum, colored white with a golden 'E' stomp on it. Eternal soon fires back at the Taboo Dopant landed some hits on the Dopant.

Accel and the Nasca Dopant were in sword lock again, Nasca saw his partner in trouble, so the Dopant quickly pushes Accel away followed with a slash, sending him rolling on the ground. The Nasca Dopant unfolded its rune wings on his back and flies to Eternal.

"Kyoya watch out!" Accel shouted to Eternal.

Eternal looks but was too late, as the Nasca Dopant slashes him on his chest and kicks him on the hard ground. Eternal groaned before seeing the Nasca Dopant falling towards him aiming his sword down at the white Rider, but Eternal quickly reacted and dodges the Dopant's attack letting stab in the ground.

Eternal and Accel were back side by side together, before they got back on their feet, the Nasca Dopant pulled his sword out of the ground before the Taboo Dopant landed on the ground by his side.

" **Back where we started, are we?"** The Nasca Dopant said, before he and Taboo was about to charge at the two Riders, and they were about to do the same, until…

BANG BANG BANG!

Gun shots were heard, and the ones that were getting hit were the two Dopants. They all looked and saw, another Rider armed with a Magnum, that was colored black with red 'S' stomp on it, before the Rider spins it upward.

The Rider is wearing a Lost Driver like Eternal's with a black Gaia Memory with letter 'S' on it, his armored bodysuit is colored black with silver accents, his chest plate had a rib-like pattern and the helmet resembled a skull with a white hat on top with large black eyes, a scar running down the right eye, and a grilled mouthpiece, the armor also sported a white scarf that hung from his back.

"Kamen Rider Skull?!" Eternal and the two Dopants gasped in the same time.

"Alright, Ken! Just in the nick of time!" Accel said.

"Wait Ken?!" Eternal gasped looking at Accel, who nodded at Eternal.

"Hey Hayate and…" Skull soon eyed at Eternal, and pointed his Skull Magnum at the white Rider. "What are you doing with Katsumi Daido?!"

"No wait a moment!" Eternal raised both his hands. "Ken wait, it's me Kyoya!"

"What Kyoya?" Skull said, before looking at Accel, who nodded at him. "Really? Oh man sorry about that."

"No problem…though it's not the first time." Eternal said before looking at Accel, who was whistling. "But let's saved the reunion later?"

"Right got it." Skull nodded before walking to both of his follow Riders side, and pointed his finger at the two Dopants. "Now, it's time to count your sins."

"Nice one, man." Eternal told him.

"Thanks, I put a lot of work on that." Skull said.

The two Dopants don't like their chances against three of these Riders.

" **It looks like we have to retreat, and report back to Kazu-san."** The Nasca Dopant told his partner.

" **Agreed."** The Taboo Dopant nodded.

The Nasca Dopant brought out a handheld device and pressed a button, which had opens a portal behind the two Dopants.

" **Let us assure you three, this won't be the last time we'll meet."** The Nasca Dopant told the three Riders, before they went into the portal before it vanishes.

"Always the last words for bad guys." Accel said.

"Agreed." Eternal said, before the three Riders removed their Gaia Memories.

Skull changes into a young man in Kyoya's and Hayate's aged, with blonde spiky hair, with sky blue eyes, wearing a black leather motorcycle jacket underneath it was a grey shirt, and was wearing black motorcycle pants with white highlights, with black boots with grey laces.

This was Ken Narukami, another childhood friend of Kyoya and Hayate.

"Ken it really is you." Kyoya said before he and Ken did a brotherly bug with each other.

"It's good to see you too, buddy." Ken said.

"You too, man." Kyoya said before they let of each other. "And we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

(Meanwhile with Jin Kazu)

"What?!" Jin Kazu exclaimed as he slams his fist on his table, after the Nasca and Taboo Dopants told him their reports. "So what your telling is not only did you fail on eliminating Eternal and Accel…You mean to tell me that Skull is with them as well?!"

" _We're sorry sir!"_ One of them said.

Jin Kazu breathes in and out, to claim himself.

"No, it's not your fault. I didn't foresee Skull would also be in this world." Jin Kazu told them. "You two are dismissed I need to think of a plan for this."

" _Yes sir."_ Both of them said before leaving the chat room of his computer.

"There's no reason to lose your cool in this Jin. Because all you have to do is wait and soon your plan and idea will become a reality." Jin Kazu said.

* * *

(Back with Kyoya and his friends)

After they fight against the Nasca and Taboo Dopants, Kyoya had brought Ken up to speed, telling about Aura, the People of Aura, the truth of this world, and the Norma.

"Okay, I pretty much got the picture. But why don't we just tell the people here, that this peaceful, prefect utopia, is all just a lie, or just tell them about this secret war that's been going on around here?" Ken told them.

"Oh and just tell them what? That this world of theirs is being powered by a big dragon and that dragon like creatures is invading their world just to get her back?" Kyoya asked.

"Okay when you put it like." Ken said. "But still, shouldn't the people feel that something wrongs with this world, I mean they take children who are Norma away from their families, I mean how they can be dangerous to anyone, and if they were couldn't they just keep them under surveillance."

"Well base on what I was told about this Embryo guy, by Aura's people that he controls this world in the shadows, for all we can know he could have manipulate history here, or maybe have the people here in some short of phantom mind control." Kyoya said.

"So meaning this Embryo guy has full complete control of this world, in the shadows." Hayate said.

"Then what about this place that Aura's people are in war with, this Arzenal don't they have some questions about…" Ken soon realized something. "Wait a moment, a war unknown to the rest of the world, a secret army base called Arzenal, and the Norma who are particularly outcasts to the world…Oh my god."

"What's wrong Ken?" Kyoya asked.

"Guys think about it, what's the prefect army that can fight against giant monsters who doesn't care about nor asked questions, when they have purpose with it, and can be forgotten by anyone in the world because they're rejected by society." Ken said.

Soon Kyoya and Hayate realized what he was talking about.

"Wait you don't mean…" Hayate mutters.

"Oh my god…" Kyoya mutters.

The perfect disposable army for Arzenal is the Norma.

* * *

A lighting storm was in the clouds above a island base; this was Arzenal the base that fight against the DRAGONs, and the place the Norma are brought to fight against as weapons.

Inside an office on the island, was Emma Bronson a young woman in her 20s, with green hair and orange eyes, wearing a military officer's uniform. She was Inspector General of Arzenal.

Right now was communicating with her father, showing her videos and pictures of Eternal in his first attack on the Misurugi Empire.

"Right now we still don't know who this Eternal is, but we do know he is a dangerous individual. The reason I'm showing you this is because I want you to keep close watch over the Norma from here on, and to make sure they don't learn about his existence, because if they do, some of them might see him as their savior or their revolutionary, and might go off to join him."

"You can count on me, otou-san." Emma told her father, but unknown to her is that there's a hearing bug hidden in her office.

* * *

In another room, was an older woman with yellow/green hair and grey eyes, wearing a bandana on the top of her head with a scarf around her neck, wearing grey-purple outer shirt with long sleeves, over a long skirt dirty pink dress with a brown belt, and brown sandals. By her side was her pet dog Vulcan wearing leather pilot hat and yellow glasses on his head.

In the older woman's hand was a handheld device that was connected to the bug in Emma's room.

"So Jill, do you think this Eternal fellow is for real?" She asked, to someone sitting by a desk.

Jill is a woman in her late 20s with black long hair tied in a ponytail and has purple eyes. She was wearing white uniform with black high lights, with a long shoulder cape that reaches her legs, and her most distinct feature was her mechanical right arm. Jill is the supreme commander of Arzenal.

Jill lit up a cigarette in her mouth, and breaths in, and breaths it out.

"Well I won't be sure until I actually meet this guy. But he won't matter," Jill picks up a profile paper. "Since she'll be coming here soon."

The picture on the paper was none other than the former Princess of the Misurugi Empire, Anglise.

"Do you really think she's the one?" The older woman asked.

"Come on, Jasmine, you know better that there's only way to found out with that machine." Jill said, before putting her cigarette in the ashtray and grinds it in the tray. "And speaking of which, she should be here right about now, I need to go help with her inspection."

Jill soon stands up and heads to the door and leaves the room.

"Well suppose all we got to do is to gamble a little." Jasmine said.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	8. Chapter 8: World War Rider

**I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 8: World War Rider**

(In Aura's world)

Kyoya had made contact with Salamandinay. Kyoya asked her about Arzenal, if the island bring Norma there to be used as disposable soldiers, which she had no choice but to tell him that it was true.

" _So let me get this straight…They send Norma babies, children, raised them to be soldiers, weapons, to fight against giant Dragons to protect a world that is a lie."_ Kyoya said.

"Yes…" Salamandinay nodded.

" _This is…this is just insane…How come you didn't tell me about this before I come to this world?!"_ Kyoya asked.

"Just tell me what I'm supposed to tell you? Tell you that we battle and kill most of their comrades, their family; all too just get Aura back?" Salamandinay asked. "Also I know you have a good heart that's willing to sacrifice your own wellbeing for others, which is why I didn't tell you about this before. But I should have realized that you may have figured this all out before, and I'm sorry for that."

Kyoya sighed heavily.

" _I know I understand why you didn't…it's so messed up, on how this world works."_ Kyoya said well having a hand over his eyes. _"Why don't I just go to Arzenal and just tell the people there, that this world is just a lie?"_

"I'm not sure that they'll be willing to believe you, considering that you'll be a total stranger to them. Not to mention, they were raised in their entire lives to believe that they have purpose in a world that rejected them." Salamandinay told him.

" _Okay when you put like that."_ Kyoya said. _"But, what if I just go there not to speak to them but to see how it's like there."_

"Are you sure about that?" Salamandinay asked.

" _I am."_ Kyoya nodded.

"Alright I'll contact with our spy there, to give you the location of Arzenal. Just be ready what your about to see there." Salamandinay told him.

" _I will. And thank you."_ Kyoya said before hanging up on his end.

"Quite the interesting fellow that Kyoya, but I can see that he has a pure and noble heart. But still I wonder why Aura had sent him here to our world." Salamandinay wondered.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

(In the Enderant Union)

In the main city of the EU, the President was in a limo car which was escorted by over 20 escort cars filled with guards.

It had been a few months after Eternal's announcement of war against the world of MANA, and had attack the other empires in the world, some in small cities, major ones, military bases, police forces, and Norma control HQs, with two new Riders joining, calling themselves Accel and Skull.

The President of the EU was slightly nervous and scared, feeling that the Riders may attack in any moment.

"Just try to relax mister President." One of his bodyguards in the limo told him. "There's nothing to be afraid about, we have over 20 cars, full with some of our best men. There's no way that Eternal or his partners will ever think about attacking us with these many guards."

"Yes…Yes your right, I guess I shouldn't be too scared with these many guards." The President stated, before the limo pulled over very roughly.

One of his guards made a call screen in the air with his finger.

"What's going on why did we stop?"

" _Sir, the road ahead is blockade with-AH!"_ The connection was cut off, with a scream.

Soon a new connection has come.

" _Sir, it's Eternal he's here!"_

"Oh no…Every Unit pull back now!"

" _We can't there's a roadblock behind us-GH!"_

"Damn it…Everyone battle stations!" The captain told the troops before opening the door. "You stay here Mr. President."

"Wait! Wait! Don't leave me here!" The President called, but was too late as the captain got out the limo and closed the door and locked it.

The President sits in the safety in the limo, until hearing the voices of being in pain, and sounds of slashes, and gun fire was heard.

Two guards together, one was kicked by the gut, the other was elbowed in the same spot, until they were kicked on the heads.

The shadows of three guards, with their attacker's shadow, punches one of them a few times, one with a reverse kick on the head, and the last one being punch in the gut so hard he coughs before being uppercut on the face, sending him to the ground.

Three guards pulled out handguns, and were about to fire, until the Skull Magnum had shot on their guns disarming them, and the one with the Magnum jumps to them and kicks and punches them to the ground.

One with a gun was back up against a wall in fear, screaming before firing at someone in front of him, but it was useless at his attacker as the bullets bounce off on his armor, before he pulled out his knife and cuts his gun in half, and grabbing both his arms before breaking them.

The President of the EU continues hearing all sorts of noises; screams, gun fire, weapon slashes, for a while now, until it finally stop.

The President, sweat drops, knowing that would only mean one thing, until hearing and saw a knife's blade stabbing through the roof of his car, and cuts through some more making a square, before someone kicks it down, and grabs the president by the collar of his shirt, and lifts him up out of his limo.

The President soon saw Eternal's helmet at his face.

"Hello, Mister President." Eternal said in his distorted voice, before punching the president, which had knocked him out.

* * *

The President begins to wake up, and notices that he was blindfolded and was hanging upside down as well.

"Well look who's awake." He heard Eternal's voice in front of him. "Did you enjoy your little nape?"

"J-Just what do you want from me?!" The President demanded to know despite being afraid.

"Oh nothing must. I just want to know one thing." Eternal said before walking in front of him, and comes down to his face. "Yours boss's planed."

"M-My boss…What are you talking about?" The President pretending to have no idea what the White Rider meant.

"I'm talking about Embryo." Eternal told the President, which made him gasped.

"H-How did you possible know about-?" As he was about to finished Eternal grabs him on the mouth.

"It doesn't matter what I know, its matters what you know! Because I know all the dirty little secrets about this world! I know about the DRAGONs, I know about Arzenal, and that you sent the Norma there to be your disposable soldiers, and lastly I know about Aura as well." Eternal told the President. "But don't worry, I have intention of exposing yours and the other world leaders, dirty secrets…Yet, I only want to know one thing…What is Embryo's planed with Aura?"

Eternal soon let's go of the President's mouth.

"You think I can just tell you? It doesn't matter what you do to me, Embryo-sama will do far worse." The President stated.

"But his not here right now is he, and how sure of you about that?" Eternal asked before removing his blindfold, and the White Rider, and soon felt a gust of wind, and looks down and screams as he saw he was hanging on top of a sky tower.

"OH MY GOD…OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" The President screams, unitl Eternal stops him by slapping him on the face.

"Shut up! You sorry excuse of a man! Now listen well…" Eternal said before walking a few feet away from the President, to five ropes that was tied to the one that he was hanging on. "You are going to tell me what Embryo's plan is, and you have 5 chances to tell me, if not I'll cut one rope for each sentence that comes out of your mouth, if it's not what I want."

Eternal brought out his Eternal Edge, and brought it close by one of the ropes.

"So I suggest you tell me." Eternal told him.

"Tell you what; you already know so much-!" Eternal stops him by cutting one of the ropes which made the rope he was hanging on lowered.

"Oh god! No…No! Please I'll give you another thing you want-!" Eternal cuts another rope.

"My god! You're bloody insane! You hear me-!" Eternal cuts the third rope.

The President looks down and saw the long drop from the tower to the ground, which him whimpered in fear which made tears falling down to his eyes, with one tear drop to the ground.

"Come on enough of the water works. It's just a long drop from here to the surface; I bet you won't feel a thing, well not much. But which would you prefer, a long drop to your death, or live you're long life?" Eternal asked.

"Please I am telling you the truth...I don't know anything-!" Eternal cuts the forth rope.

"You know what this is taking too long; I think you need more motivation." Eternal stated.

The President looks and saw Eternal slowly cutting through the last rope, his eyes slowly widen, until it reach to its last thread…

"Wait! Alright I'll talk! I'll talk, just please don't!" The President soon cried in desperation.

"You see it's that simple." Eternal said before cutting the last thread.

Which soon made the president fall, which made him screams as he was going to fell to his death, but soon stops as he saw he wasn't falling, with Eternal holding the rope.

Eternal soon lifts the President up.

"Talk before my arm gets tried." Eternal demanded.

"I don't know, what Embryo-sama is planning for Aura. But he told that it won't be for some time before he reveal what it is." The President told the White Rider.

"Some time isn't good enough. I need to know the exact time, now!" Eternal told as he threatened by shocking him up and down.

"I don't know! Okay, I don't know! He didn't told me and the others, he just told us to wait to see how things will proceed! Please that's all I know alright! I told you everything, please I don't want to die not like this please! Not like this!" The President begged for his life.

Eternal brought him over the roof and throws on the floor.

"Just be grateful I'm sparring you're pathetic life." Eternal told him, The President thanked god that he was sparred and glad it was over, until Eternal grabs him on the face.

"What are you doing?! I thought you said you were going to spare me!" The President exclaimed.

"I did, but you're going to serve as a message." Eternal said before bringing out his Eternal Edge, and soon brought it down on his face, which made him scream in pain.

* * *

Everyone that was gather around a certain building, saw the President was hanged up on it, with a scared wound on his face that was shape as the letter 'E' on his cheek.

* * *

(Next day)

At the gate of a military police base, two guards were posted by it.

"Hey," One of them got the other's attention.

"Yes?"

"You ever wondered why we're here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night."

Both stare at each other in silence.

"…What?! I mean why are we out here, guarding the gate of a military police HQ?"

"Oh. Uh... yeah."

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Uh...hm? Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"But seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell, we're just out guarding a military police base, in a peaceful utopia as our world, so why we do still need stuff like military, weapons, and a law system? What reasons do we need those in this kind of world?"

"Well that's true. But let's not forget about the Norma, or maybe some Norma sympathizers/terrorists, and that Eternal guy with his partners."

"Oh yeah, right forget about those."

"And the reason I signed up, is because I want to make sure that this prefect world of ours stays that way. To make sure that people like them won't ruined it. You got what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I guess I do."

Soon the both of them heard an engine sound.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did, and I think it come from the front of us."

They both look and saw something coming towards but can't make it because it's pretty far away.

"What is it?" One of them asked as it comes closer and closer.

"I think that it's a…" Soon it smashes through the road gate, and saw it was the EternalGarry. "CAR!"

The jump out of the way, as the EternalGarry smashes through the gate they were guarding, and smashes inside the military police base, sending everyone around flying.

Everyone inside the base saw the Garry, and knows who was inside. They pulled out their guns and aimed ready for who is going to come out.

The eye parts opened, and jumping out were, Kamen Riders Eternal, Accel, and Skull.

They opened fired at the Riders, but their guns were ineffective. Accel and Skull punches one of them to the ground as they landed, and engaged combat.

As Eternal was in the air, he pulled out a Memory with the letter 'P' on it and pressed the button.

" **PUPPETEER!"**

Eternal inserts the Puppeteer Memory in the Maximum Drive slot on his belt,

" **PUPPETEER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

When Eternal landed on the ground, he pointed both of his arms with his fingers out, and soon strings come out his fingertips, and connected to several of the stuff.

Eternal soon put their bodies under control when he froze them, before they can wondered what was going on, the White Rider pulled his strings, and soon knocked them out by making them hit each other.

Eternal soon saw some military police officers, aimed their assault rifles, ready to fire at him.

Before they did, Eternal brought out his Accel and Nasca Memories out and inserts them on the Maximum Drive slots on his chest.

 **"ACCEL!"**

 **"NASCA!"**

 **"MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

As they fire at the White Rider, Eternal caught their bullets with one arm moving in super speed, they continue firing until they run out of bullets, and soon made shocked faces, when Eternal opens his hand letting all their bullets fall on the ground.

' _I'll never get tired of doing that.'_ Eternal thought as he chuckles seeing the look on their faces, before moving at them in super speed attacking the officers that shot him.

Accel was fighting against some of the officers in hand to hand combat, sending them to the ground. Accel soon saw them pulled out stun batons, the Red Rider smirks under his helmet before pulling his Engine Blade, which made them paled seeing the sharp large blade in his hand.

Accel soon did a hand gustier for them to come at him. They muster up the courage to charge at Accel, and was about to attack all together, until the Red Rider slashes through their batons cutting them in half.

They look at their half sized batons, and saw Accel twirling his Engine Blade before he set it on his shoulder.

"Boo!" Accel screams at which made run away from in fear, Accel chuckles.

Accel soon saw some pointing their guns at him, the Red Rider soon charges at them, and cuts their guns in half, and kicks them to the ground.

Skull was kicking and punching, some of the officers to the ground, and soon saw some of them aiming their guns and soon fired at him. Skull dodges their shots by jumping and rolled in the air.

Before Skull landed on the floor, he brought out his Skull Magnum, and fired on their guns disarming them, and he charges at them and kicks them to the ground.

Skull soon saw one of them with a baton in hand coming at him with a swing, but he dodges and knees him followed with an elbow on his back, and soon saw two more coming at him with batons, until Skull swipes kicks on their legs to the ground, followed with kicks on their heads as the sit up.

Soon the three Riders defeated the last of the officers, with Eternal punching one in the head, Accel kicking one on the head, and Skull uppercuts one to the floor.

The three Riders looked at each other, and nodded to each other before Eternal moves in further inside the base while Accel and Skull got back inside the EternalGarry.

* * *

Eternal soon got on the second floor, and saw several of the officers aiming their guns at him. But Eternal saw the fear in their eyes and faces.

Eternal walks further inside, the officers backed away as he walked. Eternal brought out his Weather Memory.

" **WEATHER!"**

"Listen well, I am giving you all the count of five, to leave or stay and feel agonizing that will put in the hospital for weeks. Your choice in 1." Eternal started, the officers stayed but wondered if they should run now or stay to fight. "2…3…"

They begin to sweet drop as he was counting.

"…4…" Eternal brought his Weather Memory in the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

 **"WEATHER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal summons a storm in his fist.

"4…! And a half!" Eternal exclaimed.

Seeing that storm in his fist knowing that would mean one thing, which made them all run to the first floor, and made it time to the stairs until Eternal shouted.

"5!" Eternal slams his fist to the ground, which made an explosion that reach in the entire floor, the officers luckily made it out in time.

Eternal soon walks out of the window, and falls and landed on his EternalGarry, and soon got inside the Garry, which soon drives away from the base, as the blaze in the second floor reaches to the first floor.

* * *

(Next day)

It was nice and sunny day for the Norma Control HQ, for handling the Norma, for monitoring for them and transfer them to Arzenal when found. They have been doubling their efforts after the discovering Angelise's status as Norma had been remain a secret for sixteen years

It was a nice and peaceful day, until the heard explosions coming from outside, and were wondering/panicking on what's going on, until they summons screens showing a video coming from outside, and saw planes being exploded one at a time.

They soon zoomed at the most recent one, and saw Eternal walking out of the flames of the destroyed plane, and soon looks at them through their screens.

They soon begin to panicked as Eternal had made his attack at their base, without any soldiers to protect them, they quickly heads to the exit only to find it was blocked with big block of ice, and it wasn't just them, everyone inside the building, saw the doors either blocked by a block of ice or frozen solid, they were now trapped like prey with Eternal as their hunter.

* * *

Everyone who was inside was hiding in any spot they could find, and prying that Eternal wouldn't find him. But the White Rider wasn't after them he was after something else.

Eternal was soon inside the base, walking in the hallways, and soon made it to the database room, and went inside. Eternal soon saw a guard aiming a stun gun at him.

"S-Stay back!" He demanded even though his legs were shacking. "Don't make me hurt you!"

Eternal tilted his head, before shacking it sideways as he stepped forward, which made the guard fire his stun gun at the White Rider, but when it hit, Eternal didn't felt a thing as he continue to walk to the guard, who was frozen in fear as he walked to him.

When Eternal was in arm's length he pulled out the wires from the stun gun and hits the guard with it, making him feel the painful shock from it as he fall to the floor.

Eternal walks inside to one of the computers, and soon brought out both his Eternal Edge, and a Memory with the letter 'K' on it.

" **KEY!"**

Eternal inserts the Key Memory in the Maximum Drive Slot of his Edge.

" **KEY: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Eternal Edge glowed with a light, until he stabs it in the computer which soon brought out files of Norma sittings possibilities, and possible parents that will give birth to them.

Eternal soon deleted every file there was that was Norma related, when he was done he pulled out his Eternal Edge, and soon brought out his Zone Memory and inserts in the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

 **"ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal had now teleported out of the room and out of the Norma Control HQ.

* * *

(Later at night)

Hayate and Ken were at the forest, by a camp fire cooking some fresh fish they got, by the EternalGarry.

They soon heard an engine sound, and saw Kyoya on his EternalBoilder, driving towards them and stop, and got off his back.

"Hey guys." Kyoya waved to them.

"Hey Kyoya." They waved back, before Kyoya sits with them.

Soon the three were eating the now done cooked fish.

"Man I wonder how long are we going to do this? I mean we've been going none stop for months." Ken sighed.

"Well I'm sorry, Ken. But we need to keep being masked terrorists, like Lelouch from Code Geass, he didn't stop with one attack." Kyoya stated.

"I know, but unlike him, we don't have any followers, now do we?" Ken stated.

"Yeah that's true, I guess." Kyoya rubbed the back of his head.

"But I understand that we need to keep up the act for a while." Ken said.

"But I wonder if we're going to make our own version of the Black Knights, if we found people willing enough to join us." Hayate said.

"That seems, that very unluckily, I mean the people seems to be happy on how things are here." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Hayate said.

They soon heard a ringing sound, Kyoya heard it was his Stag Phone and brought it out.

"Who's calling, the Dragon Princess?" Hayate asked.

"I'm not sure, this is the first time someone called on their side." Kyoya told him.

"But are you going to answer it, I mean it doesn't say who's calling. We have way of knowing on who or what it is." Ken said.

"Are you saying that it's either Jin Kazu, or this Embryo guy or his lackeys?" Hayate said.

"It's possible, then again there's only one way to find out isn't it?" Ken asked.

Kyoya looks at the Stag Phone, despite being suspicious on whose calling, but figured that the one, who found a way to contact with the Phone, won't stop if he ignores it, so he made his decision.

"I'm going to answer it, but let's be ready in case this call would be tracked." Kyoya told them.

Hayate and Ken nodded, before they stand up and got in hiding spots to look out in case of any attackers, and put on their Drivers, and brought out their Gaia Memories.

Kyoya stands up as well and place his back on a nearby tree, looking out as well, and puts on his Driver, before he answers the Stag Phone, and places it on his ear.

" _Took you long enough, I was beginning to think you wouldn't answer."_ The one who was calling sounds like a woman.

"Who is this?" Kyoya asked.

" _That is something I can't share on a phone, but let's say I'm a friend."_ The woman told him. _"But I know who you are, Kamen Rider Eternal. Or should I say Kyoya Yagami?"_

Kyoya blinked in surprised that someone in this world knows who he is.

"How do you know who I am? Just who are you?" Kyoya wanted to know.

" _I can't share that because Embryo might find this connection, and trace it back to where both of us are."_ The woman told him.

"Wait you know about Embryo?" Kyoya asked a little surprised.

" _Yes I do. And I can tell you, that I'm not his subordinate."_ The woman told him. _"If you want to know more about me I suggest you find me in these coordinates I'm sending you. I'll be waiting for you until then."_

The connection was cut off, Kyoya looks at his Stag Phone and saw coordinates on a map.

"Hey Kyoya, who was it?" Hayate asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that she's maybe a friend. At least that's what I hope." Kyoya said.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

A young woman with light blue hair and yellows, wearing red uniform with high heels, had walked into a building of a ruined building inside an accent city of the lost past of this world.

She waited inside until someone brought a knife close to her neck; it was Eternal standing behind her.

"You know it's rude for someone to place a knife at a woman's neck." She told the White Rider.

"Well sorry; I have no way of knowing if your either friend or foe; now do I." Eternal said with his normal voice. "And how about you answer which will convince me, on which you are."

"I believe the term, a picture is worth a thousand words, will be convincing. Look inside the back of my clothes." She told him.

This made Eternal blushed on what she just said.

"W-What you expect me to just look inside your clothes, how is that going to prove anything?!" Eternal said which made her chuckles.

"I guess what I was told about you was true that you are a shy one." She said. "Don't worry I won't mind if you take a look."

Eternal grumbles a bit, while rubbing his head.

"Alright fine, if you say so." Eternal said before opening the back of her collar, and shallows his saliva, as he took a look on her back, and found DRAGON wings on it, which had surprised him.

"You're…" Eternal looked back at her.

"Is that prove enough for you?" She asked.

"Yeah it is." Eternal said before notices his Eternal Edge on her neck, before putting it away. "Oh sorry, I just wanted to be careful.

"Don't worry I understand." She said before turning to him.

"So you're the spy that was sent here from Aura's world." Eternal said before changing back into Kyoya.

"Indeed I am." She nodded. "My name is Lizardia, but here I go by Riza Randog personal bodyguard of Emperor Julio."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Lizardia-san." Kyoya extended his hand for a handshake, which she shook his hand.

"Likewise," Lizardia said before they let go of each other's hand. "You've been getting quite the reputation here, around the world, you and your partners, especially with your attacks on Julio and the EU's President."

"So I've heard." Kyoya said.

"But your attack on Julio, did allow me to use his fear of you as Eternal more easily to manipulate." Lizardia stated.

"Wait, you're manipulating that guy?" Kyoya blinked.

"Yes, I have been a spy in this world for years, and spent it earning his trust while feeding him a special drug, that puts him under a hypnotic state." Lizardia told him, which made Kyoya sweet drop.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Kyoya said.

"Oh don't worry you won't see it." She stated.

"But still don't you think it's risky to meet me the world's enemy, in a place like this. Won't it blow your cover here?" Kyoya asked.

"Don't worry; no one had entered these ruins for a long time. And there's no surveillance here, unlike the rest of the world, so this place is blind even to Embryo." Lizardia said, before going in one of her pockets. "Now to get back on why I called you here."

Lizardia brought out a memory card and handed to Kyoya.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked before grabbing it, and looks at it.

"Inside that memory card, is the location of Arzenal, and the location of the next DRAGON attack." She told him, which surprised Kyoya.

"Arzenal, and the next attack…" Kyoya mutters. "Are you sure you should give this to me?"

"Well I wasn't sure about it at first. But Princess Salamandinay trust you, so that's good enough for me, and wanted me to tell you that if you're going to observe how Arzenal is, she'll understand if you won't do anything and just watch, same for me as well." Lizardia said.

Kyoya looks at the memory card, and puts it in his pocket.

"Alright thank you for this, and tell her I said thanks as well." Kyoya said.

"You're welcome, but I must warn you, once you enter Arzenal's air space you may not like what you see." Lizardia told him.

"All the more the reason why I have to see it with my own eyes." Kyoya said before leaving.

"I do hope that you'll be careful out there." Lizardia said as she watch him leave.

* * *

(Back at camp)

Kyoya had told Hayate and Ken, about his meeting with Lizardia, and told them that she gave a memory card containing Arzenal's location.

Kyoya inserts the memory card in his Stag Phone with his friends looking over his shoulders, the screen on the Phone showed a up, which showed the coordinates of the army base of the Norma, which is in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Huh, so Arzenal was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, over thousands of miles away from land." Hayate said.

"Make sense, where else to send outcast to fight a war with giant monsters that no one knows about." Ken said.

Soon the map showed the location of the next DRAGON attack, about hundred of miles away from Arzenal.

"That's probable where the next attack, is going to be." Kyoya said.

"Okay, so how are going to get there?" Hayate asked.

"You guys aren't I am." Kyoya said which surprised his friends.

"What?! Kyoya why not?" Ken asked.

"Well I'm sorry you two, but I'm pretty sure there's going to be air combat, because they have a means to fight against giant DRAGONs that can fly. And we only have one Turbuler part and one Splasher part which won't maybe any good in the water, in an air battle situation." Kyoya said.

"Well that's true…Really wished I hadn't forgotten my Memory Enhancer…But Kyoya are you sure you want to do this alone?" Hayate asked.

"I'm sure." Kyoya nodded.

"Hmm…Alright then fine, but just promise you'll be back in one piece." Hayate told him.

"Don't worry I will." Kyoya said.

* * *

(Next day, at Arzenal)

It was a nice and sunny morning at Arzenal.

Inside one of the rooms, with one person in it, had begun to wake up, and it was none other than the former princess of the Misurugi Empire Angelise, whose name change to Ange now and has shorter hair, and she soon got off of bed and got dressed.

After Ange was transported to Arzenal, after so she wasn't in the best spot on the island with the Norma she once hated. After arriving here she was assign to the First Squadron the best team on Arzenal, and gotten an eye on the Squad's now decease captain Zola.

Even though she excels on the military training here and was admired by one of the new recruits Coco, in her thoughts was one thing only the return to the Misurugi Empire by any means necessary.

She once brought a return report to the Commander, to send to the Misurugi Empire, requesting for her release and to return to Misurugi, and soon after that Zola had found her in the command room, and Jill told her how disobedient she had been, which Zola asked permission to handle, which was acknowledge.

Zola had drag Ange to a private room where no one can bother them. Zola slowly took her time, groping on Ange's chest, and looks on her cheek before going for a kiss, Ange fight back against the captain by slapping her on the face, which knocks out artificial eye, before Zola can continue the alarms were heard meaning a DRAGON attack is coming.

After the First Squadron had lunch on their Para-mails, Ange took this chance and turned away breaking formation, to return to the Misurugi Empire. Coco overheard her and followed her to see the Misurugi Empire, and one of the other recruit Miranda followed her.

Ange looks and saw Coco's happy face, until it changes with her spitting out blood after being hit by a laser attack from the DRAGONs which also destroyed her Para-mail, and soon after Miranda was killed being eaten by the DRAGONs.

After seeing all that Ange was having a panic attack, and rushed to Zola for help, but soon after both of their machines was hit and was sent crashing down on a small rock over the sea. Ange was unconscious and badly wounded for a while after waking by, but soon saw Zola's dead corpse over her head, which made Ange screams.

After they found Ange, they manage to tend to her injuries with bandages all over her, while some of the Squad was crying over the corpse of their head captain, and called her a murderer, but Ange told them that Norma aren't human which had enraged one of them who kicked her on her shoulder.

When her squad left her, Ange asked the commander, about the request forms she have her, but Jill throws them on which was rejected saying there wasn't a Misurugi Empire anymore, stating the people rebelled against the Empire, which had shocked Ange.

Ange latter bought tombstones from Jasmine for her fallen squad mates which was a tradition on Arzenal, after someone had die on Arzenal they true names returned to them.

Ange asked the commander what to do next, Jill told her that it's simply fight and kill DRAGONs, but Ange rejects continue to state that she isn't Norma.

Jill wanted her to prove by moving a pen with Mana, she tried it by it wasn't working, and in tears of despair Ange asked why was sent here all because she can't use Mana and said it wasn't fair.

Jill told her it was because the rules that her people made, and soon remembers her own words to the mother of the first Norma she saw, which made her fall on her knees in denial.

Jasmine who was petting on her dog Vulcan's head, had agreed with Ange that it wasn't fair and told her that Coco had just turned 12.

Ange was surprised to hear because her sister was the same age as her, but shook the thought of saying that Coco wasn't like Sylvia. Which made Jill grab her on the collar and demanded know what she is, which made Ange mutters 'I am…I am…"

Soon the new made captain of the First Squadron Salia a 17 year old, with purple hair and brown eyes, had informed Jill that the DRAGONs that had survive the last battle is going to make a counter attack.

After Ange fall in despair and wanting to die, Jill gave her an old and worn down Para-mail called the Villkiss, saying it was perfect for someone like Ange who wants to die.

After they had launch they were on even ground with the DRAGONs, except for Salia who was caught by a DRAGONs tail, she tries to break free but no success, and saw Ange fly into the DRAGONs.

It fired at Ange's machine, but Ange dodges it for some reason. Ange tried to let it kill him again, but she dodges again, and soon after the DRAGON caught her with its tail. Ange saw the DRAGON's face up close, and had begun to shack, and remembers the horrible deaths she witness in her first battle, and soon remembers her mother's last words to live on, which made Ange scream 'No!'.

Which made the royal ring on her finger glowed and the Villkiss as well, which had blinded the DRAGON and force to let go of Salia and Ange.

Soon the Villkiss begins to shed its ruin and old skin, and was replace with a gold inner frame with white and blue armor, looking like a brand new machine now.

Before Ange can process what has happen, she remembers that she was in a battle, and transformed the Villkiss Destroyer Mode, saying she doesn't want to die, and soon kills the DRAGON.

Ange visited the graveyard on Arzenal, and cuts her hair, saying she'll do whatever it takes to survive, and after that Ange gotten better at killing DRAGONs and got paid with lots of money, but are still on bad terms with some of her squad mates.

After Ange was dressed in white clothing with a sleeveless jacket, and a black skirt with a white tail coat behind it, this was a standard uniform on Arzenal she leaves her room.

* * *

(Cafeteria)

It was meal time on Arzenal, and even though the food was bad, everyone seems to enjoy it.

Ange was sitting alone on the table, eating her food, while three of her teammates she was in bad terms with, Hilda a girl with long red hair in twin tail style, with purple eyes, Rosalie a girl with orange short hair with blue eyes, and Chris a girl with light blue hair with one ponytail on her side with pinks, were glaring at on another table.

They were still on bad terms with Ange even after Zola's death, and combine that with Ange taking down most of the DRAGONs alone which had earn them little money.

"Damn that Burn Princess, taking all the money to herself…" Rosalie growled.

"I agree, I just wish she die already." Chris nodded.

Soon after the alarms had started, meaning a DRAGON attack is coming, and it was the First Squadron's shift to take them on.

* * *

The First Squadron was now in their pilots uniform which was somewhat exposing on the front with a visor over their face, and soon takes off on their Para-mails, which were in different colors, sizes and shapes.

They soon saw an army of DRAGONs, and soon fired the guns under the front of their machines, and the three fired with their cannons. After taking down several of the DRAGONs Ange charges in alone, and killed the remaining DRAGONs alone.

"And there she goes again taking our pay…" Rosalie growled.

Salia sighed after Ange's actions.

"Alright everyone that's it for today." Salia told them.

"Yes ma'am!" All of them except for Ange said before changing their Para-mails to flight mode, and returned to base.

As they First Squadron was returning to base, the staff on the command center, the warning lights was heard again and saw one dote on the radar.

" _Attention First Squadron! There is a bogey heading behind you!"_

"What are sure, we already taken care of the DRAGONs?" Salia asked.

" _That's the thing I don't it's not a DRAGON, it's too small for a Schooner-Class, and it's moving in high speed."_

" _But it shouldn't matter what it is? When who or whatever it is appearing, capture if it necessary, if it's hostile destroy it."_ Commander Jill told the Captain.

"Yes Ma'am." Salia said, before turning to her squad. "In formation everyone, there's seems to be unidentified bogey coming here fast!"

" _Really I wonder what it is."_ A younger girl's voice wondered.

" _Vivi-chan, now's not the time to wonder about this things."_ A different voice said.

"Well whatever it is," Rosalie transformed her Para-mail into its Destroyer Mode and aimed her assault rifle. "I'll shoot it down before it even gets here."

Soon a laser beam fired at her rifle, which soon exploded along with her Para-mail's arm.

"Rosalie! Are you okay?!" Chris asked in worried.

"I'm fine but what the hell was that!" Rosalie exclaimed.

They soon saw whoever fired was coming closer, until Ange's eyes widen when she saw who it was, that was coming.

"No way…Its him…" Ange mutters.

The one was coming was none other than Kamen Rider Eternal armed with his Eternal Edge in its Blue Pierce, riding on his EternalTurbuler, before the screen freezes on his face.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Eternal VS The First Squadron**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9: Eternal VS The First Squadron

**I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 9: Eternal VS The First Squadron**

(Earlier)

Kyoya had teleported with his Zone Memory Maximum Drive with the Stag Phone, on his EternalTurbuler, above the seas at the location nearby the DRAGON attack, and felt some side effects of long distance teleportation, and soon shakes it off.

"Oh man…At least it's not as bad as dimension travel…" Kyoya mutters, before shaking his head.

Kyoya soon brought out his Stag Phone, and it shows his location next to where Arzenal is, and where the DRAGON attack will occur.

"Alright looks like I'll be on time for the battle, I better go before I miss it." Kyoya said before heading to the location of the battle.

Kyoya was about 100s of miles by the location of the battle will occur, in low altitude to make sure no one sees him.

Kyoya soon saw a thunder storm, and soon saw a singularity opening and coming through were the DRAGONs.

"Damn that's pretty cool, despite those things being controlled by someone." Kyoya brought out his Bat Shot, and begins taking pictures of the DRAGONs.

Kyoya soon saw some of them being shot down, and soon saw the First Squadron flying towards them on their Para-mails.

"So those are the Para-mails." Kyoya said as he took pictures of the Para-mails, and took pictures as they transformed into Destroyer Mode. "Damn that's pretty cool too, despite what they're doing, not knowing their slaughtering humans."

Kyoya took pictures as the First Squadron and the DRAGONs fought each other, with the Para-mails easily having the upper hand, and saw a certain white armor gold frame the Villkiss one got his eye and looks sort of familiar to him.

"Wait isn't that…?" Kyoya said as he saw the Villkiss used its freezing bullet on a Galleon Class DRAGON taking it down with one hit.

Seeing the First Squadron had finished off the DRAGONs, they soon left the area. Kyoya was about to do the same as well, but was hesitant to do so, sure he gotten a good look on the battle, but should he really leave with just that, after seeing from a far.

Kyoya looks at the corpses of the dead People of Aura floating in the seas, which made him slightly gritted his teeth and tighten the hold on the handles of his EternalTurbuler, and made his decision.

Kyoya brought out his Lost Driver and puts it on, and brought out his Eternal Memory.

" **ETERNAL!"**

"Henshin." Kyoya inserts the Memory in his Driver.

" **ETERNAL!"**

Kyoya transformed into Eternal, and chases after the First Squadron in a higher altitude and in a faster speed.

* * *

(At Arzenal air space)

Eternal had followed at their island base, and saw it.

"So that's their home/base." Eternal said, he soon the First Squadron's Para-mails in Destroyer Mode. "Guess they know I'm coming. Time to get to work."

Eternal brought out both his Eternal Edge and Trigger Memory and inserts it in the Edge.

" **TRIGGER!"**

Eternal's knife had transformed into its Blue Pierce, and takes aimed as he flying to them. The White Rider aimed his scope on a yellow Para-mail with long barrel cannons on its back, and aimed at its assault rifle, and pulled the trigger, firing the beam on the rifle destroying both the rifle and the arm.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

They soon saw Eternal coming at them armed with his Edge Blue Pierce.

"Who the hell is that guy?!" Hilda exclaimed.

Eternal soon fires at an orange bulky Para-mail with shoulder cannons, with the laser hitting on one of the cannons.

"Ersha you okay?" Vivian a young 15 year old girl, with red pink and yellows eyes, wearing a pink pilot suit, and inside a pink Para-mail, asked.

Ersha was an 18 year old with long pink hair and green eyes, wearing a orange suit.

"Yes I'm just fine Vivi-chan." Ersha said.

Salia saw Eternal firing at them again, which hits her one of Para-mail's legs, and saw another laser shot coming.

"Quick everyone scatter!" Salia told her squad.

The First Squadron scatters while dodging Eternal laser shots, while Ange changes the Villkiss to Flight mode and charges at Eternal.

"Ange what are you doing?! We have no idea who we're dealing with!" Salia stated.

"But I do." Ange said before turning off her communicator.

As Eternal was firing he soon saw they were dodging his shots, and adapting to his firing pattern.

"Damn they certainly know how to adapt." Eternal said. "Looks like I need a change of strategy…?"

Eternal saw the Villkiss charging at him, he looks at his Edge Blue Pierce's scope, and got a good look on its pilot, he's eyes widen as he recognized her, that it was former Princess Angelise of the Misurugi Empire.

"No way…Princess Angelise?!" Eternal saw Ange firing at him. "Shit!"

Eternal dodges it by going up, and soon saw Villkiss in Destroyer mode with its sword over its head going for a slash.

Eternal dodges with a barrel roll; while he was rolling he changes his Eternal Edge to its default mode, and brought out Metal Memory and inserts it into the Edge.

" **METAL!"**

Eternal's knife transformed into one sided long sword, and clash swords with the Villkiss a few times while flying at each other. Eternal flies under the Villkiss, and was about to fire, before seeing Eternal falling off the EternalTurbuler, at the Villkiss going for a slash, and the Villkiss counters with its own sword, which clashed their swords and were in even ground.

Eternal soon saw the cockpit opens, and saw Ange inside the machine.

"It is you, isn't Eternal?!" Ange exclaimed.

"So it's really you, Miss former Princess Angelise. Guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." Eternal said.

"It's Ange now." Ange told the White Rider.

"Ange Angelise, I don't see the difference!" Eternal said before he and the Villkiss pushed each other back, with Eternal landing back on his bike. "You must have gone through some difficult trials, to survive for so long."

"You guess right. Just why are you here?! Shouldn't you be busy being the enemy of the World of MANA?" Ange asked before her cockpit closes.

"Oh I'm still am, I just come here out of curiosity, because I heard so much about this place and wanted to see it with my own eyes. Wow!" Eternal dodges some cannon fire, and saw the rest of the First Squadron charging at them. "Looks like we need to save our talk for a later time."

Eternal brought out a Gaia Memory with the letter 'V' and inserts it into his Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

" **VIOLENCE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal felt overwhelming power coursing in him, and charges while screaming like a berserker at the Villkiss going for another slash, Ange was prepare to block it, but when his sword attack hit it pushes the Villkiss straight to Arzenal's hanger in a crash landing.

Eternal breaths out, as he pulled out the Violence Memory, while the Memory does give him overwhelming strength, but prolong use will make the user lose control in a berserker state, without proper control of it.

"Man I really need to practice to better control this…" Eternal mutters as he looks at the Violence Memory, before dodging fire of the rest of the First Squadron. "Almost forget about the rest of you."

Eternal soon saw Hilda with Para-mail in Flight mode coming at behind, and fired at him, but Eternal dodges it by jumping backward pushing the EternalTurbuler downward, and landed behind Hilda, she looks back and saw Eternal with his Bat Shot and took a picture of her, Hilda pulls out her handgun and aimed at Eternal, soon the White Rider jumps off her machine and landed back on his bike.

Eternal saw Chris's Para-mail firing her cannons, which he dodges while charging at her, and jumps off his EternalTurbuler and lands on the cockpit of her Para-mail. Eternal brought out a Memory with the letter 'F' on it.

" **FANG!"**

Eternal inserts the Fang Memory into his Maximum Drive slot.

" **FANG: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal finger tips extended into long sharp claws, and he soon stabs through inside inches away from Chris, who was looking terrified inside before he pulls out his claws, and begins clawing his way inside the cockpit, Chris pulls out her handgun, as the White Rider claws open her cockpit.

Eternal saw Chris pointing her gun at him, despite looking scared for her life and was shaking in fear; Eternal aims his Bat Shot at Chris and took her picture which she misunderstood as an attack which made her huddles her head.

Eternal shook his head, before he saw Rosalie coming at them.

"Why you, stay away from Chris!" Rosalie said.

Eternal jumps off Chris's machine before taking a picture of her Para-mail, up in the air and Rosalie takes aim with her long barrel cannons at the White Rider, Eternal soon brought out his Cyclone Memory, and inserts it into his Eternal Edge long sword.

" **CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Green winds of energy channels onto Eternal's sword, as Rosalie fired at him, Eternal sends a wind energy slash straight through the cannon shots, and through her Para-mail's left arm and leg, and when Eternal landed back on his bike, her cannons shot split in two, and her Para-mail's arm and leg cut off from the body, before exploding, which made her fail, until Ersha caught her time before it could fall to the water.

"You okay?" Ersha asked.

"Do I look okay?! This thing cast a lot of money!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Eternal then saw Salia's Para-mail in Destroyer mode, firing at him which he dodges by jumping up and pulls out a Memory with the letter 'B' on it.

" **BIRD!"**

Eternal inserts the Bird Memory in one of the Maximum Drive slots on his chest.

" **BIRD: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal's cape split into two and turned into the shape of wings on his back, and flies up to her machine, as he did he dodge several shots from the Para-mail.

Eternal brought out his Unicorn Memory and inserts it into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt, and Salia ready her freezing bullet.

" **UNICRON: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal's made his energy drill fist on his left, and his and Salia's attacks clashed into one another, and were in even ground but Eternal's attack destroyed Salia's Para-mail's arm.

Eternal then moves behind Salia's machine, and grabs onto one of its wings, Salia wondered what the White Rider was doing. Eternal begins pulling on the wing until eventually it begins to rip out slowly, until he fully pulls it out.

"How on earth is he doing-?!" Before she could finish as she turned around to him, Eternal slams the wings on her Para-mail's head which sends it away, before he let's go of the wing.

"Why you!" Vivian growled as she ready her blade weapon. "Take this!"

She throws the blade weapon like a boomerang, Eternal saw and brought out his Metal Memory and inserts it into his Maximum Drive slot.

" **METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal made a fist with his right hand, which had hardened like steel, and when the boomerang blade was about a few feet to him, he back handed slams it, shattering it in two pieces.

"No way!" Vivian gasped.

Eternal then saw the rest of the First Squadron aiming either their guns or shoulder cannons at Eternal.

"Alright buster, you cause us a lot of money for damaging these machines!" Hilda exclaimed. "Now either you come quietly or are we going-!"

Eternal brought out his Zone Memory and inserts it into his Maximum Drive slot.

" **ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal soon teleported out of the area, surprising the First Squadron, as he was now gone.

"What the…where did, he just go?" Rosalie said.

* * *

(On Arzenal's Hanger bay)

Every Para-mail mechanic was around the slightly damage Villkiss, and a certain one with purple hair in a high twin tail style and yellow eyes name Mei, looks at the Villkiss in shocked.

"What on earth can do this to the Villkiss?" Mei wondered, because the Villkiss was a very special machine.

Eternal's hand had tapped on her shoulder, she looks and saw the White Rider behind her taking a picture of her. Before the rest saw Eternal, he pressed on his Zone Memory still inside the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

" **ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal soon teleported out of the area, right before Ange regained conscious, and opens the hatch of her machine.

"Damn him…Just where did he go?!" Ange exclaimed, wanting some pay back at Eternal.

* * *

As the Norma teacher was telling the other children Norma, about their roles as weapons to protect the humans on the main land which is the purpose they have gave them, and about the DRAGONs, until they saw Eternal teleporting in front of the children, and soon take pictures of them.

"Excuse me just who are you-!" Before the teacher can finish Eternal took a picture of her as well, before pressing on his Zone Memory.

" **ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal soon teleported out of the room.

* * *

(In the command deck)

The three operators Pamela, Hikaru, and Olivier were receiving calls from almost everyone on the island base.

"What's going on?" Jill asked.

"Commander it won't make sense, but somehow the intruder is teleporting all over the base!" Pamela said.

' _This isn't good!'_ Emma thought in her mind in a panic, while looking worried with both of her hands on her head. _'I didn't imagine that this Eternal would find he's way here on Arzenal…The Norma are now aware of his existence…Just how on earth does he know where to find this place?!'_

Eternal soon teleported in the middle of the command deck with everyone in it seeing the White Rider.

"He's here!" Emma duck to cover, fully aware on what he can do after reading reports about him.

Eternal soon takes pictures of the three operators, and soon faced Jill who had pulled out her revolver and aims it at the White Rider before he took a picture of her.

Jill fired all of her bullets at Eternal, but was ineffective as they bounce off on his armor.

Jill clicks her tongue seeing that bullets aren't effective on his armor.

"Just who are you, why did you attack us? Just what do you want from us?" Jill asked.

Eternal didn't answer her, by pressing on his Zone Memory again.

" **ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal soon teleported out of the command deck, leaving the staff wondering where he has gone to next, but Jill have hunch feeling where he'll appear next.

* * *

(Back at the hanger)

The First Squadron had made it back to the hanger bay, despite the damage state their Para-mails are in, they got off their machines, but before they can relax.

"Look over there, he's back!" One of the mechanics shouted pointing; they look and saw Eternal standing by the edge launching bay, and soon they saw several soldiers were surrounding the intruder with their guns pointed at him.

"It's him again." Vivian said.

"Good, I still owe him for the damaged of my Para-mail!" Rosalie exclaimed as she pulls her own gun, and joins the rest of the soldiers.

"Wait, Rosalie!" Salia said, before clicking her tongue and pulls out her own gun. "Alright fine, gear up everyone, we're following Rosalie!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The rest of the Squad said, before pulling out their guns.

Eternal noticed more people have arrived and they all pull out their weapons, either guns or daggers, but those won't work on him and they don't know that.

"You're completely surrounded, there's no way to run. Surrender now!" Said one of the soldiers

Eternal gave his answer by taking two steps backward closer to the ledge.

The female soldier saw this as she order. "Fire!"

They soon fired their guns at Eternal only with the teams, but the bullets only bounce off the armour. Eternal brought out his Accel and Nasca Memories out and inserts them on the Maximum Drive slots on his chest.

 **"ACCEL!"**

 **"NASCA!"**

 **"MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

As they continue firing, Eternal caught their bullets moving in high speed, they run out of bullets, and soon made shocked faces, when Eternal opens his hands letting all their bullets fall on the ground.

"He caught all those bullets with such a speed?!" Ange gaped in shocked.

Hilda clique her tongue. "Fine! If guns won't do then I'll use a dagger!" She pulls out a dagger.

Hilda soon charges at the White Rider being to stab him, but Eternal catches her dagger with his hand, Hilda tries to pull out her dagger but Eternal got a good hold on it, she then gone for a side kick to his head, but Eternal blocks it with his forearm and grabs her ankle.

"Sorry about this." Eternal told her, before throwing Hilda to the others.

"Hilda!" Rosalie and Chris catch her before she could fall on the floor.

"This is where we part ways for now." Eternal said as he moves to the end of the ledge. "But don't be too relaxed, because we will meet again. Until then."

Eternal then falls backwards off the hanger bridge, which surprised everyone. They soon saw Eternal on his EternalTurbuler flying up, he soon turns his away and flies off away from Arzenal.

"No you don't you won't get away!" Salia said as she was going to a spare Para-mail.

" _Stop Salia!"_ Jill said the radios of the base.

"But Commander, his getting away!" Salia said.

" _Don't bother even if you chase after him, he'll be miles away far from here, for a Para-mail to reach him. So stand down now, understood?"_ Jill said.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." Salia mutters.

* * *

(With Jill)

"Good, now have everyone change in the locker room, because we're done for today." Jill said, before putting her microphone away.

The commander brought out a cigarette, brought it on her mouth and lights it up, and begin smoking.

' _Still to think he was able to find Arzenal. Not only that, he was able to rip apart Para-mails with just his bare hands like they were nothing, and to be able, to go toe to toe with the Villkiss of all machines.'_ Jill thought before puffing out a smoke. _'Just who are you Eternal?'_

* * *

(Later, back on the main land)

After Kyoya had got away from Arzenal, he then teleported back to where he and his friends had camp. He then printed pictures he tooken and showed them to, Hayate, and Ken.

"Man to think they are fighting giant Dragons in mechs, feels like something from an anime." Hayate stated.

"Yeah I agree, but I wonder who come up with those outfits they were wearing when they are piloting?" Ken wonders as he got a good look on their pilot suits, with a little blush on his face. "I mean their sort of half-naked!"

"Hey, at least you weren't the one that got an up close look of them wearing those!" Kyoya exclaimed, remembering the up close look he had of them wearing their suits, and being a little flustered of it. "God…I don't think I'll be able to get those images out of my head…"

"Still these Norma looks about the same ages as us, and some are even younger." Hayate said as he looks at the teenage Normas, and saw the children of them as well. "And don't you think it's odd, that these Norma are mostly girls?"

"Yeah, I was sort of surprised myself; when I saw most of the staff and soldiers on that island, and saw they were mostly girls." Kyoya said. "I wonder what that is about."

"Maybe because that Norma are only born as female?" Ken stated. "I mean if you hadn't seen any men on Arzenal and you saved a baby girl who was also a Norma, on the day you come to this world. Then it's safe to assume that pretty much all Norma are young girls."

"Huh…That does make sense now that you said it." Hayate nodded.

"But still though," Kyoya said as he looks at a picture of the Norma children. "To think they've been raising them to only be weapons, all to protect a world that is a lie."

"Yeah, it's really disgusted…" Hayate said. "I swear if I ever meet this Embryo, I'm going to give him a good smack on the face."

"Same with me too." Ken said.

After they put the pictures away, Kyoya soon stands up, and walks away from their camp fire.

"Kyoya, where are you going?" Hayate asked.

"I'm going to talk, with Sala-man-dinay…dang it I still can't get it right. Anyway I'm going to talk with her to somewhere, I'll be back." Kyoya said, before heading away somewhere.

"You know, the more I hear him talk about this DRAGON Princess, the more I think he really likes her." Hayate whispered to Ken.

"Oh I totally agree with you on that." Ken nodded, before yawning. "I think it's about time I get some shut eye. Can you take watch, Hayate?"

"Sure thing man, you get some rest." Hayate told him.

"Thanks…" Ken yawned as he moved into one of the tents they set up.

As he saw he was now alone, Hayate soon brought out a black Gaia Memory with the letter 'T' colored blue on it, this one was in a different design then the other Memories they used, it had a digital stop watch attached to it, and had red, yellow, and blue lights on the top of the watch.

"I sure hope that I'll be ready to use this soon." Hayate mutters as he looks at the Memory.

* * *

(In Aura's world)

Salamandinay had received a call from Kyoya, and soon answered it, which he appears as a holographic projection.

"Hello, Kyoya." Salamandinay said.

" _Hello."_ Kyoya slightly bowed his head.

"Is something wrong? I heard that you attack Arzenal after you witness our attack against them." Salamandinay said.

" _It's nothing; I'm also sorry to what happen to your people, my condolences."_ Kyoya said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I told Lizardia to tell you that I'll understand that if you just observe." Salamandinay said.

" _But still, now I wished I could have done something sooner than just watch."_ Kyoya shook his head.

"But is that the only thing, that is troubling you?" Salamandinay asked.

" _No…No its not…"_ Kyoya said. _"It's just…After getting a closer look of the Para-mail pilots, and seeing the children on Arzenal, being raised to be like them…Its just makes me more sick of how this world works."_

"Kyoya…" Salamandinay mutters. "If you are too tired, you can return back here with your friends."

" _Thank you, but it's okay I'll get over it."_ Kyoya told her. _"For now I'll stay on the main land and keep doing what I'm doing. I'll consider, visiting Arzenal in certain times."_

"Alright, if you are sure." Salamandinay nodded. "Just be careful, now you have those in Arzenal as your enemies now."

" _I know and thank you for understanding."_ Kyoya said before hanging up.

"I do pray that you'll be safe." Salamandinay said. "I do wonder why he is so willing to help all those in need, and why that he cares for strangers so much."

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Jin Kazu)

Jin Kazu was looking at videos of Eternal fighting against the First Squadron, and was not happy about this.

"To think he was able to find Arzenal, and not only that he and the other Riders Accel and Skull are proving too much for the regular military to handle." Jin Kazu said. "It looks like; I may have to supple them with the means of taking care of the Kamen Riders."

Jin Kazu pressed on a button, which made a screen pops out.

" _Yes, Kazu-sama. What do I owe this pleasure?"_

"Victer, I would like you to arrange a meeting with Mr. Embryo, tell him I would like to help his world's military to handle the Kamen Riders." Jin Kazu told Victer.

" _Right away sir, I'll arrange the meeting very soon."_ Victer said before signing out.

"Soon very soon, the power to rewrite everything in my image will be mine. All I need is a little more patience." Jin Kazu said with a evil smile.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it, I would like to thank bloodyredrose for coming up with one of this story scenes. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Tusk

**I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 10: Meeting Tusk**

It was nice peaceful night in a military outpost, until it exploded, and coming out of the flames was none other than Kamen Rider Eternal on his EternalBoilder, and soon lands on the road and drives away.

Eternal after a while he then heard sirens and looks behind and saw police and military hover cars chasing behind him. They soon fire at the White Rider with RPGs and guns, but he dodges they fire.

Eternal then brought out his Eternal Edge and Trigger Memory, and inserts the Memory in the Edge.

" **TRIGGER!"**

Eternal's knife transformed into its Magnum Form, he then spins around and fired at the hover parts of their cars, causing them to fall on the streets, before he turns back forward, and drives away.

Eternal then saw a blockade in front of him made of hover tanks aiming their cannons at him, forcing Eternal to make a turn, and soon saw another blockade forcing Eternal to turn left, and the White Rider saw soldiers pointing their firearms, forming a blockade of hover tanks all aiming their cannons with a wall made of MANA behind the tanks being made by some of the other soldiers at the White Rider.

The commander brought out a microphone, and said. "Kamen Rider Eternal, you have been a danger to our society. So we come up with this plan because we somehow know you end up attacking our outpost, and lead you here to this very street. There's nowhere for you to run now!"

Eternal saw a blockade of tanks behind him. "So either you surrender now and turned yourself in! Or are you going to fight! What is your chose?!"

Eternal saw there wasn't anywhere else to go but straight ahead, he then gave his answer, by driving forward.

"He's coming, this way sir!" One the soldiers told his commander while shaking as he aimed his gun.

"Oh relax, there's no way that antique of his will possible get past-!" The commander started.

Eternal brought out his Stag Phone and enters a code, and soon the EternalGarry smashes through the blockade behind him. The EternalGarry, soon opens up, and Eternal got on broad the Garry, before it closes as it charges forward.

"Then what about that sir?!"

"Oh don't worry men, there's no way he'll possible got past us…" The commander stated despite he sounded nervous. "Just fire at his big vehicle, as a warning shot…Now!"

The tanks soon fired at the EternalGarry, but were ineffective when they hit.

"W-What are you waiting, continue firing!" The commander order, them.

The tanks continue firing at the Garry, but were still not working as the EternalGarry comes in faster and faster.

"He's not gonna stop…" The commander mutters. "He's not gonna stop!"

He soon runs away from the blockade, and soon his men follow, and the ones in the tank followed before getting out of them and the ones forming the wall runs away hoping wall and the tanks will be enough to stop him.

Eternal then smashes his Garry through the tanks and the wall made of MANA, smashing it to pieces, as he continue running down the street.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

(Next day)

It had been several weeks after Kyoya's visit to Arzenal, he, Hayate, and Ken, decided that they visit the home for the Norma only on certain days.

They also decided to split up, so their cover more ground that way, and they meet them up on certain places in time, so they will be harder to find.

Kyoya also kept in touch with Lizardia in case she has anything that will be helpful for him.

Speaking of, Skull was since in a raining night on top of a sky scraper building, facing against General Secretary of the Marmeria Republic with several of his guards with him, after he arrived on an air craft.

"Stand back, Mr. Secretary! We got him!" One of the guards told him, before he brought out a baton, and charges at Skull, going to hit with it, but when it did it broke in half, and Skull punches him on the ground.

The rest of the guards were a little scared, but they muster the courage to attack Skull.

Skull parries one of them, and elbows him on the head. Skull saw one coming at him behind Skull back kicks that one away, and dodges one's attack, and counter punches him a few times and uppercuts him to the ground.

Skull saw all the guards on the ground and soon sets his eyes on the Secretary, and walks to him.

"W-W-Wait! Stay back!" The Secretary said as he walks back away from Skull. "Maybe I can make a deal with you and your partners? What do you want? Name it I give you whatever you want; do you want your own castle, your own island, a castle on an island?"

The Secretary stops as he saw he was close to the edge, and looks back and saw Skull close in front of him, and grabs onto the collar of his shirt and brought his feet off the roof and over the ledge.

"Oh my god! Please don't drop me!" The Secretary begged for his life.

"Just do what have to ask, and I won't have to." Skull said. "I know that the president of the EU told that we know about Arzenal and the DRAGONs."

"Yes, yes, I know, and I also know that your partner Eternal attack the forces on Arzenal. Just what is that about it?" The Secretary asked.

"Can't say about that. But I want you to tell your partners the other leaders of the world and Embryo, to stop supplying the forces there." Skull told him.

"What your insane…I can't just convince the others or even Embryo-sama to do that." The Secretary told Skull.

"Oh I know. I just wanted to tell you that so you guys can consider it. And this is only to scare you. Just be grateful I'm letting you live." Skull said before throwing the Secretary back on the roof.

When the Secretary looks he saw that Skull was now gone.

* * *

(With Hayate)

Accel was seen fighting against three police academy students, in the gym, in hand to hand combat. One had kick Accel on the side, but was ineffective when Accel grabs on his leg, and breaks by elbowing it, before letting him go for him falling on the floor.

Accel saw one coming at with a punch, only to be parried by the Red Rider, and punches him a few, before one final one made him a little dizzy before he fall on the ground.

The last one was coming at him from behind, Accel turns to him going for a punch which made him scared as he brought his arms to protect his face.

Accel smirks under his helmet, and pointed his finger to the ground signaling him to fall on the ground, which he understood as he nodded before being pretended to be hit and falls on the ground playing dead.

Accel chuckles. "Always wanted to do that."

Accel then leaves the gym and walks in the hallway that is in ruins with several cadets and combat instructors lying on the ground moaning in pain.

Accel then exits the academy, which was also in ruins with several broken windows, and one of the rooms in fire.

Accel soon changes into his Motorcycle form and drives away from the academy.

* * *

(With Kyoya)

Eternal was seen driving on his motorcycle into a military police outpost, and drives into the parking lot, but when he was driving there was something odd about this place, that there was no one here, no guards, no staff, not even the military policemen.

"Something's not right here." Eternal said to himself, before he got off bike. "Where is everyone?"

"Not here if that's not obvious." Eternal looks and saw three officers, walking to him a few feet away. "Except for us anyway."

"Pretty bold, that you three only come here. Because you know you three can't stop me, nothing can." Eternal told them.

"That's true we would be afraid of you. Before we found the power to match yours."

"What?" Eternal wonders what they mean.

The three officers brought out Dopant Gaia Memories with the letters 'A' 'C', and 'F', which surprised the White Rider.

"Those are?!" Eternal gasped.

The three officers soon revealed their Connecters, before pressing the buttons of their Memories.

" **ANOMALOCARIS!"**

" **COCKROACH!"**

" **FIREARM!"**

They soon inserted their Gaia Memories into their Connecters, which transformed two of them, into the Anomalocaris and Cockroach Dopants, the third one was a Dopant that was made of metal with claws on his feet, and arms made of guns and his head was a revolver head with a long barrel.

The Anomalocaris Dopant fired its teeth projectiles and the Firearm Dopants fires with his gun arms and head gun at Eternal.

Eternal dodges their fire with a shoulder roll, only to find the Cockroach coming at him with its super speed, and uppercuts him to the ground. The Cockroach Dopant was going to stamp on Eternal; the White Rider caught it in time and moves its foot aside, and punches the Dopant back, before getting back up on his feet, but when he did the Anomalocaris and Firearm Dopants fired at Eternal, making him stumble back, sends him on one knee.

" **Amazing the power is just amazing! It's just like he said it would be!"** The Cockroach Dopant cheered.

' _He…Does he must mean Jin Kazu, only he and his underlings have the means to give them Gaia Memories.'_ Eternal concluded, as he stood back up on his feet.

"You may know how to use your new powers. But I have a lot more practice with mine." Eternal told the Dopants.

" **Yeah we'll be sure to remember that…After we kill you that is!"** The Firearm Dopant prepares to fire at Eternal; the White Rider soon brought out his Cyclone Memory and inserts it into his Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

" **CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

When the Firearm Dopant fired at Eternal, he summons a green tornado around himself protecting him from the bullets. He then brought out his Eternal Edge and his Trigger Memory, and inserts it into his Edge.

" **TRIGGER!"**

Eternal's knife soon transformed into its Magnum form, and fired at the Firearm Dopant, causing him to stop firing at Eternal and to stumble back, and soon fired at the other two Dopants, moving all of them together.

Eternal then brought out his Heat Memory and inserts into his Magnum's Maximum Drive slot.

" **HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal then aims at the three Dopants. "Trigger Explosion!"

Eternal fires one of W's signature attacks, at the Dopants, the Anomalocaris and Cockroach Dopants manage to dodge the fire shot, but the Firearm Dopant got hit, destroying the Dopant, leaving the user before he fallen on the ground unconscious, and then his Gaia Memory ejects out of him before it shatters.

The two Dopants were surprised by their ally's defeat. Eternal then looks at the two of them, and did a hand gestured for them to come at him.

The Cockroach Dopant roars, before charging at Eternal in his lighting fast speed. Eternal then brought out his Nasca and Accel Memories and inserts them in the Maximum Drive slots on his chest.

 **"ACCEL!"**

 **"NASCA!"**

 **"MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal charges at the Cockroach Dopant a faster speed then the Dopant punching in the face to the ground, the Dopant soon got back up, but Eternal kept hitting in his speed.

The Anomalocaris Dopant, fired at Eternal to help his ally, but Eternal grabs its teeth projectiles in his blur speed state, and throws them back at the Dopant sending him to the ground.

The Cockroach Dopant was a little dizzy after being hit by the White Rider. Eternal brought out his Unicorn Memory and inserts it into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

" **UNICORN: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Energy channels and forms on Eternal's fist, before punching the Cockroach Dopant in his super speed in the chest, before he exploded out of his Dopant form, and falls on the ground with his Gaia Memory shattered on the ground near him.

The Anomalocaris Dopant soon got back up and saw the Cockroach Dopant was defeated. Eternal then looks at the last surviving Dopant which made him step back.

Eternal pulls out his Eternal Memory and inserts it into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

" **ETERNAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Blue flames appeared on Eternal's right foot, he then charges at the Anomalocaris Dopant, which caused the Dopant to be scared.

" **S-S-Stay away!"** The Anomalocaris Dopant fired at Eternal.

Eternal dodges his teeth projectiles, by spin jumping sideways, and kicks the Dopant on the chest, causing electricity to spread all over the Anomalocaris Dopant, before Eternal he landed on his feet.

"Told you, I have a lot more practice than you guys." Eternal said, before the Anomalocaris Dopant exploded, leaving the user falling to the ground before his Gaia Memory ejects out of him, he tries to reach for it but it soon shattered in pieces.

Eternal then picks him off the ground and brought him to his face.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded.

"Answer my questions, I won't have to!" Eternal told the user. "How did you and your friends, got these Memories, was it from a man wearing white clothing with two different eye colors? Did you?!"

"Y-Yes! It is definitely someone in white clothes, but he didn't have two different eye colors…He said if we used these Gaia Memory things, we'll be in even ground and beat you with them. That's all I know I swore please don't hurt me!"

"You're lucky I'm a man of my word." Eternal said before throwing on the ground. "You better hope that you won't see me again, because the next time I see you. I won't be so friendly."

Eternal walks back to his motorcycle, and brought out his Stag Phone and called one of his friends.

"Hayate tell Ken we need to meet sooner than expected, I have discovered something you two need to know." Eternal said.

Eternal soon drives out of the military police outpost, unaware that someone wearing hooded cloak had been watching him from afar using binoculars; he then got on a hover craft that is not powered by the Light of MANA, and followed Eternal but kept a safe distance from the White Rider.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

In a place on a floating island above the seas, with some islands floating beside it, and on it was a table, and sitting on it was the leaders of the world. The scared President of the EU, General Secretary of the Marmeria Republic, Emperor of Galia, and the Rosenblum Kingdom's King, the Velda Dynasty's Queen, and the Misurugi Empire's Holy Emperor Julio.

They were watching a video of Eternal fighting against the three Dopants, and defeated the three of them.

"This isn't what you promise Mr. Kazu, you said that your products will be able to defeat Eternal, not the other way around." The Galia Emperor said, looking at Jin Kazu standing beside their table.

"What I _really_ told you, your majesty, is that the Gaia Memories can give your troops an _edge_ against the Kamen Riders, I didn't say they have a full chance of victory, because nothing is absolute." Jin Kazu said. "Besides it all depends on the user abilities and will, to bring out the Memories full potential, and clearly those three didn't have the necessary acquirements."

"Then why don't you just give us more of them enough to make an army of these Dopants, so we can crush them." The Queen of Velda requested.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, your grace. The Gaia Memories aren't exactly easy to mass produce so I can't give millions of those for free, and if a user's will is not strong enough they can easily lose control of their Gaia Memory's powers." Jin Kazu said.

"So what you're saying is, you can't help us, am I correct?" Julio said.

"I said that I would give you, a fighting edge; don't expect me to hold all your hands every step of the way." Jin Kazu told them.

"You said you are Embryo-sama's partner." The King of Rosenblum said.

"A _partner_ _of business_ , right now I'm interested in Mr. Embryo's research, I don't recall him as my friend or comrade. Same for all of you as well, all of you are just my business to him, nothing more nothing less." Jin Kazu told them.

"Why you…!" The Galia Emperor growled as he glared at the leader of Foundation X.

They soon heard a loud sound of a book closing, and saw it was Embryo who was holding a book in his hand walking to them.

"So there's no reason to be so upset. Mr. Kazu here, found the goodness in his heart to give you an edge against Kamen Riders, so I would be grateful to him." Embryo told the leaders of the world.

"Y-Yes, Embryo-sama…I'm sorry…" The Galia Emperor slightly bowed his head, after calming down.

"It's alright, now if we are done here. I bid you farewell." Embryo said, before the leaders left the room by disappearing like holographic projections.

Jin Kazu sighed as they were no gone. "I swore those people are just spoiled children."

"Oh don't be like Mr. Kazu, after all their doing a well job of leading this world, at least until the plan comes to be." Embryo said.

"And when will the plan come in play exactly?" Jin Kazu asked.

"Until something surprising happens. All I have to do is to wait, and don't worry I'll be sure, to give you the blueprints so that you can do the same in a different Earth." Embryo told.

"Good to know. Well now that we're done, I will take my leave now." Jin Kazu said before walking away and disappeared like the others as well.

* * *

Jin Kazu walks out of a room and walks down the hallway, with two of his assistants wearing black future sunglasses with him, a woman with red wood color hair in a ponytail, and a man with short red wood hair, and they look to be twin siblings.

"Hello, Kazu-sama. How was the meeting?" The man asked.

"Tiring Nasca. It is most difficult to work those people especially with Embryo." Jin Kazu told him.

"And did Embryo, say when his plan will start?" The woman asked.

"He said he won't start until something surprising happens. So until we know that something will come, so all we have to do is wait Taboo." Jin Kazu explained.

"Very typical with that man I say." Taboo said. "I don't see why we won't just kill him, and take his plan for ourselves."

"Well like it or not, we still need Embryo for the plan to succeed." Jin Kazu soon stops by a large window, and saw humanoid troopers with mechanical heads working in a factory of some kind, on mass producing thousands of different letter Gaia Memories, controlling these troopers was the Commander Dopant. "How goes mass production by the way?"

"Very good, we have produced over 100,000 so far and still counting." Nasca told him.

"Good, because we may need them just in case." Jin Kazu said before leaving his assistants.

"In case of what sir?" Taboo asked.

"In case, if a war comes our way." Jin Kazu answered. "You may call it paranoia, but I call it being prepared for the worst."

* * *

(Back with Kyoya)

Kyoya have met with Hayate and Ken in a forest they have set to meet, and told him his encounter with the three Dopants.

"Well that's not good, sounds like Jin Kazu, is arming the military here with means to combat us." Hayate said. "Just great."

"That's true, but some of them, may have not fully master their Gaia Memories yet." Kyoya stated.

"But it still doesn't change the fact, that things may become harder for us now, and it will become hard for the People of Aura for their future invasion to free Aura." Ken said.

"But what if we change that." Hayate suggested. "Jin Kazu must be mass producing Gaia Memories here for not only for the military, but for himself as well."

"Yeah like some sort of hidden factory, somewhere." Kyoya said.

"So if we find this factory, and destroy it…" Ken started.

"We cut their supplies of Gaia Memories, giving putting a large gape to the power struggle, giving not only us an edge but to Aura's people as well." Hayate finished.

"So our first priority is to found this factory and destroy with all the Gaia Memories they made. All we have to do is to find it first, wherever it is." Kyoya said. "But when there's a will there's a way."

"With you on that." Hayate said.

"Alright if we're going to do this, I suggest that we…" Ken started before they hear the Denden Sensor in Denden mode started to make an alarm sound that would only mean one thing, is that someone or something is coming to them.

* * *

The hooded man who have been following Kyoya afar and hidden on his hover vehicle, and lands to where he and his friends campsite was, but no one was there, only the EternalGarry.

The hooded man soon got off his vehicle, and looks at the EternalGarry, and was surprised of the design of the vehicle. He soon set his eyes on burned firewood that was used for a campfire, he place his hand over it and felt it was still warm, meaning whoever was here left in a hurry or is in hiding.

When the hooded man turned around he saw Eternal behind, which surprised him, before Eternal grabs him on his cloak and slams his back on a tree.

"Wow! Wait I don't mean any harm!" He told the White Rider.

"Just who are you and how did you find me?!" Eternal demanded from the hooded man.

"Well it wasn't that hard, I mean you and your friends leave a trail of destruction wherever you attack…"

"Did Embryo or Jin Kazu, sent you?!" Eternal exclaimed.

"You know about Embryo? Also Jin who now I'm not sure who that is…!" He winced when Eternal lifts him up.

"That is not answering my questions." Eternal told him.

"Okay! Okay! I'll answer them; can you please put me down first?" He requested Eternal let his feet touch the ground.

He then removes his hood, revealing a young man who like Kyoya/Eternal's age, only a year younger, with short brown hair, and have purple color eyes.

"My name is Tusk okay. And before you ask Tusk is my full name." Tusk told the White Rider. Eternal then checks around his body and clothes for any Connectors and a Gaia Memory, but he found a few weapons on him, and throws them on the ground.

"Alright then Tusk, but I need to answer a few more of my questions. But to make sure whatever comes out of your mouth is the truth." Eternal brought out his Puppeteer. "I need to use this one you, think of this as a truth serum/lie detector test, if that's alright for you?"

"If it means getting you to listen, then yes." Tusk nodded.

"That's good to hear." Eternal inserts the Puppeteer Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

 **"PUPPETEER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal pointed his finger at Tusk, which a thread comes out of the tip, and onto Tusk's forehead.

"Alright let's start with a test, what is your name?" Eternal asked.

"My name is Tusk." Tusk answered.

"Did Embryo or Jin Kazu, sent you?" Eternal asked.

"No I wasn't sent by either of those two." Tusk answered.

"Is there anyone with you?" Eternal asked.

"No I come alone; I don't have anyone with me anyway." Tusk said

"Are you an enemy or a friend?" Eternal asked.

"I'm actually here to ask if you and the other Kamen Riders are friends." Tusk answers.

Eternal was thinking about this, there's no way he would be able to resist the power of the Puppeteer Memory, so the White Rider guessed he means no harm, which made his decision.

"Alright that's all I needed to know." Eternal said before pulling out the thread, and let's go of Tusk, before taking a few steps back.

"Oh man…that felt kind of weird." Tusk said while rubbing his head.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure you don't mean any harm." Eternal said, before turning around. "Alright you two can come out now."

Coming out of hiding from the shadows of the trees, was Kamen Riders Accel and Skull walking towards them, standing by Eternal.

"Oh wow, so your guys are the Kamen Riders." Tusk said as he looks at the three Riders.

"That's right we are. So Tusk mind telling us why you're here?" Accel asked.

"I will but before, you guys think you can lose the armor." Tusk requested.

"Yeah not gonna roll man." Skull stated.

"Really? I mean I share my identity to you guys, and I gone through your lie detector test. Doesn't that at least earn me the right and trust of your identities?" Tusk asked

"He does have point." Accel whispered to his fellow Riders.

"Well, what do you think Kyoya?" Skull whispered to Eternal.

Eternal breaths in and out, as he thought about it and soon makes his decision.

"He share us his name, only fair that we give him ours." Eternal told him, before getting ready to pull out his Eternal Memory from his Lost Driver. "Together?"

"Alright man, whatever you decide I'm with you." Accel said he also got ready to remove his Accel Memory out of his Accel Driver.

"Well looks like I'm out voted here, either way." Skull said as he also got ready to his remove his Skull Memory out his Lost Driver.

The three Riders remove their Gaia Memories, and transformed back into Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken. Tusk was surprised that they're about the same age as him.

"Hello Tusk, my names Kyoya Yagami. And these two are Hayate Sakurada, and Ken Narukami." Kyoya said, before pointing to his friends, introducing them. "You have our attention, so I suggest you start explaining."

"Well it's kind of a long story, and is a little complicated." Tusk said.

"Well you're in luck complicated stuff, is in our forte." Hayate said.

* * *

After starting a new campfire, Tusk soon started explaining to Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken.

About the history about humans on how they were in war with each other, cause much destruction to the world, which wasn't really that surprising to them because it's pretty typical sometimes in human nature. And told them about a god who they told is Embryo, had grown tired of it, which he soon have the idea of creating a new society of humans born of the power of MANA.

With that the new world is in peace, there was no more war, chaos, famine, battle of resources, you name it.

But told them there was soon a problem, the Norma, newborn females who carry the genes of the old humans who aren't able to channel the Light of MANA. But god/Embryo, had soon came up with a planed to contained it, is by implanting thoughts into the people to hate the Norma, thus them becoming outcasts to the rest of the world, which had last hundreds of years.

But Tusk told them, that there were a group of humans that were once the rulers of the world but was cast out after Embryo created his new humanity, known as the Ancient Humans, Tusk's people. The Ancient Humans fought and rebels Embryo time and time again to take back their place in the world, losing many of their comrades in the process, until eventually they manage to found a weapon of god, the Ragna-mail called the Villkiss.

They thought with the Ragna-mail they can finally be in even ground with god, but there was one problem, is that the Ragna-mail is locked so that not anyone can use the machine.

With the loss of their comrades the Ancient Humans eventually waited for their end, until they heard of Arzenal which the Norma are kept, and eventually found the island and made contact with them, which they have formed an alliance, until someone will come to pilot the Ragna-mail.

Soon that someone had come, the first Norma born of royal blood, Alektra Maria von Loewenherz, and with her royal blood and her royal ring, she was able to awaken and pilot the Villkiss. Which soon made people gather with her, Knights to protect Villkiss and its pilot, a armorer to repair it, a doctor, and a arms dealer, they gather and starts their rebellion known as Libertus.

But the first Libertus had failed, and Alektra had lost her right arm and ring, unable to pilot Villkiss anymore and all of Tusk's family, friends and people were killed, leaving him as the last of the Ancient Humans. But Alektra refuses to let Libertus dies, and Tusk becomes her eyes and ears here. Tusk soon heard about the Kamen Riders, and decided to find them, and to see if their willing to join with them in Libertus.

After hearing Tusk's story, Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken, decided to talk privately in the EternalGarry, leaving Tusk outside by the campfire.

"Well what you guys think?" Ken asked.

"Well I don't exactly buy it." Hayate said. "I mean don't get me wrong I can see he was telling us the truth, but come on, a weapon of a god, ancient humans, and rebellion of the outcasts of the world."

"But I don't think, he wasn't lying about this Villkiss." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean?" Hayate asked.

"When I arrived on Aura's world, I found a video, of these very Ragna-mails, and I saw the destruction they can do. They are capable of destroying civilization there once, and I think I come across the Villkiss when I first arrived to Arzenal." Kyoya explained.

"Okay, but now what are we going to do, after learning all of this?" Ken asked. "I mean, Tusk, come here in hopes that we will be allies for this whole Libertus thing. And even if we're now enemies of the World of MANA, it still doesn't change the fact that we're on the People of Aura's side."

"That's true, and there's probably some bad blood between both parties. I mean they have a common enemy, and the enemy of my enemy is an ally, but can they really come to terms with that?" Hayate said.

"Yeah that's true. And there's maybe a chance that the current Rider of Villkiss, will not even join Libertus." Kyoya said.

"So are we going to tell this to Tusk?" Ken asked.

After a while of their conversation, the Garry soon opens and Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken walks off the Garry and Kyoya face Tusk.

"Well, have you three made your decision?" Tusk asked.

Kyoya breaths in and out, while having a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry Tusk, but we can't join you in Libertus." Kyoya told him.

"What? But why?" Tusk asked.

"Listen Tusk, I know you were telling us the truth, and I understand the situation you're in, and understand why you need our help. But it's not my call to make, nor is it Hayate's and Ken's." Kyoya told him.

"Then who's is it?" Tusk asked.

"That…I can't say…but we have our own different reason fighting against Embryo. So I'm sorry I'm really am." Kyoya said.

"No you don't have to be." Tusk stated. "I know it was a long shot, asking you join off the blue. I'm sorry to have cause problems with you, I'll leave now. And don't worry about your identities, I'll keep them safe."

Tusk begins to walk back to his vehicle.

"Tusk wait," Kyoya stops him and handed him a piece of paper. "On this paper is our contact information, use it in case if you want to contact us, and if you want us to meet again."

"Thanks." Tusk said before grabbing the paper.

Tusk soon takes off in his vehicle and left the three Riders.

"We did the right thing right?" Hayate asked.

"I'm not really sure. A life of a Kamen Rider is never easy." Kyoya said. "But at least we may have found a friend here."

"That's true." Ken said.

Kyoya soon heard his Stag Phone Ringing and soon answered it.

"Hello?" Kyoya said.

" _Kyoya it's me, we need to talk."_ It was Lizardia on the other end. _"I have information that will be some help."_

Kyoya wondered what she had found.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Eternal's Second Visit

**I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 11: Eternal's Second Visit to Arzenal, on the Festa**

(In Jill's office)

Jill was with, Jasmine, Maggie Arzenal's doctor with dark red hair and purple eyes wearing a lab coat, a red shirt, a black skirt and high black stockings with white shoes, Mei and Salia.

Jasmine was reading a message they got from Tusk through Morse code, saying he was on the mainland, Salia remember this Tusk, and they sort have figure that he was the one who found Ange and the Villkiss, Salia was a little surprised that Ange was alone on an island with a man.

"There's more." Jasmine said.

"There's more?" Salia asked.

"'I have made contact with the Kamen Riders, and it seems we have a common enemy. I asked them if they could join Libertus, they understand our situation but however they have their own reason to fight. But I will keep on searching.'" Jasmine read it out loud. Jill's posture shows that she was surprise.

"Kamen Riders?" Salia repeated, wondered who they are.

"You know that intruder in white armor that cause, quite the number on you and your team, he's one of them." Jasmine said.

Salia's eyes widened. "You mean-! The same man who infiltrated Arzenal?! What was he thinking trying to recruit him? He attacked my team, damaging the units, one Para-Mail destroyed, not only that he managed to stand toe-to-toe with the Villkiss. That man is dangerous."

"We need allies, Salia." Jill lights up a cigarette. "He only tries to strengthen our force. I would be lying if I don't want someone like him to join."

"Still, to think he managed to track him down." Maggie said.

"But we still don't know what he wanted here?" Salia said recalled his infiltration, after he left there weren't anything stolen nor there were any casualties.

"Best not to worry about that for now, Jasmine, keep in contact with Tusk, because something tells me, we need his help." Jill said.

"You got it." Jasmine said.

"Alright then," Jill soon stands up. "Time to head out; remember to be careful around the inspector, and let's not forget the Festa's only one month from now, best to be ready for that as well."

* * *

(One month later)

On Arzenal is the Mermaid Festa, a day off the humans gave the Norma to relax, and the usually tradition is that everyone wears swimsuits and celebrate on the beach on the island. And during times inspectors from the mainland come to Arzenal, and on broad the transport is Misty Rosenblum, princess of the Kingdom of Rosenblum.

They landed on the hanger where Emma greeted them. Misty is a teenage girl with blond curly hair and blue eyes and is wearing pink and red dress.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, Princess Misty." Emma bowed her head to Misty.

"The honor is all, mine." Misty said.

Emma soon leads Misty and her bodyguards to the Rosenblum Estate on the island.

When they are gone, the wing on the inspectors transport something was shifting on it, and that something was none other Kamen Rider Eternal, the reason no didn't see was because he used the Dummy Memory on the Maximum Drive slot on his belt, to camouflage with the vehicle.

Eternal turns his face to the screen.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

Eternal then steps off the vehicle to the hanger's floor, and looks around and saw no one around.

Eternal brought out his Stag Phone and puts it by his ear.

"Guys, I'm in position. How are things on your end?" Eternal asked.

* * *

(With Hayate and Ken)

"Well man it wasn't easy finding a good hiding place for the Garry on this small island, but we're good." Hayate said with his Beetle Phone, and was with Ken who was looking a little sick.

They were by the EternalGarry in the forest, they were on the island because Kyoya used the Zone Memory to transport the Garry on the island with Hayate and Ken inside.

"How are things on your end?" Hayate asked.

* * *

(Back With Eternal)

"Well it's exactly, how Lizardia told me. There's no one here, not even one guard." Eternal said as he looks around.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Kyoya had met with Lizardia, at their meeting place, after he called him._

" _The Mermaid Festa?" Kyoya said._

" _Yes, it's a sort of festival that comes every one year that the people here gave the Norma on Arzenal, for a means to relax themselves." Lizardia explained._

" _Okay, but how is that going to help?" Kyoya asked._

" _Well during the Festa, they sent some inspectors there from the Rosenblume kingdom; with one member of the royal family with them. And that one this time; is Princess Misty Rosenblum of the Kingdom of Rosenblum." Lizardia explained._

" _What really?" Kyoya asked._

" _Yes." Lizardia nodded. "I may have Julio under my control, but it doesn't hurt to have another pair of eyes that usually meets with Embryo."_

" _And that would be the King of Rosenblum." Kyoya said. "So if I kidnap his daughter, and used her as bargaining chip..."_

" _He'll do anything to get her back, even if it means spying for you, against Embryo." Lizardia said, she then notices the looks on his face. "Is something wrong with that?"_

" _No, I'm just not liking, the idea to kidnap someone's daughter as ransom." Kyoya said._

" _Well if you're not comfortable about it…" Lizardia started._

" _No, you're right; I shouldn't let a chance like this get away, especially if it can help." Kyoya said._

" _Alright then, the Festa will start today next month from now. You best get back to your friends, to plan and prepare." Lizardia told Kyoya._

" _Got it." Kyoya nodded._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Eternal then walks into the hanger, and checks his Spider Shock in Wrist Watch mode on his wrist, and have a red dot blinking on the radar.

"Good thing I shoot a tracker on the princess's dress, and it looks like she's not far from here." Eternal said the tracker is place on the bottom of the skirt of Misty's dress.

"Alright, you guys remember the plan?" Eternal said to his friends.

" _Don't worry, I mean we did plan for this together."_ Hayate assured. _"We keep an eye on the Norma who's spending this Festa on the beach here, to warned you if something is going to happen, like they're in alert of any kind we let you know, while you kidnap the Princess, bring her back to the Garry, we teleport off the island back with her to the mainland, so we could use her to get to her father. I mean how hard is that going to be?"_

"Well hopefully not as hard. You guys just get to where you got a good eye on the Norma; I'll call you guys back when I got her." Eternal said.

" _Alright good luck man."_ Hayate said before hanging up.

Eternal then stops by a storage, armory with some familiar looking weapons and equipment that was familiar to him, and saw a small area with clothes racks, dressing rooms, arcade games and a pool table, and vending machines of all kinds, and saw a sign that says 'Jasmine Mall'.

"So they got a small mall here, hmm…" Eternal hummed.

Eternal then heard growling, he looks and saw Vulcan wearing a dog swimsuit and snorkeling headgear on the dog's head. Vulcan was glaring at the White Rider, as it growls at him.

Eternal then lowered himself by sitting on one knee to the dog and extended his hand close to Vulcan, which the dog soon clam down before he licks on Eternal's hand, with Eternal petting Vulcan on the head, which he seems to enjoy.

Kyoya always had a thing with animals, ever since he was young.

"Sorry if I spook you, mind if you keep quite that you saw me?" Eternal requested with one finger up on his lips, Vulcan bark as he nodded. "Good boy."

Eternal soon leaves the hanger, with Vulcan sitting while watching the White Rider leaves.

* * *

(With Hayate and Ken)

Hayate and Ken were spying on the Norma on an edge of the cliff by the beach, watching the Norma with the Denden Sensor in Goggle Mode, with Hayate using them.

"While I have to tell you man, all these Norma girls are pretty cute." Hayate said, before handing the Sensor to Ken. "Look for the long hair pink one, that one defiantly has my eyes."

Ken looks through the Sensor, and soon found Ersha having an oil massage, which he slightly blushed.

"Well even though I feel guilty spying on these girls, I have to say you have great taste." Ken said, as he looks around and saw someone, he then handed the Sensor to Hayate. "Look for purple twin tail one by the black tent."

Hayate looks around and saw Salia by the black tent.

"Hmm…Cool beauty with a slender body, great find man." Hayate said, until he saw someone. "Oh my god I think, I just found a maid!"

"Really?! Let me see!" Ken said as he and Hayate looks through one of the visors on Denden Senor.

They soon found Momoka looking around as she was looking for someone while calling out.

"Okay, why is there a maid here on a place like this?" Ken wonders.

"I don't know, but I have to say I won't mind being the only guy on this island, if I stay here." Hayate said.

"Dude for real?" Ken asked, with a deadpan look.

"Hey I was only kidding." Hayate said.

"Still, do think they have a festival here once a year." Hayate said.

"For a prison/military island, which sends outcasts of the world to their death, they certainly know how to have fun." Ken comment. "I mean, isn't that a bit risky to take a whole day off for everyone?"

"Maybe is they're way to give it as a reward." Hayate said.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"Think about it, Ken." Hayate said. "How do you make outcasts to fight if it means risking their lives for? By rewarding them for their work."

"You do have good point." Ken nodded.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Emma and Misty)

Emma had brought Misty to the living room in the Rosenblum Estate, sitting by a fancy coffee table on it was a tea set, and the two humans were sitting on fancy couches.

"It is truly an honored to have you here, your highness." Emma said. "I heard that your baptism went well, despite the Kamen Riders causing chaos wherever they go. But I'm still surprised you come here."

"Well my family is in charge of Arzenal, so it's no problem. But there is another reason I am here." Misty stated.

"Oh then what is it?" Emma asked.

"Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, is here on Arzenal, isn't she?" Misty asked.

"Yes." Emma nodded.

"I wish to see her." Misty requested.

"What?!" Emma gasped. "But Princess surely you can't be serious, she may have once been a princess like you, but she's a Norma now. Someone of your status-!"

"Please I must speak with her…" Misty said looking sideways.

Emma was a little hesitant for a while and then stands up.

"Very well if that is your wish, your highness." Emma said before leaving as she was walking in the hallway, she remembers her talk with her father, after Eternal's visit to Arzenal.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"So Eternal managed to found the location, he stand toe-to-toe with Para-mails with ease and infiltrated Arzenal?" Her father asked._

 _"Yes." Emma nodded._

 _"This is troublesome." Her father signed. "The Norma may know of his existence but it is only a matter of time before they soon learn of his actions, and no doubt we will have more troubles."_

 _"For now, I want you to make sure that they don't know of his action by silencing the former princess." Her father said._

 _"The former princess? You mean…?" Emma asked before soon realized._

 _"Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi. She was witnesses of Eternal's declaration to the world before coming to Arzenal. I have checked the date of her exiled and confirmed that she's knows." Her father said. "If she somehow spill out of his actions…"_

 _"Yes, I understand otou-san." Emma said before turning off the communication screen._

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

' _Though I don't like this, but her speaking with the princess might be perfect opportunity to make sure she doesn't say anything.'_ Emma thought, before calling for Momoka.

* * *

(With Eternal)

Eternal was walking down the hallway while looking at his Spider Shock, as he was coming closer to his target.

"Keep moving!" Eternal heard a voice ahead of him, and heard footsteps.

Eternal then place his back on a wall, before bringing out his Dummy Memory.

" **DUMMY!"**

Eternal then inserts the Dummy Memory into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

" **DUMMY: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal then changes colors to blend on the wall. He then saw Hilda pointing a gun on Momoka's back, while walking in the hallway, and soon walk past Eternal.

Seeing they were now gone, Eternal changes out of his cloaking.

"Wonder what that is about?" Eternal wondered. "But I shouldn't waste time thinking about that, I need to focus on my mission."

Eternal then walks into the hallway.

* * *

Eternal made it to the Rosenblum Estate, and opens one of the windows, and comes inside the room.

He then checks his Spider Shock and saw that his target is close by about three rooms away from where he is.

Eternal then opens the door to check the hallway; seeing no one is there he comes out of the room. Eternal walks to a corner, and sees his target on his watch/radar, and his target in a room in that very corner.

Eternal peeks in the corner and was surprised on when he saw two female bodyguards lying on the floor. Eternal went towards them and checks their pulse, and they were unconscious but alive, he then saw the door of the room the princess is supposed to be, slightly opened.

Eternal opens the door and saw a maid unconscious on the floor and a window was open, and saw the Princess wasn't here. Eternal checks his Spider Shock, and see the tracking device was still here, he then looks around and saw it on the ground, and picks it up.

Eternal looks at the unconscious bodyguards and maids, and looks at the opened window, which made him have an idea what has happened to Misty.

"Shit." Eternal mutters.

* * *

(Back with Hayate and Ken)

Hayate and Ken were blushing as they saw through the Denden Senor, when the Norma was playing a competition with the prize being 1,000,000 dollar prize; they first did jumping bread eating challenge and a few other things, this time they were carrying as many eggs as they can on their breasts, to different bowls for each of them.

"You know what I think I may have to agree with you, in staying here…" Ken mutters.

"That's nice to hear…" Hayate mutters.

They soon heard a ring which snaps them out of it. Hayate soon heard it was coming from his Beetle Phone and soon brought it out and answers it.

"Hey Kyoya, what's up?" Hayate said before he and Ken put the Senor down.

" _You guys may need to get back to the EternalGarry."_ Eternal said through the Beetle Phone.

"Why, do you already have the Princess?" Hayate asked.

* * *

(Back with Eternal)

Eternal was walking in the hallway of Emma's private house, with his Stag Phone on his ear.

"No, she's gone and the tracking device I place on her, fall off." Eternal said. "I think someone, may have kidnap our target, first."

" _Really who?"_ Hayate asked.

"I don't know yet, but I have a feeling I know where our kidnapper, is taking her. You guys just be ready by the Garry, until I meet up with you." Eternal said.

" _Got it, but what about you?"_ Hayate asked.

"I'm not going to let whoever get away with the Princess." Eternal said before putting his Stag Phone away and heads to the location to where his instincts is taking her, the hanger with the MANA power vehicles.

Eternal brought out his Zone Memory and inserts it, into his Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

" **ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal soon teleported out of the building and not too long Emma come inside the house and soon saw what has happen with the guards and maid, and saw Princess Misty is gone.

* * *

Eternal had teleported in the hanger in hiding, and saw Hilda and Momoka by the air crafts.

"Okay there's those two, but where's the other two?" Eternal wondered.

Eternal then saw Ange running in with a cart full of weapons, clothes, rations, and ammo, and on top was Misty.

"Found you, and its looks like former princess Angelise or Ange, there have you with her, along with associates." Eternal said, before he saw Ange and Hilda pointed their guns at each other. "Hmm, looks like they having a standoff there, what should I do, let them fight it or intervene?"

Eternal thought about for a while, until he made up his mind. As they were arguing they soon heard a whistle and clicking sound, they look and saw Eternal walking to them, which frightened Momoka and Misty seeing him here, while Ange and Hilda pointed their guns at the White Rider.

"Oh please, you saw me catch bullets with my hands, you should know by now, guns are useless against me." Eternal reminded them.

"Damn it…Just why are you doing here?!" Ange demanded to know.

"It's quite simple, what I want, is her." Eternal pointed at Misty, which frightened to the point which cause, her to faint. "Dang all I just said a few words and she fainted, take about weak. But anyway, I don't want any trouble here, this time. Just give me the princess; I'll leave you three alone, to do whatever you want."

"Can't exactly do that, I still need her as hostage, so no one won't have any funny ideas of shooting; the air craft down." Ange told the White Rider.

"Yeah, so back off!" Hilde exclaimed.

Eternal sighed while shaking his head. "Look we can do this all day, but I highly doubt that either of you have the time to waste on talking. Do you?"

They both clicked their tongues, knowing that he was right, because they only have a sort time, until the Festa will be over, and no doubt some people will found them here in the hanger. Ange then got an idea.

"Wait, Eternal, why don't we make a deal?" Ange told the White Rider.

"What deal?" Eternal asked.

"You help us escape, and when we're in the air, in return you'll get the princess over there. How does that sound? Unless you want to continue waste both of our times, talking it through here?" Ange stated.

Eternal thought about for a while, he can tell that Ange here is now not one to give up so easily despite whose she's dealing with, and doesn't want to waste more time, arguing about it.

"Y-Yes, please at least help us, Mister Eternal sir." Momoka spoke up. "Please, Angelise-sama, wants to save her sister Princess Sylvia."

"Her sister?" Eternal said a little surprised, he then looks down on the ground while remembering someone dear to him and a sad memory of what happen to her, and soon made his decision. "Alright fine, but I expect you keep your word. After I get you in the air, deal?"

"Deal." Ange nodded before lowering her gun, Hilda clicks her tongue before lowering hers as well.

"Alright then, what's the plan you have in mind?" Eternal asked. "Unless you hadn't thought of one."

"Well I…" Ange mumbled.

"Well if your royal pain hadn't thought of one, I have a plan." Hilda got their attention.

"What is it, then?" Eternal asked.

"First we have to take care of the only working, on the command room. Then we wait for the fireworks." Hilda explained.

"Fireworks?" Eternal wondered what she means, before figuring it out. "Oh I see now. Make sense."

Ange wasn't sure what either of them were talking about, before Hilda explained her escape plan.

* * *

As the first set of fireworks were shooting into the air, Olivier the only one that has to work tried to see them.

"Oh man, I missed the whole Festa." She sighed, not aware that Hilda was behind and hits her hard with her gun, knocking her conscious before she fallen on the floor.

* * *

(Back at the hanger)

Momoka was in the pilot's seat of the air craft powering it up, and waited for Ange's signal as she was standing on the loading area of the craft, while Eternal was near lock systems for the air crafts.

"We're good!" They look and saw Hilda running to them. "Now we have until the fireworks, to escape!"

"Guess that's my cue then." Eternal then brought out his Key Memory and Eternal Edge, and inserts it to the Edge's Maximum Drive slot.

 **"KEY: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal's Edge glowed, before he stabs it into the lock system, which soon reveal several handle switches from a nearby wall. Eternal and Hilda turns the switches, to unlock the air crafts.

"So Eternal, was it, tell me what's your story?" Hilda asked the White Rider.

"Why do you want to know?" Eternal asked.

"Just curios is all, I mean you are helping us." Hilda said.

"Well, let's just say I'm someone who's trying to give this world something to believe in." Eternal answered her question.

Hilda wondered what he means before she shrugged. "Fine, whatever."

"What about you though, any reason why you want to escape this place?" Eternal asked, as they were almost done.

"Why should I tell you? I mean we are almost done, and we might not see each other again…So there!" Hilda said she flips the last switches

"Yeah guess you're right about that." Eternal said as he runs to the air craft before it begin to take off, and soon got on it, and heads inside.

Hilda was running to the air craft but it was already ahead of her.

"Hey what gives?!" Hilda exclaimed.

"You really think I would let you on broad?" Ange said. "Consider this payback from the underwear incident."

Eternal wonders what that is about that.

"Come on, that was like ages ago!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Momoka get ready to take off." Ange told the maid through her communicator.

Momoka was about to do so, about was a little hesitant about it.

"Screw it!" Hilda exclaimed, as she jump on the hanger door, trying to crawl her way on broad. "You are not leaving me! Not after everything I did for this chance! I let Zola have her way to me just to survive! I even hang around people I can't stand! I did all of it, so I can go back to Mama!"

"What?" Eternal gasped.

"Mama?" Ange also gasped.

Hilda was slipping until Ange grabs her arm and pulls her in.

"Momoka take off, we're both on broad." Ange told her maid, which made Momoka smiled, as they took off in the air, before the hanger door closes.

As they were now in the air, Eternal walks to the unconscious Misty and lifts her up on his shoulder.

"Now with that settled, our business is done." Eternal told the two Norma.

"Well just don't expect any thanks from me." Ange said.

"Same with me too." Hilda said.

"I didn't really." Eternal said before bringing out his Zone Memory.

" **ZONE!"**

"But I wished you well, and hope that you two find what you're looking for." Eternal said, before inserting the Zone Memory into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

 **"ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal then teleports out of the air craft.

"He sure loves to teleport like that, does he?" Hilda asked.

"With you, on that." Ange nodded in agreement.

* * *

(With Hayate and Ken)

Hayate and Ken were back to the EternalGarry, while watching the fireworks show.

"Nice~!" Hayate whistled. "Now that is how you end a festival."

"With you on that." Ken agreed.

They soon saw Eternal teleported in front of them, which have them a surprised scared.

"Wow! Don't do that please!" Hayate told the White Rider.

"Yeah you could have given us a heart attack, Kyoya!" Ken said.

"Sorry, guys, but I got our target." Eternal said, before his friends notices Misty on his shoulder.

"Oh you got the Princess." Hayate said, as he got a closer look of her.

"But what took you so long to get here?" Ken asked.

"Had to make minor arrangements to the plan, come on, we should hurry before the locals find us here." Eternal said before walking to the EternalGarry.

"Whatever you say man." Hayate said before he and Ken got on broad the EternalGarry, which soon teleported off the island to the mainland.

* * *

(Next day, at the Kingdom of Rosenblum)

King of Rosenblum, had receive a report, from a team that was sent to investigate the stolen air craft, and his kidnap daughter Misty, and he was not happy of what he had heard.

"What do you mean she's not there?!" The King of Rosenblum exclaimed, through the holographic communicator screen.

" _W-We're sorry you majesty! But we search every inch of the craft, but neither the Norma that stolen it or the kidnap Princess, was on it."_

"T-This can't be…Then search the area around it to find her, they couldn't possible gone that far! Find my daughter now!" He ordered.

" _Y-Yes, your majesty!"_

The screen soon disappeared. The King of Rosenblum, rubs his hands on his face to his hair, in worried of his daughter.

"Oh Misty…I should have never sent her to that blasted island in the first place…" He said, before the phone on his table started to ring, wondering who it is, he soon answered it. "Hello? Who is this?"

" _Go to your missing daughter's room."_ A warp voice said through the phone, before hanging up.

The King of Rosenblum, wonder what that is about, but he decided to go anyway.

* * *

The King of Rosenblum, was now in front of his daughter's Misty's room, he slowly opens it, and to his surprised Eternal was in it.

"Scream, then I'll kill you and then your entire family." Eternal said, which made the King sweat drop, before he slowly got inside and close the door quietly.

"J-Just what do you want Eternal? In case you don't know my daughter Misty is…" He started, despite being afraid by the White Rider's presence.

"Is kidnap I know, because I am the one who, kidnap her." Eternal told the King, who was about to yell, until Eternal raises his hand. "No reason to shout at me, because I'm here to return her to you and your family."

Eternal walks to the side, and the King saw Misty sleeping on her bed.

"Misty!" He rushed to his daughter's side. "Misty it's me, your father! Your safe now, please wake up!"

The King of Rosenblum notices that his daughter, didn't even flinched her eyes, noticing something is wrong he begins shaking his daughter, but was still not waking up.

"Misty…" The King mutters, on what is wrong.

"In case you're wondering. Why she's not waking up." He turned to Eternal. "Is because I gave her a little something to make sure of that, and no matter what you do she'll never wake up again. Be it medicine or your precious Light of MANA, won't be able to do anything."

The King glares at the White Rider, until he reveals a vial in his hand filled with a green color liquid.

"But I have the only antidote right here." Eternal told him.

"Then give it to me!" The King uses the light of MANA to make a field around the antidote, and was about to pull it to, until Eternal grabs it inside his hand.

"Oh come on, you really expect it to be that easy?" Eternal asked, before the King summons a round sphere around his hand to his wrist.

"Give me the antidote, or else I cut off your hand." The King threaten the White Rider.

"Try it then I dare you. If you do I crush the vial, and there's goes your one chance of your daughter waking up, if you have it in you that is." Eternal challenge him.

The King gritted while sweat dropping, while Eternal was still hanging on to the antidote, while slightly holding it tighter, which made him lose his confidence, and soon saw Eternal was going to crush it.

"Stop!" The King told the White Rider, before releasing his hand. "Please just give it to me…"

"Tell me this; do you really love your daughter?" Eternal asked which he nodded. "Prove it, bow before me."

The King flinches, before he slowly got on his knees and bowed his head.

"Well I guess that is, prove enough. But no, not yet, you still have use for me." Eternal said before putting the antidote away, and grabs the king's hair and made him face Eternal's face close to his. "Listen well, you are going to be my eyes and ears, to Embryo, you are going to inform me, of what he does. Am I clear?" The King nodded. "Then say it."

"I-I'll be your eyes and ears…I'll in-inform you of what Embryo-sama does…" The King agreed.

"Good," Eternal claps on his face, before slamming his head on the ground. "But just a little warning…If you tell anyone about this, be it Embryo, your family, to anyone, then the deals off! Double cross me, as well then the deals off! Am I clear?"

"C-Crystal…" The King mutters.

"Good," Eternal then brought a piece of paper and left it on the ground. "This is the contact code to call me, meet me in the forest 10 miles southwest from here, when you do. And also don't forget I'll always be watching you." Eternal told him before he let's go of him.

When the King raises his head, Eternal was now gone, like he vanished.

* * *

(Later, somewhere else)

After making his deal with the King of Rosenblum, Kyoya then meets with Lizardia at their usually meeting place.

"So how did it go with the King?" She asked.

"Good, he's now under my thumb. Also thanks again for the drug you gave me for the princess." Kyoya said, because Lizardia gave him the same drug she feed Julio with, to put him in hypnotic state.

"It's no problem. I see that you don't want to make her to be separated from her family, so I figured that this may have been the best course of action." Lizardia said.

"Yeah it is for me, even though she's in a coma, at least she'll still be with her family." Kyoya said. "Also you said there's something else you have for me?"

"Yes there is." Lizardia said, before walking somewhere else and come back while pulling a rope that tied onto someone. "Come over here."

Lizardia had brought Foundation X member with his hands tied together with the rope she was holding and made him get on his knees.

"A Foundation X, member?" Kyoya said surprised.

"I found him, in a military base, and selling a brief case filled with those Gaia Memories you mention." Lizardia explained.

"Then he must be a supplier. Thanks Lizardia, in fact this is the opportunity me and the guys were looking for." Kyoya said before he got closer to the Foundation X supplier.

"So you must be Eternal, not who I was expecting." He said.

"Sorry to disappoint." Kyoya said before lowering on one knee. "Now tell me this, where are you producing your supply of Gaia Memories."

He just laughs. "Oh please, you really think I would answer, even if I know?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kyoya said, before bringing out his Lost Driver and puts it on, and brought out his Eternal Memory.

" **ETERNAL!"**

"Henshin." Kyoya inserts the Memory into his Driver.

" **ETERNAL!"**

Kyoya soon transformed into Eternal, and brought out his Puppeteer Memory and a Memory with the letter 'Y' on it, before pressing both Memories buttons.

" **PUPPETEER!"**

" **YESTERDAY!"**

"I think you need a little more persuasion." Eternal said, before inserting them into his Maximum Drive slots on his chest.

" **PUPPETEER!"**

" **YESTERDAY!"**

" **MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal then grabs the Foundation X supplier, which made Eternal's hand, glowed, and electricity appeared around the supplier's head, which made him scream in pain.

* * *

(Next day)

The Foundation X supplier was seen sleeping on a bench, before he slowly opens his eyes and sits up, and feels a very painful headache

"Oh man, feel like I have a hangover but don't remember the party. And why was I sleeping here." He said before remembering, that happen last night. "Let's see, I gotten the case full of Memories and was told to bring them to a military base, here in the Empire of Misurugi, when I got there, I supply the soldiers there…And then…Oh yeah I was supposed to get back to the production factory, best get to it then, don't want to keep them waiting."

The supplier then got on his MANA automatic car, and soon left outside of the city.

Watching him leave was Kyoya standing on a cliff looking through his Denden Sensor, before lowering them and brought his Stag Phone to his ear.

"Alright he's on the move, guys." Kyoya said.

" _Great now all we have to do is to follow him, and he'll lead us straight to Foundation X's Gaia Memory production factory. Then destroy it with every Memory they had made. Good thing you had the Puppeteer and Yesterday Memories."_ Hayate said through the Phone.

The reason for the supplier loss of memory and his actions, is because Kyoya combine the powers of both Puppeteer and Yesterday Memories together, that made the supplier his brainwash puppet, that will lead Kyoya and his friends to the factory.

"Yeah, every Memory I have, have their uses." Kyoya said, before looking at his Spider Shock wrist watch, with a blinking red dot which was the tracker he placed on the supplier, moving. "Alright looks like he's heading to the Enderant Union. Best that we get on the move too, we don't want to lose our eyes on him."

" _Got it, see you there, Kyoya."_ Hayate said, before hanging up.

Kyoya puts the Stag Phone away and heads to his EternalGarry and got on his bike before the Garry closes, and soon drives and follows the supplier in a good enough distance.

"Alright, now lead me to the factory." Kyoya said, as he kept a good watch of the supplier's car.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting The Tuner

**I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 12: Meeting The Tuner**

The Foundation X Gaia Memory supplier was seen driving into the streets, in a small town that is filled with apple trees.

Kyoya had been watching him with Denden Sensor, on a cliff a few miles away from the town, and his Stag Phone on his shoulder to his ear.

"Okay, looks like their Gaia Memory production factory must be around this town." Kyoya said as he watches him leaves the town and made a turned. "And looks like he's going east."

" _We see him, and we're on his tail."_ Hayate said, though Kyoya's Stag Phone. _"We'll let you know, when he's at the factory."_

"You two do that. I'm going to search this town to see if there is a secondary base there, best to be prepare for the worse." Kyoya said before hanging up, and decided to head to town.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

Kyoya had been scanning around the town, with his Denden Sensor, to see if there are any abnormalities, but found nothing so far.

"Hmm, guess this town doesn't have any dangers." Kyoya said, before he puts the Denden Senor away and accidently bumps into someone, which made her drop some apples.

"No the apples." Kyoya saw it was a young girl wearing white shirt and blue dress skirt, also have red hair and purple eyes.

"Sorry about that, I shouldn't have paid more attention." Kyoya said, before he bent down and pick the apples up.

"Oh don't worry about it, and please let me do that. Light of Mana." She uses many to pick up the apples and put them on a basket, and after she was done, she brought the basket into her hands.

' _Damn no matter how many times I see that, I still can't help but be amaze. Shame that it's a lie, and use the bodies of victims.'_ Kyoya thought, before realizing he has apple in his hand.

"Oh sorry, this is still in my hand, here." Kyoya said before he handed to the girl.

"No that's alright you can keep it." She shook her head.

"You sure?" Kyoya asked, she nodded.

"You should eat it. It's really good." She told him.

"Okay, if you sure, then thank you." Kyoya said before he took a bite of the apple, and was surprised on who sweet and tasty it is. "Oh wow! This is really good!"

"Glad you like it." She told him.

* * *

Kyoya was walking with the girl to her house, as he continues eating the apple she gave him.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She asked.

"Oh no I'm not." Kyoya said as he finished the apple. "I'm from east of here, and plus I'm sort of a traveler."

"That's nice to hear. Oh I hadn't introduced myself hadn't I, my name is Hilda Schlievogt." Hilda introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Hilda-chan. My name is Kyoya Yagami." Kyoya introduced himself as well.

"Nice to meet you too." Hilda said before looking ahead. "Say, Kyoya-san, I have a question."

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"You said that you travel right?" Hilda asked, Kyoya nodded. "Have you, been to places where Eternal has attack."

Kyoya was slightly surprised she asked that.

"Yeah I have _been_ to some places." Kyoya answered. "Why did you ask that?"

"It's because he scares me." Hilda said having a scared look on her face, which made Kyoya a little sad and disappointed in himself, because scaring children was the last thing he wanted to do, but figure that she's not the only one out there, who scared of him. "When he declared himself to the world, and after I heard about his attacks around the world, I sometimes have nightmares, that he'll come and attack my town, and worse he might kill everyone here, including me…"

Kyoya looks down on the ground and made a tight fist, before he decided to say.

"You don't have to worry about that!" Kyoya brought her attention. "I mean I'm scared of Eternal myself, but you don't' have to worry about him coming to this small town of yours, that guy only attacks world leaders, and major cities and places. So I can assure you don't have worry about those nightmares of yours, because I highly doubt he'll waste his time on a small town like this one."

"Y-You really think so?" Hilda asked.

"Positive." Kyoya nodded.

Hilda then made a smile on her face and said. "Thank you."

Kyoya and Hilda had stop to her house. Kyoya then heard his Stag Phone quietly ringing, meaning that his friends found the base.

"Um, Kyoya-san?" Hilda had gotten his attention.

"Yes, what is it?" Kyoya asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, can you tell me how long do you think you'll be staying here?" Hilda asked.

"Well…I don't know, maybe like a day or two." Kyoya said.

"Then can you come over again later." Hilda requested, which slightly surprised Kyoya.

"What, why though?" Kyoya asked.

"Well I want to show thanks for assuring that Eternal might not come here, and my mama is making her famous apple pie, so I figure this might be the best way to thank you." Hilda stated which Kyoya hummed in thought while rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"Well I'm not so sure about it…" Kyoya mutters.

"Please, I can assure you mama's apple pie is the best of the whole world!" Hilda told him.

Kyoya look at those puppy dog eyes of hers, how could he say no to a face like that.

"Alright…fine, I'll do it." Kyoya nodded, which Hilda smiles very happily

"Thank you." Hilda slightly bowed her head.

Kyoya heard his phone ringing some more.

"Listen Hilda-chan, I have to go now, I need to meet up with some friends of mine. But I promise I'll come back later!" Kyoya said before running off.

"See you then!" Hilda waved him goodbye.

Kyoya had run outside of the town and heads to the forest, and answers his Stag Phone.

" _What took so long to answer, Kyoya?!"_ Hayate asked through the Stag Phone.

"Sorry Hayate, I got a little preoccupied." Kyoya said. "But anyway did you and Ken find the factory."

" _Yeah, we followed the supplier and he want into a hatch, we think goes to the factory. I'm sending you the location, now."_ Hayate said.

Kyoya looks at his Stag Phone's map, and the location not too far from the town.

"Alright you and Ken, wait for me there. I'll be there as soon as I can." Kyoya said before hanging up and stop by a certain tree, and dialed in a code on his Phone.

Soon the EternalGarry, comes out of a cloaking of a tree, and its engines roar. Kyoya soon got inside and drives in the Garry to where the factory is.

* * *

(Later)

Hayate and Ken were waiting by the bottom, of a mountain, as they watch the clouds becoming darker.

"Man looks like a rain cloud is coming." Hayate stated.

"Sure looks like it." Ken agreed.

They soon heard an engine and the EternalGarry coming and stop by them, and it soon opens up and Kyoya got off the Garry.

"Sorry I'm late, where's the factory or the door to it?" Kyoya asked.

"Right there." Hayate pointed to a hatch on the mountain, with a code lock.

"Alright then, bet's that we suit up." Kyoya stated before he brought out his Lost Driver and Eternal Memory.

" **ETERNAL!"**

"Got it." Hayate brought his Driver and Accel Memory.

" **ACCEL!"**

"With you on that." Ken brought his Driver and Skull Memory.

" **SKULL!"**

They put on their Drivers.

"Henshin!" They inserted their Memories into their Drivers and transformed into their Rider Forms.

Eternal walks in front of the hatch door, and brought out his Eternal Edge and Key Memory, and inserts the Memory into his Edge's Maximum Drive slot.

 **"KEY: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal's knife glowed before he stops it into the lock, and soon the code was dialed in, and then the hatch opens.

"Let's go." Eternal said before he jumps into the hole, and Accel and Skull soon followed.

* * *

The Riders kept to the shadows, as they run inside the factory, and they soon heard mechanical noises nearby, and decided to go to the source.

They found a window, and stayed hidden as they look through and saw thousands of Gaia Memories being manufactured.

"Damn that's enough Memories to make an army." Accel said.

"Guys look." Skull pointed, and the supplier being guided by familiar soldiers to the Commander Dopant.

"The Commander Dopant." Eternal said. "He must be the one in charge here."

" **What took you?"** The Commander Dopant asked the supplier.

"I'm sorry, I think I must have gone to a bar party, and have quite the hangover." The supplier answered. "But anyway I'm ready to deliver the next delivery."

The Commander Dopant notices a mark on the supplier's head, he snaps his fingers and his soldiers grab onto his arms.

"Hey what's the deal here?!" The supplier said.

The Commander Dopant pushed his hair back and saw a burn mark on his forehead.

" **You've been compromise. No doubt by Eternal and his partners."** The Commander Dopant stated.

"What that's ridiculous-!" He started, before the Commander Dopant touch a button on his left arm and soon deleted him like data as he screams in agony.

"Dang, not a pleasant way to go." Accel said.

" **Where are you Riders?!"** The Commander Dopant called out. **"I know you're here! No point in hiding anymore!"**

"Well no point in hiding anymore. Might as well give him what he wants." Eternal said, the others nodded in agreement, before they jump through the window and landed on the ground facing the Commander Dopant.

The Commander Dopants soldiers surrounded the Riders.

" **So you manage to find this place. Most impressive, bringing your heads to Kazu-sama will be most pleasing to him."** The Commander Dopant stated.

"Yeah…Don't bet on that!" Eternal said, before he attacks the Commander Dopant first, but the Dopant dodges his attacks, while Accel and Skull handle the Dopant's soldiers.

Accel dodges a few attacks from one droid, and when it kicks, Accel grabs it in the same time, and soon throws it to another soldier. Accel dodges one's attack, and spin kicks it, and the wheel on his foot spins rapidly, before he kicks the drone destroying. Accel then saw the soldiers brought out their combat rods, and he brought out his Engine Blade, and started slashing through the soldiers, while dodging and parrying their attacks.

Skull punches one soldier, a few times before landing one uppercut sending it the ground, he dodges one's attack and sweep kicks it on the leg sending it to the ground. Skull then saw another one coming at him, attacking him a few times, which he dodges, before he straight kicks it away, to another group of soldiers who caught it, Skull then brought out his Magnum, and fried at the group of soldiers destroying them.

Eternal and the Commander Dopant clashed their weapons, before Eternal brought the Dopant's sword down in a bladed lock. The Commander Dopant punches at Eternal, but the White Rider blocks it with his open hand, and summersault kicks the Dopant on the chin, before he landed on the ground, as the Dopant stumble a few steps back before he shook it off and face the three Riders, that they soon stood side by side.

"Your troopers are down, you're outnumbered now." Accel said.

 **"Oh please, are we?"** The Commander Dopant mocked, before he created/summon more soldiers, around the three Riders. This made the Riders back to back with each other.

"Dang it, forget he could do that." Accel said.

"Any ideas?" Skull asked.

"I got one, you two use these." Eternal brought out two of his Gaia Memories, and throws them to Accel and Skull.

When they caught his Memories, Accel was holding the Cyclone Memory and Skull with the Heat Memory.

"I gotcha, thanks man." Accel said, before inserting the Cyclone Memory into his Blade's Maximum Drive slot, and Skull did the same with his Skull Magnum.

 **"CLCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

 **"HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Energy channels through their weapons as they got them ready.

Eternal brought out his Weather Memory and inserts it into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

 **"WEATHER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal summons small thunder storm clouds in his hands. The Commander Dopant brought some of his soldiers in front of him.

" **Use whatever Memory you have, I can always make more soldiers!"** The Commander Dopant said.

"Who said we were going to use them on you?" Eternal asked, before he fired thunder bolts to the factory's equipment and to the Gaia Memories that was produced here, destroying it all.

" **No!"** The Commander realized what their plan is, before he brought his soldiers coming in front of Skull and Accel.

But that didn't stop them, when Accel fires wind energy slashes through the soldiers and to the equipment and a few boxes of Gaia Memories, and destroying everything.

Skull fired streams of flames through the soldiers, at their equipment, destroying everything as well.

The Commander Dopant had watch everything around him being destroyed, until he saw Eternal firing his thunder bolts at him, before he dodges it.

" **Damn it…This isn't over!"** The Commander Dopant swore, before he brought out a handheld device and pressed a button which summons a Gray Mirror, which he went through before Eternal fires more thunder bolts at him.

"Damn he got away." Eternal said.

"And we might need to do the same thing, before this place explodes." Accel told him.

"Right, we completed our objective anyway, best not to stay here much longer." Eternal agreed, before they run to their escape as the factory begins to explode in the inside.

* * *

(With Jin Kazu)

"What?!" He shouted, as he was on his computers talking with the Commander Dopant, telling him what happen to the factory. "So you mean to tell me that Eternal, Accel, and Skull, not only found the factory…They destroyed it along with all the Gaia Memories that was produced!"

" _I-I'm sorry sir! If I only saw their attack coming first I would have-!"_

"No excuses!" He shouted angrily which frighten the Commander Dopant, before he took deep breaths and clam down. "No matter, we have produced more than enough Memories, and sooner or later they won't matter anyway, not as long as I have this."

Jin Kazu brought and looks at a white Gaia Memory with the letter 'A' on it.

"Come back to the base for now. And await here until I found a mission for you to make up for your failure." He told the Commander Dopant.

" _Thank you, sir. You won't regret this."_ The Commander Dopant said, before he logs out.

"I better not, especially with the gift I'm about to give you." Jin Kazu said, before he brought his hands together. "Now then, what are your next moves, Riders?"

* * *

(Later, with Kyoya)

After they destroyed their Gaia Memory production factory, Hayate and Ken decided to make camp in a cave, while Kyoya decided to head back to that town. He's friends asked him why, and he told them, that it's nothing, just a promise he made to someone, which they understand.

After they split up, Kyoya had made his way back to the streets of the small town, heading for Hilda's house.

"Kyoya-san!" Kyoya look and saw Hilda running to him, with both hands behind her back. "I'm glad to see your back."

"Well I couldn't just leave without keeping my promise first. Especially since your mother's apple pie is as good as you say." Kyoya told her.

"That's good, also here." Hilda handed Kyoya a red rose.

"For me?" Kyoya asked, she nodded, and he humble accepts it. "Thank you, Hilda-chan, I promise I'll take good care of this." He said before he patted her on the head.

They soon arrived at her house.

"You can't wait to try my mama's apple pie, it's to die for." Hilda stated.

"Well I can't wait then." Kyoya said, before she runs inside first and heads to the backyard, and Kyoya follows by walking.

He saw Hilda hugging an older woman holding another red rose in her hand, who he figures is her mother, due to the red hair and purple eyes, wearing a casual dress. Kyoya then saw the apple pie that had one sliced ready, on a rolling table.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Ms. Schlievogt asked.

"Oh hello. My name is Kyoya Yagami, I'm a friend of your daughter's." Kyoya said.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you. My name is Inge Schlievogt." Inge said.

"You as well." Kyoya said.

Hilda notices someone at the end of the backyard.

"Mama who is that?" Hilda asked.

Kyoya looks and was surprised it was the Norma Hilda wearing a casual dress.

' _Her again, what's she doing here?'_ Kyoya thought in wonder, on why she's here.

"Why? Why is that girl named Hilda?" Norma Hilda asked, having a disbelieve look on her face. "It's me, mama, your daughter Hildegard."

' _What no way, that's impossible…'_ Kyoya thought before he saw the rose Inge was holding on the ground, and saw she had a disbelieve look on her face too. "Inge-san…"

"You're…You're alive? Why…Why are you here?" Inge said with denial in her voice.

' _What the…does that mean she's really…?'_ Kyoya thought, but then remember her saying from helping her escape that she said she's going back to mama.

"Why? I come here because I miss you, mama…" Norma Hilda was about to walk to Inge…

"Stay back!" Inge shouted, which surprised Kyoya and Hilda. "Leave! Leave here and never come back!"

"But mama…" Norma Hilda mutters.

"I'm not your mother! This one right here is my only daughter!" Inge stated before she hugged Hilda close to her.

"Is she really…Your daughter? Does that mean she's my sister?" Hilda said.

"No you don't! That thing is a monster!" Inge told her daughter.

' _Thing?!'_ Kyoya thought.

"A monster?" Norma Hilda repeated with her eyes widen.

Hilda panics and summons a Mana force field heading to Norma Hilda.

"Mana?! Wait, don't do…!" Norma Hilda said before she accidently touches the force field, and shattered it.

"Norma…Norma!" Hilda screams in fear, before she fainted.

"Hilda-chan!" Kyoya grabs her, and slowly lay her down on the ground.

"My god Hilda!" Inge lowered to her daughter to check on her.

"Mama…" Norma Hilda slowly walks to Inge…

"Stay back!" Inge demanded, which surprised Kyoya and Norma Hilda. "It took me years to forget, and to be happy again. Do not take that away from me. Look…" Inge turned to Norma Hilda. "There are some things in life that are out of our control. Aren't there?!"

This cause something inside Norma Hilda to break and Kyoya can't believe what she was saying.

Inge walks on her knees to Norma Hilda.

"I couldn't help having a Norma…And you couldn't help being one!" Inge stated.

"Inge-san…" Kyoya mutters.

Inge bowed her head on the ground.

"Just please…Just go, I promise I won't tell anyone you were here. You have my word just go." Inge requested.

Then soon it started to rain on them, as Norma Hilda fallen on her knees with tears falling from her eyes.

"Mama…How could you?" Norma Hilda mutters, while Kyoya can't help but feel sorry about her.

"I told you, to get out!" Inge shouted with angry in her voice before she lifts her head up, which had surprised Kyoya, before she stood up on her feet. "Filthy Norma! I wished I never given birth to a beast like you!"

That had made Norma Hilda even more sadden then before, as Kyoya can't help but feel sad and angry about what she had said.

"I'm warning you one last time…" Inge grabs a piece of the sliced piece of the apple pie. "Leave us alone!" She throws it on Norma Hilda's chest.

Hilda closes her eyes before she stood up and run out to the front gate, as Kyoya watches her leave, and soon heard her scream in despair, which made Kyoya looks to the ground with his hair covering his eyes with a shadow as well.

Kyoya decided he doesn't want to be here anymore and decided to stand up with his back against Inge and the unconscious Hilda.

"Listen…I understand why you moved on, I understand why you want to forget such painful memories, and I understand why you don't to relive such sadness. But just because I understand, don't think for a moment that I approve." Kyoya told her, before he heads outside of the front gate.

He then saw Norma Hilda already leaving, he can't help but feel sorry about her, she come all this way just to be with her mother again, but only to find that she had been forgotten and replace with a new daughter. As much he want to help that poor girl, he doubt having pity from a stranger, let alone someone she thinks would be human with the Light of Mana, is the last thing she would want.

He was about to leave until he remembers that he still have the rose that Hilda gave her, and looks at it. Kyoya then drops it to the ground before he leaves to meet up with his friends.

* * *

(With Hayate and Ken)

Hayate and Ken having their jackets off, while placing their hands on a fire they started for warmth, and were inside a cave they found for shelter for them and the EternalGarry which they have their jackets on the horns on it, to dry off.

"Man that rain comes out of nowhere. Glad we manage to find all this wood before it got even worse." Hayate said.

"Yeah certainly is." Ken said, they soon heard footsteps and look and saw Kyoya walking in all wet. "Hey Kyoya, how have you been?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kyoya told him, before he walks to the Garry, his friends notices something was off about him.

"Hey man, is everything alright?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah just…" Kyoya said, as he hangs his jacket up on the EternalGarry. "Just leave me alone for now."

"Okay if you're sure…" Ken mutters. "But you know you can always talk with us. That's what friends are for."

"I know, and thanks…" Kyoya mutters, before he sits on the ground.

"Hmm, maybe its best that we should leave him be. We hadn't seen like this after that happened with his mom…" Ken whispered to Hayate.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But that's why he has us, to help him." Hayate whispered back.

"Agreed." Ken nodded.

* * *

It was now night, Hayate and Ken we're sleeping soundly inside sleeping bags, while Kyoya was still awake isn't able to sleep, as he still remembers what happen to Inge's and Hilda's house, and remembers, Sayla and Sophia, they didn't care that their daughters were Norma, they still want to be with them and won't even think of replacing them, and sometimes wonder if there are other parents that feel the same, but after happen earlier he learn that not everyone is like that.

Kyoya then begin to fall asleep, and remembers a certain memory.

" _Kyo-chan…" A woman places her hand on a cheek on a young Kyoya._

Which made Kyoya snap his eyes open, as he breaths in and out, before he stood up and decided to head outside.

* * *

Kyoya was looking at the now cleared starry night sky, before he set his eyes on an apple tree, feeling hungry he decided to go to it, and picks off an apple, and then taken a bite out of it.

Even though it tasted sweet and tasty, but now it tasted sour and bitter, to him, before he drops it on the ground.

Kyoya gritted his teeth, and made a tight fist, before he punches on the tree, in angry and frustration.

"Damn it…They keep saying that this world, is a perfect utopia, but they're so blind to see how broken and flawed it is!" Kyoya growls in frustration.

"Yes that is true indeed." Kyoya heard a voice behind him, he turned around and saw a man in his mid-20's having long blond hair, and green eyes, and wears a green formal suit.

"Who are you?" Kyoya asked.

"Do I really need to introduce myself? I mean didn't the DRAGON people told you about me?"

This made Kyoya's eyes widen, realizing who he is.

"Your…Your him aren't you, your Embryo." Kyoya concluded.

"Indeed I am Embryo the created and turner of the world of Mana, at your service." Embryo did a formal bowed. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Kyoya Yagami, or should I say Kamen Rider Eternal the Mask of fear of this world."

Kyoya glared at Embryo, while tightening his fist.

"If you're wondering how I know you, and how I find you here, it's because I have my eye on you for some time, and I must say I was in awe by your performance." Embryo claps his hands. "You're role as the villain of this world was quite stupendous, it was quite a show."

"You!" Kyoya shouted, before bringing out his Lost Driver and Eternal Memory, and puts on his Driver.

" **ETERNAL!"**

"Henshin!" Kyoya inserted his Memory into his Driver.

" **ETERNAL!"**

Kyoya transformed into Eternal.

"Oh, so that is the armor of a legendary Kamen Rider." Embryo said.

Eternal jumps towards Embryo going for a kick, Embryo ducks under it letting it hit a tree which the White Rider break through it. Eternal landed back on the ground before turning to Embryo.

"What was it something I said?" Embryo asked.

"No…It something you did!" Eternal stated, before charging at Embryo throwing in punches and kicks at him, which he dodges. "You claim you built a perfect utopia here! But it's all a sham! Making Aura an innocent that just want to rebuild her world, into a battery all too just maintain this fake world of yours!"

Embryo has his back set on a big rock, Eternal punches at him, which he dodge, letting him hit the rock, which he shattered into pieces.

"And not only that!" Eternal brought out his Eternal Edge and slashes at Embryo, which he dodges. "You make Norma babies, children, taking them away from their families, raising them to be solders! Weapons! All for what?! To be slaughtered?! To protect a world that is a lie?! To get more fuel from Aura's slaughtered people to maintain this world of yours?!"

Eternal continues his attacks of punches, kicks, and slashes, at Embryo, who dodges his attacks.

"You know what I think about this perfect world of yours!" Eternal shouted, as he continues his attacks. "I call it sick! Twisted! Broken!"

Eternal had managed to land a punch on Embryo, but he went through him, like a hologram.

"A hologram?!" Eternal said, before he looks back at Embryo.

"Indeed," Embryo turns to Eternal. "This is just a holographic projection, I thought I used this to let you lay off some of that steam of yours."

"You…" Eternal growls, as he tightens the hold of his Edge.

"And also I've been thinking of what you said about this world I created. And it turns out…That you are right." Embryo stated which surprised Eternal.

"Nani?" Eternal said.

"Yes, despite my best efforts for this world, to make humanity more peaceful and less resort to violence, it still hadn't changed what's in their very core. And thus is world of mine is a failure." Embryo stated.

"If you truly believe that, then why don't you end this charade already, by returning Aura back to her people where she belongs? End the pointless war already, with the DRAGONS." Eternal told the Turner.

"No." Embryo told him. "I believe I can't do that. I still need Aura for my plan."

"You…!" Eternal glares at Embryo.

"And also I want you to help with it." Embryo told Eternal, which surprises him. "You saw for yourself just how the people here, are cruel and unjust. You help that poor mother be with her daughter, on your first day here it given some hope that she's not the only one, but after what you saw at Inge's and Hilda's house, made you lose that thought."

Eternal looks down to the ground knowing that he is right, and wasn't sure on how to talk back.

"Which is why, I'm here with you. Join me and together we can make a true peaceful world, where humans can truly just and good. Isn't that what you Kamen Riders fight for, for a better world for everyone to live in peace?" Embryo said.

Eternal wasn't sure on what to say about it, and the idea almost sounded right to him, he was almost thinking of accepting his offer, until he remembers, what Tusk told him about what Embryo did to his people, and remembers everything else that is sickening and unjust this world can be, and remembers Salamandinay and her people.

"Never…" Eternal said which made Embryo widen his eyes. "I would never join you, to whatever sick plans you are working on! You claim you wanted to make the world better, but it still doesn't justify your actions! You may call yourself a tuner, but what you are, is nothing but a tyrant…No a madman who obsesses for power and control! And a coward who runs away from his sins instead of atoning for them! And I swear one day I will defeat you and Jin Kazu, and I'll free Aura while I'm at it!"

Embryo narrows his eyes.

"And here I thought you would be a reasonable kind of person. But I guess I wouldn't expect anything less from a _mere ape_ like you." Embryo stated.

"Kyoya!" They look and saw, Kamen Rider Accel and Skull coming to them.

"I guess this is where we part ways. But I have a feeling we will meet again very soon, after I start my plan. And you and your friends won't be able to stop it." Embryo said before his hologram fades away.

"We'll see about that." Eternal said, now more determined than ever to defeat Embryo and free Aura.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Third Visit to Arzenal, in The DRAGONS's Attack**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	13. Chapter 13: Third Visit to Arzenal

**I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 13: Third Visit to Arzenal, in The DRAGONS's Attack**

After Kyoya's meeting with Embryo the first time, he and his friends head back to their camp, and told them his talk with Embryo.

"Man so that blond guy was Embryo. Not who I picture to be." Hayate said. "But it still sick about what happen to, that Hilda girl."

"Yeah it is." Kyoya nodded, he also told them about what he witness yesterday.

They soon notice that Ken was a little quite, while he had a thinking face.

"Hey Ken, what's up? You've been quite for a while now." Hayate said.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of what Embryo said to Kyoya." Ken stated. "If he agreed that this world he built is a failure, then why keep up the charade for so long? Why didn't he just start all over again and begin from scratch? Or why didn't he just release Aura? I mean there's got to be a reason, why he kept this world the way it is for so long."

"Yeah, now that you mention your right, he did mention he still needs Aura for some plan of his." Kyoya said.

"But what could it be though?" Hayate asked.

"Not sure. But I have a gut feeling we'll find out soon." Kyoya said.

Soon they heard a ringing sound, Kyoya then pulled out his Stag Phone.

" _Kyoya."_ Lizardia said through his Stag Phone.

"Lizardia, what is it?" Kyoya said.

" _It is, Salamandinay-sama, she wants to talk to you. It's important."_ Lizardia told him.

This made Kyoya curious about what the DRAGON Princess wants to talk to him about.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

In Aura's world palace, Kyoya had connected to the palace where he usually talks to Salamandinay.

"Oh good your just in time." He heard the DRAGON princess's voice, which he then started to turn.

" _Didn't want to keep you waiting, so what's-!"_ Kyoya blushed when he fully turned to her, and saw she was wearing a new outfit, that looks similar to Kaname's and Naga's outfits.

She was now lacking her pants and the crown on her head, and was wearing something they covers her entire torso, and still wearing her gloves and socks, and is wearing pointed gold ear pieces on her head.

"Hmm, is something wrong?" Salamandinay asked.

" _Oh it's nothing! I'm fine!"_ Kyoya said, before, he slightly looking away, before he coughs a few times. _"But anyway, why the sudden message to call you? Lizardia said you wanted to talk about something important."_

"Yes it is exactly. It's been decided by the council that we will launch full scale attack on Arzenal, next week on the same day." Salamandinay stated which had surprised Kyoya.

" _What? Are you really serious?"_ Kyoya asked, Salamandinay nodded. _"Are you sure about that? I mean you told that all your attempts, against them failed, how will things be different?"_

"Two things, we now have you and your friends. And the second we have finally finished our ultimate weapons." Salamandinay told him.

" _Ultimate weapons?"_ Kyoya thought about for a while until he remembers something. _"Wait, you mean those Ryuu-Shin-Kis, that Naga mention before?"_

"Yes, there are. They are now complete, and now all we need to do is to test them in battle." Salamandinay stated.

" _And that would be Arzenal, wouldn't it?"_ Kyoya asked.

"Yes it is." Salamandinay nodded. She then notices the sad look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

" _No…It just…I just can't help but feel conflicted about this whole thing."_ Kyoya stated. _"It's just after being in this world for a while; I just can't help but think that the Norma, are just victims, in all of this. Don't you think there's a better way of doing of this? I know the Norma, are your enemies, but some of them are suffering because of this, not to mention they have children with them."_

"Believe me; I know the Norma, are victims because of Embryo's sick games. But I can't allow anyone or anything to get in the way of reclaiming Aura." Salamandinay told him, with the same strong determination.

Kyoya sighed, knowing that she's not the person to falter, regardless who or what is in her way. Then Kyoya made his decision.

" _Alright, I did say I can help in any way I can, so I guess I have no choice but to help with this."_ Kyoya said.

"Are you sure?" Salamandinay asked.

" _I am."_ Kyoya nodded. _"But we're going to do it my way; we're going to have the casualties to be small as possible, it's going to be pilots only."_

"Alright pilots only, it is. But I won't guaranteed, that the amount of casualties won't be high." Salamandinay told him.

" _Yeah I guess I shouldn't have my hopes up about that. Well I guess I'll see you next week."_ Kyoya told her.

"Then I advise that, you and your friends get some rest." Salamandinay told him.

" _I got it."_ Kyoya nodded, before he hangs up.

* * *

(With Kyoya)

Kyoya puts away his Stag Phone, and decided to meet with his friends to tell them about the attack.

"Here's hoping that the plan, won't have any problems." Kyoya said.

* * *

(Next week, on Arzenal)

It turns out that Ange's sister's cry for help was nothing but a lure, to set a trap for her. Where she was brought to the public and was brutally whip by Sylvia out of angry and disgust, soon after that Julio announces her sister Ange's execution.

When Ange was about to executed, they soon begin to chant of hanging her, she saw just how ugly and cruel her former people was, and thought on why her and the other Norma have to protect people like this, and realizes that they accepted her for what she is.

Ange then begins to sing Eternal Story, which surprisingly calm the people down, and just as she is hanged, Tusk did a surprised rescue by firing flash bombs which blinded them, long enough to get her off the rope, but accidently brought his face between her legs, which embarrassed her and kicks her away which knocked him out.

Soon after that with Momoka's help, and they manage to escape with Tusk's vehicle, after they manage to escape, Momoka apologies to Ange that she played a part in this, with Julio's help.

Ange soon wake Tusk up, who returned her ring to Ange. Ange asks on whom Tusk is, he said that he's a knight of Villkiss, and to Ange. But soon after a embarrassing talk and moment again, Ange beats up on Tusk.

After a while, Tusk had brought them back to Arzenal and told her that Jill will explain everything to her. Then Jill appears, but punches Ange with her mechanical arm knocking her out.

Then she was brought in Arzenal's suspension quarters, Salia with Ersha woke her up, Salia explains her punishment for desertion, all of her money and belongings including the Villkiss are confiscated, and will spent one week in confinement.

Ersha then asks her why that she leaves, because that the Norma including herself doesn't have a reason for leaving, because they know that there's no one waiting for them, and have no place, in the outside world.

Salia told her it was because she isn't like herself and the others, and soon she and Ersha soon leaves.

Ange then found Hilda, on the other side of the jail cell lying down on the bed, and soon found her bruise face, after she approach her, even though she told her to get away, and Hilda sits up.

Then after a while, they soon started to tell each other's tragic story, and Ange swore that she'll destroy this corrupted world, and ask Hilda to join her, which she gladly accepts.

Then soon a week have passed.

The remaining 1st Squadron was seen in their room, preparing a hot pot, with Salia explaining to them about a shift change.

"A shift change?" Vivian said.

"The 1st Squadron, is switching to back up, because of our strategic instability. Eleanor Squad starts today, and Betty Squad starts tomorrow." Salia explain, as the rest of her teammates gotten the larger pieces of meat in the pot.

"We can't do much in the battlefield with only five of us." Ersha stated as she gathers and picks up most of the meat.

"So you're just going to roll over and take this?! This we'll mean we won't make any money because of the schedule!" Rosalie exclaimed, as Salia manages to find a small piece of meat and eaten it. "Those jail break sisters really ruined it for us."

"I'll plague on their flesh!" Chris told everyone which slightly got them off guard.

"O-Okay…" Rosalie said.

* * *

Ange and Hilda are seen eating two pieces of slightly moldy bread, with cups of water.

"Man I'm starving…Well at least we still have this and the lousy beds…" Hilda stated, before she took a bite of her bread.

"I miss showers even more…How long has it been?" Ange asked her cellmate.

"Seven days…" Hilda told her.

"No wonder you smell so ripe." Ange stated.

"Well you're no bed of roses either." Hilda stated.

"I'm not asking for much, even a cold shower is fine." Ange said.

* * *

The Norma teacher, brought the children to their classroom, and was about to open the door, until someone in the other side, quickly opens it, and drags the teacher inside, and soon quickly closes and locks it.

The teacher was on the other side of the room, with a hand covering her mouth, she soon saw, it was Skull pinning her on the wall.

"Be quite and don't try to struggle, got it?" Skull told her, which she replied by nodding. "Good now, listen, the alarm is going to go off soon, and after that there's going to be a large DRAGON attack with over thousands of them. Before that happens, take the children to the deepest area there is on this island, and keep them there until the battle is over. The alarm will start right around…"

Then the alarms starting to go off, which the teacher understood what it meant.

"Now, alright time for me to go." Skull said, as he unhand the teacher and opens and jumps out of the window, and rides on the EternalTurbuler, which was hovering by the window, and soon flies away, as the teacher watches him leave.

She can't help but wonder why she told her all those things, but if what he said is true, then she have no choice but to believe in his words.

The kids can't help but wonder what has happen with their teacher, before she opens the door, and saw that she is fine.

"Children please follow me to the safe zone." The teacher told her students, which they nodded, before she and the students heads to the safe zone.

* * *

A large singularity opens above Arzenal, and soon coming out of were waves of over thousands of DRAGONS.

As Arzenal soldiers, pilots, and other staff, were now preparing for their upcoming attack.

Soon the squads that were assign to launch first, soon launches from the hanger, and soon flies into the sky filled with the DRAGONS, and soon fired at some of them, but were slashed down by a white blur.

"What the?!" The captain gasped.

The blur stops, revealing himself as none other than Kamen Rider Eternal, with his cape in its wing form, and his Eternal Edge in its Katana mode.

"It's that unidentified enemy."

Eternal then charges forward against the squad of Para-mails. The captain gritted her teeth, before giving her orders to her squad.

"All units, take down the unknown, leave Betty Squad to handle the DRAGONs!"

"Yes ma'am!" The squad said, as they transformed into Destroyer Mode, and soon fired at Eternal.

Eternal easily dodges their attacks, as he did, he brought out his Cyclone Memory.

 **"CYCLONE!"**

Eternal then inserts it into his Eternal Edge.

 **"CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Green energy channels through Eternal's sword, and soon fires an energy wind slash at them.

"Evade!" The captain order, before she and her Squad dodges the energy slash.

Eternal then quickly swoops to the closest unit, and slashes off its arm holding the rifle. Eternal then saw another firing with its cannon against the White Rider, which he dodges, as he charges at the Para-mail, and then cuts through it, and soon its arms and cannons were cut off.

Eternal then dodges one's attack with it's sword by flipping backwards, as he did, he changes his Edge into its base mode, and pulls out his Trigger Memory.

 **"TRIGGER!"**

Eternal then inserts his Trigger Memory, into his Edge, and soon transformed into its Trigger Magnum mode, and pulls out his Unicorn Memory.

 **"UNICRON!"**

Eternal then inserts the Memory into his Magnum's Maximum Drive slot.

 **"UNICRON: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal then aims and fired at the Para-mails, with spiral horn like bullets, hitting on their weapons and parts, different for each unit on their weapons, arms, and legs, destroying them.

Eternal then spins his Magnum, before he stops, pointing it upward. Eternal then saw some the remaining undamaged units point their rifles, and others pointing their cannons, against the White Rider. Eternal then changes his Edge back to its base mode, ready for battle against them, until…

 **(Play: Cross Ange: Towagatari Kaze no Uta by Yui Horie)**

"Kaze ni toban el ragna Sadame to chigiri kawashite. Kaze ni yukan el ragna Todorokishi tsubasa. Hoshi ni toban el ragna Banri wo koete kanata e. Hoshi ni yukan el ranga Setsuna...Eikyuu wo." Eternal heard the beautiful song with the voice sounding familiar to him, before he looks and saw three different types of Para-mails, which he figures must be the Ryuu-Shin-Kis.

They had two set of wings on their backs, with a mechanical tail on the back of their heads, with a large 'V' sharp fin on the front, and had bladed weapon attach on it's right arm, and a small cannon on it's left, and carried rifle with a blade attach on the front.

His eyes were set on the one that was the red one that was changing into a gold color that the song was coming from, then its shoulder weapons up, that reveals a familiar weapon that Eternal saw before.

' _Wait isn't that…'_ Eternal thought as it begins to charge up, ready to fire. "Guess that's my queue to get out of the way of fire."

Eternal soon flies away as fast as he could and soon gotten to a pretty good safe distance, before he turns around back to Arzenal and the golden machine.

"Hey, Kyoya!" Eternal looks and saw Skull flying to his side. "What's going on?"

"I think we're about to find out." Eternal stated.

Then the Ryuu-Shin-Ki fired its weapon as the pilot finished the song, which then a dimensional wave attack through the two squads of Para-mails, which destroyed them when it hit them, they were disintegrated, and soon hits on Arzenal which created a blinding light, which made the Riders cover their eyes.

Then soon the light died down, Eternal and Skull uncover their eyes, and soon saw that half of Arzenal was blown away, leaving nothing but a large crater.

"Damn…Is it wrong to think that's pretty cool?" Skull asked.

"I'm not so sure about that either." Eternal said.

Then after that, some of the First Squadron launches from the hanger.

"Looks like they, still won't give up without a fight." Eternal said, before he and Skull soon saw the Villkiss took off behind them.

"Is that the Villkiss?" Skull asked, after seeing the pictures of that machine that Eternal took in his first visit on Arzenal.

"Yeah it is but…" Eternal then notices that the pilot of the weapon of god is having trouble controlling it. "Something is off about it."

Eternal then brought out his Denden Sensor, and looks through them, and saw that the Villkiss's pilot wasn't Ange, but Salia.

"Well that explains it; it's someone else piloting it." Eternal said.

Salia tries to get the Villkiss under control, but it was like the machine won't listen to her, as she charges at the red DRAGON machine, but was knocked off course when it kicks her away, falling downward.

Eternal then notices the sad look on Salia's face.

"Guess things didn't turn out well for her." Eternal said, until he saw a red Para-mail flying in, and heads to the Villkiss, Eternal then saw it was both Hilda and Ange flying on it. "It's Ange and that Hilda girl."

"Really? Just what are they up to?" Skull wonders.

Hilda then brought her machine upside down over the Villkiss, Eternal then had a conclusion of what they're up to.

"Wait; don't tell she's going to…" Eternal started, before he saw Ange jumps off Hilda's Para-mail, and roughly landed behind Salia. "Dang…That girl maybe crazy, but she sure is gutsy."

Just as when the Villkiss was about to crash into the water, Ange manages to pull the machine upward, before it made a splash over herself as she pulls up.

Then the two Riders gasped, when they saw Salia being thrown off falling, they were about to get her until they saw Hilda coming to her rescue.

"Dang…That was a close one." Eternal said. Skull nodded in agreement.

Then they saw the Villkiss transforming into its Destroyer Mode. They were about to join in and help, but the red Ryuu-Shin-Ki turns to them, and shook it's head, signaling them to not interfere, which they understood.

"Guess she want to take her on herself, probably to test that machine against the Villkiss, which was supposed to be Embryo's strongest weapon." Eternal concluded.

Then the red Ryuu-Shin-Ki, readies its arm blade, before it and the Villkiss charges against each other. The two machines were evenly match against each other, as they slash each other's swords, and fired at each other while dodging in the same time.

"Man this is crazy, they're evenly matched, I wonder how long they can keep this up." Eternal said, as he and Skull watch the two, battle against each other.

As the two clashed one final time, they pushed each other back. The red Ryuu-Shin-Ki's pilot begins singing her song again, and then after Ange listens to it, she then takes a gamble and sings her own song.

 **(Play: Towagatari El Ragna by Mizuki Nana and Horie Yui)**

"Hajimari no hikari. Kirali...kirali. Owari no hikari. Lulala lila." Ange sings, as she did her the screen by her controls light up brightly, and it songs surprisingly well with the red machine's pilot's song.

Then soon the Villkiss started to turn into a bright gold, like the Ryuu-Shin-Ki, then its shoulders opens up revealing a similar of the red Ryuu-Shin-Ki, and is familiar to Eternal.

Then they fired their weapons with the same dimensional wave, and evenly clashed with each other which made a bright light, which made Eternal and Skull covers their eyes.

* * *

Eternal soon opens his eyes, and found himself in some sort blue empty space.

"What the hell? Where I am?" Eternal said as he looks around, and found Skull wasn't with him in here.

Eternal then found the Villkiss and the red Ryuu-Shin-Ki a few miles away from him, and then coming out of their cockpits, were Ange, and Salamandinay.

"So that was her piloting that red machine." Eternal said.

Then the blue space flashed around them, then reveals images to Eternal to his surprised, it was images of him as Kyoya, then to his next surprised he saw one of them, transformed into Kamen Rider Blade, then the next one transformed into Kabuto, and the next one transformed into Gaim.

Then when the blue space lights up again, and were starting to disappear around them.

* * *

"Kyoya! Kyoya snap out of it!" Eternal begins to opens his eyes, as he blinked, and saw Skull by his side, and was now back in the open sky. "What happen? I know that light was bright, but that's no reason you should have space out like that."

"Ken? Wait you mean you didn't see that?" Eternal asked.

"See what?" Skull asked.

They both saw that the DRAGON machines started to back away to the singularity.

"F-Forget it. Anyway I think that's a queue to leave as well." Eternal stated, as the singularity closes, and Eternal brought out his Zone Memory.

" **ZONE!"**

"Alright, but man we sure got a story to tell Hayate when we get back." Skull said, before, he place his hand on Eternal's shoulder, as the White Rider inserts the Zone Memory into his Maximum Drive slot.

 **"ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal and Skull soon teleported back to their temporary hideout.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Jin Kazu)

Jin Kazu was in his personal quarters of his base, and had been watching the battle of the Villkiss and the DRAGON red machine, through the surveillance systems he had set up in and out from Arzenal.

"Hmmm…Well this is certainly a surprising turn of events. Do think that Aura's people, had made their own machine, that can even rival against a Ragna-mail." Jin Kazu said, wondering how this turn of events will play out.

Then Taboo comes into his room, which made him turned to her as she comes in.

"Sir, Embryo had just called, and he requests your presence, in a meeting, with the world leaders." Taboo told him.

"Is that so?" Jin Kazu said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

(In Aura's world)

After returning to the hideout Kyoya made contact with Salamandinay, in the palace.

" _Hey."_ Kyoya waves to the DRAGON princess.

"Hello, Kyoya, did you enjoy the show?" Salamandinay asked.

" _Well I would be lying to say that it wasn't awesome."_ Kyoya said while scratching on his cheek with his finger, before he stops. _"And those Ryuu-Shin-Kis, are pretty powerful as well."_

"Glad to hear it, because their still prototypes but they can easily fight against the Para-mails, and can even rival against the Ragna-mail Villkiss. Now I'm sure, with my Enryugo with the other Ryuu-Shin-Kis and with you and your friends. I know that we can defeat Embryo, and Jin Kazu, and free Aura from their clutches." Salamandinay said with strong determination.

" _Yeah, you can count me and the others in as well."_ Kyoya promised her.

"I'm glad to hear it. But we still need to wait for Lizardia's to found Aura, only then we can launch our attack." Salamandinay told him.

" _Gotcha. Guess all we got to do is to wait."_ Kyoya nodded. _"Alright, I'm going to tell, Hayate and Ken, that we'll wait until we hear from Lizardia."_

"Okay, be careful until then." Salamandinay told him.

" _Don't worry, we will. Oh and before I go, I like to tell you something..."_ Kyoya said before he slightly blushed a little, Salamandinay wonders what he was going to say. _"Your song...It was...Very nice..."_

"Oh well thank you for that. It's a song Aura taught to us." Salamandinay told him.

 _"That so...Well anyway, I'm gonna go now. Talk to you later."_ Kyoya said, before he hangs up.

"Such a interesting person, that Kyoya." Salamandinay said, unaware that someone had overheard her conversation with Kyoya.

* * *

(With Kyoya)

Kyoya closes his Stag Phone, and was going to meet with his friends, until his Phone started to ring, he soon brought out and saw it the King of Rosenblum calling.

Kyoya soon answer it, and place it by his ear.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

" _I-I have, information that you may want to hear…"_ The King stated.

This made Kyoya wonder what kind of information the king has for him.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Fourth Visit to Arzenal, as The Island Burns**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	14. Chapter 14: Fourth Visit to Arzenal

**Hey guys, I just notice that this story now has 105 reviews! Hell yes! Another huge achievement for me. I'm proud of myself on how far I come in this journey of mine, and I'll continue doing so. I'll keep on writing, gaining experience, and ways to improve myself. So to all those who read, support and like my stories, thank you.**

* * *

 **I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 14: Fourth Visit to Arzenal, as the Island Burns**

After the DRAGONS's attack on Arzenal, the world leaders held a meeting on how to handle this situation, until one of them brought out and showed a picture of the Villkiss which shocked them, and soon they begin to argue, until Embryo got their attention and manages to calm them down a little.

Embryo then suggested three options, to surrender to the DRAGONS, eradicate all of the DRAGONS, or the final option to recreate their world, like a reset.

Julio asks if it was possible, and Embryo told him it is. Which made Julio joyfully agrees and approve to that idea, the others were reluctant at first, but after Julio ask if they have a better plan, they have no choice but to agree as well.

After the meeting, King of Rosenblum wanting to make sure that all his family will be there for the new world, he had no choice but to contact Eternal, and told him Embryo's plan, in hope to receive the antidote to wake Misty from her coma.

Eternal and the King of Rosenblum, are in the meeting place that the White Rider set up, which is in the forest outside of his kingdom, and the King told him about Embryo's plan.

"Recreating the whole world, are you sure about that?" Eternal asked.

"Yes, of course. That's what Embryo-sama said, that he can make happened, I swear." King of Rosenblum said, before he got on his knees and lowered his head to Eternal. "Please just give me the antidote; haven't I done enough for you? I already betrayed Embryo-sama, which is like a death sentence, by telling you all of this…So please!"

The King of Rosenblum rises head up, looking at Eternal.

"I only chose you, because you were useful," Eternal then brought out the antidote. "And you have outlived your usefulness, to me."

Eternal throws him the antidote, which he catches, and held it close. Eternal was about to leave, but not before he ask him one thing.

"You had proven, that you really love your daughter, but tell me this," Eternal got the King's attention. "If your daughter was born a Norma, what would you do? Would you reject her like anyone else? Or protect her like a true parent?"

The King of Rosenblum looks down not sure how to answer the White Rider fearing on what he would do if he gave him an answer that would anger him, which made Eternal sighed, before he turns his back on him.

"You know what, never mind. I pretty much know the answer to that." Eternal said, before he leaves the forest.

As he was walking in the forest, he was in deep thought about Embryo's plan.

"Creating a new world? Can that be possible for him to…do…?" Eternal stops talking before he's putting the pieces together.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Yes, despite my best efforts for this world, to make humanity more peaceful and less resort to violence, it still hadn't changed what's in their very core. And thus this world of mine is a failure." Embryo stated._

* * *

 _"And he's using Aura's Dracunium as a power source to help create a so called Utopia using a power what the humans now used and called the Light of Mana." Salamandinay explained._

* * *

 _"No." Embryo told him. "I believe I can't do that. I still need Aura for my plan."_

* * *

 _"I don't know how, but someone or something is merging the space between this world and another to connect them." Decade explained. "By doing so will cause some really big problems once the worlds are connected then the space will continued to merge and might destroyed them in the process, and I doubt it's gonna stop with just these two."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

 _'No way…'_ Eternal thought as he fully realized.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

Kyoya had met up with Lizardia, at their usually meeting place, with Kyoya telling of what the King of Rosenblum have told him, of Embryo's big plan.

"Recreating the world…Julio mentioned the same thing as well." Lizardia said.

"Yeah, but what if there's more to it, then that." Kyoya stated.

"What do you mean?" Lizardia asked.

"What if Embryo is using the connection between this world, and your world, and use Aura, to somehow merge the two Earths together, to create a new Earth?" Kyoya said.

Lizardia's eyes slightly widen, before she put it all together as well.

"Yes…That would very much be possible, knowing Embryo, and especially since he's using Aura, as the center for that plan." Lizardia said, before she notices that Kyoya is thinking of something. "Is there something else in your mind?"

"Yeah I was just wondering…Of what's Jin Kazu's take in all of this, he is planning on doing the same thing with two different Earths, or is he planning on something else." Kyoya wonders.

"Well regardless, we can't allow Embryo's plan to succeed, because the fate of two worlds are in the line here. I need inform the high priestess and the council about this." Lizardia said.

"Yeah you do that. I'll inform Hayate and Ken, as well." Kyoya said as he was about to leave.

"Wait Kyoya," Lizardia got his attention.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"It's…" Lizardia said, avoiding eye contact before she looks back at Kyoya. "It's nothing…Just wanted to tell you to be careful."

"Okay…?" Kyoya nodded, before he walks away. "Well if that's all, then bye for now."

Lizardia watches him leave, looking a little guilty for some reason.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya, I'm really am." Lizardia said, before she leaves as well.

* * *

Kyoya had meet up, with Hayate and Ken, about his theory about Embryo's big plan.

"Merging the two Earths together? I wouldn't believe it, if we weren't in a parallel Earth, and that Decade is real, and that we're Kamen Riders ourselves." Hayate said.

"Yeah I know how it sounds, but after everything I learn, from Decade, the Princess from Aura's world, and from Embryo himself, it all makes sense, now that I think about it and put all those pieces together." Kyoya said.

"Wait a minute…" Ken got his friends attention. "Yeah it does make sense…Remember that incident in our world?"

"Yeah, how could we forget that?" Hayate said.

"What if that's Embryo's way of merging the other worlds together?" Ken told them, which made them realized as well.

"Wait, now that you mention, that whole wave, somehow merge different buildings together." Kyoya said.

"If that's true, then why did Embryo bother doing that to our world? I mean he's only interested in this world, and Aura's world." Hayate stated.

"What if that wasn't Embryo's doing. Maybe it was Jin Kazu, I mean he is in league with Embryo." Ken told them, which made Kyoya realized as well.

"Yeah, that does makes sense, I been thinking on why, he was working with Embryo, maybe that's his reason, because he wants to create his own Earth himself, by his image." Kyoya concluded.

"Well, I guess it's; all the more reason to stop them both." Hayate said.

"Yeah." Kyoya nodded.

"Agreed." Ken nodded.

Kyoya's Stag Phone then begins to ring, he soon brought it out and answer it, and put it on speaker.

"Who is it?" Kyoya asked.

" _Guys it's me, Tusk!"_ Tusk answered through the Stag Phone.

"Tusk? What is it? Do you want to meet up-?" Kyoya asked.

" _No it's not that! Right now there's going to be attack on Arzenal by the Empire of Misurugi, soon!"_ Tusk told them, which surprised them.

"Wait what?" Hayate asked.

"What do you mean attack?" Kyoya asked.

" _Listen I don't have time to explain, but given the odds, I need some help! Listen I know you three aren't in good terms with the people there, and we aren't in alliance. But please we need all the help we can, so plea-!"_ Before he could finish, Kyoya lowered the Phone and hangs him up.

* * *

(With Tusk)

Tusk was riding above the oceans, heading to Arzenal in a hurry, as he talking to Kamen Riders, through his ear communicator.

"Guys! Guys!" Tusk said, through his communicator. "Guess they hang up…Well looks like I might not get their help."

* * *

(Back with Kyoya and his friends)

Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken, were now talking about, what they just learn from Tusk.

"Okay, so the king just forgot to give you information about this whole attack, on Arzenal?" Hayate asked.

"No he didn't, he just told me about Embryo's whole plan to recreate the whole world. He must have left that part out on purpose…" Kyoya said before he realizes something. "And in fact…neither did Lizardia…"

* * *

(Back with Lizardia)

Julio is seated on the chair in the command deck of the main ship, with Lizardia standing by his side, of the fleet Embryo gave him, for his assault on Arzenal. The fleet is about, 100,000 miles to Arzenal, and is getting closer.

Julio is looking forward to this, and is going to make sure, that his former sister pays, for scarring him, and that the Norma he despises will suffer as well.

Lizardia then heard ringing, she brought out a small holographic screen, and saw that it Kyoya, calling her.

"Excuse me, Julio-sama, I have call to answer." Lizardia told him.

"Very well, then answer it and be done with it soon." Julio said, while waving his hand.

"Thank you." Lizardia nodded, before she heads outside, and go to a hiding place, so no one will hear her.

Lizardia then answers, Kyoya's call.

"Kyoya what is it? Because right now I'm not in the best-" Lizardia started.

" _Did you know?!"_ Kyoya shouted interrupting her. _"Did you know about the attack on Arzenal?!"_

"How did you-?" Lizardia was about to ask.

" _Answer me!"_ Kyoya exclaimed.

Lizardia looks down, before she answered.

"Yes…I did." Lizardia told him.

" _Why didn't you tell me about it?"_ Kyoya asked.

"Because I knew this would be your reaction. Not to mention you and your friends, will probably go off, and protect the Norma." Lizarida said. "I was thankful that the King didn't tell you about this. But now that you know, you need to stand down from this."

" _But Lizardia…"_ Kyoya said.

"Listen I don't feel great about this as you do. But right now, we have a great chance, to ease our future plan to free Aura, and that is for the Norma forces to be crippled." Lizardia told him. "Now I'll say it again, you stand down."

Lizardia hangs up from Kyoya, and heads back to the command deck.

* * *

(Back with Kyoya)

When Lizardia hanged up, Kyoya lowered his arm with the Stag Phone, while Hayate and Ken, were walking around, while feeling frustrated.

"Come on Kyoya…I mean are we really going to just sit here and do nothing, knowing that there are innocents in danger?!" Hayate exclaimed.

Kyoya tightens the hold on his Stag Phone.

* * *

(At Arzenal)

The fleet was now in close proximity to Arzenal to send them, a false message to the Norma, saying that they are a rescue team to relocate them, but Commander Jill told them that it is a lie, and told them all, that Arzenal is forsaking human authority, and gave her fellow Norma two choices, to surrender and die, and pick up their arms and fight.

Then they soon brought out their countermeasure, to fight them back. Julio then heard from this from one of the staff in the command deck, and told all of the fleet and the troops, that the Norma, are rebelling, and thus the fleet begins their attack.

The Norma sends a squad of Para-mails to attack, and were about to send more, but the fleet sends in, an army of small disk MANA powered drones, destroy the launcher hanger, and captures a few Para-mails, along with the rider.

Then a few strike teams manages to infiltrate, the island, and begins rounded up the Norma.

* * *

In the now ruin Jasmine Mall; a group of Norma was on their knees with their hands behind their heads, standing above them, were a squad of armed soldiers, with one of them looking at the list of Para-mail riders.

"None of them are a match. So what do we do with them?" He asked the commander.

"Priority 1: is the Villkiss, the second is Angelise, and the third is to capture the Mail Riders. Dispose of the rest." The commander said, before he and his men aimed their guns and were about to fire…

"W-What the…?" One of them notices that he can't pull the trigger nor move his body. "I-I can't move…?

"Neither can, I…"

"What's going on…?"

The Norma was confused on what's going as well. The soldiers then force to drop their guns, and soon begin punching at each other, knocking them out, only leaving the commander.

Then footsteps were heard, the Norma looks, as the figure with a thread connected on his finger tip on the commander, as he faces the commander, and his eyes widen, that it was Eternal in front of him.

"E-Eternal?!" The commander gasped, in shock and fear.

Eternal then turns back to the Norma.

"Can you run?" Eternal asked, but the Norma was confused on why his here. "I said can you run?!"

They nodded.

"Good then take their guns, and go where you all can be safe. Do it." Eternal told them.

They pick up the guns on the floor, and soon stands up and run, where they can meet up with others and where Commander Jill, before one of them turn to the White Rider and asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's the strong duty, to protect the weak. Now get going." Eternal told her, she nods before she follows her friends.

"Now then…" Eternal then turns to the commander. "What am I going to do with you?"

"P-Please don't kill me…I-I was just following orders…" He told him.

"Whose orders?" Eternal demanded.

"E-Empire Julio's…"

"Not surprising there. But I happened to overheard something about priorities, what are they?" Eternal asked.

"I…" The commander looks away not wanting to tell him.

Eternal figures he was stalling, and soon flicks his finger, which made him drew out his handgun, and soon brought to the side of his head.

"No! No! Please don't! I'll talk! We have three mission priorities, one is to secure the Villkiss, two is find Angelise and capture her, and three is to locate the Para-mail riders, and capture them alive."

"What for?!" Eternal demanded, as he forces him to ready his bullet.

"I don't know! They didn't tell me anything else, I was just following orders! J-Just please don't kill me!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't…!" Eternal punches him to the ground. "Because unlike you I'm not a killer."

Eternal heard something, which made him look. A soldier is hiding in cover and shaking in fear, hoping Eternal didn't notice him.

He then brought out a holographic screen to call, Julio.

* * *

(With Julio)

"Emperor! We are receiving a call, from one of our own on Arzenal. It sounds important." One of the staff told him.

"Fine put him through." Julio sighed, before a holographic screen appears near him. "What is it?"

" _E-Emperor Julio…"_ The soldier on the other line, whispers through the screen. _"There's…T-Trouble…"_

"What kind of trouble?" Julio asked.

* * *

"I-It's…" He was about to answer before Eternal's fist smashes through the cover he was behind, and saw another one smashing through near him. "It's Eternal!"

* * *

" _He's here!"_ He shouted, before he was cut off.

Julio's eyes widen in fear, hearing that Eternal is here on Arzenal, and Lizardia was surprised to hear this as well.

"Emperor! We're receiving similar messages, from different squads, it's not just Eternal, the other Kamen Riders, they're here!"

Julio eyes begin to shake, in fear that the other Kamen riders are here as well.

* * *

(On Arzenal)

The Norma Teacher, was pinned on the ground with a gun on her head and is pinned by a soldier, while another soldier armed with a flamethrower, is pointed his weapon on the children.

"Don't do it please!" She begged them.

"Quiet, filthy Norma!" He said before he twisted her arm, making whence in pain.

The soldier with the flamethrower was about to burn the children with his weapon, until someone smashes through the window and kicks him on the head.

"What the?" Before the other one could react, he was punched in the face, out of the room.

"That's no way to treat a lady, and to treat children. Because a man once quoted; 'Children are treasure of this world, the greatest sin is to harm those treasure'." The teacher looks up, and saw that it was Skull that saved her and the children.

"You again?" The teacher said in surprised to see Skull here.

"Yeah, me again." Skull said before she helps her up.

"N-Not that I'm ungrateful…but what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Here to save lives." Skull told her, before she turns to the kids. "You kids alright?"

"Y-Yes we are…" One of them nodded.

"Thanks, mister."

"You're welcome, but don't call me mister, I'm 18 years old. But anyway," Skull turns to the teacher. "Do you know anywhere you can take this kids where they can be safe?"

"W-Well…The commander did say something about going to the lower level." She said.

"Good, then take them there, I still need to help here." Skull said.

"W-Wait, there's still another group of children that was with us. When they got in I told them to run, I need to find them!"

"Hey! Hey!" Skull grabs onto her shoulders. "If they're out there, then I'll find them, right now you need to make sure these ones are safe." Skull told her.

"Okay, I will. Come along children." She told them, before they exit the room before Skull looks at the teacher before they nodded at each other, before she and the children and Skull go their separate ways.

* * *

The First Squadron, and the Para-mail mechanic's continues to fire at the human soldiers, who are now a small group of Dopants, the rest were Masquerade Dopants, while one of them look like a human stone castle with gate shape shields on his forearms, who was taking the bullets by using those shields, which formed a large gate in front of them.

"Damn it just what is with these guys?!" Hilda exclaimed feeling frustrated.

" **Hahaha! This power is incredible!"** The Castle Dopant exclaimed in joy.

The Masquerade Dopants then fired at the Norma, which they take cover.

"Damn it we may need to retreat, and regroup…" Hilda mutters.

"Make way!" The Norma looks and saw, Accel in bike form drives out of the door, and soon jumps between the Norma, and lands in front of the Dopants path, before he changes out of his bike.

"Hey, doesn't that guy sort of resembled that white armor guy?" Rosalie said.

"Why is he here then?" Chris wonders.

"I think that's pretty obvious." Accel told, before he brought out his Engine Blade. "I'm here to help."

" **One of the Kamen Riders…Good just the kind of terrorist that I wanted to test this power I was given on!"** The Castle Dopant said.

"Is that so well then…" Accel said, as he rolls his neck. "Let's shake it off!"

Accel and the Castle Dopant charges at each other, Accel clashes his sword on the Dopant's shield.

* * *

(Back with Julio)

Julio is shaking in fear, hearing several reports that the Kamen Riders are here and are helping the Norma pushed back their forces.

Before he soon shakes off his fear a little, and regain a little composure.

"W-We mustn't give in to fear! In fact we should be fortunate about this, because we have a chance to eliminate the dreaded Kamen Riders that had cause terror and chaos to our world, so we mustn't let this chance slip by! Am I clear?" Julio told the staff on the command deck.

"Yes, emperor!" They nodded.

"Good, now give the soldiers, a new order, if they would encounter the Kamen Riders, they do everything in their power to eliminate them!" Julio orders them, which they did.

Lizardia was narrowing her eyes about this whole thing, before she left outside.

* * *

(Back with Eternal)

Eternal was seen walking to a group of soldiers who were firing at them, which he catches their bullets, by using the Accel and Nasca Memories combine Maximum Drives.

As he got closer to one of the soldiers in front of him, he punches him to the ground, the other close to him was about to fire, before Eternal grabs his gun and pulls it out of his hands, and bashes him on the head with it, and he soon breaks it in half.

Eternal looks at three other soldiers, who were shaking in fear, before the two of them in front, was going to fire at him, he walks to them as a blur, in between the two that were about to fire at him, and grabs onto their heads, and smacks them on each other, knocking them down on the ground.

Eternal then looks at the last one standing, who brought out a Gaia Memory in own, and was about to insert it into him, before Eternal stops him by grabbing him on his wrist.

Eternal then grabs the Gaia Memory out of his hand, and soon smashes it into pieces.

"I don't think so." Eternal said, before he punches him to the ground.

Eternal was about to go to another area, before his Stag Phone begins to ring, he then brought out and answer it, as he walks down in the hallways.

"I was wondering when you were going to call." Eternal said.

* * *

(With Lizardia)

Lizardia was in the hiding place she found, when Kyoya called her, when she was on the ship.

"And for good reason too. What are you and your friends doing? I told you to stand down from this." Lizardia said.

* * *

(With Eternal)

"Yeah!" Eternal said, as he punches a soldier in front of him in the gut and back handed punches him to the ground. "I know that, and I'm sorry about this alright!"

"But me and my friends weren't just gonna stand by and do nothing, and let innocent people die." Eternal said as he walks.

One soldier was hiding as Eternal was coming closer towards, and is armed with a grenade, which he plans on throwing at him, and he then come out his cover and throws the grenade at the White Rider, which he catches, before he throws it out a opened window, before it exploded.

Eternal then punches him on the face, which knocks him out before he fallen on the floor.

"Not while we have the power to help, not while we have the power to do something." Eternal said as he continues walking. "I'm sorry again for doing this and I'll apologize to council and the princess about this later. But right now we have lives to save, and we're not going to turn our back on them."

Eternal then hangs up.

* * *

(With Lizardia)

Lizardia then saw that he hanged up on her, which made her narrow her eyes.

"Damn that moron, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised by this either. Best to head back, before Julio starts to get suspicious." She said, before she walks back to the command deck.

* * *

(Back with Eternal)

Eternal then made his way into the cafeteria, as he walks down the stairs, he then heard footsteps which made him turn to the source, and soon saw a surprised Ange and Momoko.

"You two?" Eternal said, before Ange drew her gun and aimed it at the White Rider. "Okay one don't shoot and two you do remember bullets are useless on me, right?"

"Fine…" Ange lowered her gun. "Just what are you doing here?"

"Well I think that's pretty obvious I'm here to help." Eternal shrugged.

"Yeah that's rich, consider you attack us twice." Ange stated.

"Okay yeah, that's fair." Eternal said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"My word!" Momoka shouted, before they look, as she shined light in the room, and saw what she was looking at.

Their eyes widen, when they saw corpses lying on the ground, badly burn and decompose as well.

"My god…" Eternal mutters when he saw the bodies, it reminded him of the bodies he saw when he arrived in Aura's world.

Ange was in the verge of vomiting, which made Momoka tried to comfort her.

"Oh my lady…Hang on I'll go get some water!" Momoka told her, before she heads to the kitchen.

Eternal tightens his hand in anger and disgust; on how could, anyone can do this, and Ange still continues to look at the bodies.

"We can't see what we have until it's gone." They look and saw Embryo standing behind. "I found that to be true in every era."

"Embryo…!" Eternal growls, as he was glaring at the Turner.

Embryo then turns to the bodies.

"This is truly a horrific scene; I don't remember giving this kind of order." Embryo said.

"Don't play that game with me!" Eternal shouted, getting his attention. "You give Julio, the means to do! You're the one that let him do this!"

"True I did give Julio the means of doing this. But I can assure you, Eternal; I didn't give Julio orders of doing this massacre." Embryo told the White Rider, but he didn't believe him.

"Julio?" Ange blinked.

"That's right; this is the work of your brother, only he could order such a slighter." Embryo told Ange. "He is, now 14 kilometers, north by north east. He come here to tear you limb from limb. And unfortunately, all of them just happened to be in the way."

Eternal blinks under his helmet, on why that he was telling Ange about this.

They soon heard a gunshot, and Momoka's screams, which made them look.

* * *

Momoka is seen on the floor, with a wounded shoulder, and a MANA shield in front of them, as two soldiers aimed their guns on her, before Ange shot one of the in the head, and shoot the other on his shoulders, which sends him to the ground.

"Did you bastards do this?" Ange asked him, as she walks to him and pointed her gun on him. "On my brother's orders?"

"A-Angelise!" He was about to fire at her, before Ange shoots her gun at his hand, which made drop his gun and scream in pain.

"P-Please…Stop! I was just following orders, from my captain, and Emperor Julio-!" Ange was about to kill him, but Eternal stops her by grabbing onto her arm, and forces her to miss, before he huddles himself.

"What are you doing?" Ange said.

"Stopping you, that should be obvious. This isn't the way, and you know it." Eternal told her.

"Don't give him that crap! Do you honestly expect me to forgive this bastard of doing all of this?!" Ange exclaimed that the White Rider.

"You don't have to forgive him of anything! But killing isn't always the answer!" Eternal exclaimed back, Ange clicks her tongue before she turns and walks away, and Momoka soon follows her.

"You know I don't quite get you sometimes…" Eternal turns back to the wounded soldier on the ground. "Why even bother trying reason with her, and save the Norma, they're all a bunch of-."

Before he could finish, Eternal smashes his fist on a wall, close to his head. He shakes in fear, as he saw the small crater by him, before he turns to the White Rider, who was glaring at him.

"I dare you to finish that sentence, in front of my face…" Eternal told him, before he pulls out his fist. "You should grateful, that I even help spare your life, but you better start praying, that you won't ever see me again, because the next time I see you, I won't be so friendly."

Eternal then turns his back on walks away, which made the soldier, held his arms tightly, while he was shaking in fear.

As Eternal was walking, he was thinking.

' _Stopping most of these soldiers, on the island isn't going to be effective since they'll just keep sending more, if we're going to stop the snake, best to cut off the head.'_ Eternal thought, before he runs to the hanger.

* * *

(With Accel)

Accel slashes the Castle Dopant on the chest, causing him to stumble back. Accel then brought out his Engine Memory, and inserts it into his sword, and pressed the trigger.

 **"ENGINE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Energy channels through his Engine Blade, before he charges at the Dopant upward slashes on him, leaving a red energy line, and slashes downward making another line, and horizontal slashes the Dopant, leaving the third and final line, which made the letter 'A' on the Dopant.

"Despair is your…goal." Accel said, before the Dopant exploded.

Accel then looks at the remaining Masquerade Dopants, who were trembling in fear, they were about to run until…

 **"CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

A green energy slash, slashes through the Dopants, which destroyed them. Accel and everyone else looks, and Eternal armed with his Eternal Edge.

"Nice entrance man." Accel told him.

"What can I say, I live to impress." Eternal shrugged

The remaining soldiers, shook in fear, now that their Dopant forces and been defeated, and now two of the Kamen Riders are in their presence.

"Don't lose your ground men! We have orders, to eliminate the Riders, and now is our-!" The commander said, before he was shot in the head.

Everyone looks and saw, Ange in her Para-mail suit and armed with a rifle, and with Momoko standing by her side.

Ange then moves to the Villkiss, with Momoka covering her with a MANA shield to block the soldiers' fire.

"Hey!" One of them turned, before he was punch by Eternal, and they look and saw him and Accel by his side.

"You didn't forget about us did you?" Eternal asked, before he and Accel attacks the soldiers.

Eternal punches one soldier in the gut, knocking him to the ground, and uppercuts another one to the ground, and kicks two more to the ground.

Accel reverse kicks one on the head, and straight kicks another one to the ground, and then punches another one two times, and right hooks him to the ground.

The two Riders turned to another group of soldiers, and were about to move to that group.

"Hey you two!" They look and saw Ange, on the Villkiss, moving to the hanger facing the rubble in the way. "If you don't want to be blast to bits, I suggest you get out of the way!"

"What is she planning?" Accel wonders.

"I don't know, but I think it's best that we do what she says!" Eternal said, before he and Accel runs to cover.

Ange then fired missiles to the rubble and the soldiers, blowing them out of the way.

"Damn…That girl is crazy." Accel said.

"With you on that." Eternal said.

Ange then launches out of the hanger, and into the battle, to the fleet.

"Guess she's going after Julio too." Eternal said, before he turns to Accel. "I'm going as well, Julio was the one who order this, and he can call this off."

"Then go then, me and Ken got things covered here." Accel told him.

"Thanks and good luck." Eternal said, before he runs on the hanger, and once he was about to the edge, he brought out two Gaia Memories, with the letter 'O', and the letter 'X' on them, before he pressed the buttons.

" **OCEAN!"**

" **XTREME!"**

Eternal then inserts them into the Maximum Drive slots on his chest.

" **OCEAN!"**

" **XTREME!"**

 **"MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal then jumps off the hanger and heads into the water below.

* * *

Julio then heard the Ange is on the battle of the fleet, piloting the Villkiss, which made him smile in joy.

One of the staff in the command deck notices something on the radar.

"Emperor! There's something appearing on our radar, and whatever it is it's huge!"

"Does that really matter?! Angelise and the Villkiss has just appeared, this is our chance to capture…" Julio stops as his eyes widen looking outside, and the others look, and their eyes widen as well.

The water off the oceans, begin to grow larger and forming a body figure, as it grow and form two arms with claws, and then monstrous head forms as well, with Eternal in the center of chest with his arms folded, before he made the water monster he was inside roars at the fleet.

"Fleet of the Misurugi Empire, this is your only warning!" Eternal shouted in front of the fleet. "Right now, the island Arzenal which you send Norma to die is under my protection! You have two chooses turn back now and live, or stay and face your destiny!"

Julio regains his composure, before he gives his orders.

"Do not be afraid! He's only just using water, fire missiles at him!" Juilo order which the staff complied.

The fleet then fires missiles at, Eternal's water body.

"Fine then, if this is your answer!" Eternal shouted, before he swipes his water body's arm to the missiles, cause them exploded on that arm, which wasn't effected.

Eternal then moves to one of the ships, and smashes it in half, which made it begin to sink. Eternal then grabs onto another ship, and hurls straight to another ship, which cause the both of those ships to sink. Eternal's water body was shot at by missiles, and turns to the ship that shot at him, which he then moves to that ship, and smashes it in half.

Eternal then turns to another ship, and soon saw a red Villkiss and glowing red, smashes through that ship, while the Villkiss and Ange was unharmed, before she moves to another ship, and used the Villkiss's sword which covered beam saber like energy, slashes the command deck, before she moves to another ship and cuts off the command deck.

"Damn…Guess that's a weapon of god for you." Eternal said, while looking at the red Villkiss in action. "Guess I shouldn't be left behind!"

Eternal punches a ship under it, causing it to flip upside down on the water.

* * *

(With Skull)

Skull is seen punching a soldier to the ground, and kicks another one to the ground as well, before he runs in the hallway.

Then he heard a music box, and someone crying, and heard that it is coming from a room, in front of him. He moves to that room, and soon saw piles of dead children bodies, and saw Ersha crying on the ground.

"Damn I was too late…" Skull mutters, before he looks at Ersha, he figures that she must have been close to the children, as much as he wanted to comfort her, he doubt having pity from a stranger will be enough. "I'm sorry…"

Skull then continues to move forward, leaving Ersha, giving her time to grieve.

* * *

Julio is receiving reports, on how almost half of the fleet is destroyed.

"You fools', there's only two of them…!" He said, before the command deck was cut opened by the Villkiss's beam sword, leaving Julio unharmed.

Julio then fallen on the floor, as the Villkiss lowers to him, while not knowing that Lizardia is abandoning him, by leaving the command deck.

The cockpit opens up, and Ange stands up facing her brother.

"A-Angelise…!" Julio gasped, before Ange drew her gun and fired on Julio's leg, which made him scream in pain, as he falls on the ground.

"You better call off this massacre right now. Do now it, or I won't shoot your leg next time." Ange demanded her brother.

"You better do what she says." Julio looks and saw Eternal out of his water body, nearby him as well, on the command deck. "Because I'm here too."

Having no chose, Julio brought out a holographic screen, to call all of the soldiers on the island and to the fleet.

"This is, the Holy Emperor Julio the First…All forces are to cease fire and retreat at once!" Julio orders, before one of them on the other line could say anything, Julio cuts off the connection. "There I called them off, now get me a doctor!"

Ange sits back down in the cockpit before it closes, and she soon raises the Villkiss's sword.

"N-No wait!" Julio shouted, before he sits up, and raised his hands. "I did as you said! Please help me!" Julio requested from Eternal.

"Sorry but you're on own here, I don't kill but that doesn't mean I won't save you." Eternal told him, before he brought out his Zone Memory and inserts it into his Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

 **"ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal teleports out of the command deck abandoning, and leaving Julio's fate, to his former sister Ange.

"Please don't hurt me!" Julio said, before he jumps back further away. "I'll do anything you ask of me!"

Eternal had been watching in the air, using his Bird Memory, to have his cape in its wings form.

"I know! I'll reinstate you as imperial princess! Wouldn't you like that?! We can go back to how things were before! So please spare me!" Julio begged his sister for forgiveness.

"You don't deserve the air you breathe…" Ange said coldly before she slashes at Julio. "You scum!"

Julio screams in fear, as her sword was coming down on him…until a black type of Para-mail come to his rescue, by blocking the Villkiss's sword with an energy shield, and Eternal recognizes that machine.

"That machine…!" Eternal said, before he remembers seeing in the video he seen when he arrived in Aura's world, and soon saw Embryo riding on it by standing on its shoulder. "Embryo?!"

"It's you?!" Ange gasped surprised to him again.

"Oh master Embryo!" Julio said in joy thinking that Embryo was here to save him, before he crawls on his hands and knees and pointed at Ange. "Help me! Kill that demon before she kills me! Do it now!"

"Embryo…?" Ange said.

"Dear Ange, you are truly a beautiful girl." Embryo said. "That white hot rage of yours burns brighter and purer then anything. A fire then burns from injustice and irrationality. A rare and noble beauty, but you mustn't let that lovely burn out, by unworthy trivialities."

This made Ange confused on what he was saying.

"But fear not, I will take it." Embryo said with a smile. "Allow me to bear the burden of your sins."

Embryo soon begins singing the song Ange sings for the Villkiss, before he made his machine flew into the air above Julio's ship.

"That song…" Eternal said, as he recognizes that song, Embryo's singing.

"It can't be…" Ange gasped, as she recognizes it as well.

"Eternal Story…?" Julio gasped as well.

Tusk on his vehicle with Vivian on his back, saw and heard Embryo. And Lizardia flying in the air saw and heard him as well.

Then Embryo's machine's shoulders opened up, revealing a similar dimensional weapon, of Salamandinay's Enryugo's, and Ange's Villkiss's.

"That weapon?!" Eternal gasped.

"Just like the Villkiss?!" Ange gasped.

Soon Embryo fires a dimensional wave, which made Eternal and Ange move out of the way, when it hit his target, Julio's ship with him still on broad.

Julio screams as he was being disintegrated along with the ship. Then when it died down, everyone's eyes widen, when they saw that nothing was left of Julio and his ship, leaving only a large hole in the ocean.

Ange and Embryo soon face each other, before Ange's opens the Villkiss's cockpit.

"Who are you?" Ange asked.

Embryo smirks as he chuckles, before he saw and dodges bullet fire from Tusk.

"Be careful, Ange that guy is dangerous!" Tusk called out, before he fires again at Embryo.

"Tusk?!" Ange and Eternal gasped, seeing him here.

"Get out of there, hurry!" Tusk told Ange.

"Insolent…" Embryo begins singing again, as he turned his machine at Tusk, which readies his machine's dimensional weapon.

"Oh no!" Eternal said, before Ange moves to Tusk to save him. "Ange no!"

"Tusk no!" Ange screams, before her ring glows, and the Villkiss turns blue, before Embryo fired a dimension wave, at her and Tusk, who she manages to save by teleporting all of them away, as the wave hits the ocean.

When it died down, Eternal saw the hole in the ocean, but he truly saw that both Ange and Tusk manage to get away in time.

"Where did they go?" Eternal said, as he looks around for Ange and Tusk, but they weren't around in the area. "Well at least their alive, hopefully."

Eternal then saw that Embryo was gone as well, before his Stag Phone begins ringing, and he soon answered it.

" _Kyoya it's me."_ Accel said through the Stag Phone. _"The soldiers are retreating and I think that most of the Norma has managed to get away safely. Me, and Ken are on the beach side of the island."_

"Alright I'll meet you guys there." Eternal said, before he hangs up and heads to meet his friends.

While he was flying, he was in deep thought about Embryo's words to Ange and why he even helped her.

' _I wonder why Embryo was so interested in Ange all of a sudden. While doesn't matter, right now he needs to be stop, along with Jin Kazu.'_ Eternal swore.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…The Return to Aura's World**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Return to Aura's World

**Hey guys, this is DragonWarrior74 here to give you the first 15** **th** **chapter, of one of my stories, very proud of myself of that, it really shows on how far I come.**

* * *

 **I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 15: The Return to Aura's World**

It has been a few days seen the attack on Arzenal. Kyoya got a call from Lizardia to meet, where she was scolding him, for what he did.

"Honestly, I can't believe how reckless and immature you were when you decided to up and go and help the Norma! I mean what were, you thinking?!" Lizardia scolded Kyoya.

"Alright I'm sorry again, okay. But like I said before, me, and my friends weren't going to stand by and let those people be slaughtered like animals. I couldn't just let that happened, that's just who I am." Kyoya defended himself.

Lizardia sighed as she places her hand on her face.

"If it was up to me, I would punish you for this." Lizardia said, before she removes her hand and looks at Kyoya. "But lucky for you, it's not up to me."

"Yeah probably up to the council, right?" Kyoya asked which Lizardia nodded. "Figures…But anyway, how are things in the Misurugi Empire?"

"With Julio's death and with Sylvia in her coma," She started, before she notices Kyoya blinked in confusion. "Don't ask."

"Okay…" Kyoya nodded.

"The Empire is in disarray, right now there's no leader to take command, and will no doubt be in chaos." Lizardia said. "But it might give me more freedom, to look for Aura's energy signature."

"Do you want help with that, me and my friends, could launch some attacks on the Misurugi Empire?" Kyoya said.

"Thanks but no, Eternal and the other two Kamen Riders, did well of spreading fear in the World of MANA, and no doubt everyone's on edge, of their next attack. But for right now, I think its best that you and your friends go in hiding, by going back to my world." Lizardia stated.

"Hmm…Yeah that is good point. I'll do that, guess I'll head back to my friends, and tell them we're going to dimension jumping." Kyoya said as he was about to leave.

"And no doubt there's going to be a lot more scolding for you by the council when you get there." Lizardia said.

"Yeah I sort of figure. But anyway, best of luck of finding Aura." Kyoya said before he leaves and to meet with his friends.

"Don't worry I will." Lizardia told him, as he leaves. She then heads back to the Misurugi Empire "Alright time, to find Aura."

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

Kyoya meet up with Hayate and Ken, and told them, while Lizardia will be searching for Aura, they'll be in hiding, in Aura's world, until she found her.

Which they agreed, they were now inside the EternalGarry, with Kyoya on the bike, while Hayate and Ken were strapping themselves tightly, on the sides, using makeshift belts, to make sure that they won't be thrown off by the force of the dimensional jump.

"Okay, you guys secured tightly enough?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah I think we're good." Hayate said, as he, double check to make sure.

"You know, I'm starting to feel nervous about this." Ken said.

"About the dimension jumping?" Hayate asked.

"No, not that, I mean being on a planet full of girls…Well we'll be the only three guys on that planet, I feel a little uncomfortable about that." Ken said.

"Yeah, well now you know how I felt, when I was there for a few days." Kyoya said, before he brought out his Stag Phone and Zone Memory.

"Well I'm excited about the dimension jump. You said it was like roller coaster right?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah I did." Kyoya said, before he inserts the Zone Memory in the Phone.

 **"ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Kyoya then inserts the Stag Phone onto his bike, and enters the code, to start the dimensional jump.

The EternalGarry then drives forward in high speeds, which made Kyoya tightly hold the handles of the bike, while Hayate and Ken tightly hold on to their belts.

"But I should have told you about the side effects!" Kyoya shouted.

"What?! What side effects?!" Hayate and Ken asked loudly.

A portal rifts opened in front of the EternalGarry, before the Garry travels into the portal and it soon closes.

* * *

(In Aura's world)

Salamandinay, is seen waiting on the palace ground for Kyoya and his friends to arrive, with her is Naga and Kaname, who told them that Kyoya will be returning with his friends today.

Naga with her arms folded is tapping her finger on her arm.

"Their late!" Naga said sounding a little irritated. "You think they'll be here by now!"

"Well their traveling through dimensions, not time." Kaname told her.

"I know that, but even so…" Naga said.

Then they soon saw a portal opening in front of them, a few feet away, and soon driving out of it, is the EternalGarry, which soon stops, and the portal soon closes.

One of the eyes, opens up and coming out was Kyoya, who was breathing in and out.

"Oh man…! I'm okay…I'm okay…" Kyoya said, as he gets out and lands on the ground on his feet, before he slightly loses his balance, but soon regains it and shakes his head, and place his hands on his knees. "I'm okay…I'm okay…A little dizzy, but I'm okay…"

"Hello, Kyoya, I'm glad to see you made it back safe." Salamandinay said, as she and the other two walks to Kyoya, which made him looks up to them.

"Oh hey you three…" Kyoya waved to them, before he shakes his head again, and rubs his hand on his face.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked.

"A little bit…Dimension jumping with the Garry can often have side effects, but I think my tolerance for it is starting to improve." Kyoya said.

They heard someone vomiting, and then another person saying.

"I CAN'T SEE!" They look and saw, Hayate was the one vomiting, and Ken was probably the one who was shouting, while waving his arms forward. "Why can't I see anything?! And more importantly, why can't I hear anything?!"

They sweat drop, when they saw Hayate's and Ken's current status.

"I presume those two are your friends?" Salamandinay asked.

"Yeah, the one who's losing his lunch is Hayate, and the other one is Ken." Kyoya said, while pointing at his friend's one at a time.

"What?! You said something about familiars?!" Ken asked, still not hearing anything.

Hayate stop vomiting and he raised his head while wiping his mouth with his sleeve, before he felt a headache when he placed his hand on his head, and said.

"Hiko blrap…" Hayate slightly gasped when he said that, before he placed his hand over his mouth and said. "Wino hato!"

Hayate was left wondering what was going on with his speech, before he started to feel himself sick again and soon vomits again.

"What you said something about hot dogs?!" Ken asked.

Salamandinay and Kaname slightly chuckles, and how silly their being right now, while Naga was blinking.

"Yeah, don't worry you two it's just the side effects I just told you about, it will wear off soon." Kyoya told them, before Hayate stop vomiting and raised his head at Kyoya.

"What?! You said something about sandwiches?! Are we having lunch or something?!" Ken asked.

"Yobi kico, kano no wano?! (You could have told us that before?!)" Hayate told Kyoya.

"Yeah...I didn't quite catch that one, sorry Hayate." Kyoya said while rubbing the back of his head, before he turns to Salamandinay who was still chuckling. "Maybe it's best we should take them inside, where they won't draw any more attention."

"Y-Yes most certainly…" Salamandinay said, as she started to stop chuckling, and soon turns to Naga and Kaname. "Ladies if you would, please guide those two to the rooms we prepare for them."

"Yes princess!" The both bowed, before they walk to Hayate and Ken.

Hayate was still testing his speech but was still speaking gibberish, before he notices Kaname walking in front of them.

"Ah…Hando…?" Hayate waved at her.

"I guess that's a hello?" Kaname asked, which made Hayate nodded, before she garbs onto his hand. "Well anyway, I'm going to take you to the room we've prepare for you."

Kaname then begins walking with Hayate, who had a small blushed on his face, while Ken was being pushed on the back by Naga.

"Okay who's pushing me, and where are you taking me?! To the lunch room?!" Ken asked.

"Will you please stop shouting?!" Naga demanded.

Kyoya and Salamandinay watches them leave, before the princess turns to Kyoya.

"But anyway I know you just arrive, but I need you to come with me to the council." Salamandinay said.

"Don't worry, I sort of figure this might happened when I get here." Kyoya said, before he and Salamandinay walks together to the council room.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Unaware to them is that a Foundation X member is watching them from afar of the city, spying on Kyoya and the others, with high tech binoculars

He then brought out a communication device and called Jin Kazu, who soon answered his call.

"Kazu-san, it's me, Eternal and the other Kamen Riders had returned to Aura's world as you predicted." He told him, before Jin Kazu gave him new orders. "Roger, I will prepare and will commence my attack tomorrow."

Jin Kazu then hangs up, and the Foundation X member, then leaves into the forest, and soon brought out a White Gaia Memory with the latter 'Z' on it, before he pressed the button.

 **"ZOMBIE!"**

"Just you wait Riders, tomorrow will be the end for you and for your allies." He said, as he continues to walk into the forest.

* * *

The doors to the council room opens, as Kyoya and Salamandinay walks inside, and Kyoya saw the council members along with the High Priestess in their respective seats.

Kyoya then stops walking, a few feet in front of the stairs, while Salamandinay continues to walk up and sits on her respective seat.

"Kyoya Yagami." The High Priestess said which made Kyoya to tense up a little. "You know the reason on why you are here, don't you?"

"Yes, it's about my decision of helping the Norma on Arzenal in the attack from the Misurugi Empire." Kyoya said.

"That is good to hear. Now I have only question…Why did you decide to help the Norma?" The High Priestess asked. "You have proven that you've been on our side time and time again, but yet you help the Norma in their peril against the false people or rather Embryo's attack, even though you know that they are our enemies, why would you do such a thing?"

Kyoya breaths in and out with his eyes looking at the floor, before he looks up, and gave his answer.

"Listen...I know that the Norma, are your enemies, and I didn't leave them a good impression about me, when I first arrived on their island…" Kyoya said, before he slightly tightens his fist. "But even so…I couldn't just stand by and do nothing, while knowing the Norma were about to be slaughtered like animals, not while I have the power to do something about it, that's just who I am."

Salamandinay was impressed by Kyoya's answer to the High Priestess and the shrine maidens.

"So if you're going to punish me of doing what I know was right, then so be it, I won't have any regrets. But I only have one request, I want to be the only one to receive the punishment, and leave my friends Hayate and Ken out of this, the decision was my alone, and they were only helping me, so please." Kyoya requested.

The High Priestess had her eyes closed, before she opened them and gave her saying to Kyoya.

"If that is your answer then…" The High Priestess said, which made Kyoya closed his eyes, prepared on what kind of punishment she and the others have planned for him. "Then we will only leave you with a warning."

"Eh?" Kyoya blinked in surprised when he heard that, before he looks back up at the High Priestess.

"It's true that the Norma is our enemies, but they're simply pawns of Embryo's twisted plots. And not to mention the attack on their island, will no doubt made; them lose all loyalty they have left, towards the other false people that have oppressed for, far too long. So we will not punish you for simply doing what you know was right, same to your friends as well." The High Priestess said. "So we will simply give you this warning, but if you would do something like that again we won't be too generous next time…But knowing you, you'll no doubt do the same thing again in the future, but don't forget we still need you and the other two Kamen Riders help of saving Aura."

"Yes of course, I will don't worry." Kyoya bowed his head. "I promise you all that, me, Hayate, and Ken will do everything we can to help you save Aura, this I swear."

"Very well then, you are dismissed now." The High Priestess told him.

Kyoya nodded before he leaves.

' _Kyoya Yagami, more and more, I see why Aura brought you into this world. But still though, why choose you, is it because of your heart or is there something more.'_ The High Priestess thought, as she watches Kyoya leave.

* * *

(With Hayate)

Hayate who was seated in front of a table inside the room Kaname brought him, was slightly moaning in pain, with his hands on his face, and with his arms on the table.

Kaname placed a glass of water onto his table.

"Here you go." Kaname said.

"Thanks…" Hayate said, no longer speaking gibberish anymore, before he picks up the cup and drinks the water.

"So how are you feeling?" Kaname asked.

"Hmm…My head is still pounding and I still feel a little nauseous…" Hayate sighs, before he drinks his cup of water. "But at least I'm not speaking gibberish anymore…"

"Well if it can make you feel better, your speaking problem was a little funny at first." Kaname said before she chuckles.

"Oh haha…Glad I amused you so much…" Hayate said, before he drinks the last of the water in the cup, and when he was done he sets it down on the table. "But anyway how's Kyoya doing?"

"The council is talking with him, about his sudden decision of going to Arzenal." Kaname answered, which made Hayate looks down. "Oh but don't worry, they're going to just give him a warning, so there's no reason to worry."

"That's good to hear." Hayate sighed in relief, before he looks at Kaname. "By the way, your name's Kaname, right?"

"Yes it is. Why did you ask?" Kaname asked.

"Oh nothing…" Hayate said, before he made a few fake coughs, and looks at her wings and tail. "It's just I can't help but be amaze, by your people's features."

"Hmm…" Kaname blinked, before she notices his stare on her wings and tail. "Oh these, well I guess it is pretty interesting to people that don't have these kind of features."

Kaname then sits in front of Hayate on the table.

"But anyway there's something I like to talk to you about." Kaname stated.

"Okay, what is it?" Hayate asked while blinking.

"Can you tell what your home world is like?" Kaname asked.

"Sure…But why do you want to talk about it?" Hayate asked.

"Well…Base on what Kyoya told the princess, it sounds to be like, how our world used to be in the past. We've only learn about it, through old data and books, but it would nice to hear from someone who lives in that kind of world." Kaname answered.

"Hmm…" Hayate hummed, before he shrugged. "Sure I don't see why not, but our world isn't all that special."

"Well I still want to talk about it." Kaname said.

"Okay, if you're that eager, then fine." Hayate said, before he thinks on how to start. "Now then where should I start…?"

Hayate then begins to tell Kaname about his home world.

* * *

(With Ken)

Ken is seen in his room, seated on the bed in the room, and his vision and hearing to start to come back to him, as he waved his hand in front of his face, and sings a little to test his hearing.

"Alright, looks like my vision and hearing to starting to come back to me." Ken said, before he lay down on the bed. "Though it would still be nice of Kyoya to tell us the side effects, earlier, but oh well it's not like he know the kind of side effects we will get before we got here."

Ken then turns his head to the open window, looking at the town.

"But it sure is peaceful…But I may have to watch out for any girl that comes my way." Ken sighed.

* * *

(Back with Kyoya)

After his meeting with the High Priestess and the shrine maidens, Salamandinay caught up with him, and decided to show Kyoya, her Ryuu-Shin-Ki.

They were now seen on the landing bay of the palace, and Kyoya was looking at the Ryuu-Shin-Ki, in amazement of it.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Salamandinay said.

"Yeah, seeing it up close in person is different compared of looking at it from afar." Kyoya said.

"Glad to hear that. I was able to have the Ryuu-Shin-Kis built, of old data I found of the old world, of Para-mail technology." Salamandinay then placed her hand on her Enryugo. "And I developed this Enryugo, with its Space-time Convergence Cannons, included into it."

"Really? That's amazing that you manage to create this machine." Kyoya said in amazement.

"Thank you for the compliment." Salamandinay said.

"It's no problem." Kyoya said, while rubbing his neck, before he remembers the song Salamandinay singed, in the Ryuu-Shin-Kis first battle.

Kyoya then started to hum that very song, which Salamandinay recognizes.

"Kyoya that song?" Salamandinay said, making him stop humming.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to hum that song of yours!" Kyoya said.

"No it's alright, but I'm amaze you remember that song." Salamandinay said.

"Well what can I say; it's a very nice song." Kyoya said while scratching his finger on his cheek.

' _And not to mention she has a pretty amazing voice as well.'_ Kyoya thought, keeping that to himself.

Kyoya stomach started to growl, which made Salamandinay to chuckle, and Kyoya nervously chuckles as well.

"Yeah I just realized I hadn't had dinner yet." Kyoya said, while rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"Then how about we go then, I'm sure our cooks had already prepared food already." Salamandinay said before she walks to the palace.

"Good to know then, Sala-man-dinay. Dang it I still can't say it right." Kyoya said, before he follows her.

* * *

They soon arrived in the dining room, where they met with Hayate, Ken, and Kaname, inside. Then dinner was brought to them, and they soon begin eating.

"Hmm…" Hayate hummed as he chews his food in his mouth, before he swallows. "This is really good. I was kind of worried of a culture gap, but I'm glad that the food here is very similar to our world's cooking."

"I'm glad to hear that." Salamandinay said. "Please help yourselves, there's plenty to go around, you three have some difficult times on the false planet, so be sure to enjoy your time here, until Lizardia locate Aura."

"Don't mind if I do then!" Hayate said, as he eats a bowl of rice in his hand with chopsticks.

Ken who was chewing his food in his mouth, before he swallows it; he made a mischievous smirk on his face, before he leans towards Kyoya and whispers at his ear.

"Ken what is it?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that girlfriend princess of yours is very generous." Ken whispers to his ear in a teasing tone.

This made Kyoya to slightly blushed, before he smacks at Ken, who dodges it.

"Why you…!" Kyoya quietly exclaimed.

"Is something wrong, Kyoya?" Salamandinay asked while blinking.

"Oh it's nothing! It's just this food is really good!" Kyoya said with an embarrass face, before he eats his bowl of rice in a fast pace.

Hayate and Ken chuckles at Kyoya's embarrassed natured, they always have fun teasing him like that.

* * *

(Later)

After dinner, Kyoya and his friends head back to their respective rooms, and Kyoya lay down on his bed.

"Man I'm stuffed…That food sure was good." Kyoya said, before he remembers Ken's words of Salamandinay being his girlfriend, which made him to slightly blush before he rolls to his side. "Man that Ken, why did he have to go and say something like that…I mean it's not like I'm in love with Sala-man-dinay or…"

Memories of Salamandinay flashed into his mind, which made him stop talking, before he moved his back on the bed, and stare at the ceiling.

"Well teasing beside, it's nice to have some peace. I know it won't last until Lizardia locate Aura back in the World of MANA, but best to enjoy it while it last." Kyoya said.

Kyoya then begins to doze off, as he begins to fall asleep.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

It was night in the forest by the city.

A woman is seen running for her life, with fear in her eyes. She was with groups of hunters, and gatherers for food, and after seeing how late it was getting they were about to head back, until they were attack. What she saw happen was something more terrifying, then any child's nightmare monster.

Then shadowy figures that couldn't be seen, because of the darkness, which made her stop running, she was about to turn around and run away, but soon saw more shadowy figures already behind her.

She then unfolded her wings to fly away, and when a few feet away from the ground was, another figure jumps at her, and made her fall back to the ground and the figure pins her to the ground, before it and the others picks her up.

She then looks up and saw, a white figure that couldn't be make out because of the darkness, before it garbs onto her shoulders.

" **You may let go of her now."** The white figured told the other shadowy figures, which they obeyed, by letting her go and moves away from the two of them. **"Now then then I wonder on how you taste!"**

The white figure 'opens' his mouth, as he slowly moves towards the woman, who was struggling to break free, and while she shakes her head in utter terror.

"No…No…No please…Don't!" She pleaded…Before she screams, which was heard above the forest, and into the sky.

* * *

(Next day, morning)

The sun is seen rising above the city.

Hayate in his room is snoring while sleeping, with his blanket off to the side, with the pillow by the side of his head.

Ken who was sleeping in his room is well, before he rolls to sideways on his bed.

Kyoya on his bed, is talking while sleeping, having a dream.

"Hey Sala-man-dinay…What are you doing…?" Kyoya mutters in his sleep. "What you want to do it…No I can't I don't if I'm ready for that yet…What it's your first time as well…You sure you want to share with it me…"

"Kyoya wake up!" Salamandinay shouted before she barges into his room, which causes him to wake up, and sits up.

"I wasn't thinking of anything I swear!" Kyoya said, while looking a little panic, before he blinks, and saw Salamandinay in his room. "What Sala-man-dinay, dang it I still can't get it right. But anyway what's wrong?"

"You need to get up right now!" Salamandinay told him.

"Okay sure," Kyoya nodded, before he got off his bed, and garbs onto his jacket and puts it on. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is." Salamandinay nodded, before she heads to the door. "Follow me."

Kyoya soon follows behind her, before, he and the DRAGON Princess, leaves the room, and walks into the hallway.

"I already sent Naga and Kaname to get, Hayate and Ken, to meet with us in the room that we're heading. There's problem we just discovered, that we may need you and your friends help in." Salamandinay told him.

This made Kyoya wonders what was going on, and on how bad it is.

' _Man and I here I thought we could relax, for a little bit. But I guess that's a little too much to ask.'_ Kyoya thought, while having a feeling that the problem he and the others are going to face, is going to be a big one.

* * *

 **To be continued…The Zombie's Attack**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Zombie's Attack

**I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 16: The Zombie's Attack**

Kyoya and Salamandinay had arrived and met up with Hayate, Ken, Naga, and Kaname in front of a door to a certain room. Hayate yawns with his hand over his mouth, and then rubs one of his eyes.

"Okay, we're here, so what's the big emergency?" Hayate asked.

"If I have to guess I say it has something to do on what's behind that door." Ken stated.

"You guess right." Salamandinay nodded before she placed her hand on the door's handle. "Though you must prepare yourselves, what you're about to see isn't going to be pleasant."

This got Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken on edge when she said that, but soon hardens their resolve as she opens the door.

Then they soon entered the room, and soon saw a woman in the middle on the room, seated and tied up on a chair, and they saw that there was a piece of cloth tied around tightly on her mouth and has a bandage up shoulder, and standing beside that woman was Dr. Gecko who is now seeing them walking in the room.

"We didn't kept you waiting did we, doctor?" Salamandinay asked.

"No you didn't don't worry, but I was starting to become worried being alone in here with her." Dr. Gecko said before she looks back at the woman on the chair.

"So this is the problem?" Kyoya said before he walks to the woman on the chair and reach his hand out to her.

"I wouldn't get too close if I was you." Dr. Gecko said.

"What do you mean…?" Kyoya said before he soon saw the woman on the chair raised her head and pounce it towards Kyoya's hand which made him pull it back. "Wow!"

Then Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken soon saw her face, and their eyes widen on what they are seeing.

The woman's face covered in black veins all over and more black veins is seen all over her body as well, and has bloody eyes with blood running down from edges of her eyes towards her cheeks, and more blood is seen running down from her mouth to her chin and blood marks is seen coming out from behind the cloth on her mouth to the front, and was making monstrous growls as she tries to break free from her binding on the chair.

"What the hell…" Kyoya mutters before he becomes speechless on what he was seeing in front of him.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica readying his Space Dimenison Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

Kyoya then backwards to his friends, and he was still left speechless on what was seeing.

"I know, not very pleasant is it?" Dr. Gecko said.

"I say…" Hayate said as he watches the woman on the chair still growling while trying to break free, as she tries to pounce to one of the others in the room. "Man it's like she's a…"

"Z-Z-Z…" Ken mutters getting their attention, and saw that he was shaking in fear and starting to become blue as he was sweating down bullets and slowly pointed his finger at the woman before he finally shouted. "ZOMBIE!"

Ken's eyes then rolls upward leaving the white area, before he fallen backwards, now unconscious on the floor.

"Oh dang it…Forgot he still can't handle these kinds of things." Hayate said.

"What's the matter with him?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah Ken can't handle horror stuff that well." Kyoya answered. "Ghosts, zombies, and the other stuff, hell every time he watches a horror movie he'll have a nightmare about it for a while."

"Really?" Salamandinay asked.

"Hmmhmm…" Kyoya nodded.

Hayate with the help of Kaname lifts Ken up and placed him on the bed in the room, while his face was twitching as he was having a slight nightmare right now.

While Kyoya and the others still have their eyes on the zombie like person on the chair.

"But anyway back to why we were here. Just how did this happen?" Kyoya asked.

"We're not sure ourselves. We just found her like this." Salamandinay answered. "Her name is Nya she's one of the guards here. This morning Naga and Kaname found her like this when they heard screaming and saw that she was _attacking_ another guard."

"What do you mean by attacking?" Hayate asked.

"Could you not ask that…?" Kaname requested before she placed her hand over her mouth while looking a little sick. "Because it's too gruesome I rather not relive it…"

Hayate blinked a few times before he has a good idea, given Nya's zombie like state, and soon before he face turned a little green and placed his hand over his mouth.

"You know what never mind…I'm having a good idea now…" Hayate mutters.

"Same with me too…" Kyoya said sounding a little sick with his hand on his mouth as well, before he made a few fake coughs to snap the thought out of his head now. "But anyway given this Nya's current state, is she still alive?"

"Yes surprisingly," Dr. Gecko said getting Kyoya's and Hayate's attention. "Despite her current state, she's still showing some signs of heart beating, and brain wave activity. It's almost fascinating and remarkable if it wasn't so horrifying."

"Okay, so she's not a part of the living undead. That's good to hear at least." Hayate said.

"Zombies!" Ken shouted in fear as he wakes up and sits up in the same time.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty?" Hayate asked.

"Oh Hayate…" Ken mutters as he looks around not seeing the zombie Nya because Hayate's in the way, and slowly tries to remember what happened. "I-I had this really bad nightmare…We were in this room, and there was this z-zombie girl in there…"

"Yeah, I hate to break it to you, but it wasn't a bad dream." Hayate said before he steps away showing the zombie Nya to Ken.

Ken eyes widen in fear when she saw Nya's current state, and was going to pass again, before Hayate's catches him on the shoulders.

"Oh no you don't, you're not passing out on us again!" Hayate said before he begins slapping on Ken's face really hard to keep him awake.

"So now you know why we've brought you three here. Is that you may know the reason for this." Salamandinay said.

Kyoya looks back at Nya, while coming out with a theory.

"Well I'm not sure myself, but if I have to guess I say that a Dopant might be behind this." Kyoya stated before he sets his eyes on Nya's bandage shoulder. "When did she get that wound on her shoulder?"

"We're not sure ourselves, when she was found like this we saw that she has a nasty bite mark on there." Dr. Gecko told him.

"Bingo that proves it then." Kyoya said, before he saw Hayate walking in front a few feet away from Nya.

"Yeah, this must be a work of a Dopant who has zombie like abilities." Hayate stated.

Ken is seated on the floor behind them with his back turned to his friends while hugging his legs.

"Great so we're dealing with something that's like a zombie, and can make more." Ken mutters, before he lowers his head. "If this is a nightmare, can someone please wake me up then…?"

"Oh don't be a big baby." Hayate scolded him before he punches Ken on the head.

"In any case, is there some way to reverse this?" Salamandinay asked.

"Hmm…Truth be told, I'm not sure myself, my best guess if we destroyed this Dopant with his Gaia Memory it might be possible. But in the same time it's just a theory." Kyoya said.

"But it's still our best chance." Hayate said.

Naga clicks her tongue before she turns to Kyoya and Hayate.

"You should drop this act already!" Naga demanded getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"Please do you honestly expect me to fall for this charade? Because I highly doubt this is a coincidence that she's like this the day after you come back with your little friends." Naga stated.

"Wait, you're saying that we did this?" Kyoya asked.

"I know you did." Naga said with a narrow look on her eyes.

"Hey what's your problem lady?" Hayate asked sounding a little angry. "There's no way we would do something like this. And besides, we don't have anything that would make zombies. I mean look at Ken, do you honestly expect someone who can't handle horror movies would do something like this?"

"A likely story!" Naga exclaimed before she and Hayate glares at each other and sparks clashed between their eyes.

Salamandinay got between and face Naga.

"Naga that's enough, I know you still have your suspicions about Kyoya and his friends but that's no reason to throw all the blame on them." Salamandinay told her, which made Naga's face to slightly flinch before she looks to the ground. Salamandinay sighs before she turns to Kyoya and Hayate. "I'm really sorry about that, as her superior I should have done a better duty of disciplining her of using better manners."

"It's alright." Hayate said before he looks away from Naga.

"But anyway, you said if we found this Dopant and destroyed his Gaia Memory, then Nya might returned to normal." Salamandiany said.

"Well like I said before, we're not completely sure, but it's our best bet." Kyoya said. "In any case our first priority is finding this Dopant. Before it cases any more harm."

"Agreed." Salamandinay nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so how do we start looking then?" Hayate asked.

Before anyone could answer, a guard rushed into the room and kneels to Salamandinay.

"Princess there's an emergency!" She told her.

"What is it?" Salamandinay asked.

"More infected like Nya, are in the city and is attacking the townspeople." She answered.

This got everyone's attention as they eyes widen in realization when they heard that, and soon have an idea on who's behind this attack.

* * *

Screams were heard in the city of Aura. As people were seen running away, a young girl is seen hiding behind a wall with her hands covering her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, she then saw blood dripping onto the ground in front of her which made her look up and saw an infected person like Nya, flying above before she dives down to her.

An infected brought a woman to the ground by falling on top of her and that infected bites onto her shoulder so deep that blood spilled out and made her scream before she rips the flesh off of her shoulder.

One infected pins someone on the ground by grabbing onto her leg, and bites onto it, and soon several infected gathered around that person to feast on her flesh.

The EternalGarry soon teleported in the city where the infected are attacking the people, and soon coming out were Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken, and soon witness what is happening.

"This is like my worst nightmare come true…" Ken mutters while looking a little pale.

"Snap out of it Ken!" Hayate exclaimed before he slaps him on the head. "But anyway I guess it's safe to assume that our Dopant friend must be behind this."

"Yeah he must be." Kyoya said. "But let's not worry about that right now. We need to focus on protecting these people while keeping the infected contained."

"No need to say that twice." Hayate said before he brought out his Driver and Kyoya and Ken did the same, while Ken was still looks a little scared, before they put on their Drivers, and soon brought out their Gaia Memories.

 **"ETERNAL!"**

 **"ACCEL!"**

 **"SKULL!"**

"Henshin! /Henshin…" Kyoya and Hayate said, while Ken said it in an unmotivated tone, before they inserted their Memories into their Drivers.

 **"ETERNAL!"**

 **"ACCEL!"**

 **"SKULL!"**

They soon transformed into their respective Rider forms, before Eternal and Accel charges forward, Skull gulped before he follows behind them.

A person is seen protecting a group of children behind her, while facing several of the infected that were slowly walking towards them.

 **"ICEAGE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The infected were soon trapped when an ice dome appeared around and over them. The woman blinked on what happened, and soon saw Eternal running around the dome and heads towards her and the children.

"Are you alright?" Eternal asked before he placed his hand on her shoulder, she answered by nodding. "Good, then hurry and take these children somewhere safe."

"Y-Yes of course…" She nodded before she and the children with her soon begins to run away together.

Eternal then turns back to another group of infected that was slowly walking towards him. Eternal brought out his Puppeteer Gaia Memory and inserted it into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

 **"PUPPETEER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal pointed his fingers at the infected and soon strings come out his fingertips, and have connected onto the infected. Eternal then made bring their hands behind them and soon forced their backs to set against each other's, Eternal soon brought out several lassos and throws them at the infected tying them up tightly.

"That would hold you for a while." Eternal said before he sets his eyes on another group of infected and runs to that group.

A woman is seen pinned on a wall, while trying to pushed one of the infected off her but couldn't as that infected come closer and closer, going to bite her, until Accel grabs onto her arms and pulls her back and off that woman.

"Go run now!" Accel told her, she nodded before she runs away.

As the infected tries to break from of Accel's hold on her, the Red Rider soon throws and restraint her to the ground. Accel then brought out a rope and tied it around on both her hands and feet together.

"Let's see how you get out of that." Accel said before he stands up as he watches the infected struggling to break free from the rope. "Don't worry we're gonna fix you and the others. So just try to hang in there."

While he wasn't looking, one of the infected grabs onto Accel and bites onto his shoulder, but his armor was too tick to penetrate through.

"Nice try!" Accel said before he grabs onto the infected woman's hand and throws her over his shoulder and on to the ground. Accel soon brought out another rope and begins tying her up.

Skull is seen tying up one of the infected, after he was done Skull turns to the side and soon saw another one charging at him. Skull stops her in her tracks by placing his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, but the infected woman still kept trying to reach out to bite on him.

As Skull was pushing her back, he soon begins to back away while still having his hands on her before he trips backwards and fallen on the ground with the infected woman on top of him. Skull still pushed the infected back as she tries to bite at him.

"Don't think just because you're a girl that I'll let you eat my brain!" Skull said.

Eternal is seen blocking an infected woman's bite attack with his forearm and thankfully he had his armor to protect against it, but when he wasn't looking and another infected grabs onto behind on his back, and another grabs onto his leg.

Accel is seen trying to shake off an infected girl's hold around his neck, and had a good hold on him, then soon more infected gathered around Accel overrunning him, and soon more infected begins to overrun Eternal and Skull as well, until…

"Stop!" A man's voice called out, and the infected had indeed stop by his command. "Good, now back away."

The infected moves away from the three Riders, and they soon and saw a man walking in front of the infected.

He is a Foundation X member due to his white uniform; he has well groomed grey hair and has matching colored eyes.

"A Foundation X member…?" Eternal said.

"And that's not all~!" The Foundation X member said before he brought out the Zombie Gaia Memory before he pressed button.

 **"ZOMBIE!"**

This surprised Eternal, Accel, and Skull when they heard that as they realized who this man was.

The Foundation X member then opens his mouth and rolls out his tongue revealing his Connecter on it, before he inserted his Gaia Memory onto the Connecter to transformed into his Dopant form.

His Dopant form is colored grey with black markings. The Dopant's head has a helmet with a one eye while the other eye is missing; the top of the helmet has a few bone spikes on top, and has bone jaw. His right armed is covered in bone armor that reaches to his right breast razor sharp spikes on top, and has a chain connected on the breast plate that is connected to a shoulder guard on his left side, and wears a gauntlet on his left forearm. He also wears black pants with a white belt; his left leg is covered in bone like armor, while the right side is completely ripped off exposing the white skin off his right leg.

This is the Zombie Dopant.

"Isn't the design a little bit of Genm?" Accel wonders as he notices the similar designs to a certain Gamer Rider.

"Hayate not now…!" Eternal told Accel before he and the other Riders turned back to the Zombie Dopant. "So you're the Dopant that did this, aren't you!"

" **That's right; I knew involving all these reptiles can draw you out. And the reason I told these ladies here to stand down, is because I want the privilege of dealing with you three, myself!"** The Zombie Dopant said before, he made his combat pose that was similar to a zombie's pose, and soon charges at the three Riders.

The Riders made their combat poses as well, before Eternal and Accel brought out their weapons, and they soon charged against the Zombie Dopant.

Accel strike against the Zombie Dopant first as he slashed him on the chest, which made the Dopant to bend his back backwards but he suddenly straighten himself up, which surprised Accel.

"The hell?!" Accel said before he slashes on the Zombie Dopant again but when it hit it was like he didn't even feel it.

The Zombie Dopant then grabs Accel on the neck, before he kicks Accel away, and sent him flying and crashing through a wall on a nearby building.

"Hayate!" Skull said before he and the Zombie Dopant turns at each other, which slightly scared Skull before he shakes his head and soon charge at the Dopant.

Skull punches on the Zombie Dopant's head two times and kicks him on the side, but his attacks didn't even made the Dopant except for his head to move, Skull clicks his tongue before he punches at the Dopant again, which he manage to catch with his own hand before the Zombie Dopant slowly turns his head at Skull's face.

Skull tries to break free from the Dopant's hold on his hand, but the Zombie Dopant's hold on him was too strong. The Zombie Dopant then grabs onto Skull's wrist and throws him up slightly above his feet and soon punches Skull away sending him flying like 15 feet away before he lands on the ground.

"Ken!" Eternal said before he looks back at the Zombie Dopant.

Eternal brought out his Metal Memory and inserted into his Eternal Edge's Maximum Drive slot.

 **"METAL!"**

Eternal's knife soon changes into its Katana mode, he then readies it before he charges at the Zombie Dopant.

Eternal slashes on the Zombie Dopant's chest two times, but the Dopant didn't even flinched, Eternal then slashed on the Zombie Dopant's shoulder but when he did the Dopant then grabs onto Eternal's sword before he pushed Eternal back with his hand and made him let go of his weapon, before the Zombie Dopant throws it away and then the Dopant walks to Eternal.

Eternal enters a martial arts posed with two fists; before he punches on the Zombie Dopant which made him stop walking. Eternal then punches on the Zombie Dopant's chest a few more times, but his attack didn't even affect the Dopant as he yawns.

" **Is that supposed to hurt?"** The Zombie Dopant asked before he throws in his own punch, which Eternal saw in time to parry it and then he grabs onto the Dopant's arm before he flips above and holds the Dopant in a submission hold as he lands on his feet.

"Why?! Why did you made the infected like this, why did you involve all these people?! Answer me!" Eternal demanded to know as he tightens his hold on the Zombie Dopant. "You said you were just after us so why?!"

" **Oh you don't have to be a baby about it!"** The Zombie Dopant shouted before he placed his hand on his shoulder and dislocated it, and soon throws Eternal on the ground with it.

Eternal was about to get back up, until the Zombie Dopant stops him by stomping his foot on Eternal chest to pin him on the ground, as he reconnected his shoulder.

" **But since you've asked, I'll tell you."** The Zombie Dopant said as Eternal tries to push his leg off of him. **"One of the reasons I infected most of the reptiles here into becoming my servants was to draw you three out, but the second reason I did this is to complete my secondary objective here."**

"Your second objective…?" Eternal mutters as he continues to try to get the Dopant's foot off.

" **That's right!"** The Zombie Dopant said in glee in his voice as he twist and turns his foot on Eternal's chest. **"You see with the plan almost ready, Kazu-san doesn't want these pesky reptiles to interfere. So he wants me to exterminate every single one of them, after I'm done with you and the other two Riders! It's like killing two birds with one stone!"**

"Not…If I have anything to say about it…" Eternal said.

"And he's not alone in that!" Hearing that the Zombie Dopant looks up and was fired upon, which made him stumble off and away from Eternal, before he looks and saw that it was Skull armed with his Magnum that shot at him.

 **"ELECTIRC!"**

The Zombie Dopant looks when he heard that, and soon saw Accel charging at him as his sword was channeling electricity, and lands an upward slash on the Dopant which sends him flying a few feet away before he crashed on the ground.

"And I'm here too!" Accel said before he turns to Eternal who had just sit back up, and Accel offered his hand to him. "You alright man?"

"Yeah…" Eternal said before he grabs onto his hand, and Accel helps him stand back up. "Thanks Hayate."

"No problem." Accel said before Skull runs to Eternal other side.

"Did you forget I help too?" Skull asked.

"Oh sorry, thank you too, Ken." Eternal said, which made Skull hummed as he nodded.

" **Don't celebrate just yet!"** They look back at the Zombie Dopant and soon saw the Dopant rising back up on his feet, and he then made a combat pose, which also made Eternal, Accel, and Skull entered their combat poses as well.

"Man…What is with this guy?! It's like he can't feel everything we throw at him?!" Accel said, which made Skull realized something as he blinked under his helmet.

"Wait a minute…Zombie…Can't feel any pain…That's it!" Skull said which gotten Eternal's and Accel's attention. "That must be one of his abilities, is that he can't feel any of the damage we inflict on him."

"Wait really?" Accel asked.

" **So you've figured it out. That's right; thanks to the Zombie Memory I am invincible!"** The Zombie Dopant stated.

"Great, how are we supposed to beat someone who can't feel any pain?" Accel wonders.

"Well he might not be able feel pain, but he isn't entirely invincible." Eternal said getting Accel's and Skull's attention. "Don't forget he's still a Dopant, which means he still has a weakness, a Maximum Drive attack."

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot about that." Accel said.

"Alright, then Kyoya you'll deal the finishing move, while me and Hayate gets his attention, and make an opening for you." Skull said.

"Got it!" Eternal nodded.

"Then let's go!" Skull said before he, and Eternal and Accel charge at the Zombie Dopant, who the letter charges at the Riders as well.

Accel attacks first as he slashed on the Zombie Dopant's chest, the Dopant counter attacks by punching at Accel, which he manage to dodge in time, and Skull jumps over Accel and lands in front of the Zombie Dopant and kicks on the Dopant a few times, before doing a reverse roundhouse kick on the Dopant's head.

Then Skull and Accel grabs onto both of the Zombie Dopant's arms, to hold him still and completely opened.

"Kyoya now!" Accel and Skull called out.

"Right!" Eternal nodded before he brought out the Unicorn Memory.

 **"UNICRON!"**

Eternal then inserted the Unicorn Memory into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

 **"UNICRON: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Eternal's readies his fist as energy channels around it, before he jumps at the Zombie Dopant and lands his finishing attack on the Dopant. When it hit the Zombie Dopant had finally scream in pain.

" **Ahhhhh…Hahahaha! Just kidding!"** The Zombie Dopant said as he chuckles, which surprised the three Riders; before he manages to throw Accel and Skull off of him, he soon grabs onto Eternal's wrist.

"Nani?!" Eternal gasped that his Maximum Drive attack didn't work on the Zombie Dopant, before the Dopant twisted his arm which had forced Eternal to fall on his knees. "But how…That should have finished you, and broken your Memory!"

The Zombie Dopant made an evil laugh when Eternal said that.

" **Oh pleased, did you honestly believe a feeble attack like that would be able to finished me off!"** The Zombie Dopant said before he grabs onto Eternal's head and knees him on the face, and then he grabs on the neck and lifts him up. Eternal tries to break free from the Dopant's hold on him with no success. **"Like I said before, I'll say it again. I. Am. Invincible!"**

The Zombie Dopant punches Eternal on his abdomen, which was strong enough to make him cough out air, and the Zombie Dopant punches on the face which sends him away before he lands on the ground.

Eternal then tries to get up, but he soon loses the last of his strength as he fallen back on the ground and reverts back to Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" Accel and Skull said, before they turn back to the Zombie Dopant.

"Damn it…What are we doing to do? He can withstand a Maximum Drive attack like it was nothing." Accel said.

"He can't be that invulnerable, he must have a limit to that." Skull said before he soon has a plan. "How about we try a double Maximum Drive attack in the same time? That should be able to do the job."

"Well I suppose it is our best chance. Let's go for it!" Accel said.

"Right!" Skull nodded in agreement, before he and Accel charged against the Zombie Dopant.

Accel runs past the Zombie Dopant as he slashes through, and soon turns around slashes the Dopant on the back.

"One!" Accel said.

Skull fires his Magnum against the Zombie Dopant as he was charging at him, and Skull was closed enough he landed a few left hooks on the Dopant which was strong enough to slightly push him back before Skull lands a kick on the Zombie Dopant.

"Two!" Skull said before he jumps away from the Dopant.

"Three!" Accel and Skull shouted in the same time.

Accel pulls the clutch on his Driver, and Skull pulls out his Skull Memory and inserted it into his Maximum Drive slot.

 **"ACCEL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

" **SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Accel then twisted the other handle bar of his Driver a few times as he did, it made the sound of a motorcycle's engine and Accel was then set on fire before he let's go of the handle.

The metal pieces on Skull's chest soon opens up and coming out is a large energy skull.

Accel then jumps and executed a midair reverse roundhouse kick that was trailed with a red energy tread marks. Skull kicks the energy skull sending it to the Dopant, and soon both of the Riders attacks landed on the Zombie Dopant in the same time which made an explosion, before Accel lands on the ground.

"That would be enough to finish you…" Accel started as he turns around to the explosion and was interrupted as the Zombie Dopant's hand grabs onto his neck, as he and Skull soon saw that the Zombie Dopant was unharmed as the explosion died down. "Off?!"

The Zombie Dopant then punches Accel away.

Accel crashed landed on the ground before he reverted back into Hayate.

"Hayate!" Skull said when he wasn't looking the Zombie Dopant punches on him.

" **If I was you I should be more worried about yourself!"** The Zombie Dopant said as he kept up his attacks on Skull, before he landed a powerful uppercut on Skull which sends him rolling on the ground as he reverted back into Ken.

"Hayate…Ken…" Kyoya mutters as he watches his friends being defeated.

Then Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken tries to get back up but was too injured to even sit up, which made the Zombie Dopant laughs as they still continue to struggle.

" **Why even bother to keep on trying?! You should know by now that everything you do is useless against me, for I am the invincible Zombie!"** The Zombie Dopant proclaimed.

"Even if that's true…We won't stop fighting…!" Kyoya stated.

"Yeah…Plus we know another so called _invincible_ zombie…And news flash he wasn't all that invincible he thought he was…" Hayate said with a smile on his face.

The Zombie Dopant sighs in a tired tone.

" **You know what; this is starting to get pretty boring. So I'm going to finished you three off now."** The Zombie Dopant said before he slowly walks to the three of them…Until he heard a shot firing at him and soon turns and saw a beam heading at him but he manages to dodge it in time by jumping backwards.

Kyoya, Hayate, Ken, and the Zombie Dopant look and saw Salamandinay in her Enryugo in the air armed with its rifle aimed at the Dopant.

"Sala…" Kyoya mutters with relief in his voice when he saw her machine.

The Zombie Dopant clicks his tongue in annoyance when he saw the Enryugo.

" **Another annoyance, but oh well I guess I can leave for now. Because I want you all, to at least taste a little despair as you continue your hopeless struggle."** The Zombie Dopant said before he brought out a flash bomb and he then throws it to the ground which has made a bright light that blinded everyone around.

When the light died down, they soon saw that the Zombie Dopant along with the infected under his control are now gone, but they know that he'll be back soon.

* * *

(Later)

After the Zombie Dopant had temporary retreated with the infected. Salamandinay had told everyone to take shelter in the castle, in case the Dopant along with his Zombie like servants will attack again soon. The people with bite wounds are in a separate area, as most of them begin to develop a high fever.

Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken were brought back to the castle as well, and were soon brought to Dr. Gecko's medical room to get their wounds treated with the help of Kaname and Naga.

Kaname placed a bandage on Hayate's bruised cheek, which had made him flinched.

"Agh…Be a little gentler please…" Hayate requested.

"Oh don't be a baby. You were able to take the hit; you should be able to handle that." Kaname stated.

"She does have a point….Ahhh!" Ken said before Naga tightens the bandages after she was done applying them. "Jeez…A little warning would have been nice…"

"Well you should remember I'm only doing this because the princess ordered me to." Naga told him before she walks away from him.

"Not so cool anymore aren't you?" Hayate asked with a teasing smile.

"S-Shut up…" Ken mutters as he rubs his bandage arm.

A bandage up Kyoya is seen seated on a different bed, and in front of him, is Salamandinay and Dr. Gecko.

"So how bad are we doctor?" Kyoya asked as he looks at his bandage hand.

"While thankfully your armor had given you some protection, so you didn't receive any major damage, just a few minor bruises, you three will make a full recovery in a few days." Dr. Gecko told him.

"That's good to hear. But we don't have a few days, because that Dopant will no doubt return for more." Kyoya said.

"That is indeed possible." Salamandinay nodded in agreement.

"But the only problem we have is his invulnerability. Let's not forget he shook off a double Maximum Drive attack like it was nothing." Hayate said.

"Like Ken said before, he must have a limit to that. What if we used a triple Maximum Drive attack?" Kyoya suggested.

"Yeah, but what if he's able to shake that off too." Ken stated.

"That's a good point…" Kyoya mutters before he thinks about it and soon have an idea. "But what if I used the three Maximum Drives, while you and Hayate do your own Maximum Drives?"

This made everyone else in the room to blink when he said that, and made Ken thinks about it.

"Yeah that should be able to work. But can you actually pull that off?" Ken asked.

"Truth be told, I'm not sure myself. I only use a double Maximum Drive as my current limit, but it might be our best chance." Kyoya said.

"But it's also too risky especially in your current state." Salamandinay stated.

"B-But princess…" Kyoya started.

"No she's right, even if it works, it will be too much for your body to handle." Hayate said agreeing with the DRAGON Princess.

"Yeah, you don't have to take a big risk like that. We'll find a way." Ken said.

"You guys…" Kyoya mutters before he nodded. "Alright, but we still need to think of something that can even work on him."

Kyoya then thinks about plan that can work against the Zombie Dopant.

' _Come on think. What Gaia Memories do we have that can be effective against that Dopant?'_ Kyoya thought before he thinks about the Gaia Memories that he and his friends have in their possession. _'Accel…Luna…Ocean…Xtreme…Gene…Wait Xtreme and Gene?'_

"Wait that's it!" Kyoya said before he stands up which had gotten his friends attention. "I think I know how to beat that Zombie Dopant now!"

Before one of them could ask how, a guard runs into the room.

"Everyone, the infected are back in the city, and they are heading towards the castle!" She told them.

"Looks like you're gonna have to tell us what your plan is on the way." Hayate said as he, Ken and Kyoya got off the beds, and were about to head out.

"Wait!" Dr. Gecko calls out to them. "I know I won't stop you three of heading out, so you'll need this."

Dr. Gecko then throws them a bottle of pain killers, which Kyoya had, catch in his hand.

"It will help make the pain more bearable for about 30 minutes." Dr. Gecko told them.

"Thirty minutes eh…Well it's not much but it will have to do. Thanks doctor." Kyoya said as he puts the bottle of pain killers in his pocket.

"It's my pleasure." Dr. Gecko said.

"I'm coming as well." Salamandinay said

"No you should stay here and protect your people, in case we fail." Kyoya told her, Salamandinay was about to argue until Naga spoke up.

"Princess, as must as I hate to admit it, he's right. Right now our people are scared and they'll no doubt need you now more than ever." Naga told her.

Salamandinay looks down to the floor knowing that she's right, that she can't just leave her people in their time of need.

"Al-Alright, but promise me that you'll come back alive." Salamandinay told Kyoya and his friends.

Kyoya blinks a few times before he nodded.

"We will I promise." Kyoya said before he runs through the door and heads down the hallway. "Let's go!"

"We're right behind you!" Hayate and Ken said before they follow Kyoya out of the room.

"Please be safe." Salamandinay mutters praying that Kyoya and his friends will be alright.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The infected are seen walking down the paths of their city heading towards the castle. Watching them is the Zombie Dopant standing on a cliff.

" **This will be a spectacular show. Soon those pesky reptiles will be killed off by their own people and while being eaten alive, I can't imagine anything sweeter."** The Zombie Dopant said sounding eager to see his plan become a reality.

"Found you!" The Zombie Dopant looks to the sky when he heard that, and soon saw Eternal riding on his EternalTurbuler before he jumps down where the Dopant and soon stands in front of him.

" **Oh so you've returned for a rematch, have you. I don't see your little friends with you. If I have to make a guess, I take it that they're still in the city to hold off my servants, aren't they?"** The Zombie Dopant said.

"You guess right!" Eternal said before he brought out his Eternal Edge holding it in a reverse grip style and soon enters his combat pose.

" **Oh come on now! Did you actually forget that everything you do is useless against me?!"** The Zombie Dopant exclaimed.

"I won't know until I try, because I'm that bad at giving up!" Eternal said before he charges at the Zombie Dopant.

The Zombie Dopant made a tired sighs.

" **Very well…I guess I'll indulge myself some more by giving you more pain, before you taste despair!"** The Zombie Dopant said before he charges at Eternal as well.

* * *

(With Accel and Skull)

Accel and Skull are seen walking around the city, looking for the infected. Skull was a little on edge as he looks around for the infected as he and Accel were walking.

"Man where are they…I told you we should've had Kyoya guide us where the…Infected are." Skull told Accel.

"Oh relax, I'm sure they're not…" Accel started before he and Skull made a turn and soon saw the infected in front of them. "That far…"

The infected soon saw Accel and Skull, and they soon growls at them before they soon started to run to the two Riders.

"Z-Z-Zombies!" Skull screams before he brought out his Magnum and was going to fire at the infected, but not before Accel stops him by grabbing his arms and points his gun upward.

"Ken, no!" Accel told him before he drags Skull into a nearby pathway and placed his friend on the wall. "In case you've forgotten they're not technically undead!"

"I'm sorry man! But you know I can't handle these kinds of things! You know every time I watch a horror movie I'll have a nightmare about it for weeks! And we're practically in a living nightmare right now!" Skull exclaimed in fear.

"Dude!" Accel exclaims before he slaps on Skull's face two times, and soon shakes on his shoulders. "Get a grip and pull yourself together! When we become Kamen Riders and met up with Kyoya, we face scarier and more dangerous situations than this! And look at yourself, your god damn Kamen Rider Skull for god's sake! You have an actually skull for a face! So man up and get over your fear already!"

Skull raised his hands in front of him.

"Okay…" Skull said.

"Good!" Accel said before he taps his hand on Skull's shoulder and leaves the pathway and runs to the infected. "Now come on!"

"Right!" Skull nodded before he follows Accel.

* * *

(Back with Salamandinay)

Salamandinay is seen walking down in the room, where the people that weren't bitten are kept for their safety. As she looks at her people she saw some of them crying in fear, which she understands why, who wouldn't in the current situation they are in.

She then felt a small pull on her skirt; she looks down and saw that it was a small girl.

"Salamandinay-sama…" She mutters.

Salamandinay knelt down to the girl.

"Yes, what's wrong little one?" Salamandinay asked.

"I'm really scared when the infected will come for us…I seen what they do to people…Is that going to happen to us?" She asked.

Salamandinay narrows her eyes before she hugs the girl closed to her.

"Of course not, and there's nothing to be afraid of." Salamandinay said before she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders showing her reassuring smile.

"You…really think so?" She asked.

"I do." Salamandinay nodded. "Because I believe, that Eternal and his friends will defeat that monster."

"B-But they were defeated when they first fought that thing. How can this time be different?" She asked.

* * *

(Back with Eternal)

When Eternal and the Zombie Dopant were closed enough, the Dopant attacks at Eternal with his hand, which Eternal dodges by jumping over it and the Zombie Dopant, and as he falls and lands behind him Eternal slashes on the Zombie Dopant's back.

The Zombie Dopant turns around at Eternal and punches at him a few times, which Eternal dodges and parries his attacks and soon blocks one punch with his other armed and slashed on the Zombie Dopant's chest two times, before he kicks the Dopant away sending it to the ground.

The Zombie Dopant soon rises back on his feet, and charges at Eternal once again, and the White Rider did the same as well.

"Even if they were defeated, they won't let one loss get the better of them." Salamandinay said.

* * *

(Back with Accel and Skull)

Accel is seen blocking a bite attack from one of the infected with his forearm, before he rolls on his back and throws the infected over him with his leg.

Accel soon stands back up and saw another infected flying towards him. As she got closer Accel catches and stop her by placed his hands on her arms, and then the two of them are rolling on the ground.

Skull is seen holding an infected back with his hands on her arms, while another behind him tries to bite through his shoulder armor. Skull then manages the pushed the infected that was in front of him to the ground, before he grabs onto the hand of the one behind and throws her over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Sorry about that." Skull said before he turns and saw another infected heading towards going to bite at him which he manages to block using his forearm.

"Because right now there are people depending on them, rather they are or not. With that they'll never give in no matter what, because that's the kind of people they are." Salamandinay said.

* * *

(Back with Salamandinay)

"That's why I'll continue to believe in them. And you should as well." Salamandinay told her before she placed her hand on the girl's cheek.

The girl blinks a few times before she smiles and nodded.

"Alright I will!" She said.

"That's good to hear." Salamandinay said before she let's go of the girl who soon runs off to her mother, Salamandinay then looks at the ceiling. "Pull through Kyoya, pull through."

* * *

(Back with Eternal)

Eternal blocks two punches from the Zombie Dopant, and soon counters attacks with his Eternal Edge slashing on the Dopant's chest, which slightly pushed him back.

" **When will you realize the futility of all of these, you can't hurt me!"** The Zombie Dopant said before he charges at Eternal again.

' _Now's my chance!'_ Eternal thought before he brought out yhr Xtreme Memory along with another Gaia Memory that was colored dark yellow with the letter 'G' on it before he pressed on the buttons.

" **GENE!"**

 **"XTREME!"**

Eternal saw the Zombie Dopant hurling a punch at him, which he manages to dodge by jumping over it and the Dopant.

As Eternal was in the air, he then inserted the Gaia Memories into the Maximum Drive slots on his chest.

" **GENE!"**

 **"XTREME!"**

 **"MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

When Eternal lands behind the Zombie Dopant his fist was soon covered in a green liquid. Eternal and the Zombie Dopant turns back at each other while in the same time punching at each other and Eternal dodges the Dopant's punch heading towards, and soon land his liquid covered fist on the Zombie Dopant's abdomen.

" **Oh come on are you really that stupid?! I can't feel any…"** The Zombie Dopant started before he felt something strange, and then he finally cries out in pain as green liquid begins to ooze out on some parts of his body, and electricity appears around his body as well.

" **W-What are you doing?!"** The Zombie Dopant exclaimed as he tries to pull Eternal's fist out of him, but sadly for him Eternal pushed his fist even deeper.

Inside the Zombie Dopant's body, Gene's power spread around inside of him until it finally found and reaches his Gaia Memory and soon connected onto the Memory and when it did the Zombie Gaia Memory soon begins to crack up and electricity appears around it.

Then cracks appears around the Zombie Dopant's body, before Eternal pulls his fist out of him and the Dopant moves backwards away from him as he growls in pain before he glares at Eternal.

" **Kisama…What on earth did you do to me?!"** The Zombie Dopant exclaimed.

"Simple, I've figured your Gaia Memory was a biological type, so I used my own biological type with an added power boost to rewrite your Memory's abilities." Eternal said before he pulls out his Gene and Extreme and looks at his Memories. "And truth be told, I wasn't completely sure it would even work, but I say it's a gamble well paid off."

" **You…!"** The Zombie Dopant growls while looking a little shaken up.

"Speaking of which, it looks like you can feel pain now, just what I was hoping for!" Eternal said before he charges at the Zombie Dopant and the Dopant did the same as well.

The Zombie Dopant punches at Eternal, which he parries in time and counter punches on the Dopant a few times pushing him back and one punch made the Dopant to stumble back.

"That was for all of the people you've hurt!" Eternal said.

Eternal then drew out Eternal Edge before he jumps towards the Zombie Dopant and lands a few slashes on his chest, and Eternal flips his knife in a reverse grip hold and lands an upward slash that sends the Dopant rolling on the ground.

"And that was for my friends!" Eternal said.

As the Zombie Dopant was getting back on his feet, Eternal pulls out his Eternal Memory and inserted it into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

 **"ETERNAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"And this is for me!" Eternal said as flames appeared around his foot.

Eternal then jumps and kicks at the Dopant in a flying side kick position, and soon land his foot on the Zombie Dopant's chest, which sends the Dopant flying before Eternal lands on his feet and gave the Dopant a thumbs down before the Zombie Dopant exploded.

* * *

(With Accel and Skull)

As Accel and Skull were holding back the infected as they tried to bite at them, their eyes slightly widen as the black veins on them soon begins to disappear and they soon fallen to the ground.

"The hell…" Skull said a little surprised on what happen.

Accel checks for a pulse on one of them and felt that her heart is still beating.

"Kyoya must have done it. He'd beaten the Dopant." Accel said with relief in his voice.

"Nice…" Skull sighs in relief before he fallen on the ground. "Just in time too…I don't know if my fear for zombies had gotten better or worse…"

"I don't know about that last part…But yeah he made it just in time…" Accel said before he sits on the ground. "Because I'm exhausted…"

* * *

(Back with Eternal)

Eternal walks over to the now defeated Foundation X member as he was lying beside his now broken Memory.

"Alright buddy," Eternal said before he knelt down and grabs onto his shoulder. "Now with our fight over I want answers!"

Eternal then turns the Foundation X member to his face, and his eyes widen underneath his helmet on what he saw.

The Foundation X member's face was starting to dissolved into dust, and so were some parts of his body. When he saw Eternal being speechless he made a cheeky laugh.

"I know…It's not so pleasant…" He chuckles.

Eternal soon recognizes what was happening to him and soon realized on what he is.

"You were a Necro-Over?" Eternal asked.

"Oh so you know about that…Guess I shouldn't be surprised…This is the gift that Kazu-san gave me for my long years of servitude…" He told Eternal.

"How can this be a gift, not only did you lose your humanity, but you'll also lose your memories when you were alive! Just why would you accept something like that?!" Eternal asked.

The Necro-Over grabs onto Eternal's cape.

"It's…Because I swore my loyalty to him…" He told Eternal which surprised him. "Well it's true I lost most of my memories…I do remember one thing…That I was once a man who lost everything and was left empty, until Kazu-san found me and filled that void…That is why I accepted on becoming a Necro-Over because I'll feel no empathy and lack the fear of death…Because I'll die again knowing that everything I did was for him…"

Eternal was left speechless on how this man was so willing to sacrifice everything, all to serve a man like Jin Kazu.

The Necro-Over laughs before he let's go of Eternal's cape and fallen back on the ground, as one of his arms and legs fully turned to dust.

"Since you've defeated…Guess I'll tell you this…" He said before he pointed his finger at Eternal. "I'm not the only Necro-Over Kazu-san has…In fact all of his top agents are all Necro-Overs like me, and each of them is just as deadlier and powerful as I am…Maybe even more…So you better prepare yourself…Because no doubt you and your little…Friends will no doubt face them in the future…Not that it will matter anyway because you're…All…Still…Dead!"

The Necro-Over laughs like a mad man as he fully dissolves into dust.

Eternal then looks at the remains of the Necro-Over a while before he stands up and leaves.

"I better tell the others about this, because if what he said is true…" Eternal started before he stops walking and fallen on one knee.

Then Eternal's vision soon becomes blurry as he started to feel weak.

"Oh no…" Eternal said before he started to feel dizzy and placed his hand on his helmet. "The pain killers must be wearing off…Come on Kyoya…You just need to hold on…Just a little…"

Eternal then falls on the floors as he changed back into Kyoya. As Kyoya was losing consciousness, he soon saw someone heading towards him before he closes his eyes.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Jin Kazu is seated in front of his computers, watching footage of Zombie's defeat by Eternal's hand, as he was watching the footage he tabs his thumbs together.

"Well this is very interesting. I didn't expect Eternal to come up with such a clever plan like that. No matter though," Jin Kazu said before he closes the footage and soon brought out a few profiles of more of his Necro-Over agents. "Zombie may have been a minor loss, but he's not the only piece I have. Let's see who to send next…"

Jin Kazu goes through profile to profile until he stops and clicks on a certain page of a Necro-Over agent.

"Oh yes, he will do very nicely." Jin Kazu said.

The code name of the profile is named 'Weather'.

* * *

(Back in Aura's world)

Kyoya is seen sleeping, before he begins to open his eyes and saw that he was in his room in the castle.

"Oh you're finally awake." Kyoya soon saw Salamandinay face on over his own.

"Sala-man-dinay…?" Kyoya mutters a little confused before he looks around the room, and saw that he was lying on his bed.

Kyoya then turns back to Salamandinay, before he eyes widen when he soon notices and sees that his head was resting on her lap, which caused him to slightly blush.

"What the hell?! What's going on…?" Kyoya said as he was about sit up, but stop as he felt a stabbing pain on the side of his chest.

"Easy now…" Salamandinay said before she gently pushed Kyoya's head back on her lap. "The doctor had just finished treating your injuries. But right now you need to rest."

"Okay I understand that…But mind telling me why my head is on your lap?" Kyoya asked.

"Well because I thought my lap would feel softer than the pillow. Do you not like this?" Salamandinay asked.

"No…No…It's not bad." Kyoya mutters.

"Good, I'm so glad to hear that." Salamandinay said with a smile. "Also don't worry about the infected, with the Dopant now defeated they're all now back to normal, and hopefully they'll think of what happen to them is nothing more than a nightmare."

"That's good to hear." Kyoya said before he turns his head away from her face and wonders how long this will last.

* * *

 **To be continued…Hayate's Trial**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Also I like to thank bloodyredrose1994 for the Zombie Dopant idea.**


	17. Chapter 17: Hayate's Trial

**I don't owe Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. I am doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

 **Chapter 17: Hayate's Trial**

On the palace grounds, Eternal and Skull are fighting against each other.

Skull punches at Eternal a few times as he kept parrying and dodging his attacks. Eternal then kicks at Skull two times which he manage to dodge in time.

Skull then punches at Eternal, but Eternal parries it and soon grabs onto Skull's wrist.

"Oh no..." Skull said.

Eternal then throws Skull over above his head and slams him to the ground, before Eternal placed his hand on Skull's chest to pinned him on the ground and raised his other hand in a fist aiming it at Skull.

"Looks like I win again, Ken." Eternal said before he stands up and reach out his hand to Skull, who chuckles as he grabs onto his hand and Eternal helps him stand up.

"Yeah but that was still best two out of three." Skull stated before he and Eternal changed back to Ken and Kyoya.

When Kyoya told everyone about Jin Kazu's top agents all being Necro-Over and more powerful Dopants like the Zombie Dopant, they had agreed that they should better prepare themselves in case they appear to battle them. Kyoya, Hayate, and Ken agreed to train themselves to get stronger.

"Hello you two!" Kyoya and Ken looks and saw Kaname walking towards holding a tray of refreshments in her hands. "I've brought you refreshments."

"Thanks, Kaname." Kyoya said before he and Ken gratefully accepted the refreshments.

As Kyoya and Ken were drinking the cups of water, Kaname was looking around the area looking for a certain someone who was missing, which they seem to notice as they turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh nothing, I just notice that Hayate isn't here. Where is he?" Kaname asked.

"Huh? Now that you mention you're right." Kyoya said as he looks around and doesn't see Hayate anywhere before he turns to Ken. "Shouldn't he be here too?"

"Well I think I have a pretty good idea where he is." Ken said as he rubs the back of his head. "I'll show you two, if you want to see what's up."

Kyoya and Kaname blink before they thought about it before they soon answered by nodding.

* * *

 **(Play 9 Lives by Shoko Nakagawa)**

 **(Instrumental) Two earths are floating next to each other and then crash into one another which caused an explosion and screen turn black revealing the title.**

 **(Kyu kai neko wa ikiru to ii masu! Kokonotsu no inochi o motteru rashii) Kyoya was lying on top of the EternalGarry looking at the blue sky he then rise his hand to reach it and grabs the thin air.**

 **(Moshikashite yume ni yabure ta toswite mo) Salamandinay was looking through her window at her village in the setting sun and turns at the other way.**

 **(Nan do date hito mo ikinaoseru hazu sa) Ange was leaning her head on the wall, and then looks through her window at the moon in the night sky.**

 **(Kagewinata ni sake) A wounded Alektra was walking in ruin battlefield while holding a wound where her right arm was.**

 **(Ashita no kaze yo fuke) Jin Kazu with two Foundation X members was going down in an elevator.**

 **(Kachimake ja nai) Embryo was smirking; the screen was zooming out, showing him on the shoulder of his Hysterica.**

 **(Nante kirei sugi?) Kyoya put on the Lost Driver, and brought out the Eternal memory and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal.**

 **(Ikiru tteyuu koto to kakuto shiteru jibun ga koko ni irun da ze) Eternal turns the handle of his EternalTurbuler flying fast in the vast sky, charging at a squadron of Para-mail's. The Para-mail's fired at Eternal but he easily dodge's it and quickly attacks with his Eternal Edge and destroyed most of them.**

 **(Yumemi te koron de teni soko mi te) Then the First Unit joins in and their Para-mail's transformed and charge at Eternal to attack but he dodges and counters them. Eternal then saw Ange on the Villkiss up in the sky driving towards him.**

 **(Ikihaji sarashi te ikinui te yari tai) Eternal the fly's upward to charge at Ange they passed each other and eyeing on another. The Villkiss then transformed and drew its sword, while Eternal jumps of his bike and puts his Eternal Memory into his Maximum Drive slot on his Eternal Edge driving towards the Ragna-mail and then the two clash blades and are evenly match.**

 **(Issho mono no issho nara) The screen then showed Aura imprison underneath the Dawn Tower of the Misurugi Empire, Eternal on EternalTurbuler flying with the Ryuu-Shin-Ki's towards the tower to free Aura.**

 **(Ichido iki ta kurai ja tari nai darou) Defending the tower was Embryo on his Hysterica** **preparing** **his Space** **Dimension** **Cannon and fire, Salamandinay in her Enryugo firing her own Cannon and clashed at Embryo's shot.**

 **(Utsukushii mono ya kanashimi ya konoyo wa) Kyoya was on a tall grass field looking at the setting sun, he turned around and Salamandinay behind him offering her hand, and they gently hold hands.**

 **(Watashi ga shira nai koto darake de afureteru kara {Instrumental}) The scene change Kyoya and Salamandinay were walking together, then they turned around facing the screen, then it zooms out revealing Naga, Kaname, Dr. Gecko, and Aura Midgardia with several DRAGONS behind them.**

* * *

After finishing their refreshments, Ken had brought Kyoya and Kaname to the woods, where he thinks their friend Hayate is.

"Are you sure you're taking us to the right place, Ken?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm sure, man Kyoya have a little faith in me." Ken assured him.

Ken soon stops behind a few trees and bushes, and raised his hand in front of Kyoya and Kaname telling them to stop which they did. Ken then gesture to them to come closer, and Kyoya and Kaname quietly walks to his side, and saw Hayate standing in front of a makeshift practice dummy as he was doing some stretches.

"He is here." Kaname said.

"Told you so." Ken said.

"Yeah, but why is he all the way out here?" Kyoya asked.

"Just watch and see." Ken told them.

After Hayate had finished his stretches he then took a few deep breaths. Hayate then brought out his Driver and puts it on, and then he brought out the Memory with the letter 'T' on it, and Kyoya recognized that Memory as the Trial Memory.

"The Trial Memory?" Kyoya said in surprised and quietly before he turns to Ken. "Did you know he has that? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask." Ken said. "But anyway let's continue to watch."

"Alright…" Kyoya sighs before he turns back to Hayate.

Hayate then flips the timer of the Memory up on the top, and pressed the button on it.

 **TRIAL**

"Hen...shin." Hayate said before he inserted the Trial Memory into his Driver.

 **TRIAL**

Hayate then transformed into Accel, and the signal lights of his Trial Memory begins to light up one at a time, starting from red to yellow, and when it turned yellow Accel's red armor parts changes to yellow as well, which surprised Kaname, and the Memory's signal light changes to the blue which shattered Accel's yellow armor and reveal his new form.

Accel's new form has a blue armored bodysuit and has lost much of its bulk, has a silver chest plate along with silver bands on his wrists and ankles and has silver knee pads. His helmet now resembled a motocross helmet with a brim over the orange visor which was now bisected by the letter 'A' with a black mouthplate.

This is Kamen Rider Accel's Trial Form.

"Incredible…" Kaname said in awe before she turns to Kyoya and Ken. "Is that a new form?"

"It sure is. That's Accel's Trial Form." Kyoya said.

They soon saw Accel doing a few rapid fire punches in blinding speed, and did a few sidekicks in the same speed, which further amazed Kaname even more.

"I know it's amazing, Accel's Trial Form gives him less armor and loses his overall power, but his speed more than makes up for that." Ken explained.

"How fast is he though?" Kaname asked.

"Well it's a rough guess, but his maximum running speed is over 100 miles per hour." Kyoya explained.

"Really?" Kaname said in surprise and amazement before she turns back to Accel.

Accel then pulls out his Trial Memory and changes it to its Maximum Mode, and Kyoya soon realizes what he was going to do.

"Wait is he going to do it?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh yes he is." Ken soon answered.

"Okay, you got this Hayate...you got this, you got this…!" Accel told himself before he pressed the other button on his Trial Memory which started the digital timer and Accel tossed it up in the air before he runs at the training dummy in front of him.

Accel then landed a barrage of multiple rapid fire kicks on the training dummy, and it was going smoothly for him until the timer on the Trial Memory soon stops in it's max time of '9.9' seconds. When the timer stops counting Accel was forced to stop his attack as electricity appears around his body and he then fallen on one knee as he changes back to Hayate and the Trial Memory landed beside him.

"Dang it not again…" Hayate said in frustration before he picks up the Trial Memory as he stands back up and looks at it.

"Again, does that mean he tried that before?" Kyoya asked Ken.

"Yeah that's right, and it looks like he still can't pull it off." Ken told him.

"What are you two talking about, and what just happened?" Kaname asked.

"Well you see, Hayate tried to use the Trial Memory's Maximum Drive attack but failed. You see the Maximum Drive makes the user to perform as many attacks as possible, but the only drawback is that you need to finished it in less than 9.9 seconds." Ken said.

"Really? Less than 10 seconds but that's impossible." Kaname stated.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kyoya said getting her attention. "The previous Accel Ryu Terui, manage to fully master Trial's powers in a short amount of time, and I have hope that Hayate will do the same as well."

"But even so…" Kaname mutters before they soon Hayate transforming into Accel's Trial Form and and once again initiate Trial's Maximum Drive but fails once again as he lost his balance and soon rolls on the ground.

"Dammit…! Come on, Hayate you can do this!" Hayate growls to himself as he stands back up and soon picks up the Trial Memory.

"Come on, it's best that we leave and let him do his own thing." Ken suggested.

"Yeah that's probably for the best." Kyoya said in agreement as they both know that Hayate wasn't one to give up so easily.

Kyoya and Ken were about to leave, but Kyoya then notice that Kaname wasn't moving from her spot.

"Kaname aren't you coming?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh no that's alright," Kaname shook her head. "I think I'll stay here and watch over him."

"Hmm...alright it might be best that one of us stay here." Kyoya said. "Also make sure that he won't over exert himself."

"I will don't worry." Kaname nodded.

Kyoya and Ken then leaves the area, while Kaname watches Hayate now back as Accel Trial Form tried to finished his Maximum Drive attack but failed once again before he falls on the ground as he changed back into Hayate.

Hayate wasn't going to give up yet as he stands back up and pressed the button on his Trial Memory.

 **TRIAL**

"Hen...shin!" Hayate shouted before he inserted his Memory into his Driver to transformed into Accel Trial Form once again. "Not going to give up yet! I can do this!"

He then initiated his Trial Memory's Maximum Drive finisher and soon runs forward at the dummy, while Kaname continues to watch over him.

* * *

Kyoya and Ken had made it back to the palace, and were now walking up the stairs, as they continue talking about Hayate.

"I hope Hayate won't hurt himself as he continues training with his Trial Memory." Ken said.

"Don't worry, let's not forget Kaname is with him." Kyoya told him.

"I guess that's true but I still can't help but worry." Ken said.

After they made it to the top of the stairs, they soon heard someone calling out to them.

"Kyoya! Ken!" They both look and saw Salamandinay flying towards them before she lands in front of them.

"Oh princess, is there something wrong?" Ken asked. "You look a little worried."

"There's something I need to show you two, follow me." Salamandinay told them before she walks ahead to the palace and Kyoya and Ken soon followed behind her. "By the way, where's your friend Hayate?"

"His doing some special training." Kyoya answered.

This made Salamandinay wondered what this special training is but she decided to put that wonder on hold before she, Kyoya, and Ken entered the palace.

* * *

Salamandinay had brought Kyoya and Ken to a monitoring room in the palace, the room was filled with computer screens with operators on each of the computers.

Kyoya and Ken were amazed by this room as they look around and continues to follow Salamandinay, before she stops in front of a computer with a weather radar on the screen.

"This is it." Salamandinay told them before Kyoya and Ken looks at the screen and saw abnormal looking clouds heading towards the direction of the palace. "We've spotted abnormal weather movement for a while now, heading towards to this location and is getting closer by the minute."

"And you're worried about that. I mean This is the weather we're talking about it could be nothing." Ken stated.

"Normally, I would agree on that. Which is why I send scouts to investigate this phenomenon, but they hadn't reported back yet." Salamandinay told them, which gotten Kyoya's and Ken's attention.

"What?" Kyoya said.

"Okay, I guess there is something going on." Ken said before he turns back to the screen.

"Which is why I brought you here, to show you this. You think this is Jin Kazu's doing?" Salamandinay asked.

"Yeah it must be, this has to be a work of a Dopant." Kyoya said before he cupped his chin.

' _But what kind of Dopant, what has the power to control the weather?'_ Kyoya thought in wonder as thinks of what kind of Dopant might be behind this, before he remembers a certain type of Dopant that has complete masterer of weather as he gasped. _'Wait could it be…'_

"Everyone!" The operator that was in front of the weather screen calls out getting their attention. "The weather pattern is getting faster and it's almost here!"

This surprised everyone, before Ken realized on what could be behind all of this before he turns to Kyoya as he a similar realization look on his face.

"Kyoya you don't think…?" Ken mutters.

"Yeah it must be that Dopant…!" Kyoya said, which made Salamandinay wonder on kind of Dopant their talking about, and it was also made her a little worried seeing the concerned looks on their faces.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Hayate)

After trying and failing to use Trial's Maximum Drive for over 5 times, Hayate fallen on all fours as he was panting.

"Okay...maybe give yourself a 10 minute break…" Hayate mutters before he sits down to rest, then he looks at the Trial Memory. "I don't get it, Ryu Terui was able to master this for a short amount of time, so why can't I do the same?"

"Maybe it's because you're trying too hard." Hayate blink in surprised before he turns and saw Kaname walking to him.

"Oh Kaname, how long were you watching?" Hayate asked.

"For a while, I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy on you." Kaname said.

"No it's alright." Hayate assured while waving his hands.

"But why are you in such a hurry to master that device?" Kaname asked looking at the Trial Memory in his hand.

"Well, it's mostly because of the future enemies that we'll face in the future." Hayate said before he looks at the Memory in his hand. "After what Kyoya told us about Jin Kazu's Necro-Overs being all powerful and strong Dopants, and after fighting against that Zombie Dopant myself, it just makes a little worried on what we'll face in the future. So I need to do everything I can to get stronger myself, and this Memory will help with that."

Kaname was impressed by Hayate's words, and sees the logic in that.

"Alright I understand that, but that's no reason to overwork yourself." Kaname said before she offered her hand to Hayate. "Come on, let's head back to the palace. You must be hungry after doing all of that rigorous training."

Hayate then heard his stomach growling which made his cheeks to turn red, as Kaname chuckles when she heard that and Hayate then chuckles as well as he rubs the back of his neck and grabs onto Kaname's hand.

"Yeah some food sounds good, and now that I think about it I did skip breakfast." Hayate said before he stands back up with Kaname helping him.

Soon Hayate and Kaname were walking back to the palace together. As they were walking Kaname kept eyeing on Hayate a few times, and for some reason there's this feeling in her heart that was unfamiliar to her, and wonders what it was.

"Is something wrong?" Hayate asked when he notice her looking at him, which made Kaname turn away from him.

"Oh it's nothing!" Kaname assured him.

"Okay…" Hayate mutters as he sweat drops.

They soon felt the wind picking up around them as it past through them.

"The hell...where did this gust come from?" Hayate wonders, before they heard a roaring sounds and they heard it from the city which made them, and when they run out of the forest, they saw a giant tornado with Galleon Class DRAGONS being entrap by the tornado's strong wind as they were being dragged around it.

"What is this?" Kaname asked.

"Not sure...but I have a good feeling on who's behind this." Hayate said before he turns to Kaname. "Mind giving me a ride there?"

"Certainly." Kaname nodded before the jewel on her forehead lights up and soon her Hekiryugo flies in front of them before the cockpit opens up.

Kaname soon jumps inside, and Hayate brought out his Driver and Accel Memory.

"Hen...shin!" Hayate soon inserted his Accel Memory into his Driver and transformed into Accel.

 **ACCEL**

Accel soon jump onto the Hekiryugo and soon the Ryuu-Shin-Ki flies to the tornado.

* * *

As everyone in the city was evacuating to the castle, Kyoya and Ken was doing crowd control as they running towards the tornado.

"That's it people one at time! And don't push each!" Kyoya told them.

"Keep running to the palace, we'll handle whatever is doing this!" Ken told them, and the people that were running away gave them their thanks before they stop in front of the tornado.

"Guys!" Kyoya and Ken looks up and saw Accel jumping off of Kaname's Hekiryugo and lands beside. "Didn't keep you waiting did I?"

"No you're just in time." Kyoya said.

" **So you finally arrived…"** They heard a voice and it was coming from the tornado before they turned to it.

Soon the tornado then diminished as it was getting smaller and weaker, and the DRAGONS that was trapped around it, falls to the ground. Soon a Dopant come out of the tornado as it fully faded away before he flies and landed in front of Kyoya, Ken, and Accel.

The Dopant has a black bodysuit with white armored, with golden gloves, a golden piece on the forehead and has a golden belt around his waist.

"The Weather Dopant...just as we thought." Kyoya mutters.

"Let us guess, Jin Kazu sent you here didn't he?" Accel said.

" **You've guessed right!"** The Weather Dopant shouted before he fires a thunderbolt from his hand at the three of them and they manage to dodge it in time.

Kyoya and Ken brought out their respective Lost Drivers as they put them on and soon brought out their respective Memories as well.

 **ETERNAL**

 **SKULL**

"Henshin!" Kyoya and Ken shouted before they inserted their Memories into their Drivers.

 **ETERNAL**

 **SKULL**

Kyoya and Ken transformed into respective Kamen Rider forms, before they and Accel brought out their weapons and charged at the Weather Dopant.

As they heading towards the Weather Dopant, the Dopant summons a strong gust of wind in front of them which sends him flying before they roll on the ground before they stop and stands back up.

Skull fires at the Dopant with his Magnum, but the Weather Dopant blocks his fire by waving his hand which channels the wind around it to form a wind made of shield. The Weather Dopant then brought out a dark cloud in front of his other hand and fires rocks made of ice at Skull, and Skull manages to dodge it by shoulder rolling, and before he had time to react the Dopant fires a thunderbolt at Skull which sends him rolling on the ground.

"Ken!" Hayate said in worry before he roars and charges at the Weather Dopant.

The Weather Dopant then fires needles at Accel, and Accel soon brought out his Engine Memory and soon inserted it into his Engine Blade.

 **ENGINE**

Accel then pulls on the trigger of his Blade's.

 **STEAM**

Accel then used the steam around his Blade to melt and destroy the ice needles that was heading towards him before they hit, and Accel soon charges at the Weather Dopant and pressed on the Blade's trigger.

 **ELECTRIC**

As electricity channels around his Engine Blade Accel slashes at the Weather Dopant, but the Dopant dodges his attack by flying backwards, and when the Dopant lands on his feet he then fires a strong ice blizzard at Accel.

Accel then quickly twists on the handle of his Driver to ignite himself on fire, to protect from the icy wind as it hits him, and when it passed throug him Accel's armor has some frost on some parts of his armor, before fallen on one knee as he still feels the intense cold.

"Hayate!" Eternal shouted in worry before he and the Weather Dopant faced each other. "Let's see you handle a taste of your own medicine!"

Eternal then brought out his own Weather Memory and inserted it into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

 **WEATHER: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eternal soon channel two thunder clouds in both of his hands, and the Weather Dopant fires a tornado straight at Eternal and the White Rider fires two tornadoes at the Dopant, and their two attacks clashed onto each other. Eternal and the Weather Dopant were in even ground, but the Weather Dopant brought his other hand behind his tornado which enstrengthen, and soon overpowered Eternal's attack before hits him and sends him rolling on the ground.

As Eternal was rolling on the ground, he inserted his Trigger Memory into his Eternal Edge's Maximum Drive slot.

 **TRIGGER**

Eternal's Edge transformed into it's GX-05 Cerberus form and soon inserted his Heat Memory into the Maximum Drive of his Edge's Maximum Drive slot.

 **HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eternal then fires bullets made of fire at the Weather Dopant, but the Dopant slams both of his hands onto the ground which formed a large wall made of ice which blocks Eternal fire shots.

Then the Weather Dopant smashes through his ice wall and flies in front of Eternal and brought his hand in front of his face and soon fires a thunder impulse in front of Eternal which sends flying and crashing into a wall, before Eternal fallen on one hand and knee.

"Just what you expect from the Weather Dopant…" Accel said, getting the Weather Dopant's attention as he was standing back up. "But I know thing that can beat you!"

Accel then brought out the Trial Memory which also gotten the Weather Dopant's attention as he looks at the Memory. Accel then folded the Memory but was hesitant to use as he looks at it, but soon hardens his resolve as he removes his Accel Memory and inserted the Trial Memory into his Driver.

 **TRIAL**

Accel charges at the Weather Dopant as he was changing forms into his Trial Form, and soon runs at the Dopant in blinding speed.

" **Hmph...like that would affect the outcome!"** The Weather Dopant exclaimed as he fires lighting at Accel, and Accel manage to dodge it with ease as he kept running which surprised the Dopant as he gasped. **"Nani?!"**

The Weather Dopant then fires other elemental blasts at Accel who still dodges his attacks with ease and soon he got in front of the Dopant, and lands a few punches on the Dopant's face and landed a few rapid kicks on the Dopant's on his chest sending the Weather Dopant flying before he manage to land on his feet.

" **Impossible…!"** The Weather Dopant exclaimed before he summons a ring of thunder clouds around Accel, and fires thunderbolts all around him and Accel manage to dodge them before he manage to jump over the cloud and runs at the Weather Dopant.

This frustrated the Weather Dopant even more as he summons a few more thunder clouds above Accel and fires needles made of ice from the clouds, but sadly for more him Accel kept on dodging as he kept on running towards the Dopant.

When Accel was closed enough he landed a few sidekicks on the Weather Dopant's side and landed a few more rapid kicks on his chest forcing the Weather Dopant to stumble back.

Eternal and Skull kept watching Accel's battle against the Weather Dopant as they stand back up and walks to each other's sides.

"Yeah Hayate kick his ass!" Skull cheers.

"He might actually do it…" Eternal said in amazement.

Soon a few more rapid attacks from Accel sends the Weather Dopant rolling on the ground.

"Alright...time to finished you!" Accel said as the Dopant was standing back up.

Accel then pulls out his Trial Memory and changes the Memory to its Maximum Mode, but Accel was once again hesitant of using it but didn't have time for doubt.

"Oh screw it!" Accel shouted before he pressed on the Trial Memory's other button and throws it in the air and runs straight at the Dopant as his Memory's timer is counting up.

As the Weather Dopant was now back on his feet he soon saw Accel running up in front of him, and landed a few rapid kicks all around in front of Dopant's body.

Eternal and Skull that he'll finished his attack before time runs out, but their hope was short live as the Trial Memory counts up to 9.9 seconds, forcing Accel to stop his attack and Accel screams in pain as he was forced to change back into Hayate.

The Weather Dopant was surprised by this but soon used this to his advantage as he backhanded punches Hayate sending him rolling on the ground.

"Hayate!" Eternal and Skull shouted in worry before they run up and check on Hayate.

" **Not sure what happened, but you shouldn't had risk on such a dangerous gamble without making sure that you will succeed."** The Weather Dopant told him before he summons a icy cloud in his hand, and fires a large blizzard at the three Riders.

Hayate braced himself as the blizzard was heading towards them, bit without hesitation Eternal and Skull runs in front of Hayate and the blizzard to protect Hayate, before they've braced themselves as the blizzard hits on them.

When the blizzard died down Hayate lowered his arms but to his horror he saw his friends Eternal's and Skull's armor was frozen solid.

"Guys!" Hayate shouted in worry as he tries to stand back up.

" **Oh don't worry."** The Weather Dopant told him as he walks to the now frozen Eternal and Skull before he placed his hand on Eternal's shoulder. **"They're still alive, lucky for them that their armor had given them protection, but with the state they are in they only have a matter of time before they freeze to death."**

"Kisama…!" Hayate growls as he glares at the Weather Dopant.

" **Kazu-sama's orders were to eliminate you three...but he didn't say how to do that. So my first step is making you all suffer."** The Weather Dopant said before he summons a tornado beneath his feet and the two frozen Kamen Riders and used it to levitate themselves in the air as he looks down Hayate. **"I'm going to give you one day to save your friends, meet me in the mountains southwest from here and come and face me when you're ready, but if your late...well you should have a pretty good idea."**

The Weather Dopant then flies away with Eternal and Skull in toe.

"Stop…!" Hayate said as he was about to chase after him but soon fallen on the ground as he loses conscious.

"Hayate!" Kaname shouted before she get out of the Hekiryugo and runs to Hayate to check on him.

* * *

(Later)

The Weather Dopant had brought Eternal and Skull to a mountain area, and soon he had contacted Jin Kazu to give him a report of his status.

" _I see, so you intend to give those lizards some despair do you?"_ Jin Kazu said.

" **That's right once they see the power I have after I defeat the Kamen Riders, they'll have no choice but to see the futility of resisting."** The Weather Dopant told his master.

" _Very well I did entrust you with this, no reason for me to question how you do things. You may carry on."_ Jin Kazu told him before he hangs up.

" **Well guess all I have to do is to wait."** The Weather Dopant said before he changes back into his human, he was wearing the standard Foundation X uniform, and has grey hair and has white eyes.

Despite his frozen state Eternal manage to wake up as his eyes opens beneath his helmet, and was soon shivering from the cold of his frozen armor and wasn't able to move. Eternal then turns his eyes to Skull who was also shivering from the cold of his frozen armor.

"K-Ken are you awake…?" Eternal asked.

"Y-Yeah...but I could use a warm bowl of soup right now…" Skull mutters as he tries to move but the state his armor is in is preventing him from doing so. "Damn...I-I can't move…"

"Neither can I…" Eternal said. "And I think I'm getting colder…"

"Same with me too…" Skull told him. "I guess we're slowly starting to freeze to death…"

"Yeah that might be it…" Eternal mutters. "But...there's still some hope left...Hayate is still out...and he'll get us out of this…"

"I really hope so...but the only way he can do that is by beating him…" Skull said pointing at Weather. "And he has to master Trial to do that…"

"He'll pull through Ken...he'll pull through…" Eternal said. "All we have to do is to wait...and keep ourselves awake…"

"Y-Yeah you're right…" Skull said, knowing that he and Eternal must have faith in Hayate.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Hayate)

In the medic room, Dr. Gecko is treating Hayate's injuries as he was seated on the bed while Salamandinay and her aids Naga and Kaname were in the room as well, telling Hayate the location of where the Weather Dopant and his friends are.

"So he really has brought them with him." Hayate said.

"Yes, and recording to our scouts Kyoya and Ken are still alive, but I fear that they don't have long." Salamandinay told him.

"All the more reason why I need to go there…" Hayate said before got off the bed but soon falls to the floor before Kaname manages to catch him before he could reach it.

"You shouldn't get up so soon. Don't forget you're still injured." Kaname told him.

"I don't have time to worry about…!" Hayate said before he stands on his own and walks to a table which his Driver and Gaia Memories were on. "I need to save my friends…!"

"Are you trying to further humiliate yourself!" Naga exclaimed. "In case you've forgotten it was because of your own recklessness that endanger your friends! And now you're…"

"I know that damn it!" Hayate exclaimed very loudly which made everyone in the room minus Salamandinay and Dr. Gecko to flinch. "Which is why I need to make up for it…! I need to do this…!"

Hayate then picks up the Trial Memory and looks at it for a while before he picks up his Driver and walks to the door and leaves the room. Kaname was about to follow him but Salamandinay stops her by placing her arm in front of her and shook her head at her.

"But princess…" Kaname said.

"Just leave him alone for now. I think he just needs some time alone." Salamandinay said.

* * *

It was now night time, as Weather was taking a nap, Eternal and Skull continues to struggle to keep themselves awake from the cold of their frozen armor, by talking to each other.

"Hey Ken...do you remember that girl you like back in elementary?" Eternal asked.

"Y-Yeah...her name was Kirika-chan…" Skull mutters.

"So that was her name...yeah I remember it took you 2 months to confess your feelings to her…" Eternal said.

"Yeah...I also remember you and Hayate inviting everyone in our class to do a slow clap…" Skull said.

"Hey...it work didn't it…?" Eternal asked.

"I guess...but she ended up rejecting me…" Skull said.

"Yeah…" Eternal weakly chuckles. "I remember...when you cried for a whole week because of that…"

"Hey...it was only a day…" Skull said.

"Okay I'm sorry, no need to get too emotional…" Eternal chuckles, but still feels the cold getting colder and colder. _'Come on Hayate, pull through for us…'_

* * *

(With Hayate)

In the forest, Hayate now as Accel in his Trial Form is trying to finished his Maximum Drive attack on a makeshift practice dummy, but was too late as the timer reach its limit and was forced to change back into Hayate as he fallen on his hands and knees.

"Damn it…" Hayate growls as he stands back up. "Come on, Hayate you can do this…!"

Unknown to him is that Kaname and Naga were watching him in hiding, with Kaname having a worried look on her face.

Hayate then inserted his Trial Memory into his Driver to transformed into Accel Trial form, and soon started his Maximum Drive timer once again before he throws the Trial Memory into the air and runs forward to finished his Maximum Drive attack, but soon fails again as time went up and Accel changes back to Hayate before he falls on the ground.

"Hayate!" Kaname shouted before she runs to him and knelt down to Hayate and was going to touch his back…

"Don't touch me…!" Hayate loudly exclaimed which made Kaname stops, and soon Hayate stands back up. "Look I know you're worried about me...but right now I need to do this…for my friends...and to make sure that Dopant won't cause anymore trouble..."

"Why is that?" Naga asked before she walks out of hiding and looks at Hayate. "Why would you continue to risk your life like that? Why would you continue to protect complete strangers?"

This made Hayate remember the time before he and Ken reunited with Kyoya in the World of MANA.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _After the disaster that happened in their home world, Hayate and Ken recived a message from someone saying he knows where Kyoya is. Having no choice and to learn what happened to their friend, Hayate and Ken went to the location of the meeting, and to their surprised it was Kamen Rider Decade._

 _Decade then told them about Kyoya, trying to prevent a disaster that will effect and endanger other worlds, and he told the two of them that he will bring them to Kyoya to help him._

" _Can you really take to where Kyoya is?" Hayate asked._

" _I can." Decade nodded._

" _And you can give us the power to help him?" Ken asked._

" _It's possible," Decade nodded. "Look I'm not forcing you two to decide, but you need to decide quickly or else your only chance might slip away from you. But I must warned you that the risks are indeed high and that you'll no doubt face dangerous challenges, I can only do this if you're willing to accept the risks."_

 _Hayate and Ken looks down in thought, they do have family and friends here that will no doubt worry about them, but the thought of Kyoya needed help in his fight against Jin Kazu soon harden their resolve, before they look back at Decade and nodded to him._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"It's because I accepted the risks in coming here." Hayate said before he brought out the Trial Memory.

"Hen...shin!" Hayate inserted the Trial Memory into his Driver to transformed into Accel Trial Form. "I need to do this...for my friends!"

Accel then initiated his Trial Memory's Maximum Drive attack and soon runs forward, as Naga was watching him she can't help but wonder if she's wrong about Kyoya and his friends after seeing their resolve and the loyalty they have for each other.

* * *

(Next day)

Weather is seen walking back and forth waiting if Hayate will arrive to save his friends, while Eternal and Skull was now having trouble keeping their eyes opened.

"Oh no...it's back…" Skull weakly mutters.

"Ignore it…" Eternal said.

"I can't…" Skull mutters.

"Ken...just stay strong…" Eternal mutters.

"My kingdom...my kingdom to scratch my nose…" Skull said.

"Well...at least your not having muscle cramps being stuck like this…" Eternal said.

Skull was beginning to fall asleep as his eyes closing bit by bit, which Eternal seem to notice.

"Ken...Ken no stay awake!" Eternal said.

"I-I'm just closing my eyes…" Skull mutters.

"Stay awake! You can sleep after we're out of this!" Eternal said.

"Just going to rest…" Skull mutters as he was about to close his eyes and fall asleep.

"It would appear that your friend might not be coming to save you." Weather said as he looks at his watch. "But oh well at least I'll savor the taste of you two having a slow cold death."

"Hey bastard!" Weather blink in surprised and Skull's eyes shot back opened before they all look and saw Hayate walking towards them.

"Hayate…?" Skull mutters.

"He made it…" Eternal said in relief.

"So you've finally arrived. I was beginning to wonder that you've coward and hide." Weather said before he walks to Hayate and the two stops 15 feet away from each other.

"Like hell I was going to do that." Hayate said before he put on his Driver, and soon he and Weather brought out their respective Gaia Memories.

"Fine then guess I'll just kill you all!" Weather exclaimed, before he reveals his Connector that was on his arm, and Hayate pressed the buttons of their Gaia Memories.

 **WEATHER**

 **ACCEL**

"Hen...shin!" Hayate shouted before he inserted his Gaia Memory into his Driver, and Weather inserted his Memory into his Connector.

 **ACCEL**

Hayate transformed into Kamen Rider Accel armed with his Engine Blade, and Weather transforming into his Dopant form.

Accel soon charges at the Weather Dopant, the Dopant then fires a thunderbolt above Accel and the Rider dodges it by shoulder rolling to the side and soon kept on charging at the Weather Dopant

Accel then slashes his Blade at the Weather Dopant, but the Dopant soon forms a barrier made of wind around himself to black Accel's attack, and he soon used the gathered wind to push Accel back.

Accel then brought his Engine Memory and inserted it into his Engine Blade and pulled on it's trigger.

 **JET**

Accel then fires energy shots at the Weather Dopant but Weather blocks it by creating and using a shield made out of ice, and soon breaks the shield apart into rocks made out of ice and throws them at Accel. Accel manage to cuts some of the rocks down but the rest overwhelm him as they hit on him before he was sent rolling on the ground.

"Hayate…" Skull said in worried.

"Damn it...if only I can move…!" Eternal said in frustration.

Accel manage to stand back up as the Weather Dopant chuckles in a mocking tone in his voice.

" **Why don't you give up? It's useless to continue to resist. Besides even if you win this battle you'll never able to defeat Kazu-sama."** The Weather Dopant said.

"Even so...we won't give up without a fight!" Accel said before he removes his Accel Memory and soon brought out his Trial Memory.

 **TRIAL**

Accel then inserted his Trial Memory into his Driver and he soon begins to change into his Trial form.

 **TRIAL**

Accel is now in his Trial Form as he faced the Weather Dopant sighs while shaking his head.

" **Using that form again? You just don't learn do you?!"** The Weather Dopant exclaimed before he fires a thunderbolt at Accel, who the letter dodges it by running to his right and runs at the Weather Dopant.

Accel soon runs in front of the Weather Dopant and landed a few rapid kicks on the Dopant's head, and lands one kick on his face making the Weather Dopant to stumble back.

" **Kisama…!"** The Weather Dopant exclaimed before he summons a cloud ring around Accel and fires ice needles at rocks around the Rider, but Accel easily dodges it before he jumps out and above the ring made of clouds.

Accel then runs in front of the Weather Dopant and landed a few rapid punches and kicks on his head and chest, with one kick on the Dopant's chin to send it flying before he lands back on the ground but fallen on one knee.

" **You may have the advantage in speed...but you'll never be able to defeat me!"** The Weather Dopant exclaimed as he slowly stand back up.

"Never say, never!" Accel said before he pulls out his Trial Memory.

Accel gripped the Trial Memory.

"Come on, Hayate...you can do this!" Eternal told him.

"Yeah we believe in you…" Skull said in agreement.

Accel then shifted the Memory into its Maximum Mode, and soon pressed on the button and tossed it up in the air, and runs up at the Weather Dopant to execute his attack.

As the Memory flew, it begins to count up in bright red numbers towards the 10 second limit.

Accel continued his charged as he reached the Weather Dopant he soon unleashed a furious flurry of kicks which hit the Dopant. 5...10...20...40...80...160...the speed of Accel's kicks accelerated as the number of strikes rose and he was leaving a glowing blue trail in the shape of a 'T' on the Weather Dopant's body.

Accel ended his attack with a twist on his heel and unleashed a savage roundhouse kick that brought a blast of blue from the impact which made the Weather Dopant to stumble backwards.

Accel opened his hand and caught the Trial Memory which halted its count.

9.8 seconds.

 **TRIAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

"9.8 seconds, that is the time until your despair…" Accel said.

The Weather Dopant soon exploded and when the explosion died down, Weather was now back in his human form and was beginning to turned to dust revealing to be a Necro-Over. Despite the fact he was falling apart, Weather made a crazed a chuckles as he and Accel looks at each other.

"Don't think that this is the end...you will never be able to defeat Kazu-sama…" He said before he falls to the ground and his body completely turned into dust.

"And like I told you, never say never." Accel said before he runs to his friends to help them.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Jin Kazu had been watching Weather's battle against Accel Trial, and wasn't pleased by the results.

"So even Weather had fallen, and not only that the Riders are continuing to get stronger and stronger. I need to deal with them quickly before they grow into a bigger problem." Jin Kazu said before he brought out the list of his Necro-Over agents, and choses three that caught his eyes.

* * *

(Back in Aura's world)

After the battle, Hayate manage to change Eternal and Skull back to Kyoya and Ken freeing of them of the cold of their armor before they could freeze to death.

Hayate then manage to bring them back to the palace and to the medical room, where Kyoya and Ken were seated on respective beds shivering with blankets around their bodies and had their feet in washing pans filled with hot water to warm up their bodies.

Dr. Gecko was telling them the conditions they are in.

"Okay there's nothing to worry about, thankfully your armor had given you some protection from frostbite, and you only have a minor cause of Hypothermia. But still it's for the best that you remain in bed to rest." Dr. Gecko told them.

"No need to tell me twice…" Ken said before sneezed and after that he rubs his nose.

"Yeah rest is good…" Kyoya said before he turns to Hayate. "Anyway Hayate are you alright?"

"Yeah sure I'm." Hayate said with a big smile and flex a muscle. "Anyway I'm going to leave now, before I catch a cold from you two. Bye and get well soon." Hayate said before he leaves and waved them goodbye.

Kyoya wasn't the convinced as he watches Hayate leave.

As Hayate leaves the room and closed the door behind him, and when he got out and with no one around he made a tired sigh.

Hayate then walks down the hallway to head to his room, but soon becomes a little dizzy before he placed a hand on the wall as he stop walking.

"Hayate?" Hayate looks up and saw Kaname in front of him before she runs to him to check on him. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm alright...I just need to get some rest…" Hayate said before he loses conscious and fallen on Kaname before she catches him.

Kaname was slightly surprised by this as she slightly blushed before she saw that Hayate was now sleeping on her.

"You…" Kaname mutters before she smiles and hugs him close. "You really pushed yourself, didn't you?"

Kaname then begins to carry Hayate back to his room for him to rest on his bed, unaware that Naga was watching them before she looks down in wondering.

"Perhaps...perhaps that I was wrong about them…" Naga said before she leaves.

* * *

 **To be continued…The Pilot of Villkiss and her Knight**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
